


Nokturn

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Powerful Harry, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Severus Snape, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry Potter dokonuje zmieniającego życie odkrycia podczas rozmowy z więźniem. Tłumaczenie  "Nocturne" autorstwa Tiranog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825051) by [tiranog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiranog/pseuds/tiranog). 



> Tłumaczenie jednego z moich najukochańszych fików. Czytałam go wielokrotnie i w końcu postanowiłam przetłumaczyć. Autorka wyraża zgodę na tłumaczenia na swojej stronie na LJ. Fanfik będzie się ukazywał w częściach podzielonych dla wygody przez mnie, gdyż jako oryginał jest całością.  
> 

Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu była wystarczająco podejrzana za dnia, ale nocą wyglądała naprawdę osobliwie. To była część Czarodziejskiego Świata, na którą nikt nie chciał patrzeć ani o niej myśleć. Przyciągała margines społeczny, jak i tych, których magiczny świat porzucił. Kończyły tu zagubione sieroty, charłaki, które nie poradziły sobie w świecie mugoli, prostytutki, kontrabandy dealerów, złodzieje, mordercy, gwałciciele… lista była nieskończona. Niektórzy byli łowcami, ale większość stanowiła zwierzynę. 

To były ulice, po których chodził auror Harry Potter, kawałek Czarodziejskiego Świata, który usiłował uczynić trochę bezpieczniejszym dla wszystkich. 

Zaledwie kilkaset jardów od swoich błyszczących sąsiadów na ulicy Pokątnej, wszystkie tutejsze sklepy miały obskurny wygląd. Okna były brudne i ciężko coś przez nie zobaczyć. Nigdy nie były czyszczone, bo nie jest to miejsce, w którym ktokolwiek chciałby zostać ujrzanym. 

Śmieci, nieczystości, brud i sadza pokrywały ulice pomiędzy sklepami. Ciężko było sobie wyobrazić mniej zachęcające miejsce.

Zwłoki spoglądające bez mrugania w zaśnieżone nocne niebo nie poprawiały atmosfery. Para wznosiła się ponad straszliwą lśniącą ranę ciętą, znajdującej się tam, gdzie kiedyś było gardło kobiety. Mord miał miejsce niedawno, o czym świadczył zapadły ślad krwi w świeżym śniegu, który opadł wokół jej kręconych blond włosów. Trzymając różdżkę ciasno w zaciśniętej dłoni, Harry Potter mrugnął, strzepując padający śnieg z oczu, patrząc na nędzne resztki charłaczki prostytutki. Widział jak pracowała na ulicach. Wydawało mu się, że nazywała się Ella albo Ellie. 

Ten dupek wciąż musiał być blisko. Jeszcze była ciepła. Gdy wampir nasycił się tak bardzo, to nie mógł uprawiać magii. Była szansa, że dostanie tego gnoja tej nocy.

Harry wiedział, że powinien wrócić i dać znać co znalazł w kwaterze głównej i co miał zamiar zrobić, ale każde opóźnienie mogło stanowić różnicę między aresztowaniem tego potwora, a zajęciem się kolejnymi zwłokami jutrzejszej nocy – tak jak każdej innej przez ostatnie dwanaście dni. Znajdowali trupy co noc od prawie dwóch tygodni, jednak zagubione dusze, jak ta połamana lalka u jego stóp, wciąż pracowały na ulicach. 

Pochylił się aby spojrzeć z bliska na zlane krwią ciało. Jej prawa dłoń była ściśnięta w pięść, tak jakby trzymała coś kurczowo. Przenosząc różdżkę na chwilę do ust, rozsunął jej palce, starając się nie zwrócić obiadu, podczas gdy krew z jej rąk plamiła jego własne. Jej pięść nie otworzyła się łatwo, ale gdy tego dokonał, ujrzał kilka czarnych włosów na dłoni. 

Sukces. Szybko wyjął różdżkę spomiędzy zębów i rzucił zaklęcie śledzące na włosy. Za ostatnimi trzema razami, gdy tego próbował, morderca był już za daleko by zaklęcie mogło zadziałać. Pewna bliskość była niezbędna by czary śledzące trafiły w cel. Gdy został on ustalony, osoba rzucająca mogła podążać za zdobyczą z jednego końca planety na drugi, ale tylko jeśli osoba szukana była w bliskiej odległości, gdy zainicjował zaklęcie. Dziś miał szczęście. Jego różdżka drgnęła ku północy, z dala o ulicy Pokątnej, w dół, w kierunku równie plugawej uliczki Oko Traszki.

Harry wyprostował się i pospieszył w kierunku zacienionej alejki. Skorodowana żelazna brama wejściowa była niezamknięta i zwisała. Rozważał użycie różdżki do rozświetlenia okolicy, jednak zdecydował, że to podkreśliło by jego pozycję o wiele lepiej, niż jego ofiary. 

Wślizgnął się przez bramę i przycisnął plecy do najbliższej ściany. Jako zabezpieczenie wyciągnął dwunastocalowy drewniany kołek, który nosił w specjalnej kieszeni swoich szat przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Z różdżką w prawej dłoni i kołkiem w lewej obejrzał teren pomiędzy dwoma brudnymi budynkami z cegły. 

Świeży śnieg był pełen śladów stóp rożnego rozmiaru, rozchodzących się w wielu kierunkach. 

Po obu stronach uliczki stały kosze na śmieci. Koło budynków z jego lewej strony leżały sterty pudeł wyższe niż on sam ; po prawej stronie stosy gazet, które wyglądały równie źle. Każda z możliwości zapewniała wystarczającą kryjówkę uciekinierowi i widział ciemną szczelinę z prawej, która mogła być kolejną drogą. Uliczki Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i jego tylne zaułki były labiryntami nie naniesionymi na mapę, nienaznaczalnymi przecznicami i przejściami mającym kilka wieków. Tak samo jak okoliczne kamienice, były domem dla wielu mieszkańców z marginesu Czarodziejskiego Świata.

Harry sprawdził różdżkę. Zaklęcie śledzące wciąż poganiało go do przodu. W prawo, w kierunku wejścia do złowieszczego tylnego zaułku, oczywiście. 

Biorąc głęboki wdech, ruszył poprzez cienką powłokę śniegu, pokrywającą obsypany śmieciami bruk. Wiedział, że nie wydawał prawie żadnego dźwięku, ale bycie prawie bezgłośnym nie było wystarczające, nie, gdy ściągało się wampira. Stworzenie, którego szukał, miało spotęgowane zmysły i najprawdopodobniej mogło usłyszeć jego pompujące krew serce i biorące wdech płuca z miejsca, w którym stał. Wampir mógł bez wątpienia wyczuć nawet zapach krwi prostytutki na jego dłoni i pot zraszający jego czoło. 

Wiedząc, że tego typu rozważania nie były w stanie mu pomóc w żaden sposób, skierował swą drgającą różdżkę w kierunku szczeliny między budynkami. Nie miał ochoty iść za pijącym krew potworem w nieznaną tylną alejkę, ale inną opcją było zgubienie go. 

Żaden wybór. Musiał za nim pójść.

Śnieg zaczął padać mocniej, gdy wsunął się za wieżę ze śmieci, w kierunku wejścia do uliczki.

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po atramentowym cieniu w szparze pomiędzy ceglanymi budynkami. Miała zaledwie trzy stopy szerokości. Nie da mu to wystarczająco dużego pola manewru.

Ruszył do przodu. Jego drgająca do tej pory różdżka zamarła, po czym zaczęła drgać w innym kierunku. 

Co do…?

Błyskawiczny refleks, wyostrzony podczas wojny z Voldemortem spowodował, że obrócił się dookoła jeszcze zanim zorientował się, co robi. Ciemna sylwetka w falującym płaszczu spadła z góry niczym Norweski Smok Kolczasty i wydawała się być równie niepowstrzymana. 

Miał wrażenie, że stworzenie było płci męskiej, z dziwnie czerstwą skórą, okrągłą, arogancką i arystokratyczną twarzą i palącymi czerwonymi oczami, w które, jak Harry wiedział, nie należało spoglądać. Jego wzrok skupił się na trochę bezpieczniejszym widoku porcelanowo białych kłów wystających z jego pełnych, mocno czerwonych ust. 

Wampir był nad nim, sycząc jak demon. Fizyczna siła stworzenia była przerażająca. Wampir podniósł Harry’ego do góry i machnął nim dookoła, jakby był dzieckiem, zamiast ważącym 65 kg, dorosłym mężczyzną. 

Harry chrząknął gdy jego plecy uderzyły w ceglaną ścianę, chwilowo ogłuszony, gdy stracił oddech. W jakiś sposób dał radę utrzymać zarówno różdżkę, jak i kołek. Pełne szponów dłonie trzymały go przyciśniętego do elewacji. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy ciemna, kudłata głowa pochyliła się do jego gardła. Szczęki wampira były otwarte i przypominały paszczę lwa. Jego oddech był cuchnący, śmierdział krwią i śmiercią.

\- Expellicorpus! - krzyknął szybko, wykorzystując tę samą czystą moc, która pokonała Voldemorta, gdy miał siedemnaście lat, do zdmuchnięcia wampira na przeciwległą ścianę. Uderzył w cegły nawet mocniej niż on sam. Chwilowo oszołomione, mroczne stworzenie runęło na pokryty śmieciami i śniegiem bruk. 

Harry podbiegł to pokonanego przeciwnika. Nie zatrzymując się by pomyśleć, popchnął wampira na plecy. Wciąż trzymał w śmiertelnym uścisku kołek. Uniósł go nad głowę i zanurzył w lewym boku istoty. 

Oczy wampira otworzyły się gdy palik rozpłatał jego pierś. 

Krew spryskała ręce i twarz Harry’ego, gdy drewniany kołek naruszał ciało potwora. 

Drgnął na dźwięk mrożącego krew w żyłach krzyku i nienaturalnie chłodnego dotyku krwi. Szponiaste dłonie zacisnęły się z tą samą nieludzką siłą, usiłując wyjąć narzędzie. 

Harry ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ręce przegrywają z przeważającą siłą potwora. Z charkotem pochylił się do przodu i naparł całym sobą na swoje dłonie, naciskając jak najmocniej mógł. To wciąż nie wystarczało. Moc wampira była zatrważająca ; nawet ograniczony skurczoną pozycją był bardzo blisko odepchnięcia Harry’ego. 

Szybko myśląc, Harry wymruczał zaklęcie, które spowodowało, że jego ciało stało się trzy razy cięższe. Przez sekundę wydawało się, że nawet to nie pomoże, ale właśnie wtedy kołek zmiażdżył resztę ciała, w końcu przeszywając serce wampira. 

Czas stanął w miejscu. Błyszczące oczy stworzenia rozszerzyły się, pełne niedowierzania, a potem… zaszła straszliwa przemiana. Ciało wampira wydawało się kurczyć w sobie, ciemniejąc w szary, nagrobny kolor. Potem pojawiły się rysy na zwiędłej skórze i skruszyła się ona tak jak u profesora Quirrella na pierwszym roku, gdy Harry go dotknął. Wszystko, co zostało po tej metamorfozie to drogie szaty wampira, jego czerwona, podbita satyną peleryna, różdżka i drewniany kołek Harry’ego. 

Gdy tak patrzył, wiatr poruszył resztkami tego, co kiedyś było człowiekiem. Poczuł w środku dziwną pustkę. Zanim wiatr zdążył porwać jego dowody, rzucił zaklęcie konserwujące na szczątki wampira, jego pokryte krwią ubrania, pelerynę i zabarwiony drewniany palik. Zaklęcie konserwujące utrzyma dowody w idealnym stanie zanim zostawi je w Ministerstwie Magii, w Śledczym Laboratorium Magicznym. 

Pocił się i oddychał ciężko z powodu dużego wysiłku fizycznego, ale w środku, tam gdzie powinna znajdować się reakcja na zabicie kogoś, była jedynie zdrętwiała, otwarta pustka. 

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, ale w chwilach takich jak ta, nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy te cholerne gazety brukowe miały rację, czy może był tylko maszyną do zabijania, która pewnego dnia obróci się przeciwko społeczeństwu, które ją ukształtowało. Był jak ci legendarni mugolscy Mounties *. Zawsze zdobywał swojego mężczyznę, ale zwykle kończył on martwy. 

Martwy jak Hermiona. Martwy jak Ron. Martwy jak Syriusz. Martwy jak Remus. Martwy jak Albus. Martwy jak każdy, kogo kiedykolwiek dotknął albo kochał. Martwy, martwy, martwy. 

Wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, wyrwał się z tych myśli. 

Miał tylko pracę i w niej dawał z siebie wszystko. Właśnie dlatego wskaźnik jego sukcesów był tak wysoki. Nigdy nie aranżował wydarzeń w taki sposób, by niegodziwiec, którego ścigał, umarł. Po prostu wybierał takie zadania, które wymagały od niego, by się bronił i był w tym przerażająco dobry. 

Ze znużonym westchnięciem, Harry schował swoją różdżkę do kieszeni. Zanurzył dłonie w zbierającym się śniegu i oczyścił je z krwi na tyle, na ile się dało. Mógł użyć zaklęcia, ale potrzebował poczuć coś, nawet jeśli było to tylko lodowate zimno śniegu. Gdy mężczyzna zabił kogoś, powinien jakoś zareagować. Powinno boleć. Ale jedyne co odczuł, to ulga, że nie będzie już więcej zabitych niewinnych. 

Podniósł dłoń pełną śniegu do twarzy, starł nim, miał nadzieję, większość ze spryskanego krwią oblicza i wytarł je w szkarłatną szatę Aurora. Zostawiło to nawet gorsze brązowe ślady na przodzie niż walka i wbicie kołka, ale nic nie można było na to poradzić. 

Drżał od oblewającego go potu, który już wysychał i od kontaktu ze śniegiem. Zmniejszył wszystko do rozmiarów znaczka pocztowego i włożył szczątki do kieszeni. Potem wstał i wrócił do lombardu, pod którym zostawił ostatnią z ofiar wampira. 

Wciąż roztrzęsiony po walce, przeklął, gdy ujrzał tylko ślad krwi w miejscu, gdzie zostawił martwą kobietę. Z powodu pośpiechu w złapaniu mordercy Ellie, zapomniał zabezpieczyć miejsce zbrodni. Ciało zniknęło. 

Harry zbadał śnieg na kamiennym bruku, usiłując dostrzec, gdzie mogli ją zaciągnąć, ale zobaczył tylko ślady stóp. Ktokolwiek ją zabrał, prawdopodobnie dokonał tego dzięki lewitacji. Jej szczątki mogły zostać już sprzedane nekromancie lub dusić się w tuzinie garnków, w gulaszu. 

Szef Parker będzie wściekły. 

Myśląc, że może będzie w stanie odratować coś z tego bałaganu, odwrócił się by zacząć, bez wątpienia, bezowocne poszukiwania ciała prostytutki.

* * *

Nie zaskoczyło go to, że niczego nie znalazł. Była prawie północ, gdy wszedł do budynku Ministerstwa Magii przez budkę telefoniczną. Był mokry i zmarznięty do kości. Zbyt zmęczony swoimi bezowocnymi poszukiwaniami, by zmienić szaty, rzucił glamour na siebie, więc wydawały się czyste. 

Statuy w holu zostały naprawione dawno temu i nie pokazywały śladu bitwy, która miała miejsce prawie piętnaście lat temu. Minął je bez patrzenia, zmierzając na dziewiąte piętro przez zepsutą windę, gdzie znajdowała się Sekcja Czarnej Magii. 

Była dziwnym połączeniem biura i posterunku policji. Z tyłu budynku, po stronie bez okien, trzy piętra powyżej, znajdowały się cele dla zatrzymanych, jednak ta część, gdzie stacjonowali Aurorzy, była mieszaniną biurek, miejsc do zrobienia herbaty i półek magazynowych.

Nawet o północy w śnieżną styczniową noc, w Sekcji Czarnej Magii ktoś był, aczkolwiek tylko jeden samotny Auror.

\- Cześć Harry. - Sam Edgeware spojrzał znad biurka stojącego w pobliżu szklanych drzwi wejściowych i przywitał go, gdy wszedł. Radosny rudzielec wyglądał nawet młodziej niż on. Za każdym razem, gdy widział mocny kolor włosów Sama i jego piegi, nie mógł nie myśleć o Ronie.

\- Bogowie, wyglądasz na wykończonego. Ciężka noc?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Harry posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. Pomimo tego, że wszyscy z którymi pracował szanowali go, Sam był jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie traktowali go jak gwiazdę filmową albo rozgrzaną butelkę nitrogliceryny. 

\- Ulży ci, gdy usłyszysz, że złapaliśmy tego pijącego krew drania.

\- Co? - zamarł.

\- Używaliśmy tego nowego wykrywającego kły czujnika podczas patrolowania tłumów na Ulicy Pokątnej i Nokturnie. Lewis złapał tego skurwysyna koło dziewiątej dziś wieczorem. Mamy go w celi. - Sam złożył raport, nalewając sobie herbaty do kubka, z parującego czajnika na biurku.

\- Ten demon pytał o ciebie. 

Zbyt rozproszony dziwacznym komunikatem, spytał:

\- Pytał o mnie? Kto to jest? - zamiast powiedzieć Samowi, że znalazł i zabił potwora, którego ścigali.

Drzwi do toalety po ich lewej otworzyły się. Abu Choppe, szczupły, ciemnoskóry, urodzony w rodzinie mugoli Auror, zatrzymał się w drodze z toalety, gdy usłyszał ich rozmowę. 

\- Możesz nie wiedzieć kogo zamknęliśmy w celi, ale ten wampir wie kim jesteś. Powiedział szefowi Parkerowi, że się znacie i że ma pilną informację, którą musi ci przekazać. To jedyny powód dla którego nie pozbyliśmy się go jeszcze. 

Ta noc stawała się coraz dziwniejsza. 

\- Znasz wampira Harry? - spytał Sam. 

Z tego co wiem, to nie - odparł Harry. 

\- To był pewnie tylko podstęp, żeby kupić sobie więcej czasu – stwierdził Choppe cynicznie. - Każdy wie kim jest Wybawca Magicznego Świata. 

\- Kto to? - spytał Harry. 

\- Nie podał swojego imienia – odparł Choppe. - Powiedział, że będzie rozmawiał tylko z tobą. Mamy jego różdżkę, ale ten cholerny wydział śledzący jest zamknięty do 7. Wiesz, że działają według czasu funkcjonowania Gringotta. Sprawdzimy jego dane osobowe rano, zanim wyślemy go na dół, do zutylizowania. Parker orzekł, że przytrzymają tu wampira, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiasz, jako uprzejmość w stosunku do ciebie. 

\- Gdzie jest Szef? - spytał Harry, nie ciesząc się z raportu, który będzie musiał złożyć na temat zgubienia ciała ostatniej z ofiar wampira na rzecz ghuli żyjących na Nokturnie. 

\- Właśnie się z nim minąłeś. Przerwa na jedzenie – zameldował Sam. - Powinien wrócić w ciągu godziny. 

\- Czy wydział Kryminalny jest wciąż otwarty? 

Sam przytaknął. 

\- Tak, a dlaczego pytasz? 

Wiedział, że nie należało próbować opisywać swojej nocy Choppe’mu, który puściłby w obieg tę zawstydzającą historię w czasie krótszym, niż eksplozja jednego z eliksirów Neville’a, więc wymigał się z odpowiedzi: 

\- Mam kilka rzeczy, które muszę sprawdzić. 

\- Ach. Masz zamiar przeprowadzić wywiad z wampirem ** zanim odwiedzisz Kryminalnych? - spytał Sam bez uśmiechu. 

Choppe zarechotał na niezamierzenie dwuznaczną uwagę czarodzieja czystej krwi. 

\- No co? - Sam domagał się wyjaśnienia od śmiejącego się współpracownika. 

Na ustach Harry’ego pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, skinął na Sama, gdy Choppe powiedział: 

\- Zajęło by zbyt długo, by ci to wytłumaczyć. 

Harry zastanowił się nad zmianą poplamionych krwią szat zanim zrobi cokolwiek innego, tak że mógłby zrezygnować z czaru glamour, ale zdecydował, że to może poczekać. Zajrzy do więźnia, zaniesie dowody do Śledczych, wyzna Szefowi, że schrzanił sprawę i pójdzie do domu. Jego zmiana skończyła się kilka godzin temu. Papierkowa robota mogła zaczekać do rana. 

Zostawiając Sama wciąż usiłującego przekonać Choppe’a do wyjaśnienia żartu, znużony Harry poszedł przez puste sale z zamkniętymi biurami i drzwiami do laboratoriów, w kierunku cel dla zatrzymanych. 

James Griffin, silny, brązowooki brunet, miał dziś zmianę przy pilnowaniu. Griffin siedział za wielkim dębowym biurkiem, które górowało nad szeregiem zamkniętych żelaznych drzwi do cel. 

\- Cześć Harry! 

Usiłując ignorować ton uwielbienia dla bohatera, także się przywitał: 

\- Cześć Jim. 

W przeciwieństwie do Sama, Jim nie skomentował jego posiniaczonego wyglądu. Harry mógłby najprawdopodobniej nosić swoje poplamione krwią szaty bez glamour i wciąż otrzymać tą samą reakcję. 

\- Sam Edgeware powiedział, że jest tu ktoś, kto twierdzi, że mnie zna? - spytał. 

\- Tak, ten, emm, wampir. Lewis chciał go posłać prosto do utylizacji, ale Parker pomyślał, że może lepiej, abyś z nim najpierw porozmawiał, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to był jeden z twoich informatorów. Chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? 

\- Nie, przyszedłem tutaj tylko podziwiać obraz. – Gdy zobaczył dezorientację na nudnej twarzy Griffina, odparł ostro, niczym zadzierający nosa Malfoy: 

\- Oczywiście, że chce się z nim zobaczyć. 

Sam albo Choppe powiedzieliby mu, żeby się wypchał takim zachowaniem, ale Grifiin pobladł i wydukał: 

\- Pewnie Harry. Nie ma problemu. On – jest w celi dziewiątej. Czy… chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą? 

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się zmoczyć na samą myśl o byciu w jednym pokoju z wampirem, nawet jeśli to pomieszczenie było specjalnie zabezpieczone, by zablokować użycie różdżek i magii w środku. 

Jednak Harry myślał, że rozumie strach Griffina. Czuł wampirzą moc na sobie już raz tej nocy. Wiedział, że nie potrzebowali magii by zabić większość mężczyzn. Cholera, z tego co wiedział, to ich moce mogły nie być ograniczone zabezpieczeniami przeciw standardowej magii. Merlin wiedział, że nie działały na jego własną bezróżdżkową magię. 

To była informacja, którą pozostawił tylko dla siebie. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował było rozdmuchanie plotek, które już teraz twierdziły, że jest następnym kandydatem na Czarnego Pana. 

Zabezpieczenia cel działy w ten sposób, że rozpoznawały indywidualne magiczne sygnatury wszystkich Aurorów. Drzwi otworzyły się w ostatniej chwili, gdy Harry już myślał, że wejdzie prosto na nie. 

Jak większość Czarodziejskiego Świata, cele były dość prymitywne w porównaniu do swoich mugolskich odpowiedników. Łóżko było kamienną półką wielkości trumny, częścią ściany. Materac był cienki i nie wyglądał na wygodny. Był tu tylko jeden koc, żadnej poduszki. Udogodnienia składały się z toalety i umywalki, obu dobrze widocznych z pokoju. 

Jedyną rzeczą, która w Ministerstwie Magii odróżniała cele od lochów, było dobre oświetlenie. Światło świeciło nieubłagania na ponure otoczenie. 

Harry nie wiedział czego oczekiwać, gdy drzwi do celi się otworzyły. Widok Severusa Snape’a siedzącego sztywno i w skupieniu na sienniku, był dosłownie ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się spodzewał. 

Zawahał się wchodząc. Harry był mgliście świadom zamykających się za nim drzwi, gdy patrzył w te czarne i nieprzeniknione oczy. 

Nie widziała mężczyzny od dwunastu lat, odkąd opuścił Hogwart. Snape wydawał się być niezmieniony, właściwie taki sam, jak nauczyciel, który znęcał się nad nim przez siedem lat i ocalił jego życie więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć. Długi nos Snape’a był wciąż za wielki na jego ziemistą twarz. Jego włosy do ramion ciągle wyglądały na tłustą, niemytą okropność. Poniżej szorstkiego białego kołnierzyka, charakterystyczną czarną koszulą z tuzinem guzików i czarnymi szatami, ciało Snape’a było tak samo chude jak tyczka, jak pamiętał. Najbardziej znajomą rzeczą z nich wszystkich była, oczywiście, skwaszona mina, która sprawiała, że jego nieatrakcyjna twarz stawała się prawdziwie swojska. 

\- Profesorze? - to słowo było bardziej westchnieniem niż pytaniem. 

\- Potter. - Snape kiwnął potwierdzająco głową 

\- To… musi być jakaś pomyłka. - Harry praktycznie się jąkał; był tak wytrącony z równowagi przez obecność Snape’a tutaj. 

Wiedział, że jego koledzy Aurorzy nigdy nie zrobiliby mu takiego dowcipu, nawet gdyby w jakiś sposób przekonali do tego Snape’a. Ale przecież to nie mogła być prawda. Severus Snape, bohater dwóch wojen przeciw Voldemortowi, nie mógł być wampirem. Mężczyzna był nędznym draniem, ale nie pijącym krew mordercą. 

\- Niestety nie. Chociaż nigdy… nie polowałem na ludzi by przetrwać, wasz czujnik zareagował poprawnie – powiedział Snape tonem, który mógłby potwierdzać, że na zewnątrz śnieży. 

Pamiętał ten głęboki wykształcony głos. Nawet kiedy nienawidził go w klasie, to uważał jego brzmienie za bogate i prawie hipnotyczne. Teraz, jako dorosły odczuwał je jako niemal… uwodzicielskie. 

Harry otrząsnął się w duchu. To była część śmiertelnego wabienia wampirów – ich hipnotyczny głos. 

\- Jesteś wampirem? Naprawdę? - spytał znów, nie będąc w stanie zaakceptować prawdy, którą miał przed sobą.

\- Dłużej, niż ty żyjesz. - odparł Snape.

\- I chcesz mi wmówić, że nigdy nie karmiłeś się człowiekiem – przez trzydzieści lat? To niemożliwe – odpowiedział.

Nagle odczuł te wszystkie lata braku zaufania pomiędzy nimi. Gdy był młodszy nienawidził sadystycznego drania prawie tak mocno, jak Voldemorta, chociaż… z tego co wiedział, Snape nigdy go nie okłamał. Był jedynym dorosłym, o którym Harry mógł tak powiedzieć. Czuł się źle podejrzewając go o kłamstwo teraz.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Stwierdziłem, że nigdy na żadnego nie polowałem. Nigdy nie wziąłem krwi siłą. To różnica.

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz, że ktoś się zgłosił, by oddać ci krew? - spytał.

Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się być przyjazna w stosunku do zrzędliwego mistrza eliksirów, był Albus Dumbledore, ale on nie żył od ostatniej bitwy.

Gapił się na Snape’a. Straszny obraz zahipnotyzowanych uczniów Slytherinu, stojących w kolejce by nakarmić głowę swojego domu, pojawił się w jego umyśle.

Snape prychnął.

-Nie bądź śmieszny. Kto chciałby przekazać swoją krew by nakarmić… potwora? Płacę za to, oczywiście.

\- Płacisz? - powtórzył bezmyślnie, zaczynając się czuć jak idiota.

\- Potter, w obecnej sytuacji ta rozmowa ma mały związek z tematem. - powiedział Snape.

\- Nie ma związku z tematem? Właśnie mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś wampirem od trzydziestu lat. Potrafię liczyć jak wiele… odżywiania się to za sobą pociąga. Jestem Aurorem. Moją praca jest chronienie ludzi – sprzeczał się.

\- Ciężko mnie nazwać zagrożeniem dla ludzi w tej chwili. Nie ma żadnej tolerancji dla wampirów. Zdaje mi się, że zaplanowano dla mnie – jakie było to urocze wyrażenie, którego twoi koledzy użyli? Ach, tak – utylizację jutro rano.

Pierwszy cień strachu przemknął po drwiącej twarzy.

Harry zamarł. Z szoku prawie zapomniał o okolicznościach, w jakich się spotkali. Jego współpracownicy wierzyli, że Snape był demonem, który zamordował tą dwunastkę osób w morderczym szale.

Nawet gdyby udowodnił, że Snape nie popełnił tych brutalnych morderstw, to Snape miał rację. Nie było tolerancji dla wampirów. W momencie, gdy odkrywano ich naturę, były niszczone. Wilkołaki, choć często bano się ich i brzydzono, miały przyzwolenie na koegzystencję w Magicznym Świecie, bo pomimo tego, że ich schorzenie było straszliwe, to dało się je kontrolować. Tak długo jak wilkołak brał tojad żółty i był bezpiecznie zamknięty podczas pełni księżyca, nie stanowił zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa. Jednak wampir nie mógł przetrwać bez ludzkiej krwi. W swojej naturze byli drapieżnikami i zabójcami.

\- Gdy byłem młody nienawidziłem cię, ale… nigdy mnie nie okłamałeś, nawet raz, odkąd pamiętam. Mówisz mi, że nigdy nie polowałeś na ludzi, nawet jeśli jesteś…

\- Wampirem – Snape podpowiedział miękko.

\- ...wampirem od ponad trzydziestu lat. Chcę wiedzieć jak się żywisz. To dla mnie ważne – powiedział.

Te ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w jego własne.  
\- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to podchodziłem do prostytutek i wyjaśniałem, że chcę czegoś, o czym wstydziłem się mówić oraz czego nie chciałem by zachowali w pamięci. Zapewniałem ich, że to, co mam na myśli nie zrobi im krzywdy ani nie zada bólu, ale że chciałbym usunąć ich wspomnienia, gdy skończymy, bo nie mogę sobie pozwolić na szantaż. Najwidoczniej to dość przyziemna prośba od klienta. Płaciłem im… nader dobrze za współpracę. Nikt nigdy nie został skrzywdzony ani… zakażony przez moje czyny.

\- Więc nigdy nie wiedzieli, że karmią wampira – stwierdził.

\- Nie. Wątpię, czy by się zgodzili, gdyby wiedzieli – powiedział Snape.

\- Jak często… najmowałeś ich usługi? - Harry był zafascynowany tą całą sprawą.

\- Dwa razy w miesiącu – odparł Snape.

\- Ale…

\- Istnieją eliksiry, które pozwalają mi przetrwać tak długo pomiędzy karmieniami. Nie są przyjemne i pozostawiają mnie w stanie niemal ciągłego głodu, ale… zawsze utrzymywałem kontrolę. Nikt inny niż ja nie cierpiał z powodu mojego… schorzenia – powiedział Snape.

Harry mu uwierzył. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny opowiedział mu taką historię, zbyłby ją jak większość protestów kryminalistów o niewinności, ale… Snape brzmiał jakby chciał ustalić fakty. Nie prosił o nic.

Nagle wszystkie nieprzyjemne aspekty charakteru Snape’a nabrały sensu. To brzmiało, jakby mężczyzna praktycznie głodził się na śmierć pomiędzy żywieniami. Ból musiał być intensywny. Czy należało się dziwić, że Snape miał takie złe usposobienie przez cały czas?

\- Czy profesor Dumbledore wiedział o tobie? - zapytał.

\- Tak, Minerva też wie. Wiem, że to wydaje się być niedorzeczne, ale nigdy nie stanowiłem zagrożenia dla uczniów.

Dwójka ludzi, których szanował przez większość swojego życia, wiedziała o Snape’ie i zachowała jego sekret. W ten sam sposób, co tajemnicę Remusa.

Przypominając sobie, że Snape poprosił o rozmowę, spytał:

\- Dlaczego chciałeś mnie widzieć?

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę – odparł Snape sztywno.

Zakłopotanie skręcające jego wnętrzności musiało odbić się w wyrazie jego twarzy, bo Snape dodał szybko:

\- Rozumiem, że nie ma tolerancji dla mojego gatunku. Nie proszę cię o… kompromitowanie się do tego stopnia.

W jakiś sposób to sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż jeśli Snape poprosiłby go o pomoc w ucieczce, nie żeby to było możliwe. Cele w Ministerstwie Magii nie były Azkabanem, ale były zabezpieczone jak tylko się dało poza tymi ponurymi ścianami.

\- Czego więc chcesz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Rozumiem, że jeszcze nie zostałem zidentyfikowany – powiedział Snape pytającym tonem.

\- To prawda. Sprawdzą twoją różdżkę rano, gdy departament identyfikacyjny zostanie otworzony – stwierdził Harry. - Jak to możliwe, że nikt cię nie rozpoznał? Walczyłeś w obu wojnach i zostałeś odznaczony za swoje zasługi…

\- Minęło dwanaście lat od pokonania Voldemorta i nawet wtedy, gdyby słuchać gazet, to Chłopiec, Który Przeżył osiągnął zwycięstwo zupełnie sam – Snape odpowiedział typową pogardliwą uwagą. - Nikt nie pamięta o moim udziale w wojnie. A nawet jeśli pamiętają, to tylko o tym, że byłem Śmierciożercą.

\- Ale uczyłeś w Hogwarcie ponad trzydzieści lat. Z pewnością ktoś powinien wiedzieć, kim jesteś – powiedział, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że żaden z jego współpracowników nie rozpoznał Severusa Snape’a od pierwszego spojrzenia.

\- Potter, uczę w najbardziej elitarnej szkole Magicznego Świata. Hogwart przyjmuje tylko czterdziestu uczniów na rok z całej czarodziejskiej populacji Brytyjskiej. Czy wiesz jak mały to jest procent? W dzisiejszych czasach jest mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś mnie rozpozna.

\- Więc jakiej przysługi chciałeś? - spytał Harry, czując się zupełnie niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji.

\- Nie pytałeś, ale nie jestem tym potworem, który zabił tych wszystkich ludzi – zaczął Snape.

Nie chcąc, by myślał, że tak o nim sądzi, szybko podsunął:

\- Wiem. Zabiłem mordercę dziś wieczorem.

Zszokował go wyraz niemalże satysfakcji, który pojawił się na twarzy Snape.

\- Dobrze.

\- Dobrze? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Myślałem, że będziesz współczuł komuś na jego miejscu.

Dobrze znana złość zaiskrzyła w oczach Snape’a.

\- Współczuć? Zupełnie się nie kontrolował. Jego głód nie był większy niż mój, a jednak nie biegam dookoła zarzynając ludzi. Był słabym idiotą, którego dogadzanie sobie kosztowało mnie życie.

\- Tak, to ma sens – powiedział Harry.

Im dłużej rozmawiał ze Snape’em, tym bardziej zaniepokojony się stawał. To nie było w porządku. Jeśli to, co mówił Snape było prawdą – a wszystkie instynkty , które miał twierdziły, że jego były nauczyciel nie kłamał – Snape nie popełnił żadnego przestępstwa. Nie zrobił nic by zasłużyć na egzekucję, którą otrzyma jutro rano.

\- Czego chciałeś ode mnie?

\- Wiem, że nie możesz nic zrobić by… pomóc mi w mojej obecnej sytuacji, ale… - Snape wydawał się być niezwykle onieśmielony przez chwilę, zanim zmusił się do kontynuowania. - Ukrywałem moją naturę przez trzydzieści lat. Przyrzekłem Albusowi i Minervie, że nigdy nie będę powodem wstydu dla Hogwartu. Wiem, że proszę o coś wbrew regułom, ale… czy mógłbyś sprawić, że moja różdżka dzisiejszej nocy zaginie? Pozwól profesorowi Snape’owi po prostu zniknąć. Ja… - zawahał się znów, po czym ciągnął:

\- Nie chcę, by moje imię zostało przez to zniszczone. To wszystko, co mi zostało. Pozwól mi umrzeć jako kolejny anonimowy potwór.

Zszokowany Harry ze świstem wciągnął oddech. Poczuł się jakby dostał cios poniżej pasa. Mężczyzna był w celi śmierci i jedyną pomocą, jakiej oczekiwał od kogoś, kogo życie ocalił dziesiątki razy, była pomoc w uchronieniu swojego imienia przed zhańbieniem? Odwaga jakiej potrzebował była zdumiewająca. Nie wiedział, czy on byłby tak pełen godności i kontroli, gdyby ich pozycję zamieniono. Właściwie to był pewien, że nie.

Ta niesprawiedliwość, która miano dopuścić się na Snape’ie, krzyczała w jego mózgu.

\- Nawet gdybym próbował ręczyć za ciebie, mój szef nie może nic zrobić by cie uwolnić. Prawo przeciw wampirom jest wykonywane w 100% - powiedział, zarówno do siebie jak i Snape’a.

\- Nie proszę cię o to, Potter. Wszystko czego chcę...

\- To nie w porządku! Nie zabiłeś tych ludzi. Nie zrobiłeś nic, by zasłużyć na karę śmierci – nieomal krzyczał.

Snape wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony. Po chwili powiedział:

\- Myślałem, że w ciągu dwunastu lat odkąd odszedłeś z Gryffindoru nauczyłeś się, że świat nie jest sprawiedliwym miejscem.

Te słowa mogły brzmieć jak drwina, ale Snape wypowiedział je w dziwnie łagodny sposób, jak gdyby wiara jego byłego studenta w takie ideały, pocieszała go.

\- Prawo powinno być sprawiedliwe – powiedział Harry, czując się jak zirytowane dziecko.

Snape westchnął.

\- W większości przypadków jest. Nie martw się tym, Potter. Czy myślisz, że jest chociaż jeden na setkę albo nawet jeden na tysiąc z mojego gatunku, który… brałby eliksiry jak jak? Który wybrałby ciągły głód albo płacenie za pokarm zamiast polowania albo uwodzenie zdobyczy? Większość to pijane krwią bestie, jak ta, którą zabiłeś dziś w nocy. Cieszy ich polowanie i zabijanie. Prawo chroni społeczeństwo.

-To wciąż złe! - nalegał.

\- Może, ale to nie twoja wina. Ani nie twoja obowiązek żeby to naprawić. Wszystko o co proszę… zamaskuj moją tożsamość – powiedział Snape. - Zrobisz to dla mnie?

Harry przesunął dłoń po swoich niesfornych włosach. Ten mężczyzna walczył po jego stronie przez siedem długich lat, po to by pokonać Voldemorta. Nauczał go, ocalił mu życie, chronił, gdy było to możliwe, może nie z życzliwością czy łaskawością, ale Snape to zrobił. Miał wobec niego dług. Gdyby nie Snape nie stałby tu dziś. Cholera, jak już o tym mowa, to cały Czarodziejski Świat by nie istniał, gdyby nie zdobyte informacje, dla których Snape ryzykował swoje życie podczas obu wojen.

Więc w jakiej pozycji go to stawiało? Prawo o utylizacji wampirów nie zostało złamane nawet raz w ciągu pięciu tysięcy lat zapisanych w historii czarodziejów. Wiedział, że nie ocali Snape’a zgodnie z zasadami. Co pozostawiało dylemat czy złamać prawo, które przyrzekł chronić, po to by zrobić to, co było słuszne.

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił. W ciągu dwunastu lat służby wypełniał swoje obowiązki najlepiej jak potrafił. Nigdy nie patrzył w drugą stronę, gdy popełniano przestępstwo ani nie wziął łapówki od osoby łamiącej prawo, jak niektórzy z jego współpracowników. Po prostu przyprowadzał swoich więźniów i zostawiał ich, by sąd zdecydował co było złe, a co dobre. Ale dla Snape’a nie będzie ani sądu ani rozprawy. Mężczyzna został skazany przez swoją naturę, a to było po prostu złe.

Ale czy fakt, że uważał takie praktyki za moralnie naganne, uprawniał go do wzięcia decyzji w swoje ręce? To także było złe. Jednak, czy niemal nie zgodził się złamać zasad by złamać różdżkę Snape’a i chronić jego tożsamość? Nie było tu odcieni szarości. Jeśli by pomógł Snape’owi, nawet tylko chroniąc jego imię, to złamałby prawo, albo przynajmniej się go wyparł.

\- Zrobisz to, Potter? - powtórzył Snape, a pierwsze oznaki desperacji wkradły się w jego zachowanie.

Mając tysiąc myśli na minutę, potrząsnął głową i odparł:

\- Nie.

* Chyba chodzi o kanadyjski zespół.

** Anne Rice - „Wywiad z wampirem”


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie.

Snape drgnął i zacisnął mocno powieki. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, nie było w nich widać zaskoczenia. Harry nie dostrzegł nawet prawdziwej złości.

\- Dobrze. Nie będę cię więcej kłopotać – powiedział Snape lodowato.

\- Nie rozumiesz, ja, ja nie mogę…

\- Wiem, Potter. Nie możesz złamać prawa, które przysięgałeś chronić. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, jak znużony jestem upartymi jak osioł idiotami z Gryffindoru. Weź stąd to przekonanie o swej nieomylności i zostaw mnie na pastwę swoich kolegów i ich niezbyt delikatnych łask – rozkazał Snape.

\- Po prostu zamknij się na chwilę i daj mi pomyśleć, dobrze? - poprosił Harry.

\- Pomyśleć? Co ty…

Podczas gdy plan formował się w jego umyśle, uciął coraz bardziej wściekłe pytania Snape’a swoim własnym:

\- Jeżeli wydostanę cię stąd, czy dasz mi swoje słowo, że będziesz się trzymał z dala od Londynu?

\- Co?

\- Lewis, Auror, który cię tu ściągnął i kilku innych, których widziało cię dziś, często patrolują Pokątną i Nokturn. Rozpoznają twoją twarz, jeśli cię znów zobaczą, nawet w tłumie. Jeżeli cię stąd wydostanę, nie możesz wrócić w ten rejon, nie przez długi, długi czas.

Ku jego dezorientacji, wyraz twarzy Snape’a stał się jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

\- Nie wydaje mi się to zabawne ani trochę. Myślałem, że wyśmiewanie się ze skazanego człowieka byłoby poniżej twojej pretensjonalnej Gryfońskiej moralności.

Jego własna cierpliwość ostatecznie sięgnęła końca i wybuchnął:

\- Usiłuję uratować twoje życie ty niewdzięczny draniu. Zamknij się i daj mi pomyśleć przez minutę.

Snape wydawał się oniemiały. W końcu spytał:

\- Potter, cela jest zabezpieczona przed magią. Co zamierzasz zrobić? Wynieść mnie stąd w kieszeni?

\- Właściwie, to jest dokładnie to, co planuje zrobić – odparł, napawając się osłupiałą miną na zwykle opanowanej, zgorzkniałej twarzy.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął dowody, które wcześniej tej nocy zmniejszył. Przechodząc przez celę do pustej ściany po prawej stronie drzwi, pochylił się i położył zawiniątko wielkości znaczka na podłodze. Zamykając oczy, przyciągnął całą swoją pokaźną moc.

Zabezpieczenia były silne. Nawet dla niego to nie była prosta sprawa. Czuł pot zbierający się na jego czole i wzrok Snape’a utkwiony w jego twarzy. Lecz wreszcie, gdy pchnął, osłony poddały się. Maleńki obiekt, który umieścił na zimnych szarych płytkach spuchł, dopóki nie urósł do pustych czarnych butów, ubrań i peleryny.

Kolejny moment koncentracji i zmienił pelerynę w szaty Snape’a. Wziął do ręki różdżkę wampira, po czym włożył ją do kieszeni. Będzie tego potrzebował później.

\- Bardzo imponujące – miękki głos Snape’a odezwał się za nim. - Czy twoi współpracownicy wiedzą, że potrafisz przechytrzyć ich najlepszą ochronę?

\- Czy myślisz, że żyłbym i chodził wolno, gdyby wiedzieli? - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Potter… nie proszę cię żebyś to robił. Prosiłem tylko o zachowanie mojej anonimowości – sztywno stwierdził Snape.

\- Jeśli nie zrobi ci to różnicy, to wolałbym jednak zachować twoje życie. Chcesz żyć, czyż nie?

Snape spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową niechętnie. Oprzytomniał na tyle szybko, by spytać:

\- Mogę dowiedzieć się co zaplanowałeś, skoro najprawdopodobniej obaj stracimy życie z powodu twojego pomysłu? Czy z tych szat wycieka to, co myślę?

\- Mój przełożony był na przerwie na jedzenie, gdy wróciłem do kwatery głównej. Nie miałem okazji złożyć raportu z tego, co stało się z wampirem dziś w nocy, w Uliczce Oka Traszki. Miałem zostawić dowody u Kryminalnych po tym jak zobaczyłem się z… więźniem. Nie ma powodu dla którego zabójca nie mógł umrzeć w tej celi, zamiast na zewnątrz, na ulicy.

\- Zamierzasz dla mnie popełnić oszustwo wobec swoich współpracowników? Udawać, że ten wampir jest mną? - spytał Snape.

\- Słuchaj, nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, dobrze? Ale to jedyne rozwiązanie, które przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Mógłbyś wyjść stąd w tej chwili. Właściwie, nalegam żebyś właśnie to zrobił. - Snape zszokował go.

\- Jednak wciąż chcesz bym ukradł twoją różdżkę? - na skinięcie głową Snape’a, stwierdził, - wiadomość do ciebie. Profesorze, to także jest łamanie prawa.

\- To mniejsza zbrodnia.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że mojemu Szefowi zrobiłoby to różnicę? Jeśli zamierzam złamać zasady, to zrobię to z cholernie dobrego powodu – jak ratowanie twojego żałosnego tyłka – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie ma powodu żebyśmy obaj tracili życie.

\- Jeśli to wszystko się uda, to nikt nie umrze. Nie zostawię cię tu na śmierć za zbrodnie, których nie popełniłeś. Wstań, żeby zaklęcie zmniejszające trafiło tylko w ciebie, nie w łóżko.

Gdy Snape ani drgnął, Harry zirytował się:

\- Chcesz żyć, czy nie?

Snape spojrzał na niego dziwnie i powiedział:

\- Chcę tylko abyś wiedział, że mam złe przeczucia co do tego planu.

\- Miałeś złe przeczucia w związku z każdą rzeczą, którą robiliśmy w czasie wojny – stwierdził Harry, bardziej zirytowany niż zły.

\- I jak często miałem rację? - zakwestionował Snape.

\- Nie w tym rzecz – uśmiechnął się, bo częściej niż nie, Snape miał rację i działania Zakonu nie udawały się.

\- Nie, niech niebo wzbroni, by ta logika kiedykolwiek znalazła się umyśle Gryfona – odparł. - Podejrzewam, że oboje zginiemy albo zostaniemy uwięzieni za kilka minut. 

Myślę, że powinienem powiedzieć, że...

\- Tak? - pospieszył go Harry, nie dbając o to co Snape powie, byle tylko podniósł swój chudy tyłek z tego łóżka, by mógł go bezpiecznie zmniejszyć.

Brzmiąc jakby zmuszał się do wypowiedzenia słów, Snape stwierdził:

\- Doceniam to, co próbujesz dla mnie zrobić. Nie oczekiwałem tego.

\- Wiem. Jeżeli nam się nie powiedzie, to był tylko mój pomysł. Więc nie musisz czuć się winny, dobrze? A teraz, czy mógłbyś wstać z tego łóżka?

Snape ociągając się, wstał

Zapomniał jak wysoki był mistrz eliksirów. Nawet teraz, Snape był od niego wyższy o jakieś sześć cali. Musiał mieć jakieś 6,4 albo 6,5 * stóp wysokości.

Harry zamknął oczy i skupił swoją moc na czarodzieju. Gdy otworzył je minutę później, wydawało się, że Snape’a nie ma już w pomieszczeniu. Spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie Snape wielkości myszy patrzył na niego spode łba w oczywistej irytacji.

Tłumiąc uśmiech, uklęknął i położył dłoń płasko na podłodze, naprzeciw byłego nauczyciela. Z twarzą wykrzywioną w niesmaku, Snape stanął na jego ręce. Był lekki jak piórko. Używając drugiej dłoni by upewnić się, że nie upuści malutkiego mężczyzny, ostrożnie przeniósł Snape’a do pustej lewej kieszeni szaty.

\- W porządku? - spytał.

Stłumione piśnięcie, który mogło oznaczać potwierdzenie, zabrzmiało w pobliżu jego biodra, jednak odpowiedź była zbyt wysoka, by ją zrozumiał. Sądząc, że dziesięć minut w niewygodzie było lepsze niż kołek w serce jutro rano, Harry spojrzał po raz ostatni na ubrania na podłodze, które usiane były popiołem u góry szaty i przy rękawach.

Tak jak zamierzał, wszystko wyglądało jakby stworzenie umarło tutaj.

Sprawdził, by się upewnić, czy różdżka wampira wciąż spoczywała bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni. Gdy usunął glamour, kryjący jego poplamione krwią szkarłatne szaty Aurora, wyszedł do sali.

Nie było trudno udawać wstrząśniętego, gdy Jim Griffin podbiegł do niego. Jeśli to się nie uda, on i Snape byli skończeni.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? Mój boże, człowieku, co ci się stało? - pobladły strażnik zapytał, a jego brązowe oczy spojrzały na dół zabrudzonej szaty Harry’ego.

\- To coś mnie zaatakowało. Na szczęście wciąż miałem kołek w kieszeni.

\- Nie żyje? - Griffin minął go. Drzwi celi otworzyły się dla niego i stanął patrząc przez moment, po czym skomentował:

\- Chyba jednak nie będziemy potrzebować jednostki utylizacyjnej. Dobrze się czujesz Harry?

Skinął głową.

\- Tak. Idę się umyć, a potem złożę raport szefowi. Dzięki za pomoc Jim.

Harry zapisał sobie w pamięci, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie dowodził, to nie pozwoli by Griffin zostawał sam, zwłaszcza w miejscach tak ważnych jak to. Nawet na pierwszym roku pytałby kogoś z czystą twarzą i rękami o to, w jaki sposób przeszył kołkiem wampirze serce.

Następna godzina była rozmazaną plamą pełną raportów i sprawozdań. Szef był bardzo pomocny, tak jak reszta pracowników. Wydawało się, że im ulżyło, że nie będą musieli zajmować się utylizacją wampira.

Co jakiś czas mógł poczuć malutką, ciepłą postać Snape’a, która poruszała się w jego kieszeni, ale poza tym prawie zapomniał, że mężczyzna tam był.

Gdy Harry mógł wreszcie iść do domu, zatrzymał się na moment w pokoju dowodów. Podmienienie różdżki martwego wampira na tą profesora było prawie za łatwe. Martwiąc się, że Ministerstwo Magii jest tak narażone na ataki od wewnątrz, skierował się do miejsca, z którego mógł się aportować i wyruszył do domu.

Będąc w mieszkaniu, szybko aportował się do głównej bramy Hogwartu.

Pomimo tego, że czuł się jakby był na nogach całą noc, to do świtu pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin.

Śnieg wciąż padał; był mocniejszy tutaj, na północy. Sięgał na wysokość stopy ponad ziemię. Zamek wyglądał jak z bajki, okryty lśniącym białym płaszczem. Patrząc na, w większości ciemne okna Hogwartu, jego eleganckie wieżyczki i iglice, Harry poczuł silną nostalgię. Merlinie, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym miejscem. Jedyne szczęśliwe chwile, które znał, spędził tutaj, z Ronem i Hermioną.

Ale te dni dawno przeminęły, tak samo jak oni.

Snape poruszył się w jego kieszeni, przypominając mu, po co tu przybył.

Uważnie wyjął swojego pasażera z kieszeni. Mistrz eliksirów w jego dłoni był jak lalka. Choć pewnie wyglądał bardziej jak mugolska zabawkowa figurka niż jakakolwiek lalka, która Harry widział.

Trzymając ostrożnie Snape’a na dłoni, wyjął czystą chusteczkę i schylił się. Wolną ręką położył białą bawełnianą chustkę na śniegu. Nie chciał kłaść Snape’a i zgubić go w stercie lodowatego puchu. Myślał, że biedny drań miał wystarczająco dużą traumę jak na jedną noc.

Zniżył Snape’a na chusteczkę, jak gdyby był z porcelany. Pomimo jego uwagi, mężczyzna przewrócił się na plecy na nierównej, ruchomej powierzchni. Czuł się dziwnie, widząc małą, wykrzywioną twarz, spoglądającą na niego z takiej nieeleganckiej, bezbronnej pozycji.

Prawie oczekiwał, że Snape zacznie rosnąć zanim wymówi zaklęcie, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że miał różdżkę mistrza eliksirów w kieszeni. Wiedząc, że Snape’a nie raduje obecna sytuacja, szybko wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie.

Nawet po prawie dziewiętnastu latach, praktyczne wykorzystanie magii zdumiewało go. Patrzył jak mała forma rośnie, aż wreszcie musiał wygiąć głowę, by wciąż patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Śnieg skrzypiał pod jego stopami, gdy Snape nabrał wagi i zapadł się w niego.

Znów przyćmiewał go wzrostem.

Gdy czar powiększający przestał działać, stali i gapili się na siebie w mroźnej nocy, a ich oddechy tworzyły obłoczki w lodowatym powietrzu.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale cisza nie wydawał się niezręczna. Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, nie było między nimi żadnych uraz.

W końcu Snape stwierdził:

\- Niewiele osób zrobiłoby to, co ty zrobiłeś dziś dla mnie Potter.

\- Niewielu zrobiłoby to, co ty, gdy szpiegowałeś Voldemorta dla Zakonu – odpowiedział.

\- Mimo to, ja… mam u ciebie dług. - te słowa przyszły ciężko dumnemu mężczyźnie.

Wiedząc, jak Snape nienawidził bycia zobowiązanym, przypomniał mu:

\- Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć ile razy uratował mnie pan, gdy byłem młodszy. Wciąż jestem dłużny za kilka razy. Nie jesteśmy nawet w pobliżu wyrównania rachunku.

Snape nie powiedział nic, ale pewna twardość zniknęła z jego twarzy.

\- Oh, wciąż mam coś twojego – przypomniał sobie Harry i oddał Snape’owi jedenastocalową mahoniową różdżkę, którą ukradł z półki na dowody.

\- Dziękuje – Snape uroczyście przytaknął, przyjmując swoja własność.

\- W takim razie dobrej nocy, profesorze – powiedział.

Zimno nocy zaczynało zwiększać zarówno jego wyczerpanie jak i ból ran, które otrzymał walcząc z wampirem. Tym drugim wampirem.

Wciąż nie mógł w pełni pojąć jak to możliwe, że Snape był podobny do tego ohydnego stworzenia, które dziś zabił. Ale, jak przypuszczał, było tak jak Albus Dumbledore zawsze twierdził – to wybory ludzi determinowały, kim naprawdę byli. Severus Snape miał tyle samo wspólnego z tym godnym pogardy potworem, co on z Voldemortem, pomimo, że ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby dostrzec podobieństwa pomiędzy nimi.

Snape wydawał się zaskoczony, choć Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego. Zaciekawiony stłumił ziewnięcie i spytał:

\- No co?

\- Myślałem, że będziesz chciał się zobaczyć z Minervą, żeby potwierdzić to, co ci mówiłem - odparł Snape.

\- O 3.32 nad ranem w środku tygodnia? Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że wszyscy Gryfoni uwielbiają niebezpieczeństwo, ale nawet my wiemy kiedy ostrożność jest lepszym wyborem niż męstwo.

Kąciki bladych, cienkich ust Snape’a drgnęły w stłumionym uśmiechu.

\- A więc dobrej nocy Potter.

\- Profesorze? - zawołał impulsywnie, gdy Snape przeszedł przez wysokie wejście przy którym stali wcześniej.

\- Tak?

\- Mógłbym przyjść z wizytą w przyszłym tygodniu? Mam kilka pytań.

W przeszłości Snape nie traciłby czasu, zanim powiedziałby mu co dokładnie może sobie zrobić ze swoimi pytaniami, ale dzisiejszej nocy nie pojawiła się drwina ani odmowa. Zamiast tego zabrzmiało niechętne:

\- Myślę, że choć tyle jestem ci winien.

\- Nie musisz… - Harry zaczął protestować.

\- Muszę. Bagatelizujesz to, że mi uwierzyłeś i pomogłeś. Doceniam na jakie ryzyko naraziłeś się dla mnie, tak jak i… zaufanie, którym mnie obdarzyłeś, wyjętego spod prawa potwora, który wrócił prosto do szkoły pełnej niczego nie wiedzących dzieci. Byłbyś głupcem gdybyś się nie przejmował. Dla samego siebie powinienem rozwiać twoje wątpliwości. Czy piątek wieczór to wystarczająco szybki termin, powiedzmy koło 20, po szlabanach?

Myślał, że Snape będzie z nim bardzo walczył o to spotkanie. Zbyt łatwe przyzwolenie i chłodna logika były niepokojące.

\- W porządku, mnie pasuje. Dziękuje.

\- Myślę, że ja powinienem był to powiedzieć – poprawił go Snape, podnosząc brew wytwornie. - W takim razie do piątku.

\- Do widzenia panu.

Gdy Snape odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku zamku, Harry aportował się do domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Około 195 – 200 cm.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten tydzień minął Harry’emu w mgnieniu oka.

Następnego ranka nagłówki Proroka Codziennego ujawniały: „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Kolejny Raz Uwalnia Świat od Zła”. Artykuł obrazowo opisywał, jak został napadnięty w celach Ministerstwa Magii przez wampira, odpowiedzialnego za ostatnie morderstwa i był zmuszony zabić stworzenie. Znów atakowała go własna popularność.

Gdy artykuł taki jak ten pojawiał się, ludzie zatrzymywali go i nagabywali na ulicach przez tygodnie; w każdym razie nagabywali go bardziej niż zwykle. Przeważnie ktoś mu nadskakiwał. Czasem sprawiało mu to ból.

Choć Harry spędził kilka następnych dni pracując jak na szpilkach, oczekując na wezwanie na dywanik w sprawie tego, co zrobił, by pomóc Snape’owi uciec, to nikt go o nic nie pytał.

Różdżka, którą podmienił, została użyta do zidentyfikowania zabójcy, którym był Alexander Colmes z Brighton. Nikt nie wspomniał o fakcie, że różdżka, którą Biuro Identyfikacji sprawdzało, wykonana została z cisu, a według zapisu dowodowego, Lewis po złapaniu wampira, w pokoju dowodów umieścił mahoniową różdżkę.

Nikt z dowództwa nie spytał go o czym on i wampir rozmawiali przez szesnaście minut podczas których byli sami, zanim mężczyzna rzekomo go zaatakował. Nikt nie pytał, dlaczego wrócił do kwatery głównej po swojej zmianie zamiast iść do domu. Nikt nie pytał, dlaczego wampir w ogóle chciał się z nim widzieć.

Czy fiasko z przesłuchaniem w sprawie tego incydentu związane było z tym, że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, niszczycielem Vodemorta i zbawcą Magicznego Świata, czy tylko z lipną pracą policji, Harry nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że łatwość z jaką zrealizował swoje oszustwo, wytracała go z równowagi.

To nie powinno być takie proste. Wydawało mu się, że pracują lepiej.

Gdy w końcu nadszedł piątkowy wieczór, Harry był gotowy by wydostać się z Londynu. Przypuszczał, że mógłby po prostu aportować się do bram Hogwartu i pójść do lochów, ale jako Auror był świadom, że stanowiło to naruszenie obrony szkoły. Poza tym nie miał ochoty na robienie zamieszania wśród uczniów. Miał wystarczająco dużo uwagi w czasie tego tygodnia. Wysłał wczoraj sowę do Dyrektorki McGonagall i uzyskał pozwolenie na zafiukanie do jej gabinetu.

Minerva i Hagrid byli niemal jedyną dwójką osób z jego przeszłości, z którymi spotykał się regularnie. Co około miesiąc, widywał się z jednym z nich lub z dwojgiem w Trzech Miotach, na obiad. 

Sieć fiuu jak zwykle sprawiała, że ściskał mu się żołądek. Gdy wyszedł z paleniska do gabinetu Minervy, który wciąż wyglądał jak ten należący do profesora Dumbledora, zalała go kolejna fala nostalgii.

Portret Albusa wisiał na ścianie za biurkiem Dyrektorki. Czarodziej w niebieskiej szacie i z szarą brodą uśmiechnął się, gdy wyszedł na dywan i otrzepał z siebie sadzę.

\- Witaj Harry! Dobrze cię widzieć. Zdecydowanie minęło już zbyt wiele czasu – podobizna Dumbledora mrugnęła do niego.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem, Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Dobry wieczór panu. Tęsknię, znaczy, też za panem tęskniłem. 

\- Harry! - radosny głos Minervy powitał go z drugiej strony pokoju.

Starając się zapanować nad chwiejnymi emocjami, odwrócił się do niej z pierwszym, jak mu się zdawało, prawdziwym uśmiechem od dawna. 

Wyglądała niemal tak samo jak za jego lat szkolnych. W jej ciemnych włosach było odrobinę więcej siwizny, ale jej oczy wciąż lśniły ciepłem, a jej szczupła figura mieściła masę nagromadzonej energii, przeczącej zazwyczaj sztywnemu i ostremu wyrazowi twarzy.

\- Witaj Minervo – powiedział, oddając jej szybki uścisk.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała.

\- Tak, Albus też to właśnie powiedział – stwierdził. - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak długo nie było mnie w szkole.

Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Jesteś tu teraz. Wiesz, że chętnie cię tu przywitamy i że Hogwart zawsze będzie twoim domem, jeśli tego chcesz.

Przełykając z trudem, przytaknął:

\- Dziękuje. To wiele znaczy.

Jej oczy zrobiły się prawie smutne, gdy tak na niego patrzyła.

\- Zdarzały się tu szczęśliwe chwile i dobre wspomnienia, Harry. Nie pozwól by straty spowodowały, że o nich zapomnisz.

Znów przytaknął.

\- Wiesz, że znów będę szukała kogoś na stanowisko OPCM we wrześniu – powiedziała z uśmiechem. 

\- Nie znowu – zaśmiał się, z chęcią zmieniając temat. Był to stary żart pomiędzy nimi. Każdego roku, lub coś koło tego, proponowała mu pracę jako nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

\- Niestety. Profesor Harlow opuszcza nas tego lata. Wiem, że robimy sobie z tego żarty, ale naprawdę chciałabym, żebyś się nad tym zastanowił. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, by ukryć się na chwilę przed zainteresowaniem.

\- A więc widziałaś artykuł w Proroku Codziennym? - zapytał, obawiając się jej złości.  
\- Tak. Severus rozmawiał ze mną we wtorkowy poranek. Powiedział mi, co dla niego zrobiłeś. Wiem, że to nie było proste. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna.

\- Opowiedział ci co się stało? - Harry był zaskoczony. Nie wątpił w słowa Snape’a, gdy ten powiedział mu, że Minerva wiedziała o jego stanie. Jednak nie oczekiwał, że Snape tak łatwo poinformuje ją o wydarzeniach poniedziałkowej nocy.

Skinęła głową. 

\- Martwił się, że szkoła mogłaby zostać uwikłana w skandal, gdyby… poniedziałkowy incydent ujrzał światło dzienne.

\- Nie sądzę, że będą dalsze problemy. – Harry nie zamierzał rozmawiać na ten temat z Minervą, ale gdy już go poruszyła, nie mógł nie spytać:

\- Jak długo… wiesz o nim?

\- Prawie tak długo, jak go znam. Harry wiem, co Ministerstwo twierdzi o wampirach, ale Severus Snape nie jest potworem – stwierdziła tonem głowy domu.

\- Sam mogłem to zobaczyć – powiedział, zdumiony jak bardzo broniła Snape’a i bała się o niego. - Nie przyszedłem tutaj oficjalnie Minervo. Jeśli miałbym jakieś wątpliwości, to nigdy bym mu nie pomógł.

Skinęła głową. 

\- Nigdy nie widziałam nikogo, kto by zmagał się tak bardzo ze swoją naturą. Cierpi, walczy odważnie. Nikogo nie skrzywdził…

\- Nie zamierzam go aresztować ani oceniać – zapewnił ją. Chciałem tylko z nim porozmawiać. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, gdy zobaczyłem go siedzącego w tamtej celi. Jak to się stało?

Jej twarz się napięła. 

\- To on powinien ci o tym opowiedzieć. Nie znam szczegółów. Wszystko co wiem, to że był dość młody… został zmieniony rok po skończeniu szkoły. W końcu przyszedł po pomoc do Albusa i…

\- Profesor Dumbledore dał mu pracę i bezpieczny dom – skończył za nią.

\- Tak. Severus nigdy nie dał mnie ani Albus’owi powodów do niepokoju o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale on…

\- Nie mam już dwunastu lat Minervo. Nie nie lubię go. W każdym razie, nie traktuję go w taki sposób jak kiedyś.

Przytaknęła, wyglądając na mniej zmartwioną. 

\- Nikt z pozostałych pracowników, poza mną i madam Pomfrey, nie wie o jego przypadłości.

\- Jego tajemnica jest ze mną bezpieczna – obiecał jej. Nie podobało mu się, że tak się trapi… nim. - Przysięgam, że chcę z nim tylko tylko porozmawiać, nic więcej.

\- Więc lepiej zejdź na dół. Był… bardzo rozproszony dziś – powiedziała.

\- Biedne dzieciaki. Zwykle to oznacza dwa razy więcej szlabanów – zażartował.

Jej oczy wciąż wyrażały zmartwienie, ale uśmiechnęła się i zgodziła:

\- Tak, tak mi się zdaje. Jego pokoje są na końcu korytarza lochów, w tym samym miejscu, co jego laboratorium.

\- Dzięki. Masz czas na obiad w następną sobotę? - spytał, chcąc złagodzić nastrój.

\- Bardzo chętnie – powiedziała. - Zapytam Hagrida i dam ci znać.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się, myśląc, że być może wszystko między nimi wróci do normy. Bojąca się go Minerva McGonagall nie była czymś, z czym mógł żyć. Nie obawiała się, gdy pokonał Czarnego Pana, ale teraz lękała się go w imieniu Severusa.

Po kolejnym uścisku, wyszedł z jej gabinetu. Ruchome schody z chroniącym je gargulcem przywróciły tysiące wspomnień. 

Korytarze były niemal puste w piątkową noc o tej porze. Był zadowolony, że miał na sobie niebieskie jeansy i gruby czarny sweter pod szatą czarodzieja. W zamku było lodowato o tej porze roku, zwłaszcza w lochach. 

Gdy Harry szedł przez znane, pełne portretów korytarze i schody, nie mógł przestać myśleć jak opiekuńcza była Minerva w stosunku do profesora Snape’a.

Nie był pewien co zamierza mu powiedzieć. Mężczyzna nie był mu winien żadnych wyjaśnień. Nie miał prawa wtrącać się w prywatne sprawy Snape’a w ten sposób, ale był ciekaw.

Spotkał niewiele wampirów w czasie dwunastu lat bycia Aurorem. Snape był jedynym, który nie stanowił zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa. Ale, jak ze wszystkim innym, jego praca stykała go tylko z tymi łamiącymi prawo. Jeśli istniały jakieś inne, chowające się wampiry podobne do profesora Snape’a, to nigdy ich nie spotkał.

To, co zrobił dla niego w poniedziałkową noc, nie było proste. Sumienie wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. Snape miał rację, potrzebował zapewnienia, że nie popełnił błędu, który mógł kosztować życie niewinnych dzieci. Jednak wciąż nie był pewien, czy to daje mu prawo do naruszania prywatności mężczyzny, nawet jeśli ten mu na to pozwolił.

Zmartwienie Minervy o bezpieczeństwo Snape’a przy nim, zajmowało jego myśli sprawiając, że zaczął powątpiewać w to, jak mądrym pomysłem była ta wyprawa. Jeżeli ona była zatroskana, to jak musiał czuć się Snape? Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy aż do tej chwili, ale Snape musiał oczekiwać jego wizyty tak jak heretyk oczekiwał Inkwizycji. 

W końcu naprzeciw niego pojawiły się grube dębowe drzwi do prywatnych pokoi mistrza eliksirów. Osłony Snape’a były tak silne jak jego własne, co miało sens, skoro większości z nich nauczył się od niego. Uświadamiając sobie, jak wiele umiejętności, które utrzymały go przy życiu przez te wszystkie lata, nauczył się od swojego niechętnego nauczyciela, poczuł się jak zdrajca. Zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyły się natychmiast. Snape stał w cieniu przy otwartych drzwiach. W swoim zwyczajowym czarnym stroju, mistrz eliksirów wyglądał jak zwykle na wysokiego, tajemniczego i groźnego.

Doceniając, jak straszny mężczyzna może być naprawdę, jeśli tylko by chciał, Harry zmusił się do nerwowego uśmiechu i powiedział:

\- Dobry wieczór.

\- Potter. - Snape także go przywitał i spytał sztywno:

\- Wejdź. Chciałbyś drinka?

Harry prawie nie słyszał pytania; był zaskoczony prawie przytulnym pokojem, w którym się znalazł. 

\- Tak, poproszę. Ognistą whiskey, jeśli masz.

Przyda mu się sztuczna odwaga.

\- Oczywiście. Usiądź – zaprosił go Snape. 

Sądził, że oschła grzeczność jest lepsza niż zwyczajowa wrogość. Być może te urazy były czymś, co pozostanie w przeszłości. Nie widział Snape odkąd był nastolatkiem. Mógł się zmienić przez dwanaście lat. 

Pokój był ciepły, prawie zbyt gorący. Rozpiął szaty i spoglądał na niego ciekawie.   
Gdy Snape podszedł do małego stolika przy lewej ścianie, który zdawał się funkcjonować jak bar, obserwował salon. Duży ogień buzował w palenisku naprzeciw niego. Jego ciepło rozlewało się, rozpraszając wilgotny chłód lochów wokół niego. 

Na meble składała się długa, szara, tapicerowana kanapa z paroma pasującymi fotelami, stojącymi po jej bokach. Poza tym, stolik do kawy znajdował się naprzeciw kanapy, niskie stoliki tkwiły przy fotelach i pełno było szafek porozrzucanych po pokoju. Dywan pod stopami miał głęboki zielony kolor. Na ścianach pełno było półek zapełnionych książkami i magicznymi artefaktami, które pulsowały mocą.

Wygodny fotel po prawej stronie ognia miał na oparciu otwartą książkę. Stos podobnych tomów leżał na niskim stoliczku w pobliżu, obok parującego kubka, w którym była najprawdopodobniej herbata.

Pokoje Snape’a miał w sobie więcej osobowości niż jego własne mieszanie, zdał sobie trzeźwo sprawę. To gustownie urządzone mieszkanie nie było tym, czego oczekiwał od Severusa Snape’a, zwłaszcza po tym, czego się o nim dowiedział w poniedziałek. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że wampiry nie sypiają w trumnach, jak to sugerowały mugolskie filmy i powieści, ale nie sądził, że żyją w tak zwyczajny sposób. W gruncie rzeczy „normalny” nie było słowem, które przychodziło na myśl w związku z czymkolwiek dotyczącym Snape’a. Jednak to miejsce było miłe i uspokoiło jego poszarpane nerwy. 

Poproszony, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw tego z otwartą książką i herbatą obok.

Gdy czekał aż Snape przyniesie mu whiskey przypominał sobie wszystko, co wiedział o wampirach. Większość pomysłów zebranych z mugolskiego kina była nieprawdziwa. Wampiry nie musiały spać w ojczystej ziemi albo w trumnie, nie bały się także czosnku ani krzyży. Nie zmieniały się w mgłę ani nietoperze – o ile wampir nie był animagiem, a nietoperz jego drugą formą. Wampiry nie rozbijały się w pył na słońcu, ale jak każde nocne stworzenie, nie lubiły jasnego światła. Mogły spożywać ludzkie jedzenie i picie, ale nie były w stanie przeżyć tylko na nich.

Dwa fakty z mugolskiego kina były prawdziwe, wampiry nie miały odbicia w lustrze i potrzebowały ludzkiej krwi by przeżyć. Teksty dotyczące Czarnej Magii, które sprawdzał w czasie ostatniego tygodnia, były niejasne co do ilości i częstotliwości potrzeb wampira na ludzką krew. To była jedna z rzeczy, o którą chciał zapytać Snape’a. Mężczyzna powiedział, że karmił się tylko raz na dwa tygodnie, ale książki, które czytał twierdziły, że nawet używając eliksirów, wampir potrzebował jeść co kilka dni by pozostać zdrowym. 

Oczywiście, brak pożywienia mógł wyjaśnić tragiczną cerę Snape’a i jego kiepski charakter.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy Snape przyniósł mu drinka jak każdy dobry gospodarz. Zachowywali się niemal jakby grali role – Snape łaskawego gospodarza, a on uprzejmego gościa. Wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo, ale w tej chwili był z tego zadowolony.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń po drinka, mając zamiar grzecznie podziękować. Gdy jego wzrok skupił się na twarzy Snape’a, prawie wypuścił chłodne szkło z ręki.

\- Mój boże, co ci się stało? - sapnął, przytrzymując mocniej drinka.

Teraz gdy byli w pełnym świetle, mógł zobaczyć, że jego skóra nie miała już niezdrowego wyglądu. Była prawie szara. 

Snape szybko odsunął się. Patrzył jak wysoka, szczupła postać podchodzi do paleniska i spogląda w dół na tańczące płomienie przez jakiś czas. Migotliwe światło nie poprawiło jego ostrego profilu, dodając Snape’owi złowieszczych krawędzi, gdy pomarańczowy blask przesuwał się po jego twarzy różnymi wzorami i cieniami.

Gdy już sądził, że Snape nie odpowie, głęboki głos niechętnie powiedział:

\- Poniedziałkowa noc. Uniemożliwiono mi żywienie i już nie mogę iść w tamto miejsce. 

\- Och. - Wspaniale. Był tutaj z głodnym wampirem i w swojej normalnej Gryfońskiej głupocie, zapomniał przynieść kołek. Oczywiście, był na tyle potężny by zmienić coś w palik, ale to byłby kiepski sposób na dyplomatyczny początek wizyty.

Pełen obrzydzenia wyraz twarzy Snape’a i jego ton były mu na znajome od dawna, gdy jego nauczyciel niemal zadrwił:

\- Nie martw się Potter. Mam całkowita kontrolę.

\- Ale na jak długo? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Jak długo będzie trzeba. 

Zrozumiał prawdę. Jedyną cechą wyraźniejszą od bycia niegrzecznym, była żelazna wola Snape’a. Ten mężczyzna mógł być bardziej uparty niż szesnastolatek, a to mówiło wiele.

\- Jak źle jest? - spytał.

\- Czy byłeś kiedyś głodzony Potter? Nie jak ominięcie jednego posiłku, ale gdy trwa to kilka dni, może tygodni?

Przełknął. Teraz dostrzegł wygłodniałe pragnienie w tych ciemnych oczach. Skinął głową.

\- Moja ciotka i wuj zwykle karali mnie nie dając mi jeść.

\- To właśnie tak. Tylko, że tysiąc razy gorzej, bo mogę dotknąć i poczuć substancję, która da ulgę agonii, płynącą przez żyły wszystkich dookoła mnie. Myślę, że to dlatego tak wielu z mojego gatunku łamie się i staje… drapieżnikiem. To ciągła tortura, a pokusa jest nie do opisania.

\- A ty jesteś w stanie się temu przeciwstawić – powiedział Harry łagodnie.

\- Jeżeli poddam się pokusie, to stracę siebie na zawsze. Moje wybory to jedyna rzecz, która dzieli mnie od tej odrażającej kreatury, którą zabiłeś w poniedziałek.

Odprężając się nieco, spytał cicho:

\- Co zrobisz teraz, gdy już nie możesz odwiedzać Londynu? Hogsmeade…

\- To za blisko. Zbyt łatwo byłoby mnie rozpoznać w pewnych częściach miasta. Nie zrobię nic, co zawstydzi szkołę lub skompromituje Dyrektorkę. Nie musisz się o to martwić, Potter.

\- Tak naprawdę, to myślałem o tobie – poprawił go. Mógł dostrzec napięcie w naprężonym ciele, zobaczyć jak niedobrze Snape wyglądał. Jego oczy były zapadnięte i puste, prawie błyszczały bólem.

Snape zakpił:

\- Cóż za altruista. - Wydawało się to wymuszone.

Ciężka cisza zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Po kilku momentach, Snape spytał znużony:  
\- Masz jakieś pytania?

\- Tak, ale… mogą poczekać, aż poczujesz się dobrze – stwierdził Harry. Czuł się niekomfortowo nagabując mężczyznę, który cierpiał. - Mogę przyjść w lepszym momencie.

\- Nie czułem się „dobrze” od ponad trzydziestu lat. Nie będzie „lepszego momentu”. I jeśli zdaje ci się, że chciałbym się spotkać jeszcze raz, to jesteś większym idiotą niż myślałem. Więc zadaj swoje pytania, żebyśmy nie musieli dłużej przebywać w swoim towarzystwie.

Harry wciągnął oddech, zszokowany. Snape wciąż wiedział jak sprawić, by poczuł się jak uczniak. Ale nie był uczniakiem. Był Aurorem, a mężczyzna przed nim reprezentował zagrożenie dla całego świata. 

\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem już twoim uczniem, więc nie mów do mnie takim tonem. Jeśli myślisz, że chcę tu być, to się mylisz, bardzo się mylisz. Po prostu… muszę być pewny, że nie popełniłem błędu nocą w poniedziałek. Złamałem prawo i wystawiłem na niebezpieczeństwo i społeczeństwo, i swoją pracę pomagając ci. Moje wmieszanie się daje mi pewną odpowiedzialność za ciebie i twoje działania. Ja… muszę wiedzieć, że postąpiłem właściwie.

\- To zrozumiałe. Jestem pewien, że moje obecne zachowanie nie uspokaja twoich niepokojów. - Snape brzmiał jakby ganił samego siebie.

\- Właściwie, to tak – powiedział Harry. - Jesteś czarujący jak zawsze. Dokładnie takim cię pamiętam.

Snape wydał z siebie głośny, zirytowany dźwięk i usiadł w fotelu z książką na oparciu. Książka spadła na podłogę, gdy ramię Snape’a jej dotknęło. Mężczyzna zostawił ją tam, gdzie upadła i chwycił obręcze fotela. 

\- Ciężko nazwać to postępowaniem przekonywanie ciebie, że nie stanowię zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa. Sądziłeś, że jestem anty-Chrystem.

To była dziwna uwaga jak na czystokrwistego czarodzieja, ale nawet ze swojego siedzenia mógł zobaczyć, że wiele z książek na półkach było pochodzenia mugolskiego. Doceniając starania Snape’a, próbował się uśmiechnąć i stwierdził:  
\- To dlatego, że byłeś anty-Chrystem – dla swoich uczniów.

\- I stwierdziłeś, że warto to ocalić? - Choć Snape’a ciężko było odczytać, to wydawał się być zdezorientowany.

\- Bycie srogim i nie dającym się lubić to nie powody do egzekucji – odparł Harry.

\- Ale bycie wampirem tak – przypomniał mu Snape.

\- Prawo zostało stworzone do ochrony społeczeństwa przed takim typem zabójcy, jak ten, który zaatakował mnie nocą w poniedziałek. Ty nie pasujesz do tej kategorii.

\- W oczach Ministerstwa owszem – sprzeciwił się Snape.

\- W tej chwili nie musisz się martwić Ministerstwem – odparł. 

Te słowa mogłyby być groźbą, ale nawet on mógł usłyszeć dziwne załamywanie się w tonie swojego głosu.

Snape przez moment patrzył na niego bez słowa, zanim spytał:

\- Więc co chcesz wiedzieć? - W jego głosie brzmiało napięcie i wyczerpanie.

Usiłował zignorować to, jak mocno Snape ściskał oparcia fotela. Dłonie jego towarzysza miały poplamione na żółto, długie palce, które wyglądały niemal jak szpony orła. Przypominało mu to nieprzyjemnie o stworzeniu, z którym walczył w poniedziałek, stworzeniu, które miało tą samą przypadłość, co Snape. 

Wspominając wcześniejsze wyznanie Snape’a, zastanowił się, czy mężczyzna siedzący obok czuł jego krew i powstrzymywał się od ataku. 

\- Potter, jeśli przyszedłeś tu tylko, żeby się na mnie pogapić, to wolałabym zostać sam – zganił go.

\- Przepraszam – zebrał się w sobie. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne.

\- Nic nie wiesz! - warknął Snape w swoim normalnym obraźliwym nastroju.

\- Więc mnie naucz – odparował Harry.

\- Próbowałem tego dokonać przez siedem długich lat i zawiodłem – odparł. 

\- Profesorze…

\- No więc, co chcesz wiedzieć? Już cię zapewniłem, że nie stanowię niebezpieczeństwa, że nie poluję by przetrwać. Cóż więcej mogę ci powiedzieć?

\- Może… jak to się stało? - spytał ociągając się. - Jeśli to nie jest zbyt osobiste.

Snape prychnął. 

\- Jak myślisz, jak to się stało? Wampir ugryzł mnie w szyję, skłonił do wypicia jego krwi i… obudziłem się trzy dni później… zmieniony.

\- Więc zostałeś zaatakowany? - spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Nastała długa cisza, a potem Snape cicho powiedział:

\- Nie. To rozgrzeszyłoby mnie z odpowiedzialności. Uwiedziony to lepsze słowo. Nie zastosował siły fizycznej. Przekląłem sam siebie tym przeznaczeniem przez moją słabość.

\- To bardzo… bezlitosne – stwierdził Harry, zdziwiony gwałtownością Snape’a.

\- To konsekwencje są bezlitosne. Byłem głupcem i płacę za moje szaleństwo każdego dnia od tamtej chwili.

Gdy Harry był młodszy, nigdy nie słyszał, by Snape karcił się za cokolwiek. Sprawiło to, że poczuł więcej sympatii do swojego byłego Nemezis, na tyle, że pozwoliło mu to spytać łagodnym tonem:

\- Ile miałeś lat?

\- Skończyłem Hogwart rok wcześniej. Sądzę, że osiemnaście. Właśnie zaczynałem uniwersytet.

\- Jak spotkałeś tego wampira?

Snape napotkał jego wzrok i spytał przyciszonym tonem:

\- Naprawdę chcesz to usłyszeć?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry, a jego żołądek ścisnął się pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia.

\- Dlaczego?

Sądził, że to sprawiedliwe pytanie. To, o co prosił, było bez wątpienia bardzo osobiste i nie miało nic wspólnego z jego martwieniem się o bezpieczeństwo kogokolwiek. 

\- Ja… ja chcę zrozumieć. To zatrzęsło moimi wszystkimi przekonaniami jakie o tobie kiedykolwiek miałem.

\- Nie ma za wiele do rozumienia. Nie wyglądałem… ani trochę korzystniej, gdy miałem osiemnaście lat, niż wyglądam teraz. Byłem kompletnie niedoświadczony. Wampir… który mnie zmienił, był bez wątpienia najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nie było szans, że byłbym w stanie mu odmówić. 

Harry drgnął. Nie mógł sobie w ogóle wyobrazić tego samotnika w seksualnej sytuacji, a tym bardziej na tyle swawolnego, by wypić czyjąś krew pod wpływem chwili.

Snape zaśmiał się ostrym, pozbawionym humoru śmiechem obok niego.

\- Kolejna iluzja pękła, Potter? Obraziłem twoje delikatne uczucia kolejną nienaturalną aberracją?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że… preferuje pan mężczyzn – odparł, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego fakt, że Snape był taki jak on spowodował, że jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował się rozluźnić.

\- Cztery dni temu nie wiedziałeś, że jestem nieumarłym. Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

\- Zaczynam to rozumieć – odpowiedział łagodnie. - I tak dla jasności, nie obraziłeś moich delikatnych uczuć. To by czyniło ze mnie hipokrytę.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego powiedział to Snape’owi. Jego własne preferencje nie miały związku z powodem, dla którego tu był. Cholera, w ogóle nie miały związku z niczym.

Upodobania były ważne tylko wtedy, gdy postępowało się zgodnie z nimi. Był wystarczająco szczery, by wiedzieć na swój sposób, że był tak samo odizolowany i okaleczony uczuciowo jak Snape. Po prostu lepiej się krył.

\- Rozumiem. - Brew Snape’a uniosła się w wiele mówiącym geście. 

Chcąc zmienić temat rozmowy ze swojego żałosnego, nieistniejącego życia uczuciowego, Harry spytał:

\- Co się stało z wampirem, który cię zmienił?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy więcej go nie widziałem. Straciłem dziewictwo i nieśmiertelną duszę z nieznajomym, którego spotkałem na gali Halloween’owej u Malfoyów. Obudziłem się sam, trzy dni później, w piwnicy porzuconego domu, gdzie… się schroniliśmy. 

„Schroniliśmy”, nie „rżnęliśmy”. Zauważył z jaką ostrożnością Snape posługiwał się słowami. Jego były nauczyciel mógł spowodować, że ta rozmowa stałaby się bardzo niekomfortowa, gdyby celowo używał brutalnego słownictwa. Choć Snape zdawał się być dość skrupulatny w opowiadaniu faktów, to także starał się przekazać swoją historię w łatwy do przetrawienia sposób. Nie mógł nie podziwiać jego samokontroli. Lata spędzone jako Auror pokazały mu, jak często ludzie usiłują manipulować faktami podczas opowiadania. Snape był pokrzepiająco dyskretny.

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem zbyt wiele o wampiryźmie, ale to dość jasne, że nie utraciłeś duszy – zaprotestował Harry. - Jeśli byś ją stracił, to nie głodziłbyś się, tak jak to robisz i nie dbałbyś o przyniesienie wstydu szkole.

Snape zdawał się zbyt zszokowany, by móc coś powiedzieć. W końcu zażenowany stwierdził:

\- To bardzo miło z twojej strony.

\- To prawda – Harry zbagatelizował jego słowa i pytał dalej:

\- Czy wiedziałeś co się z tobą stało, gdy się zbudziłeś?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

\- Na początku nie. Myślałem, że mnie odurzono. Moje zmysły zachowywały się przerażająco nienaturalnie. Gdy się obudziłem, mogłem usłyszeć bicie serc szczurów, dokoła mnie w porzuconym budynku. Mogłem wyczuć zapach ich krwi, smak kurzu w powietrzu.

\- Musiałeś być przestraszony – skomentował Harry bez zastanowienia się.

Snape wydawał się zaskoczony jego słowami. Po chwili przytaknął:

\- Tak, ale to było też… porywające. Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej żywy ani potężny. To było zupełnie upajające – dopóki nie pojawił się głód i zrozumiałem co mi zrobiono. 

\- Jak…

Snape oszczędził mu konieczności skończenia tego niezręcznego pytania:

\- Nie było więcej bijących serc wśród gryzoni, kiedy opuszczałem tamten dom.

Kiedyś byłby obrzydzony takim stwierdzeniem, ale w ciągu dwunastu lat służby Aurora, widział wiele. Mieszkańcy Śmiertelnego Nokturna zjadali gorsze rzeczy niż szczury.

\- Nie mogłeś żywić się wyłącznie krwią szczurów – powiedział Harry, niemo wyrażając pytanie.

\- Niezbyt długo. Ich krew nie ma odpowiednich składników odżywczych. Po jakimś czasie wampir, który żywi się tylko krwią gryzoni staje się niepełnosprawny umysłowo. Jego głód rośnie, a jego zdolność do oceny i kontrola maleją. To przepis na katastrofę.

\- Co zrobiłeś, gdy opuściłeś tamten dom?

\- Chyba… straciłem rozum na jakiś czas. Byłem… niepocieszony w moim gniewie i przerażeniu. Na szczęście miałem dość rozsądku, by wystrzegać się stania się zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa. Rzuciłem się w swoje studia nad eliksirami, desperacko szukając lekarstwa. Wtedy, gdy byłem na Oxfordzie, zacząłem płacić dziwkom, pić ich krew i usuwać ich wspomnienia, by móc przeżyć. Nie dbałem o siebie, o swoją przyszłość, bo nie wierzyłem, że jakąś mam. Wpadałem coraz głębiej i głębiej w rozpacz, dopóki…

\- Nie poszedłeś do profesora Dumbledora po pomoc? - zgadł Harry.

Snape wyprostował się w fotelu i odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Gdybym tylko był mądrzejszy. Nie, poszedłem do Lucjusza Malfoya. Werbował dla Voldemorta. Myślę, że resztę tej smutnej historii już znasz.

Harry przytaknął i spytał:

\- Czy Voldemort i Malfoy wiedzieli kim jesteś?

Snape potrząsnął głową. 

\- Dochowanie mojego sekretu było jedyną mądrą decyzją, jaką podjąłem w tamtych latach. 

\- Co stało się potem?

Snape kontynuował łagodnym głosem:

Minął niemal rok, zanim odzyskałem rozsądek i zorientowałem się co się ze mną stanie, jeśli pozostanę w szeregach Voldemorta. Wtedy już przyjąłem mroczny znak. Nie wierzyłem, że ktokolwiek mi pomoże, dwa razy przeklętemu, wampirowi i Smierciożercy. - Gdy tak mówił, ton jego głosu zmieniał się, stawał się ożywiony. Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape chce opowiedzieć swoją historię. W końcu, nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby ją dzielić. To musiało być uwalniające uczucie, być w stanie w końcu opisać komuś przerażąjące rzeczy, które mu się przydarzyły. - W desperacji zwróciłem się do Albusa. Miałem nadzieję, że... zajmie się mną osobiście. Nie chciałem umrzeć z głodu w Azkabanie albo być zutylizowany w Ministerstwie. Były tylko dwa losy, które potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem. Albus dał mi trzecią opcję, która dawała nadzieję i odkupienie. Nigdy nie pozwolił mi patrzeć na siebie jak na potwora ani nie traktował mnie jako takiego. Był… niesamowitym mężczyzną.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Żałuję, że nie znałem go lepiej – powiedział Harry. Utrata Hermiony i Rona w ostatniej bitwie z Voldemortem przyćmiła wszystko inne, nawet śmierć Albusa Dumbledora.

Snape przytaknął. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, nastał moment idealnego porozumienia między nimi, gdy dzielili tą stratę. 

Ta niespodziewana bliskość zszokowała go niemal tak bardzo, jak sekret Snape’a, który poznał w poniedziałek. 

\- Jest jedna rzecz, która nie daje mi spokoju od kiedy dowiedziałem się prawdy o tobie – powiedział Harry, musząc wyrazić swoją złość.

Snapie spytał obłudnie:

\- Tylko jedna?

\- Zwłaszcza ta jedna. Na moim trzecim roku ujawniłeś naturę wilkołaka u Remusa Lupina całej szkole, rujnując jego szanse na zatrudnienie w Magicznym Świecie. 

\- Tak – odpowiedział Snape tonem, którym inny człowiek powiedziałby, że wypuścił psa na zewnątrz.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to czyni z ciebie hipokrytę? - Harry domagał się odpowiedzi, usiłując zapanować nad gniewem. Sprzeczanie się nigdy nie szło im za dobrze i był wystarczająco rozsądny, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że wściekanie się na wygłodzonego wampira nie było najprawdopodobniej najmądrzejszym pomysłem. - Mam na myśli, że obaj mieliście podobne tajemnice, które mogły was zniszczyć, a mimo to zdradziłeś jego sekret. 

\- Nie sądzę, by Gryfon to zrozumiał – odparł Snape.

\- Usiłuję zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Komentarze takie jak ten mi w tym nie pomagają – ostrzegł spiętym głosem. - Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić, będąc w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji?

\- Zrobiłem to właśnie dlatego, że byłem w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć?

\- To znaczy, że zapomniał wziąć eliksir, który umożliwiał mu bezpieczne obcowanie ze społeczeństwem. Pozwolił na zmienienie się w śmiertelne zagrożenie, gdy wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to wypić lekarstwo, które miał w swoim posiadaniu – powiedział Snape.

\- Zapomniał tylko raz – ostro bronił Harry. - W noc, w którą dowiedział się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie zabił jego pozostałych najlepszych przyjaciół. To były nadzwyczajne okoliczności. Remus popełnił błąd. Każdy mógł to zrobić.

\- Ludzie tacy, jak twój przyjaciel Lupin i ja, nie mogą sobie pozwolić na błędy. Gdy popełniamy błędy niewinni umierają – powiedział Snape głosem niczym stal. - Gdyby Black nie pojawił się tamtej nocy ty i twoi przyjaciele bylibyście ofiarami „błędu” Lupina.

\- Więc twierdzisz, że jedynym powodem, dla którego to zrobiłeś, była chęć chronienia nas? Że nie miałeś żadnej osobistej satysfakcji ze zniszczenia go? - zakwestionował Harry, który znał małostkowość mężczyzny.

\- Przyznaję, że to co zrobiłem, dało mi perwersyjną przyjemność. Nie mam wymówek. Lupin udowodnił, że jest niegodnym szansy zagrożeniem i czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, nie mógł się ukrywać w szkole pełnej niewinnych dzieci. - Snape napotkał jego wzrok i dodał:

\- Moje rewelacje były ryzykowne. On również mógł ujawnić mój sekret społeczeństwu, gdyby chciał się zemścić.

\- Remus wiedział czym jesteś? - spytał ogłuszony.

\- Jego zmysły były równie czułe, co moje. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym nigdy, ale musiał wiedzieć – odparł Snape.

\- Więc dlaczego nikomu nie powiedział? - zastanawiał się Harry na głos, a ta część niego, która była nadal wystarczająco dziecinna, pragnęła by Remus jednak wszystkim to obwieścił. Może wtedy Snape nie byłby taki cholernie świętoszkowaty. Oczywiście, gdyby Remus zdradził tajemnicę Snape’a, kosztowałoby go to życie.

\- Lupin i ja usiłowaliśmy dokonać tego, co udaje się niewielu z naszych gatunków – wtopić się niezauważalnie w tłum. Żyliśmy swoim życiem, wiedząc, że każdego dnia sama nasza obecność stanowi zagrożenie dla wszystkich dokoła nas… tych na których nam zależy. Podjęliśmy świadomą decyzję, by nigdy nie pozwolić sobie na skrzywdzenie ludzi, z którymi żyjemy, nieważne ile nas to kosztuje. Musieliśmy być swoimi własnymi Aurorami i strażnikami więziennymi, gdy trzeba. Lupin wiedział, że popełnił błąd, zawiódł zaufanie Albusa i zagroził jego uczniom. Nie mogę być pewny, ale myślę, że nie wyjawił mojej tajemnicy, bo wiedział, że postąpiłem słusznie.

\- To co mu zrobiłeś wciąż nie brzmi w porządku – nalegał Harry.

\- Uważasz, że powinniśmy współczuć Lupin’owi, przyznaję, że okoliczności, przez które zaniedbał wzięcie eliksiru były bardzo stresujące, ale byliśmy w trakcie wojny z Czarnym Panem. Okoliczności nigdy nie miały stać się mniej stresujące; jeśli już to raczej mogło być tylko gorzej. Jak powinienem według ciebie postąpić? Milczeć i mieć nadzieję, że następnym razem, gdy będzie miał jakieś stresujące doświadczenie w czasie pełni księżyca, uczniowi, na którego się napatoczy, uda się uciec bez szwanku? Czy masz pojęcie jak blisko ty i twoje przyjaciele byliście utraty człowieczeństwa, a może nawet życia?

\- Byłem tam. Wiem jak… niebezpieczny był tamtej nocy – odparował Harry.

\- W takim razie mogę zadać ci pytanie? - poprosił Snape w dziwnie oficjalny sposób.

Zaciskając żeby, przytaknął. Wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się to co mężczyzna miał do powiedzenia. 

\- Jesteś teraz dorosły, jesteś Aurorem. Codziennie ciąży na tobie odpowiedzialność na tysiące żyć. Gdybyś był nauczycielem, odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo dzieci w tej szkole, czy chciałbyś aby wilkołak, który zapomniał wziąć Tojad – z jakiegokolwiek powodu – uczył tutaj? Gdybyś był mną, czy milczałbyś, wiedząc, że gdy następnym razem twój współpracownik będzie miał ciężki dzień, któryś z uczniów może tego nie przetrwać?

Hary otworzył usta, mając zamiar bronić Remusa i zaprotestować, że niczego by nie powiedział, bo to by się więcej nie zdarzyło, ale… był teraz Aurorem. Jedną z rzeczy, którą nauczyło go dwunastoletnie utrzymywanie porządku w Magicznym Świecie, było to, że jeśli ktoś złamał prawo raz, to istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że znów to zrobi w przyszłości. Snape patrzył na porażkę Remusa w ten sam sposób, w który nauczono Aurorów postrzegać swoją pracę, z dokładnie tego samego powodu. Bardzo chciał zbagatelizować argumenty Snape’a, ale nie mógł, bo gdyby się pomylił, to uczniowie Hogwartu zapłaciliby cenę. 

\- A więc, gdybyś był mną, to co byś zrobił? - zażądał odpowiedzi Snape, jak gdyby wyczuł niepewność u Harry’ego. Możliwe, że tak właśnie było.

\- Nie wiem – odparł w końcu. - Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że dałbym Remus’owi jeszcze jedną szansę, ale…

\- Gdybyś się pomylił mogłoby umrzeć dziecko – dokończył Snape, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Tak – przyznał niechętnie. Patrząc na Snape’a mógł dostrzec, że bezpieczeństwo uczniów miało dla niego, w tamtej okropnej sytuacji, ogromne znacznie.

\- Nie będę udawał, że nie sprawiło mi to osobistej satysfakcji, ale i tak było to niezbędne. 

\- Co nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie, nie znaczy. Teraz masz doskonałą okazję, by zemścić się za Lupina i wszystkie te błahe utarczki z przeszłości – powiedział Snape spokojnie, patrząc mu oczy.

\- Tu nie chodzi o zemstę – stwierdził ostro Harry.

Wpatrywał się w Snape’a, usiłując ocenić go jako dorosły. Wszystkie te okropne rzeczy, które sądził o swoim nauczycielu eliksirów, wciąż zdawały się być prawdziwe. Dwoma z najbardziej przeważających cech charakteru Snape’a były sarkazm i złośliwość. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Snape był najbardziej odpychającym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek znał.

Jednak pomimo tego, że bardzo drażniło go przyznanie tego, to Snape był także jednym z najodważniejszych i najbardziej honorowych ludzi, jakich spotkał. Siedział tu umierając z głodu i dyskutując o bezpieczeństwie swoich uczniów. To wymagało niezwykłej kontroli. Harry widział co wampiryzm zrobił z człowiekiem, w tamtej tylnej uliczce w poniedziałkową noc. Snape był prawie antytezą tamtego obłąkanego potwora. Wszystkim, co ich rozdzielało, był ich charakter i wybory, których dokonali.

Jego były profesor został wrzucony w beznadziejną sytuację, która odebrałaby rozum i moralność większości ludzi, a mimo tego, trzydzieści lat po zarażeniu, Severus Snape wciąż siedział tu zdrowy na umyśle i względnie stabilny. Harry nie mógł nie podziwiać męstwa i godności u mężczyzny.

Snape był specyficzną mieszanką pozornie wykluczających się cech – okrucieństwo i honorowość, małostkowość i godność, fizyczna nieatrakcyjność i wysoka moralność.  


Harry wiedział, że gdy był młodszy, nie potrafił zobaczyć nic innego niż wady nieprzyjemnego mężczyzny, ale dziś dostrzegał w profesorze Snape’ie skomplikowanego indywidualistę. Przyszło mu do głowy, że po raz pierwszy widzi Severusa Snape’a, którego znał i któremu ufał Albus Dubledore.

Gdy cisza trwała już długo, Snape w końcu zapytał: 

\- Czy coś jeszcze chciałbyś wiedzieć?

\- Ja, er, widziałem kilka wampirów będąc na służbie. Wszystkie podręczniki szkolne mówiły, że przestają się starzeć gdy… stają się wampirami. Większość wampirów, które spotkałem wyglądała dość przerażająco, gdy się nimi zajmowałem, ale niektórzy mieli setki lat, a wyglądali na trzydzieści. Jednak, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, pan zawsze wyglądał na swój wiek. Dlaczego?

\- Wydaje się, że wampir się nie starzeje, gdy karmi się ludzką krwią – regularnie, raz na dzień. Starzejemy się, ale w bardzo wolnym tempie. Badania pokazują, że jeśli żywimy się regularnie, to posuwamy się w latach o jakiś rok w ciągu wieku. Ograniczyłem jedzenie do absolutnego minimum by przeżyć – raz na dwa tygodnie. Gdybym odżywał się częściej, zmiana w moim wyglądzie byłaby dość drastyczna. 

\- Oh – powiedział Harry. - Im więcej dowiadujesz się o wampiryźmie tym dziwniejszy się wydaje. Większość faktów ma niewielki sens.

\- Istnieje teoria, według której wampiryzm nie ma sensu, bo stworzyła go magia, a nie natura – stwierdził Snape.

\- Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wykorzystywać magię by zostać wampirem? - spytał Harry. 

\- Oczywiście, nikt nie stworzyłby wampiryzmu celowo. Nawet jako klątwa nie jet zbyt praktyczny – powiedział Snape.

\- Więc jak… ?

Czarne oczy spoglądały na niego, jak gdyby był tak niekompetentny, jak Snape zawsze mu powtarzał.

\- Podejrzewam, że jakiś głupiec o większej mocy niż rozumie, usiłował stać się nieśmiertelny, ale jego zaklęcie wyszło opacznie. Gdyby w przeszłości ktoś tak potężny jak Voldemort, próbował zmienić składniki chemiczne w swoim ciele, by zdobyć wieczne życie, mógłby przez przypadek stworzyć taką formę. Studiowałem te właściwości od trzydziestu lat i wampiryzm ma o wiele więcej wspólnego z pomyłką magiczną niż naturalnymi przypadłościami.

\- Jak wilkołactwo – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie bardzo – poprawił go. - Wilkołactwo jest zgodne z naturą. To infekcja wirusowa, która przenoszona jest przez płyny ustrojowe, gdy wilkołak znajduje się w formie wilka. Lykanotropia nie ma żadnych niewyjaśnionych naukowo efektów ubocznych, w przeciwieństwie do wampiryzmu – takich jak brak odbicia w lustrze. 

\- Oh.

Harry nigdy nie przepadał za długimi, teoretycznymi debatami. Nie mógł nic poradzić na ostry ból straty, gdy przypomniał sobie, że teoretyzowanie było jedną z mocnych stron Hermiony. Chcąc wrócić w dyskusji do praktycznych zagadnień, spytał:

\- Co teraz zrobisz, gdy już nie możesz żywić się w Londynie? - starał się by jego głos był płaski, wyrażał ciekawość, a nie oskarżenie. - Zafiukasz do Aberdeen albo Liverpoolu?

Prorok napisał, że instalują te czujniki na wampiry w sieci fiuu – odparł Snape. 

Kontrolował wyraz swojej twarzy, ale jego głos zdradzał zmartwienie. 

\- Prorok usiłował uspokoić spanikowany Londyn. Masz pojęcie ile kosztowałoby zainstalowanie tych czujników na całej sieci?

\- Więc wciąż jest bezpiecznie? - zapytał Snape.

\- Tak. - Harry spojrzał na ubranego na ciemno, pospolitego mężczyznę naprzeciw niego. Kolor Snape’a był tak fatalny, że nie wyglądał jak wampir, którym był, ale wręcz jak zombie albo jakieś inne szkodliwe stworzenie polujące nocą.

Niedobrze. Obecna panika związana z wampirami zmniejszyła się dzięki ostatnim nocom bez trupów, ale nerwowość była wciąż obecna w Brytanii. Czytał raporty Aurorów z wielu miast. Dostawali więcej alarmów o wampirach w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, niż przez cały poprzedni rok. Jeśli Snape wyszedłby aby zdobyć towarzystwo i krew, zostałby zgłoszony szybciej niż zdążyłby uciec z jakiegokolwiek miejsca, do którego zafiukał. 

\- Ale? - Jego zaskoczenie musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, bo Snape użył ostrego tonu, jak zwykle pokazując wybuchowy charakter. - Jak udaje ci się pracować z tak wyrazistą mimiką pozostaje dla mnie zagadką. Czego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Moja twarz nie jest teraz problemem. Czy widziałeś jak wyglądasz? - spytał.

Szara twarz ścisnęła się i nabrała twardego wyrazu. 

\- Nie w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu lat. Usiłujesz żartować?

\- Oh, wybacz, zapomniałem. - przeprosił szybko. To wyjaśniało wiele na temat wyglądu Snape’a.

\- Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Szczerze? - spytał Harry, usiłując znaleźć dyplomatyczny sposób na zakomunikowanie tego. Gdy Snape skinął głową, ociągając się, wyjaśnił:

\- Kolor twojej skóry jest okropny. Nie wygląda pan po prostu na chorego. Wyglądasz… nienaturalnie. Obserwowałbym cię od momentu, w którym tylko bym cię zobaczył podczas patrolu, a teraz, gdy od dwóch tygodni wszyscy są tacy wystraszeni… 

\- Rozumiem co masz na myśli – powiedział Snape.

\- Może glamour mógłby…

\- Nie zadziała, gdy mój system jest tak niestabilny, podobnie jak eliksir Wielosokowy – stwierdził Snape.

\- Czy krew gryzoni przywróciłaby trochę koloru? - spytał powoli, nie chcąc go obrazić.

Snape wydawał się zbyt zatopiony w myślach, by martwić się o delikatność i konwenanse. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Skonsumowałem już tak dużo zwierzęcej krwi, jak tylko śmiałem. 

\- Mówiłeś, że istnieją eliksiry, które mogłyby pomóc.

Czarne oczy napotkały jego. W bezdennych głębinach czerni, mógł wyczytać ból i zmartwienie, gdy Snape niechętnie odpowiedział:

\- Już przekroczyłem limit eliksirów odżywczych i wzmacniających, które moje ciało może wchłonąć. Przyszedł ten moment, w którym nie mam już alternatyw i po prostu muszę się pożywić. Niestety, to było dwa dni temu.

\- Więc głodujesz od dwóch dni – powiedział zarówno do siebie jak i Snape’a.

Snape odpowiedział rozdrażniony:

\- Głoduję od trzydziestu lat. Mam kryzys od dwóch dni.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek obywałeś się tak długo… - Harry szukał odpowiedniego słowa, aż wreszcie pozostał przy: - … bez wyżywienia?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

\- Zawsze czekałam najwyżej dwa tygodnie. W przyszły poniedziałek miną trzy tygodnie od ostatniego karmienia.

\- To niedobrze – stwierdził cholerną oczywistość. - Nie możesz funkcjonować w ten sposób bez końca. Wcześniej czy później będziesz…

\- Nie zrobię nic, by nadszarpnąć zaufanie Minervy albo skompromitować szkołę – uciął Snape głosem niczym stal. - Tak czy inaczej, poradzę sobie z tym nie polując.

Rozwiązanie problemów profesora płynęło, oczywiści, przez jego własne żyły, podczas gdy rozmawiali; Harry był zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Fakt, że ten pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy dopiero teraz, był albo wyrazem poprzedniej animozji w ich relacjach, albo potwierdzeniem niskiej oceny Snape’a o jego inteligencji. W każdym razie, był zdumiony, że ta myśl nie przyszedł mu do głowy wcześniej. 

Oczywiście, teraz gdy sobie to uświadomił, nie wiedział czy mógłby to zaproponować. Widział co głodny wampir robił z ludźmi. Nie chciał skończyć jak biedna Ellie, wyssana do cna. Poza tym, była także kwestia tego, że gardził tym mężczyzną przez większość swojego życia. 

Ale czy cokolwiek z tego miało znaczenie, gdy ktoś głodził się na śmierć? Czy jego lęki i antypatia były warte życia Snape’a? Czy był aż taki małostkowy i słaby?

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że był także większy problem do przezwyciężenia, niż jego własna niechęć.

Nawet, gdyby był takim idiotą, za jakiego uważał go Snape, Harry był wystarczająco mądry, by wiedzieć, że jego były nauczyciel nie zgodzi się na ten pomysł. W każdym razie nie od razu. Przekonanie Snape’a do pójścia za głosem rozsądku będzie wymagało cholernie ciężkiej walki. Musiał się jednak zmierzyć z mężczyzną, który był wygłodniały na śmierć. Wcześniej czy później Snape będzie musiał poddać się temu, co konieczne.

W jego żołądku coś szarpnęło, na samą myśl o zaproponowaniu swojej krwi wampirowi, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Snape nic nie jadł od trzech tygodni. Nawet jego żelazna kontrola musiała mieć ograniczenia. Nie było gwarancji, że jeśli zaoferuje Snape’owi swoją pomoc, to mężczyzna nie straci kontroli i nie wyssie całej krwi. 

Ale czy chciał, by ktoś inny zajął jego miejsce? Jakaś biedna prostytutka, która nie byłaby w stanie walczyć ze Snape’em, gdyby utracił panowanie nad sobą? Ta myśl była równie odpychająca, co pomysł nakarmienia Snape’a. Pomimo tego, że sama propozycja była odrażająca, to miała w sobie pewną poetycką sprawiedliwość, która wydawała się przemawiać do Gryfońskiego ducha Harry’ego. Kto powinien podjąć ryzyko, zamiast Aurora, który uwolnił wampira? I, odrzucając fałszywą skromność, kto będzie lepiej przygotowany niż on, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli?

Znał głębie i siłę swoich mocy. Nie lubił zbyt wiele o tym myśleć, ale prawda była taka, że w tej chwili na świecie nie istniał czarodziej, który mógłby go pokonać. 

Był zupełnie zdrowy. Jego krew była odpowiednia do tego zadania. Jego moc była odpowiednia, by go ochronić. Jedyną rzeczą, której mu brakowało, była odwaga. Było coś odrażającego w pomyśle żywienia Snape’a. Tylko bóg wiedział, że ten mężczyzna był fizycznie wystarczająco odrażający by sprawić, że drżał na samą myśl o dotykaniu go, nie mówiąc o byciu wystarczająco blisko, by pozwolić mu zatopić zęby w jakiejkolwiek części swojego ciała.

Ale to był jego obowiązek. W końcu to on był odpowiedzialny za jego problemy, więc on musiał je rozwiązać. 

Jego strach był duży, ale jego wola była silniejsza. W jakiś sposób znalazł wewnątrz siebie siłę, by przyznać, że to była odpowiednia decyzja w tej trudnej sytuacji. Odsunął od siebie uczucia, nie mógł pozwolić Snape’owi umrzeć. To było najważniejsze. Wszystko inne będą musieli rozpracować. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i zażądał odpowiedzi:

\- Jak zamierzasz sobie z tym poradzić, jeśli nie możesz ryzykować bycia zauważonym?

\- Słucham? – spytał ostro Snape.

\- Przyznałeś, że wykorzystałeś już wszystkie sztuczne metody. Więc co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Poprosić w jakimś domu publicznym w Hogsmeade, by przysłali ci dziwkę do szkoły, żeby ci usłużyła?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – odparł Snape.

\- Czy jest ktoś tutaj, w szkole, kto w przeszłości ci pomagał? - zapytał łagodnie Harry. - Minerva…

\- Odpowiedź brzmi nie, na oba pytania. Nikt inny nie wie, a nie mógłbym jej o to prosić, nie po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobiła. 

\- Więc zostaje tyko jedna opcja. - powiedział.

\- Wiem, Potter. Nie ma co tego wałkować tego tematu. Przygotowałem komnatę w nieużywanej części lochów. Gdy już tam wejdę, drzwi zatrzasną się za mną i nie otworzą przez następny miesiąc – stwierdził Snape.

Bogowie, Snape planował się zabić! Przypuszczał, że w związku z okolicznościami, był to bardziej honorowy sposób na śmierć, ale to przeczyło wszystkiemu, w co Harry wierzył. Nie mógł też uwierzyć, że Snape uważał go za na tyle szyderczego, że mógłby się cieszyć na sugestię jego samobójstwa, nieważne jak bardzo się nie lubili. 

\- To nie była opcja, którą miałem na myśli - szybko zaprotestował Harry. - Nie ocaliłem twojego tyłka tylko po to, żebyś umarł z głodu.

\- A więc co proponujesz? Wizytę w mugolskim banku krwi? - spytał sarkastycznie Snape.

\- Czy to by zadziałało? - zapytał Harry, rozproszony pomysłem. To nie był kierunek, który rozważał, ale byłoby to proste do zrobienia.

\- Nie. Krew musi być świeża i w temperaturze ciała.

Teraz albo nigdy. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł:

\- Moja krew jest świeża i w temperaturze ciała.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne – stwierdził Snape, a gdyby jego wzrok mógł zabijać…

\- Nie miało być.

\- Absolutnie nie – odmówił Snape.

\- Słuchaj, to jedyna możliwość, która ma sens. Nie możesz iść się pożywić wyglądając w ten sposób. Jestem tutaj i proponuję…

\- Nie będę się u ciebie zadłużał jeszcze bardziej – nalegał Snape.

\- Więc co zrobisz? Zamkniesz się w grobie i umrzesz powolną śmiercią? Jaka to logika? - spytał Harry.

\- To nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Snape. 

\- A właśnie, że to jest moja sprawa! Skazałem cie na ten los, kiedy interweniowałem w poniedziałek. Nie mogę pozwolić ci zagłodzić się na śmierć!

\- Dlaczego w ogóle ci zależy? - zakwestionował Snape.

\- Bo znałem cię całe moje życie!

\- Nienawidziłeś mnie całe swoje życie – poprawił go.

\- Oh, do kurwy nędzy! Byłem dzieciakiem. Ty byłeś najzłośliwszym z moich nauczycieli. Teraz mam prawie trzydzieści lat. Nie będę stał i patrzył jak ktoś, kogo znam, ponosi straszliwą śmierć, tylko dlatego, że nie lubiłem go w czasach szkolnych – argumentował. - Nie chcesz umrzeć – nie w ten sposób. Nikt by nie chciał. Profesorze, proszę. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc?

\- Nie pozwolę się nad sobą litować – piorunujący wzrok, który towarzyszył tym słowom, zabiłby odwagę w większości mężczyzn.

Harry stawiał czoła temu złowrogiemu spojrzeniu przez siedem lat w Hogwarcie. Zezłościło go ono tak samo, jak wtedy. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o litość, ty głupi durniu. Znam cię i nie pozwolę ci po prostu się zabić, bo zaakceptowanie pomocy obraża twoją dumę. Czy pomyślałeś kiedyś, jak twoja śmierć wpłynie na osoby, które się o ciebie troszczą?

Parsknięcie Snape’a było ostatnią kroplą przepełniającą czarę.

\- Słuchaj, ty samolubny dupku. Minerva McGonagall cię potrzebuje. Wiesz lepiej niż inni, jak bardzo rzadcy są Mistrzowie Eliksirów w dzisiejszych czasach. Gdzie znajdzie kogoś na twoje zastępstwo? A nawet jeśli tak się stanie, to nowy pracownik nie weźmie na siebie obowiązków Głowy Domu Slytherinu. Czy ci się to podoba czy też nie, jesteś tu potrzebny.

\- Czy sugerujesz, że powonieniem żyć, bo jestem przydatnym dla innych narzędziem?

\- Chociaż nie wiem dlaczego, Minervie na tobie zależy. Była bardzo zmartwiona tym wszystkim. Przez dziesięć minut nakłaniała mnie do obiecania, że cię nie skrzywdzę, zanim pozwoliła mi iść na dół i się z tobą spotkać – powiedział Harry.

Snape zdjął jedną z rąk z oparcia fotela i przesunął palcami po tłustych włosach, wiszących nad jego czołem. 

\- Wiem, że... naprawdę się martwi. Nie powinienem tego bagatelizować. 

\- Nie myślisz jasno – powiedział miękko. - Jesteś wygłodzony i cierpisz. Mogę ci pomóc. Jeśli mi pozwolisz.

Snape na chwilę spuścił wzrok na migotliwe płomienie, następnie odwrócił się, napotkał oczy Harry’ego i spytał:

\- Czy wiesz co proponujesz? To nie jest jakaś heroiczna Gryfońska przygoda, którą rozpoczynasz. Zapraszasz mnie do wypicia krwi ze swoich żył.

Harry przełknął ślinę pod ciężarem jego wzroku i rzeczywistości. 

\- Wiem. Wciąż chcę to zrobić. Nie chcę żebyś umarł, nie jeśli mogę zrobić coś, co temu zapobiegnie.

\- Chcę… żyć – cicho wyznał Snape. Brzmiał jak gdyby przyznawał się do ogromnej wady charakteru, zamiast największego z dogmatów życia.

Harry zadrżał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że walka się skończyła. Wygrał argumentację, tak jak się spodziewał. I teraz… wampir będzie pił jego krew.

Ledwo kontrolując impuls do panikowania, wziął głęboki wdech i niepewnie spytał:

\- Jak… jak to zrobimy?

Snape wydawał się równie zdenerwowany i zakłopotany jak on. 

\- Jeśli jesteś zupełnie pewien, że chcesz kontynuować, to najlepiej, by nam było wygodnie. Sofa jest prawdopodobnie lepszym wyborem niż te fotele.

\- W porządku – Harry podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku długiej, szarej kanapy, tępo zniżając się na wyściełaną poduszkami powierzchnię.

Snape ruszył za nim wolniej. Usiadł blisko niego, ale nie w niekomfortowej odległości.

Harry poczuł zapach swojego towarzysza, gdy wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. Dziwne, bo Snape nie był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, ale pachniał bardzo dobrze. Był to ciepły, bardzo ziemisty zapach, słodki, ale nie sztuczny. 

\- Co teraz? - Harry spytał mężczyzny obok, który w widoczny sposób ociągał się.

\- Możemy to zrobić na dwa sposoby. Mogę użyć noża do przecięcia skóry na twoim ramieniu i pić stamtąd. Albo… bardziej tradycyjną metodą. Każde z nich ma swoje plusy.

\- Ramię brzmi… lepiej – powiedział Harry, zaczynając się trząść. Pomyślał, że da radę. Musiał tylko wyciągnąć ramię i pozwolić Snape’owi wyssać krew. To zapewniłoby minimum kontaktu. 

Snape przytaknął i dodał:

\- Muszę cię ostrzec, że ta metoda jest bardzo bolesna dla dawcy. Moja ślina ma właściwości powodujące drętwienie i sprawiające, że to doświadczenie staje się przyjemne. To nie będzie mogło mieć miejsca, jeśli użyjemy noża.

\- Czy nie mógłbyś… pożywić się jednak z mojego ramienia? – zapytał, mając wrażenie, że coś mu umyka.

\- Jeśli celem żywienia się z twojej ręki ma być zmniejszenie… intymności, to użycie moich zębów w jakikolwiek sposób temu przeszkodzi.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział, obserwując niezdrowo wyglądającą twarz, by dostrzec jakąkolwiek wskazówkę i zrozumieć, co Snape chciał mu przekazać.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Mówiąc dosadnie, moja ślina zachowuje się jak bardzo silny afrodyzjak. Jeśli dostanie się do twojego krwioobiegu, zostaniesz seksualnie pobudzony. Jedynym sposobem aby temu zapobiec, jest użycie noża i wyssanie krwi z twojej skóry, zamiast z żyły. 

Jednakże, to… bardzo nieprzyjemne doświadczenie. 

\- Oh – powiedział Harry, czując się jak ostatni idiota. Poczuł jak jego twarz staje się gorąca i podejrzewał, że gdyby Snape miał się lepiej, to też by się zaczerwienił. 

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał mu w oczy i cicho zaoferował:

\- Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, to całkowicie cię rozumiem.

\- Nie, robimy to – nalegał Harry, usiłując wziąć się w garść. - Masz nóż?

Snape przytaknął niechętnie. 

\- Tak.

Strach Snape’a był tak namacalny, że prawie mógł go dotknąć. Wampir o zabarwionej szaro skórze, siedzący obok niego, patrzył tak, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry skorzysta z noża do zrobienia mu wiwisekcji, zamiast na odwrót. 

\- Co? - spytał Harry, wyciągając rękę by położyć ją na ramieniu Snape’a, w najprawdopodobniej pierwszym dobrowolnym kontakcie fizycznym, jaki kiedykolwiek miał z tym mężczyzną. Część niego oczekiwała, że zawartość jego żołądka znajdzie się w gardle, ale to była tylko ciepła tkanina pod jego dłonią. Nie czuł zgrozy dotykając Snape’a, pomimo jego początkowego wstrętu na samą myśl. Minęło tak dużo czasu odkąd kogoś dotknął, poza obowiązkami w pracy albo szybkim uściskiem na przywitanie, że sprawiło mu to przyjemność.

\- Potter… prosiłbym cię o… ponowne zastanowienie się.

\- Nie możesz… chcieć żebym, er… - Słowa go zawiodły. Rumienił się tak mocno, że był pewien, że pęknie mu żyła, a wtedy nie byłoby potrzeby kłócenia się ze Snape’em dalej.

Usłyszał jak Snape wyjątkowo głośno przełyka i mówi z oczywistą trudnością:

\- Dajesz mi dar życia, dzieląc swoja krew ze mną. Gdybyś był mną, czy chciałbyś odwdzięczyć się za taką szczodrość bólem? - patrzyli na siebie, a Snape kontynuował:

\- Wiem, że jestem pewnie ostatnia osobą na świecie, z którą chciałbyś wejść w… intymną relację. Przyrzekam ci, że… podczas tego, w ogóle nie musisz mnie dotykać w seksualny sposób. Proszę tylko byś nie zmuszał mnie do zrobienia ci krzywdy. Ja… ja nigdy wcześniej nie spowodowałem nikomu bólu podczas żywienia się. Nie chciałbym dziś tego zmieniać.

Harry przełknął ślinę na tą szczerą prośbę.

\- Ja… ja po prostu...

Co miał zamiar zrobić – powiedzieć Snape’owi, że był trzydziestoletnim prawiczkiem?

Nie był może dosłownym prawiczkiem, ale był tego tak blisko, że to nie miało znaczenia. Snape wyśmiałby go i wyrzucił z pokoju. Jego żałosna sytuacja była wystarczająco upokarzająca bez informowania o niej. 

Harry próbował znaleźć sposób, by to wyjaśnić, ale słowa nie chciały przyjść pod intensywnym, głodnym spojrzeniem. Jego własne problemy emocjonalne wydawały się trywialne, gdy porównał je do cierpień Snape’a. Mężczyzna umierał z głodu, ale wciąż był na tyle uczciwy, by martwić się o zapewnienie dobrych doznać partnerowi. Snape nie starał się o szybki numerek ani zrobienie mu czegoś lubieżnego. Mężczyzna po prostu prosił o to, by nie musiał czuć się większym potworem, niż teraz, z powodu swoich potrzeb.

\- Wiem. To jest… zawstydzające dla nas obu. - Głęboki, kulturalny głos Snape’a był prawie hipnotyzujący, gdy powiedział:

\- Pokazałeś wielką odwagę i współczucie w swoim postępowaniu w stosunku do mnie. Nie zmuszaj mnie do wynagrodzenia ci tego bólem. Przyrzekam, że sprawi ci przyjemność to, co oferuję Harry Potterze, być może większą niż ta, której zaznałeś w całym życiu.

To nie będzie trudne, skoro moje doświadczenia było dość samotne – podsunął mu spanikowany mózg. 

\- Ja…

\- Masz moje słowo, że nie wykorzystam cię, ani nie użyję przeciw tobie w żaden sposób niczego, co stanie się między nami dziś w nocy. Pozwól mi sprawić, że będzie to znośne dla nas obu, proszę?

Prawie nie mogąc oddychać ze zdenerwowania, Harry przytaknął niemo. 

\- Dziękuje – wyszeptał Snape. - Mam twoje przyzwolenie na kontynuowanie?

Znów przytaknął i zamknął oczy, gdy poczuł jak Snape porusza się na kanapie. Oddech stanął mu w piersi, gdy Snape złapał go za ramiona, poruszając nim, aż jego plecy znalazły się w rogu sofy. Snape przesunął się obok. Sapnął, gdy jego nogi zostały uniesione i położone na poduszce. Tego się nie spodziewał. 

\- Wszystko w porządku. Rozluźnij się – powiedział Snape. Jego głos uspokajał; ciężko było zignorować jego sugestię.

Trochę zmartwiony, Harry zastanawiał się czy Snape używał na nim swoich hipnotyzujących mocy, które podobno wampiry wykorzystywały na swoich ofiarach. Jeśli tak było, to stawiało to jego uległość w nowym świetle. 

Otworzył oczy i poczuł jak Snape siada przy jego boku. Przesuwał wzrokiem po mocno zarysowanej, niezdrowej twarzy, usiłując dostrzec ślady manipulacji, ale po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, wyraz twarzy Snape’a był otwarty. Wydawał się… zatroskany o niego, gdy tak spoglądał.

\- Wygodnie ci? - spytał Snape.

\- Tak wygodnie jak tylko może być mężczyźnie, nad którym pochyla się wampir – zażartował Harry. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu cienkie, pozbawione krwi wargi Snape’a uniosły się w uśmiechu, w którym nie było ani śladu złośliwości. 

\- Jesteś odważnym mężczyzną Harry Potterze – Snape zatrzymał się nad nim, a ich twarze były ułożone w linii, jak gdyby do pocałunku. Snape zdawał się niemal tak samo wytrącony z równowagi jak on. 

W jakiś sposób ta wiedza mu pomogła. Fakt, że to nie było proste do wykonania także dla Snape’a, zmniejszał jego nerwy wystarczająco, by mógł powiedzieć:

\- Zwykłeś mówić, że jedyna różnica pomiędzy odwagą a głupotą to dom, do którego się zostało przydzielonym.

Snape parsknął. Jego twarz wciąż pełna była napięcia i bólu, ale coś na kształt humoru iskrzyło w obsydianowych, błyszczących oczach. 

\- Nikt nigdy nie żartował ze mną w ten sposób… To… pomaga w złagodzeniu… stresu.

Stresu? Zaskoczony Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to musi być trudne dla Snape’a, być może nawet bardziej, niż dla większości innych mężczyzn. Patrząc w jego oczy mógł prawie ujrzeć to, w jaki sposób jego życie wyglądało dotychczas, jak bardzo tego nienawidził. I dlaczego nie miałby tego nienawidzić? Snape był bardzo prywatną osobą i nie lubił, gdy się go dotykało, a żeby przetrwać potrzebował intymności z rzeszą prostytutek, który najprawdopodobniej nie znały nawet jego imienia. 

\- No dalej. Wszystko w porządku – powiedział Harry, a jego współczucie przyćmiło nawet strach. Jego usta wyschły zupełnie, jego serce tłukło się jakby znów patrzył na Lorda Voldemorta, ale miał na myśli to, co powiedział. Zaproponował to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie powinien sprawiać, że Snape’owi będzie trudniej, niż już teraz było, nie gdy mężczyzna, którego nienawidził przez tyle lat, był tak łaskawy i ostrożny w stosunku do niego.

Harry widział drżenie, które przebiegało przez chudą jak szczapa sylwetkę Snape’a, odkąd wszedł do pokoju, widział jak Snape ściskał oparcia fotela całą noc. Nie mógł pojąć jak wielki ból Snape musiał odczuwać, skoro nie jadł od trzech tygodni. Jego krew musiała być pokusą dla wampira w Snape’ie od momentu, w którym wszedł do jego komnat, ale jego były nauczyciel utrzymał ścisłą kontrolę i Harry nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że jego towarzysz się do tego zmuszał. 

Patrzył jak dłoń Snape’a sięgnęła do jego szczęki. Jego palce były stanowcze, ale dotykały go delikatnie. Te palce były chłodniejsze niż u większości ludzi, ale nie w sposób niekomfortowy czy nienaturalny. 

Jego perspektywa zmieniła się, gdy Snape odchylił jego brodę tak daleko w tył, jak się dało i ostrożnie manewrował nim, dopóki jego głowa nie oparła się o ramie kanapy, a jego gardło nie było wygięte w łuk i odsłonięte. 

Harry poczuł, że Snape znów się przysuwa. Ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję, powodując dreszcze. Był silnie świadom wzrostu Snape’a, gdy mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim, by zbliżyć się do odkrytego gardła. Był przyciśnięty do sofy, zupełnie bezbronny. Gdyby Snape zdecydował się rozerwać mu gardło, jak to zrobił potwór z Ulicy Nokturnu z biedną dziwką w poniedziałkową noc, to nic nie byłby w stanie na to poradzić. Umarłby, zanim by się zorientował, co się dzieje. 

Dziwnie przyjemny zapach Snape’a był dokoła niego, ciężki w powietrzu. Harry zastanawiał się czy w nim też znajdowały się jakieś feromony.

Jego serce biło tak głośno, że dla wampira musiało brzmieć ogłuszająco. Słowa „nie” i „stój” utkwiły mu w gardle, czekając aż zbierze dostatecznie dużo śliny, by je wykrzyczeć. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Mylił się. Nie był wystarczająco odważny. To było…

Coś mokrego i ciepłego dotknęło jego szyi, pokrywając jego ciało gęsia skórką. Harry zadrżał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape lizał skórę u góry żyły szyjnej. 

Snape go lizał. Jego umysł ofiarował głośne „fuj”, ale jego ciało miało zupełnie inną reakcję na delikatny dotyk. Oczekiwał kłów – jeszcze ich nawet nie widział, pomyślał rozproszony – które rozerwą skórę. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie… zmysłowe.

Jego stęsknione za dotykiem ciało nie było w stanie się przed nim bronić. 

O gwiazdy, to było cudowne, wcale nie okropne jak się spodziewał. Ale przecież nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie liżącego go Severusa Snape’a. To powinno być obrzydliwe, ale… te zręczne starania były wspaniałe. Gorąco rozprzestrzeniło się w jego brzuchu gdy Snape lizał wciąż to samo miejsce raz po raz, jak kot myjący kocie. 

Z własnej woli podniósł rękę i umieścił ją w tłustych włosach Snape’a. Pozwolił by jego palce przebierały przez lepkie pasma, na których leżały. Włosy Snape’a rzeczywiście były dość… brudne. Dziwnym było, że mężczyzna pachniał tak czysto i wspaniale, a jego włosy były tak zaniedbane. Maleńka część jego mózgu, która wciąż funkcjonowała, zasugerowała, że może Snape nie mył się celowo. Może feromony, które musiały być powodem, dla którego każdy oddech sprawiał, że Harry’emu było coraz bardziej gorąco, narastały. Zupełnie się nie znał na takich rzeczach, ale być może im silniejszy jest naturalny zapach wampira, tym łatwiej mu uwieść ofiarę. 

Harry poczuł jak ciało Snape’a tężeje nad nim. Myśląc, że pewnie był zmartwiony, że zmienił zdanie i chciał go odepchnąć, Harry cicho szepnął:

\- Cii. Wszystko w porządku. Czuje się… wspaniale. Naprawdę wspaniale. 

Snape wzdrygnął się na jego słowa, ale kontynuował lizanie jego gardła, a to było wszystko, o co Harry dbał w tym momencie. Energetyzujące ciepło zdawało się zatapiać w jego skórze, przyspieszając oddech i bicie serca. Choć nie miał z czym tego porównać, reakcja jego ciała wydawała się o wiele silniejsza niż powinna, na samo lizanie. Jego zmysły zaczynały wirować, gdy cudowne wrażenie pobudzającego letargu spłynęło na niego. To było interesujące, taka absurdalna mieszkanka przeciwieństw. Harry niemal nie mógł się ruszać z odurzenia, ale czuł się żywy, tak bardzo żywy. 

Nagle zaczął rozumieć jak Snape został przekonany do wypicia krwi nieznajomego lata temu. Snape nie był jakąś zboczoną, rozwiązłą dziwką. Był tylko człowiekiem. Tak idealna rozkosz nie była przewidziana dla śmiertelnych ludzi.

Pamiętał, jak Snape powiedział mu, że jego ślina stanowi afrodyzjak i zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna lizał go, by ją rozprowadzić. Prawdopodobnie powinno mu to przeszkadzać, że ta przyjemność była sztucznie stymulowana, że to były tylko przygotowania do ułatwienia sobie żywienia, ale nie mógł tak naprawdę zmobilizować się do martwienia się o to, nie gdy odczucia były tak wspaniale. 

Mrowiąca rozkosz na jego gardle rozszerzyła się, poruszając się niżej. Choć Snape ostrzegł go dyskretnie, że to się stanie, Harry wciąż czuł się bardzo skrępowany, gdy jego penis stwardniał. Starał się sprawić, że zmięknie siłą woli, ale te wszystkie odczucia, które wciąż płynęły przez jego organizm, sprawiły że jego erekcja stawała się coraz większa. 

Prawa dłoń Snape puściła jego ramię. Chociaż wciąż lizał jego gardło, to jego ręka zawędrowała niżej po jego swetrze. Harry wydał z siebie stłumiony krzyk, gdy te wędrujące palce zahaczyły o naprężony lewy sutek. Nawet przez grubą, czarną wełnę swetra, dotyk był elektryzujący. 

Jednak dłoń Snape’a nie została tam. Kontynuowała podróż w dół, delikatnie dotykając jego muskularnej piersi i płaskiego, osłoniętego jeansami brzucha, zatrzymując się, gdy dotarła do pulsującego ciała, które usiłowało wydostać się przez duszący je zamek błyskawiczny. Zakwilił, gdy gorąco dłoni Snape’a osiadło na pełnej potrzeby wypukłości i ścisnęło go przez gruby dżins. 

Harry wciąż kołysał biodrami pod odurzającymi falami, jakie wywołało to ściśnięcie, gdy poczuł coś bolesnego i ostrego na szyi. Przez moment ból był oślepiający, tak samo mocny jak przyjemność, ale wtedy kły Snape’a przebiły się przez ciało i znalazły to, czego szukały, a dyskomfort się zmniejszył. 

Wraz z ugryzieniem nadszedł kolejny wybuch rozkoszy, która eksplodowała w jego organizmie. Były jak fale, które czuł, gdy Snape go lizał, ale o wiele intensywniejsze. Każda komórka Harry’ego zdawała się płonąć w tej samej chwili. 

Zdał sobie sprawę, że poza własnym, chrapliwym oddechem, słyszy delikatny dźwięk ssania i zrozumiał, że Snape się pożywia. Ten obszar wydawał się prawie uśpiony. Nie czuł bólu, żadnych wrażeń, gdy krew była siłą wyciągana z jego żył – nic poza ogromną rozkoszą przepływającą przez niego. 

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak długo Snape wysysał jego krew. Nie odczuwał upływu czasu. Był zatrzymany w ekstazie, jak gdyby zamrożony w czasie. Nie doszedł, ale każda sekunda wydawała się być orgazmem. Nie mógł myśleć. Nie mógł oddychać. Wszystko co mógł, to czuć. Czuć i kwilić. 

Pod walącym, ogłuszającym biciem jego serca, mógł usłyszeć proszące krzyki, które wydawał. W tej chwili zrobiłby wszystko, by zatrzymać te odczucia. Gdyby Snape otworzył swoją żyłę i przycisnął mu ją do ust, wypiłby, dokładnie tak, jak młody Ślizgon trzydzieści lat temu.

Ale Snape nie zrobił nic niegodziwego. Po prostu się pożywał, co dla Harry’ego trwało wieczność. 

Harry był tak schwytany w erotycznych skłębionych uczuciach, że prawie nie zauważył, gdy ostre jak brzytwa kły zostały wyciągnięte z jego żyły. Poczuł jak język Snape’a przez moment znów liże jego szyję, a potem wszystko ustało. 

Harry otworzył oczy i ujrzał bardzo zmienionego Snape’a przyglądającego mu się. Nie było już szarego zabarwienia skóry. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione i błyszczały zdrowo. Oczy nie były już zapadnięte, a żywe i nasycone. Nawet włosy Snape’a zdawały się być bardziej lśniące. 

Gdy tak na siebie patrzyli, na twarzy Snape’a pojawiła się niepewność. 

Ciało Harry’ego wciąż stało w ogniu, a zmysły zagubione były w oszołomieniu, które spowodowało karmienie się Snape’a. Jego erekcja nadal żyła własnym życiem, drgając w desperacji, gdy to, co dostarczało przyjemności w tamtym zawieszonym stanie, przestało działać.

Mała część jego umysłu wiedziała, że to był koniec. Snape się pożywił. Harry spełnił swoją funkcję. Nic więcej się pomiędzy nimi nie stanie. Ale… ale umrze, jeśli nie dojdzie...

Snape zdawał się zakończyć rozważania, które sprawiły, że zamarł. Zwątpienie zniknęło z jego twarzy, zastąpione nienaturalną czułością.

Harry spoglądał na żółto zabarwione palce, które rozsuwały zamek błyskawiczny jego niebieskich jeansów. Metaliczny pisk, który wydał zamek, gdy Snape powoli go opuszczał nad wypukłą erekcją, zabrzmiał bardzo głośno. 

Snape ściągnął jego jeansy poniżej bioder, razem z bielizną. Harry sapnął czując nagłą wolność, gdy gniotące go spodnie zostały zdjęte.

Gdy jeansy i majtki znalazły się na wysokości kolan, Snape ponownie na niego spojrzał.

To wyglądało tak, jak gdyby Snape czekał, aż Harry każe mu przestać, ale tego słowa nie było dłużej w jego słowniku. 

Snape także zdał sobie z tego sprawę. I wtedy jego prawa dłoń sięgnęła po pragnącą erekcję Harry’ego.

Nie mógł nie zaskomleć, czując po raz pierwszy inną dłoń, niż jego własna, na nagim członku. Wtedy głowa Snape’a, wraz z migocącą zasłoną czarnego jedwabiu, zniżyła się nad jego penisa. Świat Harry’ego zatrząsł się w posadach po raz drugi tej nocy. 

Wampiry naprawdę dobrze ssały. W jego głowie tłukła się taka myśl, gdy Snape zaczął go ssać. Ze strony Snape’a nie było żadnej niepewności, czy niezręczności. Zajmował się jego fiutem jak maestro swoją sztuką, udowadniając, że jego umiejętności bardzo wykraczały poza tworzenie eliksirów. 

On mógł tylko jęczeć, gdy przyjemność zalewała jego już wcześniej przytłoczone zmysły. To nie mogło być zbyt przyjemne dla Snape’a. Harry był tak napięty, że wytrzymał raptem dwa ssania, zanim jego sperma nie wypełniła ust Snape’a. 

Jednak mężczyzna nie wydawał się zaskoczony jego słabą wytrzymałością. Snape nie ruszył się i wyssał do końca ostatnie krople, które pozostały, gdy Harry leżał zwiotczały pod jego zdolnym językiem. 

Ostatnią świadomą rzeczą, którą zapamiętał, był Snape unoszący głowę znad jego genitaliów. Czerń zamknęła się nad nim, tak łaskawa jak przyjemność, która zrzuciła go w objęcia snu, mogącego pozostać wiecznym.


	5. Chapter 5

W głowie Harry'ego coś tak łomotało, jak gdyby dwanaście trolli górskich kłóciło się zażarcie w środku. Jego żołądek odczuwał mdłości i samo otwarcie oczu wystarczyło, by zagrozić, że wszystko zwróci.

Gapił się na gustowny, aksamitny, zielony baldachim nad głową, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie jest ani jak się tu dostał. Wszystko, co wiedział to to, że zaraz jego głowa wybuchnie, o ile nie uprzedzi jej żołądek. 

Nie pił nigdy zbyt wiele. Z taką mocą nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli. Mimo to czuł, że ma kaca... albo jest chory. Przypuszczał, że mógłby być w szpitalu, gdyby nie to, że podczas swoich obowiązków spędził wiele czasu w Świętym Mungu przez ostatnie dwanaście lat i wiedział, że nie znajdują się tam łóżka z czterema kolumienkami i zielonymi aksamitnymi zasłonami.

Więc gdzie...? Jego bolący mózg wreszcie się obudził. Przypomniał sobie ostatnia noc. Przyszedł porozmawiać z profesorem Snape'em i... skończył...

Poczuł, jak jego policzki pokrywają się czerwienią, gdy przypomniał sobie co dokładnie robił ze Snape'em ostatniej nocy. 

Boże, nakarmił swoją krwią wampira i potem...

Nie był pewien czy bardziej denerwuje go żywienie wampira czy uprawianie seksu z profesorem Snape'em. Oba stanowiły powód do zmartwień.

Jeśli rzeczywiście robił to, co myślał, że robił poprzedniej nocy, to to musiało być łóżko profesora Snape'a. I jego koszula nocna, bo on sam żadnej nie posiadał.

Cichy dźwięk poruszającej się tkaniny zwrócił jego uwagę. Jego wnioski potwierdził widok wysokiej, ubranej na czarno sylwetki, siedzącej na prostym drewniany krześle przy łóżku.

Te ciemne oczy spoglądały na niego, ale tego ranka nie były już zapadnięte ani wypełnione bólem. Pomimo tego, że jakaś nerwowość pojawiła się na ostrych rysach Snape’a, nie wyglądał już na zdesperowanego. Wprost przeciwnie, gdy Harry zauważył wszystkie zmiany, które zaszły od ostatniej nocy, pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział Severusa Snape’a wyglądającego tak dobrze. Jego skóra miałam zdrowy blask, włosy zdawały się być czyste i uczesane. Mistrz eliksirów nigdy nie będzie atrakcyjnym ani przystojnym mężczyzną, ale wyglądał elegancko i dziwnie seksownie. 

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał go Snape cichym tonem. Patrzył na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś wybuchu albo ataku.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Niezbyt dobrze – przyznał. - Wyglądasz… lepiej.

\- I tak się czuję, dzięki twojej pomocy.

Rumieniąc się mocno, odwrócił wzrok od tego zbyt przenikliwego spojrzenia. Co miał powiedzieć? Zrobić? Nigdy z nikim nie spędzał ranka po wspólnej nocy, a co dopiero tak dziwacznego.

Gdy usiłował uspokoić szybko biegnące myśli, rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym się znalazł. Podobnie jak w salonie, wystrój był minimalistyczny i elegancki. Mniejszy kominek znajdował się na ścianie naprzeciw łóżka. Ogień tańczył wesoło, ogrzewając pokój. 

Szafki przy łóżkach, komoda i szafa pasowały do mahoniowego łóżka, podobnie jak półki wiszące na ścianach. Zdawało się, że gdziekolwiek Snape był, tam zbierały się książki.

Na stoliku nocnym, po pustej stronie łóżka znajdował się, sądząc po tytułach, stos książek o Czarnej Magii. Świeca wypalona w połowie stała obok starych, oprawionych w skórę tomów. Na szafce nocnej po lewej stronie stała nowa świeca, w pasującym świeczniku, więc pomyślał, że druga strona była miejscem, na którym Snape zwykle sypiał. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy Snape spał tu z nim, po tym jak stracił świadomość.

To sprawiło, ze znów wrócił myślami do tego, co wczoraj zrobił.

\- Potter?

Odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu i drgnął z powodu bólu, który to spowodowało.

\- Proszę wypij to. - Snape trzymał małą brązową buteleczkę. - To eliksir wzmacniający. Powinien pomóc na ból głowy i wzburzony żołądek.

Ich ręce zetknęły się, gdy wyciągnął dłoń po butelkę. Zadrżał na ten dotyk. Jego oddech stanął, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Być może ze względu na poufałość, jaką było siedzenie w łóżku Snape’a po tym, co stało się między nimi poprzedniej nocy, a co wciąż było tak widoczne na jego ciele i w umyśle. A może po prostu zaraz go zemdli. 

Odkorkował butelkę i wypił jej gorzką zawartość. Dopiero, gdy Snape bez słowa podał mu szklankę soku z dyni, zorientował się na jak zmartwionego mężczyzna wyglądał.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytał, biorąc łyk zbyt słodkiego soku.

\- Pomimo, że to wydaje się dziwne, to jest pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś pamięta co zaszło, gdy się żywiłem. Ja… nie mogłem być pewien, że nie będziesz mieć wątpliwości, gdy się obudzisz.

Ten bogaty, ironiczny głos przeszył go w ten sam sposób, co dotyk języka Snape’a. 

Chociaż mężczyzna nie zapytał wprost, to usłyszał nieme pytanie.

\- Żadnych wątpliwości.

Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. 

Harry patrzył mu w oczu jak długo mógł, potem przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Zaskoczony zdał sobie sprawę, że czuł się lepiej. 

\- Cokolwiek mi dałeś, zadziałało. Już czuję się w porządku.

Nastała cisza, zanim Snape nie powiedział miękko:

\- Dobrze. Dam ci eliksiry uzupełniające krew. Chcę, żebyś je brał każdego ranka i wieczora przez następne trzy dni.

\- Dzięki – stwierdził, czując się niezręcznie i głupio. Nie wiedział, jak powinien teraz patrzeć na Snape’a. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Uprawiał seks z tym mężczyzną ostatniej nocy i, nawet jeśli nie powinien się zastanawiać nad tymi rzeczami, to za każdym razem gdy jego wzrok zatrzymywał się na Snape’ie, jego ciało przypominało sobie jak wspaniale mężczyzna sprawił, że się czuł.

\- Ja… przypuszczam, że powinienem już iść – stwierdził.

\- Twoje ubrania są na komodzie. Pozwoliłem sobie użyć czaru czyszczącego. Zmniejszyłem butelki eliksiru wzmacniającego i schowałem je do kieszeni twoich spodni, razem z instrukcją jak ich używać – powiedział Snape.

\- Dzięki – stwierdził Harry. Podnosząc się, zakołysał się lekko, zanim nie odzyskał równowagi. Czując się jak idiota, zapytał:

\- Er, gdzie jest toaleta?

\- Za tamtymi drzwiami. - Znajdowały się tu dwie pary drzwi z prawej strony łóżka, naprzeciw kominka. Snape wskazywał na te, które były otwarte, a wewnątrz zapalono kinkiety.

Harry wziął starannie złożone ubrania z komody i czując wzrok Snape’a na swoich nagich nogach, poszedł do łazienki. 

Wanna na nóżkach zajmowała większość małego pokoju. Poza tym znajdował się tu zlew z lustrem i toaleta z boku. To było pierwsze lustro, jakie zobaczył w komnatach Snape’a, co nie było zaskakujące, zważywszy na brak odbicia, które musiało ciągle przypominać mężczyźnie o jego przypadłości.

Spojrzał na wannę z tęsknotą, ale najważniejsza dziś była szybkość. Skorzystał z toalety, umył się i ubrał tak prędko jak mógł. 

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w lustro zanim wyszedł z kąpieli. Unosząc brodę obejrzał lewą stronę szyi, ale nie mógł zobaczyć ani śladu w miejscu, w którym Snape się wczoraj karmił. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna musiał zaleczyć znaki. To miało sens. Snape nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pozostawienie za sobą szeregu prostytutek ze śladami na szyjach i brakującymi wspomnieniami. Profesor był przyzwyczajony do zacierania śladów. 

Gdy już upewnił się, że nie ma żadnych fizycznych śladów tego, co zrobili, zapatrzył się długo i intensywnie na swoją twarz w lustrze. Myślał, że będzie inaczej wyglądał. Uprawiał wczoraj seks, prawdziwy, a nie niezręczne pieszczoty nastolatków. Z pewnością jego nowy status powinien być widoczny? Ale wyglądał zupełnie tak samo. Rozczochrane, kosmate, czarne włosy wyglądały tak samo, jak wczoraj. Jego oczy miały ten sam odcień zieleni, co kaczka *. Wciąż miał zadarty nos swojego ojca i nierówny policzek. Nadal był po prostu Harry’m.

Przypuszczał, że to dobrze. Biorąc pod uwagę kto, a raczej co, było osobą, z którą uprawiał seks ostatniej nocy, mógł obudzić się kilka dni później ze zrujnowanym życiem, tak jak Snape, gdy był młody. Lub mógł się już wcale nie obudzić.

Zostawił koszulę nocną złożoną na koszu na pranie w łazience – zdziwiło go, że wampir ma coś tak przyziemnego jak kosz na pranie – a potem wrócił do sypialni.

Snape wciąż siedział na krześle przy łóżku. Nadal wyglądał na eleganckiego i zmysłowego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że być może już nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na Severusa Snape’a w ten sam sposób po ostatniej nocy. 

\- To ja już będę leciał – stwierdził niezręcznie, wciąż nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. Powinien podziękować Snape’owi? Powiedzieć coś o zeszłej nocy?

Nie, Snape w ogóle nie wspomniał o seksie. Powinien zachowywać się normalnie, jakby to się w ogóle nie zdarzyło. 

Mężczyzna wstał i Harry znów przypomniał sobie jak niesamowicie wysoki był. Snape podszedł i dołączył do niego w otwartej przestrzeni pomiędzy łóżkiem a drzwiami do, jak założył, salonu. 

\- Kominek w salonie jest podłączony do sieci fiuu. Możesz wrócić tamtędy.

\- W porządku. Dbaj o siebie. - Boże, brzmię jak kompletny idiota, pomyślał odwracając się by uciec. 

\- Potter!

Zatrzymał się i zwrócił w kierunku pokoju.

Snape wziął nerwowy, głęboki oddech i powiedział:

\- Wiem, że nic nie mówiłem na ten temat, ale… dziękuje za to, co zrobiłeś wczorajszej nocy.

Ciepło na twarzy upewniło go, że pewnie znów rumieni się wystarczająco mocno, by rozjaśnić cały Zakazany Las.

\- Er, nie ma za co.

Kolejna genialna wypowiedź. Zdecydowanie nie wywrze wrażenia swoimi błyskotliwymi komentarzami, na tym elokwentnym mężczyźnie. Pozostawało pytanie dlaczego chciał zrobić wrażenie na Severusie Snape’ie, którego postanowił nie analizować zbyt dokładnie. 

\- Mogę uczynić osobistą obserwację? - zapytał Snape nietypowym, niepewnym tonem. 

Harry zebrał się w sobie, zastanawiając się, co Snape chciał powiedzieć. Czuł, że jego niedoświadczenie musiało być widoczne dla starszego mężczyzny. Bardzo w stylu Snape’a byłoby poinformowanie go, jak się skompromitował ostatniej nocy. Ale nie był tchórzem. Cokolwiek Snape miał do powiedzenia, wysłucha go. Więc skinął bez słowa głową i spiął się, przygotowując się do bycia rozdartym przez sarkazm. 

\- Masz w sobie rzadką szczodrość ducha. Jeśli uważasz, że to nie jest zbyt impertynenckie z mojej strony, to chciałbym ci powiedzieć, ze twój kochanek to szczęściarz. Dbaj o siebie, Harry Potterze. 

Zanim zdążył zinterpretować słowa Snape’a, mistrz eliksirów już odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami znajdującymi się obok tych do łazienki, zamiatając podłogę falującą szatą. 

Zszokowany, Harry po prostu stał tam patrząc na zamknięte drzwi. Musiał to przyznać Snape’owi, mężczyzna nadal potrafił kompletnie wytrącić go z równowagi. 

Gdy stało się jasne, że Snape nie wróci w najbliższym czasie, zmusił się do przejścia do salonu i zafiukania do domu. 

* * * 

Harry siedział przy biurku w Ministerstwie, spoglądając na niewinną, białą kopertę, która Puchacz właśnie upuścił. 

Dziwne było to, że nie nie dało się zapomnieć o pewnych rzeczach. Rozpoznałby płynne pismo Severusa Snape’a wszędzie, pomimo tego, że nie widział go od dwunastu lat, odkąd dostawał ręcznie pisane uwagi na pracach domowych i testach. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to mógł być też pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył je niezapisane czerwonym atramentem i bez zjadliwej krytyki. Tylko jego imię, Harry Potter, na kremowo-białej kopercie. 

W jego brzuchu coś zatrzepotało, gdy tak się jej przyglądał. To działo się regularnie, za każdym razem gdy pomyślał o Snape’ie albo przypomniał sobie co zrobili razem, dwa tygodnie temu. To, ile razy w ciągu dnia złapał się na myśleniu o swoim byłym nauczycielu, było żenującą, stąd postanowił napisać do mężczyzny dziś rano. To musiało się skończyć, w ten czy inny sposób. Nie mógł tak funkcjonować, marząc jak jakiś szóstoklasista. 

Przypuszczalnie, biała koperta na jego biurku była odpowiedzią na jego prośbę o spotkanie ze Snape’em dziś wieczorem. 

Zajęło mu dwa tygodnie zebranie się w sobie i napisanie do mężczyzny. Patrząc na to, jak się czuł, przeczytanie odpowiedzi mogło mu zając kolejne dwa.

Tracąc do siebie cierpliwość, rozerwał kopertę. Pojedyncza kartka białego papieru wypadła na biurko. 

Harry ujrzał to samo, staranne pismo ręczne. Jego serce drgnęło nerwowo, gdy zauważył jak krótka była odpowiedz. Tylko dwie linijki. Prawie oczekiwał czegoś w stylu: „Potter, ty idioto. Z pewnością to żart?”

Gdy w końcu przeczytał zapisane słowa, prawie zemdlał z ulgi. To był typowy, lakoniczny styl, bez złośliwości. Wszystko co mówiła notka to: „Zafiukaj bezpośrednio do moich kwater, o ósmej trzydzieści, po szlabanach. Dodałem cie do osłon. S.S.”

W końcu i jego list także nie był dłuższy niż trzy linijki, nerwowa prośba o kolejne spotkanie. Przynajmniej odpowiedź Snape’a nie była tak bardzo skrępowana, jak jego własna. 

Ta część, o dodaniu jego imienia do osłon była zachęcająca. To mogło potwierdzać, że Snape ufał mu, może nawet sugerował, że oczekuje go więcej niż jeden raz. Chyba że, oczywiście, Snape miał na myśli, że dodał go tylko na ten jeden dzień. 

Bogowie, to jest beznadziejne – pomyślał, przesuwając dłonią po swoich niesfornych włosach. 

Jego dłonie pociły się na samą myśl o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Nie miał pojęcia jak do tego podejść. 

Wszystko co wiedział, to to, że chciał więcej. Może nie było to czymś, co ktoś nazwałby typowym doświadczeniem seksualnym, ale karmienie się Snape’a było pierwsza rzeczą, która sprawiła, ze poczuł się żywy albo, że w ogóle coś poczuł, od jak miał wrażenie, wieków. Nie chciał wrócić do samotnego życia, do nie dotykania nikogo.

Spędził dwa tygodnie usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że Snape nie musi być tym, z którym będzie robił takie rzeczy. Mógł wyjść do klubu, poznać kogoś i spróbować wieść tak normalne życie, jak wszyscy inni zdawali się mieć.

Tylko, że wciąż był… złamany w środku. Ciężko było mu choćby rozważać związanie się z kimś, ale ten jeden smak pasji, który Snape mu dał, był także zupełnie niemożliwy do zapomnienia. Potrzebował… czegoś, czegoś więcej niż praca, czegoś na co mógłby czekać z radością. 

Zniesmaczony, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że szukał tego, co każdy kawaler w historii – seksu bez zobowiązań i emocjonalnego zaangażowania. Z tyłu głowy mógł usłyszeć reakcję Hermiony na takie zachowanie. Wiedział, jak płytkie było to, czego pragnął. Ale jej już tu nie było. Nikogo z nich nie było. Był tylko on, starający się pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. 

W tym momencie zdrowie psychiczne oznaczało emocjonalny dystans. Wszyscy, których wpuścił do swojego serca, umarli – Ron, Hermiona, Syriusz, Albus, Remus… nawet biedny Neville. Lista nie kończyła się na tym. Był też Jared, który nauczył go jak być Aurorem. Pięć miesięcy po tym, jak został partnerem przystojnego, uśmiechniętego Jareda, jego pocieszenia i przyjaźń sprawiły, że poczuł, jakby pozostała dla niego jakaś nadzieja. Jared wziął na siebie Klątwę Zabijającą przeznaczoną dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Za każdym razem, gdy starał się zbliżyć do kogoś, ten ktoś kończył martwy. Harry nie mógł stracić już nikogo więcej.

Rozważał pójście do klubu, na jednonocną przygodę, tak jak to robili Sam i inni pracownicy Ministerstwa; ale jego rozpoznawalność sprawiała, że ciężko mu było wtopić się w tłum. Wiedział, co działo się gdy wychodził na ulicę. Nie chciał by jego prywatne życie, nawet tak żałosne jak było, pokazywano w nagłówkach Proroka każdego dnia. 

Zawsze mógł pójść do mugolskiego świata. Nie było powodu, dla którego nie mógł iść do jednego z londyńskich klubów, poznać kogoś, kto nigdy nie słyszał o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Mógł uprawiać nieskomplikowany seks z obcym i więcej go nie spotkać. Tylko, że… 

Spędził tyle lat strzegąc się przed atakiem, że wciąż nie mógł się rozluźnić wśród ludzi, których nie znał. Ale to było coś więcej, coś było z nim nie tak. Te kilka razy, które zmusił się by pójść do mugolskich klubów w ciągu lat, w chwili gdy inny mężczyzna podchodził o niego, zamierał w środku i odkrywał, że potyka się o własne nogi, byle uciec. 

Tak więc, utknął w niemożliwej pozycji, chcąc anonimowego seksu i będąc zbyt ostrożnym w stosunku do obcych, by się w niego zaangażować. 

To sprawiało, że egzystencja stawała się samotna i pusta. Praktycznie poddał się i robił to sam… i wtedy pojawił się Severus Snape, a jego życie się rozsypało. Mężczyzna był wampirem, byłym Śmierciożercą i najprawdopodobniej najbardziej nieprzyjemną z osób, jakie miał nieszczęście znać. Snape był także jedyną osobą, która sprawiła, że poczuł coś przez ostatnie dwanaście lat.

Zastanawiał się co takiego dokładnie Snape sprawił, że poczuł. Czysta, nieskrępowana ekstaza była tym, co przychodziło mu na myśl. Nie ważne, jak nieatrakcyjny Snape był, to co zrobił z jego ciałem było niemal niemożliwe do zapomnienia. 

Oczywiście, jakikolwiek seks po tak długim czasie, mógł go przytłoczyć Ale mimo to, seks ze Snape’em był zupełnie niesamowity. Być może najbardziej zaskakującym aspektem był fakt, że nie bał się mężczyzny. Sprawiało to, że kwestionował swój intelekt. Snape był wampirem, byłym Śmierciożercą i najbardziej sarkastycznym, złośliwym draniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Ktoś z choćby śladowym instynktem samozachowawczym unikałby Snape’a jak plagi. Mimo to, Harry nie bał się go i co ważniejsze, ufał mu. 

To te dwa fakty pomogły mu sformułować plan.

Im więcej o tym myślał przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Snape jest idealnym kandydatem do spełnienia jego potrzeb jako kochanek, który był i dyskretny i chętny, by dać mu uczuciowy dystans, jakiego potrzebował. Jeśli potrzebował dowodu dyskrecji Snape’a, to musiał tylko pomyśleć, że mężczyzna ukrywał swój wampiryzm przez trzy dekady; nie dało się być bardziej milczącym. Co do emocjonalnego zaangażowania… pomysł, że Snape mógłby chcieć związać się uczuciowo z synem Jamesa Potter’a, był zbyt śmieszny by go wypowiadać. 

Nawet się nie lubili. Nie było szans, że się zaangażują, że Snape mógłby zbliżyć się do niego na tyle, że jego śmierć go zaboli. Był także dodatkowy plus w tym, ze mężczyzna był wampirem i dzięki temu prawie nie można go było zabić normalnymi sposobami. 

To był idealny układ. Snape był tak zainteresowany romansowaniem z nim, jak on zaprzyjaźnianiem się ze swoim kłótliwym, byłym nauczycielem. 

Jednak Snape potrzebował się karmić. Co dwa tygodnie. A Harry potrzebował poczuć się żywy. 

Seks za krew. Wydawało się to dość uczciwą wymianą. Mężczyzna mógł się żywić, a on mógł się pieprzyć. Następnego ranka obaj wrócą do swoich żyć, bez niechcianych, uczuciowych komplikacji. Nie mogli prosić o lepszy układ.  
Snape był racjonalnym mężczyzną. Harry miał nadzieję, że będą w stanie ustalić satysfakcjonujące dla obu stron warunki.

Nie dowie się aż do wieczora. Biorąc głęboki wdech, ostrożnie złożył list i włożył go z powrotem do koperty. Gdy schował go bezpiecznie do kieszeni szat, wyszedł na ulicę. 

* * * 

Randkowanie jest stresujące, o ile to, co będzie dziś robił, w ogóle można nazwać „randkowaniem” - pomyślał Harry stojąc naprzeciw lustra w sypialni, usiłując zdecydować czy założyć bardziej konserwatywny niebieski sweter, a pod niego białą koszulę, czy może wygodne jeansy z codzienną zieloną koszulą Henley, która sprawiała, że jego oczy błyszczały, i czarne spodnie, opinające go we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach. 

Zdecydował, że przyda mu się każda pomoc jaką może dostać i włożył Henley’a z obcisłymi spodniami.

Ironia tej sytuacji nie umknęła mu. Spędził ostatnią godzinę starając się wyglądać jak najlepiej dla mężczyzny, który nawet nie mył włosów.

Wkładając czarną skórzaną kurtkę, Harry zatrzymał się przed lustrem na wystarczająco długo, by zdecydować, że wygląda dobrze, ale nie na tyle, by jego tragiczne włosy zaczęły mu przeszkadzać. Umył je i uczesał, a wciąż wyglądały jak zarośnięte krzaki.

Pomijając jego włosy, nie wyglądał źle. Nie był tak wysoki jak Snape, ale urósł od czasów szkolnych. Nie był już karłem. Jego ramiona i pierś urosły. Wiedział, że jest dobrze umięśniony i ma świetną formę.

Nie wiedział tylko, czy cokolwiek z tego spodoba się Snape’owi. Rozumiał, że ich ostatnie spotkanie podyktowane było desperacją. Jeśli Snape nie byłby pod presją, mógłby się nie zgodzić. Harry wiedział także jak mocno mężczyzna nienawidził jego ojca. Ich wrogość w szkole związana była głównie z niemożnością oddzielenia go od ojca, którego tak przypominał i wtedy, i dziś. Nawet gdyby nie wyglądał zupełnie jak wróg z dzieciństwa Snape’a, to on i Snape nigdy nie mieli najlepszych relacji. Istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie wyśmiany i wygoniony z pokoju.

Ale przynajmniej będzie wyglądał najlepiej jak się da, gdy zostanie wyciągnięty za ucho.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że spóźni się, jeśli będzie się dalej ociągał, Harry wyszedł z sypialni i przeszedł przez zabałaganiony salon do kominka. Wziął garść błyszczącego proszku, wrzucił go w ogień i powiedział wyraźnie:

\- Komnaty Severusa Snape’a, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Gdy ogień zmienił się na zielony, wszedł w niego. Skręcająca, ciemna jazda, jaką była podróż fiuu, jak zwykle wzburzyła jego żołądek. Choć potknął się wychodząc z kominka w salonie Snape’a, to zdołał utrzymać się na nogach.

Strząsnął nieunikniona sadzę i rozejrzał się po wygodnym pokoju, który widział ostatnio.

Snape siedział kilka stóp od kominka, w tym samym aksamitnym, szarym fotelu, co ostatnim razem. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył, że cera Snape’a wygląda o wiele normalniej niż przy ostatniej wizycie. Mistrz eliksirów wciąż miał ziemisty odcień skóry, który pamiętał z czasów szkolnych, ale niezdrowy, szary kolor zniknął.

Harry nigdy wcześniej by tego nie zauważył, bo stało się to tak szybko, że było prawie niezauważalne, poza tym nie myślał tymi kategoriami, jeśli chodzi o Snape’a, jednak te ciemne oczy obejrzały jego ciało ukradkowo, gdy zdjął czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, prawie jak gdyby Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

To sprawiło, że już się tak nie denerwował, poczuł, że może ma szansę. 

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał go mężczyzna swoim głębokim, kulturalnym głosem, tylko o jedno lub dwa uderzenia serca później, niż powinien. 

Zachęcony zainteresowaniem Snape’a, którego ten nie mógł do końca ukryć, Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

\- Tak zawsze mówią wampiry w mugolskim kinie.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Snape.

\- Tak, tylko zwykle maja jeszcze ten okropny rosyjski akcent.

\- Rosyjski akcent? Dziwne – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Większość z legend opiera się na powieści Brama Stokera „Drakula”. Jego wampir pochodził z Transylwanii.

\- Czytałem to. – Długi nos Snape’a zmarszczył się w obrzydzeniu. - Kompletne bzdury.

\- Czytałeś? - usiłował nie brzmieć na zaskoczonego, ale nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Snape’a czytającego horror. Wszystkie mugolskie książki, które widział na półkach należały do klasyki lub tekstów naukowych.

\- Czytam wszystko dotyczące mojej… przypadłości. Czasem pomysł można znaleźć w najmniej spodziewanym miejscu.

\- Szukasz lekarstwa? - Poczuł się jak idiota, gdy wypowiedział te słowa i szybko się poprawił:

\- Wybacz. To było głupie pytanie. Kto nie szukałby lekarstwa?

\- Wielu z mojego gatunku zaczęło cieszyć się swoją sytuacją – odpowiedział Snape bez swojej zwyczajowej złośliwość, po czym spytał:

\- Czy chciałbyś napić się Ognistej Whiskey?

\- Tak, poproszę.

Obserwował Snape’a przechodzącego na drugą stronę pokoju., gdzie stały butelki z alkoholami. Zaskoczony, zauważył z jaką gracja poruszał się mężczyzna. Gapił się na długą, szczupłą linię jego pleców. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak wygląda ciało Snape’a pod tymi wszystkimi ubraniami.

\- Czekasz na zaproszenie by usiąść? - spytał Snape, wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami, nalewając mu drinka. - Jeśli tak, to zrób mi ten zaszczyt i siądź. 

Doceniłbym także, gdybyś przestał się we mnie wpatrywać.

\- Er, wybacz – powiedział Harry, zajmując drugi fotel. Jego duch się ożywił, skomentował więc z uśmiechem:

\- To było naprawdę grzeczne. Wiesz, nie wydaje mi się żebyśmy kiedykolwiek byli razem tak długo bez obrażania się wzajemnie.

Snape przyniósł mu drinka.

Harry spojrzał na niego, wyciągając rękę i był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył rozbawienie na ostrej twarzy. Usta mężczyzny się nie uśmiechały, ale jego ciemne oczy tak. 

\- Jesteś tutaj od mniej niż trzech minut. 

\- Zwykle zajmuje nam mniej niż trzydzieści sekund, by zacząć na siebie warczeć – stwierdził Harry.

\- Nie martwiłbym się zbytnio – powiedział Snape, siadając na fotelu obok. 

Trzymał filiżankę z parującą herbatą z mlekiem, tak jak dwa tygodnie wcześniej, choć dziś rzeczywiście z niej pił. - Jestem pewien, że powiesz coś wartego obrażenia cię w ciągu następnych kilku minut. 

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od zaśmiania się. Gdy się uspokoił, zauważył:

\- Wyglądasz o wiele zdrowiej, niż gdy widziałem cię ostatnim razem.

\- Kryzys jeszcze nie nadszedł – odparł Snape.

\- Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd… chyba, że…?

\- Nie, nie żywiłem się – odparł Snape, a pierwsze tony złego nastroju znalazły się w jego głosie.

W ciężkiej ciszy, która zapadła, Harry usiłował znaleźć sposób na poruszenie tematu swojej propozycji. Wyraz twarzy Snape’a był tak niedostępny, że nie potrafił nie mieć wątpliwości co do swojego pomysłu. 

Snape przerwał niezręczną ciszę, komentując tonem zarówno pojednawczym jak i zmieszanym:

\- Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony, gdy otrzymałem twoją sowę dziś rano. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

No był oczywisty wniosek, jaki mężczyzna mógł wyciągnąć.

\- Nie, to znaczy tak… - Gdy te złośliwie rozbawione oczy spoczęły na nim, Harry przeklął:

\- Cholera.

\- Elokwentny i o tak jasnym umyśle, jak zawsze – powiedział Snape. - A więc tak czy nie? Więcej pytań, czy może twoje życie towarzyskie jest tak żałosne, że to twój pomysł na spędzenie nocy poza miastem?

Rzeczą, która sprawiała, że sarkam był tak brutalną bronią, był fakt, że często było w nim sporo prawdy. Słowa Snape’a bolały, ale za nic na świecie nie przyznałby się do drugiej z opcji. Widząc, że to była najlepsza z szans, jaką dziś dostanie, wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział jak najspokojniej potrafił:

\- Właściwie, to jest coś, o co chciałbym cię spytać. 

\- Tak? Więc mów. Cokolwiek to jest, nie może być bardziej osobiste niż rzeczy, o jakie pytałeś ostatnim razem.

\- To takie trudne, cholera. - ostro powiedział Harry, nienawidząc rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego policzkach.

\- Trudne? - Ciało Snape’a napięło się w fotelu naprzeciw niego. Zmieszany, Harry spoglądał na swojego towarzysza, który ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę z herbatą na pobliski stolik. Następnie Snape spytał spiętym tonem:

\- Czy jesteś tutaj oficjalnie?

\- Co? - spytał zupełnie skonfundowany.

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie co do pozwolenia mrocznemu stworzeniu, takiemu jak ja…

\- Nie – uciął. - Przepraszam. Nie przyszedłem tu by cie aresztować. Naprawdę to chrzanię, czyż nie?

Zobaczył jak wąska pierś Snape wznosi się i opada w głębokim wdechu. - Obawiam się, ze nie rozumiem. „Chrzanisz” co dokładnie?

Czując się jak ostatni idiota, napotkał zmieszany wzrok Snape’a i wyjaśnił miękko:

\- Przyszedłem spytać, czy… czy chciałbyś zrobić znowu to, co ostatnio. Czy chciałbyś się żywić mną… mam na myśli na mnie, ponownie?

Wszystkie emocje zniknęły z twarzy Snape’a.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne.

\- Nie żartowałem – nalegał Harry. Usiłował nie kręcić się pod tym podejrzliwym wzrokiem, skupionym na jego twarzy.

\- Nie możesz sugerować, że chciałbyś… 

\- Tak, właśnie to sugeruję – przerwał ponownie.

Ten intensywny wzrok zdawał się wnikać do jego duszy. Zobaczył moment, w którym Snape uwierzył mu, bo twarde linie na jego twarzy złagodniały. Zdziwiony, po chwili spytał:

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego młody, atrakcyjne mężczyzna taki jak ty, chciałby…?

Nie chcąc, by Snape był zmuszony mówić o sobie źle, wyjaśnił:

\- Pomyślałem, że gdybyśmy robili to regularnie, to rozwiązałoby problemy nas obu.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Problemy nas obu? Jakie z twoich problemów mogłoby rozwiązać żywienie wampira? Czy to twój nadpobudliwy Gryfoński honor zmusza cię do wzięcia na siebie odpowiedzialności za uwolnienie mnie? Jeśli tak jest, to zapewniam cię, że takie poświęcenie nie jest konieczne.

\- Wiem, że nie muszę. Tu nie chodzi o honor ani o poczucie winy – zapewnił go szybko.

\- Więc dlaczego?

Harry wziął łyk Ognistej whiskey i odpowiedział:

\- Nie spotykam się teraz nikim i…

Była to prawda, nawet jeśli wprowadzała w błąd. 

\- I pomyślałeś, że zaproponujesz swoją krew wampirowi żeby zapełnić tą pustkę? - spytał Snape szydząc zjadliwie.

Chociaż nie podobało mu się, że mężczyzna tak bardzo wszystko utrudniał, to myślał, że cały ten pomysł musiał wydawać się nieprawdopodobny z jego perspektywy. Cholera, za każdym razem, gdy Harry rozważał swój zamiar z otwartym umysłem, jego zdrowy rozsądek krzyczał z rozpaczy nad jego zdrowiem psychicznym.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to brzmi jak szaleństwo, ale… naprawdę podobało mi się… - jego policzki znów pałały czerwienią, ale na to nie mógł nic poradzić. - … co ostatnio ze mną robiłeś.

\- Potter, naprawdę są łatwiejsze sposoby żeby znaleźć partnera do seksu – powiedział Snape. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, to powiedziałby, że jego były nauczyciel jest wstrząśnięty jego propozycją.

Ku jego przerażeniu, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że był odrzucany. Przez głodującego wampira. Jak bardzo żałosne to było?

Desperacja Harry’ego zmusiła go do kontynuowania:

\- Może dla ciebie tak, ale ja nie mogę skorzystać z publicznej toalety, żeby nie skończyć w nagłówkach Proroka Codziennego. Wydawało mi się, że to ma sens dla nas obu. Ty mógłbyś się karmić regularnie bez ryzyka zdemaskowania, a ja… mógłbym zabawić się z kimś, kto wie, jak utrzymać sekret. 

\- Mówisz poważnie – powiedział Snape.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy nie musiał usilnie szukać, by zinterpretować emocje inne niż złość u mężczyzny. Szok starszego czarodzieja był tak widoczny, że mógł go prawie dotknąć. 

\- Całkowicie – odpowiedział miękko, czując się obnażony. - Czy jesteś… zainteresowany?

Zdawało się, że Snape potrzebował chwili na zebranie myśli. 

\- Jak mógłbym nie być zainteresowany… towarzystwem, które ofiarowuje mi krew i którego wspomnień nie będę musiał usuwać po wszystkim? Jestem więcej niż zainteresowany; zgadzam się.

Teraz to Harry był zaskoczony. 

\- Myślałem, że będziesz… ostrożniejszy, że każesz mi… nie wiem, przeliterować czego chcę w zamian, zanim się zgodzisz na cokolwiek.

\- Oferujesz mi życie wolne od upokorzenia i ryzyka – o co mógłbyś prosić, co nie byłoby tego warte? Zrobię, co tylko zechcesz. 

Jego gardło zacisnęło się tak mocno, że prawie nie mógł oddychać. Jak zwykle w swoim życiu, Harry naprawdę nie przemyślał swojego planu. Teraz, gdy wypowiedział na głos swoją propozycję, widział jak zimna, jeśli nie wręcz okrutna, ona była. Snape tkwił w niemożliwej sytuacji, z którą radził sobie w najbardziej honorowy sposób, w jaki mógł. Mężczyzna potrzebował krwi by przeżyć, a on zmuszał go, by wymienił to za seks. Jaką osobą czyniło go to, że wycenił czyjąś tragedię? Jeżeli w tym pokoju był jakiś potwór, to nie był nim Snape. 

\- Ja… nie przemyślałem tego. To co chciałem zrobić nie jest w porządku. Nie powinieneś…

\- Robić czegoś? - przerwał mu Snape. - Sprawić przyjemności pięknemu, młodemu mężczyźnie, który miał odwagę i zlitował się nade mną w mojej najczarniejszej godzinie? Nie zmuszasz mnie do niczego, Potter. Gdybym chciał, to bym odmówił i zaspokoił moje potrzeby gdzieś indziej. Zaproponowałeś mi pewną ofertę. Zgodziłem się. Nie ma w tym nic złego. 

Ku jego irytacji, Harry zorientował się, że zupełnie rozproszył go komplement Snape’a. Prawie nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, spytał niepewnie:

\- Uważasz, że jestem piękny? 

Rozdrażnienie ściągnęło wąskie usta Snape’a, a jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że pojął, że Snape nie był zły na niego. 

\- Nie chciałem cię obrazić.

Te spięte słowa nie miały dla niego sensu.

\- Obrazić? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie potrzebuję lustra by wiedzieć, że tylko ludzie, tacy jak ci, którzy towarzyszyli mi przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat, mile widzą zainteresowanie… kogoś takiego jak ja, i to tylko wtedy, gdy im płacę – powiedział Snape przyciszonym głosem.

Po raz kolejny, słowa Snape’a ścisnęły coś w nim. Harry spojrzał na tego mężczyznę, którego reszta świata uważała za brzydkiego i poczuł, jak jego serce pęka ze smutku. Jakie to uczucie, uznawać siebie za tak odrażającego? Czy naprawdę Snape był aż tak brzydki? Tak, miał duży nos. Jego skóra i zęby były trochę żółtawe, ale gdy nie warczał, nie wyglądał tak źle. Zdecydował, że to głównie wyraz jego twarzy i złośliwość czyniły go tak nieatrakcyjnym.

\- Profesorze Snape. Poprosiłem pana byś się ze mną przespał. Możesz tak mówić, jeśli tylko chcesz. Ale tak dla jasności, to uważam, że większość ludzi odstrasza twoje zachowanie, nie wygląd. Gdy nie szydzisz, nie jesteś taki zły.

\- Wielka pochwała, doprawdy – powiedział Snape.

Harry rozluźnił się słysząc sarkastyczne tony w głosie mężczyzny. Naprawdę wolał to niż przygnębioną szczerość. 

\- I jeśli zamierzasz „przespać się ze mną”, jak to elegancko ująłeś, zapewne powinieneś mnie nazywać inaczej niż profesorem Snape’em.

Ponownie Harry roześmiał się:

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Może moje imię?

\- Jesteś sarkastycznym draniem Severusie – wypróbował. - Wiesz to, prawda?

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem, ale dziękuje za poinformowanie mnie o tym fakcie.

Wciąż chichocząc, Harry potrząsnął głową i upił kolejny łyk. 

Spoglądając w bok, zobaczył, że Snape mu się przygląda z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy ich wzrok spotkał się, jabłko Adama u Snape’a poruszyło się, gdy spytał:

\- Jak chciałbyś to zrobić?

Teraz, gdy podjęli decyzję o kontynuowaniu, Snape zdawał się być niepewny. 

\- Myślę, że musimy być trochę bliżej niż sześć metrów od siebie – powiedział Harry, wstając z fotela.

Rozważał podejście do kanapy i poczekanie tam na Snape’a, aż dołączy, ale mężczyzna wciąż wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co zdawało się zatrzymywać go w miejscu. Prawie jak gdyby nie będąc w kryzysie, nie wiedział co ma robić. 

W szoku zdał sobie sprawę, że na swój własny sposób, Snape był tak niedoświadczony, jak on sam. Płacenie komuś za pozwolenie wypicia krwi nie liczyło się jako seksualne doświadczenie, nawet jeśli Snape zaspokajał swoich towarzyszy po, jak podejrzewał Harry. Snape używał ust zbyt dobrze ostatnim razem, by to mogło być jego pierwsze takie doświadczenie. 

Ponownie, fakt, że jego kompan nie czuł się pewniej od niego samego, zmniejszył jego lęki. 

Uśmiechając się nerwowo, Harry podszedł w kierunku fotela Snape’a i przyklęknął przed nim. 

\- Ostatnim razem było całkiem nieźle nam obu, prawda?

Snape, wciąż zdumiony, skinął głową.

Te ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego tak, jakby nigdy nie widziały nikogo takiego jak on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mallard – odmiana kaczki


	6. Chapter 6

\- Co… co lubisz? - spytał Harry, nie potrafiąc ukryć nerwowości. - A może… nie lubisz gry wstępnej?

To było coś, czego nie brał pod uwagę, że może potrzeby wampira mogą dotyczyć tylko krwi i żywienia. Cały seks mógł być dla Snape’a zbędny. 

\- Jestem otwarty na cokolwiek zechcesz. Nasza… umowa ma mieć obustronne korzyści. 

To nie dawało odpowiedzi na jego pytania, poza poinformowaniem go, że Snape był gotowy na robienie tego, czego on chciał. 

Myśląc, że brak zgryźliwości na twarzy naprawdę pasował do mężczyzny, Harry pochylił się i pocałował go. To było cholernie dziwne, robienie tego właśnie ze Snape’em ze wszystkim ludzi, ale pamiętał jak mężczyzna sprawił, że się czuł ostatnim razem, gdy byli ze sobą. Snape był najmniej prawdopodobnym kandydatem do uwodzenia, ale gdy tylko dotarł do niego zapach mężczyzny, to od razu stwardniał. 

Przypuszczalnie było to związane tylko z feromonami i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale skoro było tak wspaniałe, to naprawdę o to nie dbał. 

Snape położył rękę na jego piersi, tuż przed tym, zanim ich usta się spotkały. Spiął się, myśląc, że mężczyzna powstrzyma go, co byłoby upokarzające.

Harry mógł zobaczyć w oczach Snape’a, że mężczyzna jest zdziwiony tym, że chce go pocałować, a być może nawet wytrącony z równowagi. Dotyk był dziwny. To było prawie zbyt intymne, skoro musiał pochylić ciało i oprzeć się na Snape’ie by sięgnąć do ust wyższego mężczyzny. Ale pomijając ten jeden ruch, Snape nie próbował więcej go zatrzymywać.

To zdecydowanie nie był jego pierwszy pocałunek, ale prawie odczuwał go jako taki. Była w tym ta czarodziejska, pierwszorazowa niezręczność, w tym niepewnym sposobie, w jaki ich usta się zetknęły, która była bardzo poruszająca. Snape nie wiedział, w którą stronę powinien odwrócić głowę, gdy Harry pochylił się do przodu, co spowodowało bolesne zderzenie się ich nosów. 

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i zanurzył ją we włosach Snape’a, które dzisiejszej nocy były w dotyku miękkie i czyste, i przytrzymał jego głowę w miejscu, gdy zmieniał kierunek własnej, by spróbować raz jeszcze. 

Tym razem ich nosy minęły się. Gdy poczuł, jak ich usta się stykają, zaczął całować nieodpowiadające mu wargi. 

Na początku to przypominało całowanie posągu. Snape wydawał się prawie zamrożony, jak gdyby czekał na jakiegoś rodzaju katastrofę lub uderzenie. Ale gdy nic nieprzewidzianego się nie wydarzyło, napięcie w jego ciele zmalało i wargi pod jego własnymi zaczęły oddawać pocałunki. 

\- Mmmm. - zamruczał Harry w aprobacie, gdy ich usta zaczęły poruszać się gwałtowanie naprzeciw siebie.

Ciekawy co się stanie, przeciągnął językiem po ciepłym wargach. Natychmiast się dla niego rozchyliły. 

Usta Snape’a miały niewiarygodnie bogaty aromat. Gdy Harry badał te ciepłe, soczyste głębie, jego zmysły zaczęły kręcić się w odurzających wybuchach przyjemności. Mógł poczuć zupełnie niesamowite ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po jego ciele, przyspieszające bicie serca i oddech. Słyszał tylko walenie w swojej piersi i ciche dźwięki przyjemności, których nie mógł powstrzymać. Zszokowany zdał sobie sprawę, że salon dokoła niego zdaje się wirować. 

Dłonie Snape’a chwyciły jego głowę i stanowczo, choć delikatnie, odepchnęły go.

\- Spokojnie.

Czując się raczej jakby miał zemdleć, zamiast być podnieconym, wykrzyknął:

\- Fiu! Co się stało? Czuję się jak… pijany.

Czubki palców prawej reki Snape’a delikatnie głaskały jego policzek w rozpraszającej pieszczocie, która wydawała się być niezamierzona. 

\- Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci, ze moja ślina spełnia rolę afrodyzjaka. Z czasem przywykniesz do niej i będziesz w stanie wytrzymać dłuższy czas… o ile będziemy kontynuować ten układ, ale…

\- Małe dawki na początek? - spytał Harry i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, bo to „o ile będziemy kontynuować” i zachowanie Snape’a zdawały się sugerować, że mężczyzna oczekuje, że zmieni zdanie. 

Skoro Snape dotykał jego twarzy, postanowił zrobić to samo. Wyciągając dłoń by pogładzić ogolony policzek i szczękę mężczyzny, spytał miękko:

\- Mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie?

Snape skinął głową, wciąż patrząc na niego tak, jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć, że tu jest. 

\- Gdy walczyłem z tym wampirem w zeszłym miesiącu, jego oddech był ohydny, naprawdę paskudny. Ale twój pachnie dobrze. Zauważyłem to też poprzednim razem. Jest prawie słodszy niż normalny – dodał Harry.

\- Wypił właśnie całą krew z ofiary, czyż nie? - upewnił się Snape. Gdy Harry skinął głową, wyjaśnił:

\- Tuż zanim ludzkie ciało umiera, wydziela pewne enzymy do krwi. Jeśli wampir żywi się do chwili, gdy zabije partnera, to te enzymy dostają się do jego ciała i oddziałują na jego system. Nigdy nie zabiłem przy karmieniu się, stąd moje ciało nie jest skażone w ten sposób.

\- Oh. Mogę jeszcze o coś zapytać? - spytał Harry, przeciągając kciukiem po kąciku ust Snape’a. Ku jego zachwytowi, te wargi drgnęły lekko, jak gdyby powstrzymując się od uśmiechu. - Jak wiele z tego, co czuję to tylko ja, a ile jest rezultatem enzymów twojego ciała działających na mnie? 

Snape parsknął.

\- Podejrzewam, że to wszystko jest działaniem feromonów. Czym innym mogłoby być?

\- Nie jesteś zbyt romantyczny, prawda? - narzekał Harry, pochylając się do przodu by pocałować Snape’a w policzek, zanim mężczyzna odpowie na jego retoryczne pytanie.

Dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa, zdał sobie sprawę jak nieodpowiednie one były. Tu nie chodziło o romansowanie. Snape chciał krwi, a on seksu. Romans nie miał tu nic do rzeczy.

Spiął się, czekając aż mężczyzna przypomni mu o tym w zdecydowany sposób, ale on tylko napotkał jego wzrok i cicho powiedział:

\- Co stworzenie takie jak ja, miałoby wiedzieć o romansie? Chyba nie wierzysz, że ktokolwiek z moich płatnych kompanów pomyślał kiedyś o pocałowaniu mnie?

Wyczuwając ból ukryty pod sarkastycznym komentarzem, pocałował Snape’a w czoło i delikatnie przeciągnął palcami po silnie zarysowanej twarzy swojego towarzysza. Odrywając wargi, wyszeptał do jego ucha:

\- Nie wiedzą co stracili. Jesteś w tym świetny.

By to udowodnić, znów otworzył usta. Harry nie kłamał. To nie była tylko dziwna chemia jego śliny. Mężczyzna naprawdę używał ust wspaniale, biorąc górną wargę Harry’ego pomiędzy swoje i masując ją.

Choć był to najprzyjemniejszy z tego typu kontaktów jaki pamiętał, to ten pocałunek był nawet bardziej obciążający fizycznie dla jego ciała. Ich obecna pozycja, on na kolanach pomiędzy długimi nogami Snape’a, była bardzo niewygodna. 

Zanim mógł coś powiedzieć, mężczyzna po raz kolejny odsunął się i cicho ostrzegł:

\- Ostrożnie, albo to skończy się szybciej niż się zaczęło.

Ponieważ pokój znów zaczął wirować, to nie mógł protestować. Starał się sięgnąć do włosów Snape’a, by przeciągnąć po nich dłońmi, ale kolana mężczyzny zagrodziły mu drogę i ograniczyły jego ruchy.

\- To nie działa – obwieścił Harry i usiadł na kolanach Snape’a zanim ten zdążył mylnie zinterpretować jego słowa. Obaj wydali zaskoczone chrząknięcie, gdy usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i przód ich spodni zetknął się. - Tak jest o wiele lepiej. - Przytrzymał ręce na wąskich, ukrytych pod szatą ramionach, pochylił się i lekko pocałował go w czoło. - Myślę, że mamy wspaniałą chemię – powtórzył z ustami tuż przy chłodnej skórze.

\- A ja myślę, że jesteś szalony – odpowiedział Snape, ale jego dłoń podniosła się i pogłaskała jego plecy zachęcająco, co przeczyło jego słowom. Potem Snape sięgnął i ostrożnie zdjął okulary Harry’ego, odkładając je na pobliski stolik, obok już zimnej filiżanki z herbatą.

Harry zamrugał z powodu krótkowzroczności, zanim rysy Snape’a znów nie odzyskały ostrości, choć wciąż pozostawały niewyraźne, ponieważ mężczyzna był tak blisko. Na co dzień niemożność widzenia bez rozmazanego obrazu przeszkadzała mu, ale w tej chwili on sam czuł się dość niewyraźnie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie siedział nikomu na kolanach. Jego własne znajdowały się po obu stronach wąskich bioder Snape’a, a jego tyłek pozostawał na kolanach kościstego mężczyzny. Snape był jak płonące ciepło pomiędzy jego udami. To było dziwne jak cholera i trochę niezręczne, bo wciąż nie znali się zbyt dobrze, ale to było gorące, tak bardzo gorące.

\- Podoba ci się?- upewnił się Harry. - Nie jestem za ciężki?

\- Tak i nie, w tej kolejności – odparł Snape, wciąż patrząc na niego z dużym zainteresowaniem. 

Przyznanie się do tego, że Harry siedzący na jego kolanach sprawia mu przyjemność, było większym ustępstwem niż to, na które liczył. Chwilowo czując się zagubiony w tym, co powinien robić dalej, skoro całowanie musiało ustąpić na rzecz pozostania świadomym, wpatrywał się w twarz Snape’a. To było dziwne, ale zaczynało mu się podobać to nieugięte oblicze.

Ssanie śliny z ust Snape’a mogło być wykluczone, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł go całować w inne miejsca, prawda?

\- Czy przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym...

\- Zgodzę się na wszystko, poza wsadzenie mi kołka w serce. - Snape zdawał się rozważać swoje słowa przez chwilę, zanim ociągając się nie dodał:

\- A jeśli poczekasz aż zacznę się karmić i to zaproponujesz, to może nawet i na to się zgodzę.

Czując się naprawdę szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy od wieków, pochylił się i obsypał twarz mężczyzny pocałunkami. Spędził długi czas poznając każdą krzywiznę, zmarszczkę i właściwość. Mógł stwierdzić, że Snape’owi podoba się jego zajęcie, bo mięśnie pod jego wargami stawały się coraz bardziej rozluźnione. 

Po długiej chwili, podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, o którym zaczynał myśleć jako o swoim pierwszym kochanku.

\- Podoba ci się, co?

Patrząc mu w oczy, Snape skinął powoli głową, wydając się prawie zaskoczony tym faktem.

\- Mnie też. Mogę cię znowu pocałować w usta? - poprosił żałośnie. 

\- Niezbyt długo, chyba, że chcesz abym się teraz żywił – ostrzegł go Snape. - Dopóki twój organizm się nie przyzwyczai, moja ślina spowoduje ogromną przyjemność, ale ograniczy też twoją, er… inicjatywę. 

\- A przecież nie możemy mieć ograniczonej inicjatywy, czyż nie? - zażartował lekko chropawym głosem i ponownie przysunął swoje wargi do ust Snape’a.

Ich pocałunek był tak samo słodki, jak ten pierwszy. Smak Snape’a spłynął po jego ciele jak narkotyk, silny i oczywisty. Przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenie mężczyzny i odsunął się, gdy tylko jego zmysły zaczęły wirować.

Harry’emu ulżyło, gdy zobaczył pierwsze iskry pożądania w tych ciemnych oczach. Nie był nawet pewien, czy wampir mógł doświadczać normalnego seksualnego podniecenia. Książki, które czytał, nie zawierały żadnych informacji o seksualności wampirów. Wampiry uważano za drapieżne, mroczne stworzenia. Nie powstało wiele badań na temat ich zwyczajów godowych. 

Snape wciąż zdawał się niewytłumaczalnie zszokowany tym, co działo się pomiędzy nimi. Harry pamiętał, co mężczyzna powiedział o płatnych towarzyszach, nie chcących tracić czasu na całowanie go. Czy było możliwe, że przez wszystkie te lata, podczas których Snape wynajmował prostytutki, nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, by dotknąć go w ten sposób?

To wydało mu się zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, ale łatwo mógł zobaczyć, że tak zapewne było. Snape od początku był tak niedostępny. Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak mężczyzna musiał się czuć w tej sytuacji, skoro tak bardzo nienawidził tych spotkań co dwa tygodnie. 

Przypomniał sobie jak zaproponował Snape’owi umowę, która miała mu zaoszczędzić upokorzeń. Był pewien, że podchodzenie do prostytutek musiało boleć pełnego godności mistrza eliksirów. A w każdym razie sądził, że to Snape miał na myśli.

Mężczyzna bez wątpienia musiał robić znacznie więcej niż tylko podchodzić do nich, zdał sobie sprawę Harry. Ślina wampira z całą pewnością miała taki sam efekt na wynajmowanych towarzyszach jak na Harry’m i Harry zaczynał już na tyle poznawać Snape’a, by móc przypuszczać, że prawdopodobnie czuł, że jest winny swojemu partnerowi orgazm po. Harry sądził, że mężczyzna zajmował się tą sytuacją w ten sam sposób, jak to zrobił z Harry’m – tak jednostronnie i bezosobowo jak tylko mógł, karmił się i zajmował nieuniknionym podnieceniem towarzysza tak szybko jak się dało. Pomijając krew, której potrzebował by przeżyć, wątpił by Snape sprawiał przyjemność sobie. 

To się zmieni tej nocy. Może był to tylko ogłupiający efekt feromonów i enzymów wampira, ale chciał sprawić, by Snape poczuł się tak dobrze jak on ostatnio.

Harry wiedział, że to niezupełnie pasowało do jego planu o nazwie: tylko-seks-bez-uczuciowego-zaangażowania, ale nie mógł nie chcieć dać Snape’owi choć trochę z radości, którą on mu dał. To nie znaczyło, że się wiąże. To było po prostu… grzeczne. 

Zniżył usta do zachęcającego obszaru, jakim była białe gardło Snape’a, całując je i pieszcząc. Uzyskał pożądaną reakcję. Snape wydał miękki jęk, który brzmiał zarówno na zaskoczony jak i pełen przyjemności.

Harry lizał i całował delikatną, wrażliwą skórę, ku radości ciał ich obu. Ciało Snape’a było chłodniejsze w dotyku niż u zwykłych ludzi, ale nie nieprzyjemnie. 

Harry czuł jak gwałtowanie poruszała się ta szczupła pierś oparta o jego własną. Jemu także ciężko było złapać oddech.

Potrzebując więcej, jego palce zahaczyły o kołnierzyk nad znaczną ilością ubrań, które Snape nosił.

Zamarł, gdy mężczyzna złapał jego ręce i przytrzymał je w miejscu.

Brzmiąc nieśmiało, Snape powiedział:

\- Potter, nie musisz. To ja powinienem sprawiać przyjemność tobie.

Harry poruszył dłońmi w lekkim uścisku Snape’a, aż trzymali się za ręce i Snape go dłużej nie więził. Podniósł dłoń w swojej prawej ręce i potarł kostki mężczyzny o swój policzek. 

\- Czy nie możemy sobie wzajemnie sprawić przyjemności? Ja… chcę dotknąć twojej skóry. Całej. Powiedziałeś, że mogę z tobą robić, co tylko zechcę – przypomniał.

\- Tak było – stwierdził Snape powoli, widocznie zażenowany. 

\- Więc jak mam to zrobić z tymi wszystkimi ubraniami? - zapytał w lżejszym tonie, chcąc przegonić cienie i napięcie z oczu i twarzy Snape’a. Mógł prawie dotknąć złych wspomnień przesuwających się w głowie mężczyzny. 

\- Całkowita nagość nie jest niezbędna. W przeszłości, gdy mężczyźni chcieli... penetrować mnie, gdy się pożywiłem, po prostu zdejmowałem spodnie i odwracałem się. 

Zamarł, gdy Snape znów złapał jego ręce, przytrzymując je. 

\- I pozwalałeś im wkładać fiuta w siebie bez przygotowania? - Wracając myślami do tego, co powiedział, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak nieodpowiednie było jego zatrwożone pytanie, ale nie mógł go nie wypowiedzieć.

Dłoń Snape zacisnęła się na jego.

\- Gdy się pożywię, jestem zupełnie rozluźniony. Prawie nie ma dyskomfortu. - Nie znał Snape’a aż tak dobrze, ale wyczuwał w tym wielkie kłamstwo. - Nie musisz przejmować się…

Powstrzymał to niemądre oświadczenie przez wykorzystanie ust Snape’a i przykrycie ich własnymi. Tak mocno starał się nie czuć niczego poza fizycznymi doznaniami, ale jego serce bolało przez tego mężczyznę.

Nie musiał martwić się, że nie robi krzywdy komuś, z kim uprawiał seks? Czy Snape naprawdę wierzył, że tak to będzie z nim wyglądało?

Pocałunek zdawał się rozproszyć uwagę ich obu i oddalić ich od dyskusji.

Nawet ze wszystkimi burzliwymi emocjami, których doświadczał, w chwili, gdy spróbował ust Snape’a, uderzyła w niego fala przyjemności. Afrodyzjak w ślinie rozprzestrzeniał się po jego krwi zmniejszając nerwowość, do czego bez wątpienia był stworzony. Gdy pokój znów zaczął się kołysać, podniósł głowę i wpatrywał się w te zaniepokojone czarne oczy.

\- Lubię cie dotykać. Ty też lubisz, gdy cię dotykam. Widzę, że tak jest. Ze mną to... nie musi być zimne i bezosobowe. - Gdy wzrok Snape’a uciekł przed jego własnym, niemal z poczuciem winy, Harry poprosił:

\- No co? Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę. Powiedz mi o czym myślisz.

Snape wypuścił jego dłonie. Przytrzymując jego łokcie, mężczyzna poruszył nim, aż siedział na jego kolanach w taki sposób, że pomiędzy nimi pozostawało puste miejsce. 

\- Jedynym sposobem, w jaki byłem w stanie przetrwać to, co musiałem, było... nie pozwolenie sobie na uczucia. To co proponujesz jest niebezpieczne. 

\- Jak? Znam cie wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że nie stracisz kontroli i nie skrzywdzisz mnie – zaprotestował. Nigdy nie miał tak intensywnej dyskusji, skulony na cudzych kolanach. Intymność w ich pozycjach była niemal dziwna w porównaniu do niewidzialnej ściany, którą Snape usiłował pomiędzy nimi postawić. 

\- Nie niebezpieczna dla ciebie – doprecyzował Snape.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć? Jak chęć dotykania cię i sprawienia, że poczujesz się dobrze, może być niebezpieczna? - Harry nic nie rozumiał. Przecież nie prosił Snape’a o poślubienie go ani o nic równie absurdalnego.

\- Harry Potterze, jesteś pięknym i bardzo kuszącym mężczyzną.

\- A dlaczego to jest coś złego? - spytał ze słabym uśmiechem, nadal nie rozumiejąc.  
Snape przeciągnął dłoń po swoich niedawno umytych włosach. Byli tak blisko siebie, że Harry mógł wyczuć ziołowy zapach jego szamponu. 

\- Byłoby… bardzo łatwo poddać się twojemu czarowi i pozwolić sobie… cieszyć się tym, co mi oferujesz z własnej woli.

\- Nadal nie wiem gdzie tu jest jakiś problem – powiedział Harry. 

\- Nie zawsze tu będziesz. Tak naprawdę to będę zaskoczony, jeśli nasza umowa potrwa dłużej niż kilka karmień. Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że jeśli pozwalasz sobie polegać na czymś i potem to coś nie jest już dłużej dostępne, to ten brak jest o wiele bardziej odczuwalny niż początkowy stan ignorancji jego istnienia – wyjaśnił Snape.

\- Więc nigdy nie pozwalasz sobie na odrobinę radości? Co to za logika?  
Dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze mógłby mówić o sobie, nie Snape’ie. Czy nie robił tego samego po śmierci Rona i Hermiony? Czy nie zamknął się i nie ukrył przed światem?

\- To jedyna logika jaką znam – sztywno wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

To odkrycie wstrząsnęło nim tak bardzo, że jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy wyciągnął dłoń i odsunął długie, czarne włosy ze zmarszczonego czoła Snape’a. 

\- Seks… nie powinien boleć.

Może i nie wiedział zbyt wiele, ale tego jednego był pewien. 

\- Mnie nigdy nie chodziło o seks. Jestem tu, by się żywić – powiedział Snape.

\- Więc każesz siebie za karmienie się pozwalając swoim partnerom… krzywdzić cię? - zapytał, przerażony tą myślą. 

\- W większości przypadków zadowalają się moimi ustami – odpowiedział Snape. - To naprawdę nie jest teraz ważne. Czyż nie?

\- Jest, jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę ci spuścić spodnie i cię… wypieprzę. Wiem, że to… przerażające, próbować czegoś, ale nie możesz żyć w ten sposób. Nie jesteś potworem. Masz prawo by… dotykać, śmiać się i czuć. Obaj mamy – nalegał Harry.

Gwałtowność tego ostatniego stwierdzenia zdawała się pobrzmiewać echem w dziwnie cichych komnatach. Jedynymi dźwiękami był palący się ogień i ich chrapliwe oddechy. 

\- Naprawdę nie uważasz mnie za potwora? - w końcu spytał Snape. 

\- Czy chciałbym rozebrać się dla potwora? Czy zaproponowałbym mu swoją krew lub był zaniepokojony, gdy nie chciał jej wziąć? Nie jesteś potworem. Jesteś człowiekiem i masz prawo do... radości. Odmawianie sobie w ten sposób nie jest w porządku w stosunku do żadnego z nas.

\- Jak to może nie być sprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie? - spytał Snape, jak gdyby sam pomysł, że ktoś może chcieć dotknąć jego nagiego ciała, był mu zupełnie obcy.

\- To będzie słaba zabawa, jeśli nie będę mógł cię dotknąć. To sprawi, że będę się czuł… sam nie wiem… jakbyśmy robili coś brudnego – miękko wyjaśnił Harry.

Harry przełknął ślinę na widok wyrazu oczu Snape’a, jasno odczytując to, że mężczyzna był postrzegany jako brzydki i brudny przez całe swoje życie. 

\- Sugerujesz, ze moja wstrzemięźliwość będzie karą także dla ciebie? - ociągając się spytał Snape.

To nie było dokładnie to, co miał na myśli, ale była to prawda. Jeśli Snape odmówi zdjęcia ubrań i zrelaksowania się, to będzie się czuł tak, jakby zmuszał mężczyznę by uprawiał z nim seks. 

\- Jeśli pozostaniesz ubrany, to nie będę czuł się komfortowo zdejmując własne ciuchy. Nie bylibyśmy... równi. Bycie nagim, gdy ty nie będziesz, sprawi, że będę się czuł… w jakiś sposób tani. Nie chce się czuć jak dziwka Severusie. 

Brwi Snape’a zmarszczyły się w skupieniu.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wybacz mi, to wszystko jest dla mnie nowe. Moi płatni towarzysze są zwykle zadowoleni, że mogą zostać ubrani. Ale potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego to nie byłoby odpowiednie w tej sytuacji.

Harry wpatrywał się w zamyślona twarz, ale nie był w stanie zdecydować, co dokładnie Snape powiedział:

\- To oznacza tak czy nie?

\- To znaczyło tak – powiedział Snape, choć brzmiał jakby zgadzał się wbrew swojemu rozsądkowi. W każdym razie, czy moglibyśmy przenieść się do sypialni, żeby nam było bardziej wygodnie?

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, całując go szybko. - Możemy pójść gdzie chcesz.

Ostrożnie zszedł z kolan Snape’a. Obserwował jak jego towarzysz podnosi się z fotela. Musiał odchylić głowę, by patrzeć mu w oczy; mężczyzna był tak wysoki.

Z wyraźnym wahaniem, Snape poprowadził go do sypialni. 

Harry przypomniał sobie ciężkie mahoniowe meble i zielone aksamitne zasłony, udrapowane na łóżku z czterema kolumienkami, które widział ostatnim razem. Jedyną różnicą w pokoju, którą mógł dostrzec, był niezapalony ogień i pościel w innym kolorze. Dziś kołdra i poszewki na poduszki miały ciemny, brązowy kolor.

Snape podszedł do szafy i zaczął się rozbierać. Jego twarz była tak spięta, że wyglądał jakby oczekiwał, że zostanie wysłany prosto do Jednostki Utylizacji Wampirów w Ministerstwie, gdy tylko skończą. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Snape nie obejrzał się w jego kierunku.

Tłumiąc westchnienie, zdjął koszulę przez głowę, ściągnął buty, a później spodnie, skarpetki i bieliznę. Myślał, że byłoby miło rozbierać się wzajemnie, ale dyskomfort jego towarzysza był tak namacalny, że zaczynał się zastanawiać nad tym, że może nie powinien był pozwolić im kontynuować w taki sposób. 

Był nagi, zanim Snape skończył choćby rozpinanie guzików swojej kamizelki, więc Harry usiadł na kołdrze by poczekać i… obserwować. 

Czarna kamizelka wreszcie została rozpięta. Snape powiesił ją ostrożnie na wieszaku w szafie. Harry patrzył na sztywną, białą koszulę na plecach mężczyzny, zdając sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył go w czymś innym niż szaty, kamizelka i kaftan. Te wszystkie części garderoby nadawały Snape’owi masy. Bez nich wydawał się szczupły i dziwnie wrażliwy.

Koszula zniknęła następna. Była, oczywiście, jeszcze jedna warstwa pod spodem, długi biały podkoszulek. Po krótkiej przerwie Snape ściągnął go i Harry wreszcie zobaczył kawałek skóry. 

Przełknął ślinę na widok półdługich włosów Snape’a, opadających na nagie ramiona. Te ramiona były wąskie, a skóra na nich wyglądała jak białe, rozlane mleko. To było dziwne, zważywszy na to, jak ziemista była cera Severusa. Harry zastanawiał się, czy różnica w kolorze skóry wynikała z tego, które obszary wystawiano na słońce. Mówiło się, że wampiry były bardzo wrażliwe na światło słoneczne. Może ich skóra reagowała inaczej na promienie, niż ta zwykłych ludzi. Fakt, że dłonie Severusa były podobnie odbarwione zdawał się dowodzić, że ta hipoteza była prawdą. 

Plecy Snape’a były długie i chude jak szczapa, ale miały tą samą, perfekcyjną skórę pokrywającą je, więc Harry był bardzo zadowolony.

Gdy mężczyzna pochylił się, by zająć się butami, Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył jego ubrany w spodnie tyłek. Tak jak reszta Snape’a, ten obszar był szczupły, ale dobrze ukształtowany. 

Mężczyzna wyprostował się. Tym razem przerwa była dłuższa, nim jego ręce poruszyły się by odpiąć spodnie. 

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy te ostatnie bariery zostały usunięte. Znów, cal po calu, pojawiła się ta sama, wspaniała skóra, gdy Snape schylił się by ściągnąć spodnie i bieliznę z długich nóg. Ponownie, Harry ujrzał uroczy widok pochylonego tyłu; tyle, że tym razem był on nagi i zupełnie wspaniały. 

Skoro sam był bez ubrania, to nie mógł ukryć reakcji na widok nagiego ciała Snape’a. Jego penis podniósł się, stojąc twardy przy jego płaskim brzuchu. Mężczyzna nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć. Wciąż stał tyłem do niego. 

Snape wyprostował się i powiesił spodnie. Gdy skończył, wpatrywał się w szafę naprzeciw siebie przez długą chwilę, zanim jego plecy się napięły i wyprostowały, gdy powoli się odwrócił. 

Największe wrażanie na Harry’m zrobiła ta porcelanowa, perfekcyjna skóra. Zdawała się ciągnąć i ciągnąć. Jedyną przerwę w tej bieli stanowiły różowe sutki Snape’a, ciemny trójkąt na genitaliach, mało widoczny ciemne włosy pod pachami i wyblakły Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu, którego fragment Harry ujrzał, gdy Snape się odwracał. 

Otwarcie wpatrywał się w penis Severusa. Tak jak jego własny, czerwony jak wino członek był nieobrzezany. Ale, co go nie zaskoczyło, ze względu na ich różnicę we wzroście, Snape’a był o wiele dłuższy, choć cieńszy niż jego własny.

Spojrzał na resztę ciała mężczyzny, prawie jakby po namyśle, bo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twardniejącego penisa na zbyt długo. Pas, klatka piersiowa i ramiona Snape’a były bardzo wąskie. Mężczyzna był zbyt chudy. Mógł policzyć jego żebra. 

Snape wydawał się prawie zagłodzony, co miało sens, skoro wiedział, że mężczyzna odmawiał sobie krwi, dopóki nie miał już wyboru i musiał się pożywić.

Rumieniec koloru pojawił się na policzkach Snape’a, gdy Harry wreszcie zdołał unieść wzrok do twarzy swojego towarzysza. Zmieszało go napięcie i surowość na jego twardo wyrzeźbionym obliczu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape wygląda, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z zażenowania. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał dlaczego, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie wszystkie niemiłe rzeczy, które sam mówił lub słyszał jak mówili inni o wyglądzie mężczyzny w ciągu lat. Odsłonienie się w ten sposób musiało być kompletnie wykańczające nerwowo dla tego mężczyzny.

Doceniał nerwowość Snape’a, bo to był również jego pierwszy raz, gdy pokazał się nagi przed oczami kochanka.

Myśląc, że jeden z nich musi szybko coś powiedzieć, szukał jakiegokolwiek tematu.

\- Twoja skóra wygląda jak połać świeżo spadłego śniegu – powiedział, chcąc zlikwidować tę niepewność. - Bardzo mi się to podoba. 

Przełknięcie śliny przez Snape’a było widoczne nawet z drugiej połowy pokoju. Te ciemne oczy przesunęły się po Harry’m. Snape zmusił się do powiedzenia:

\- Wolę wzór, który tworzą twoje włosy.

Te niepewne słowa nie powinny wywołać takiego efektu, ale Harry czuł jak się rozjaśnia niczym drzewko świąteczne, z przyjemności na ten komplement. Spojrzał na własne ciemne włosy na piersi, absurdalnie szczęśliwy, że podobają się Snape’owi.

\- Pasują, nie sądzisz? - spytał.

Snape przytaknął. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zadowolony po prostu tam stojąc i patrząc na niego. 

\- Chcesz do mnie dołączyć, czy ja mam podejść do ciebie? - zapytał Harry, gdy ich spojrzenia zaczynały robić się niezręczne.

Snape podszedł do niego z tą samą gracją, którą zauważył wcześniej. Choć tym razem mógł zobaczyć jak ciężkie, różowe jądra Snape’a obijały się, gdy szedł.

Mężczyzna stanął przed nim, jak gdyby niepewny co do protokołu dołączenia do niego we własnym łóżku.

Pokusa tej nieoszpeconej niczym skóry była zbyt wielka, by mógł się jej oprzeć. Harry sięgnął i położył dłoń na środku piersi Snape’a. Poczuł zszokowany oddech, który mężczyzna wypuścił.

Czując się bardzo odważny, pochylił się, objął Snape’a ramionami w pasie i oparł policzek o wyraźnie zaznaczone żebra. Jego skóra była chłodna i miękka jak aksamit. Ten cudowny, słodki zapach, roztapiał jego zmysły znajomym podnieceniem sprawiając, że czuł się jak w domu.

Coś w Harry’m się rozluźniło się, gdy ramiona Snape’a otoczyły jego ramiona, obejmując go. Przez długi czas po prostu siedzieli w objęciach.

Potem ręce Snape’a chwyciły jego głowę i uniosły jego twarz. Patrząc mu w oczy, Snape zniżył się, by pocałować go w usta. 

Harry zaczął go gwałtownie całować. Język Snape’a spotkał go gdzieś w połowie drogi. Grali w zmysłową grę, berka, gonienie się i popychanie języków z ust jednego do drugiego. 

Gdy to oszołomione odczucie kołysania znów przez niego przeszło, niechętnie odsunął się i wdychał mokre, pachnące Snape’em powietrze. Nie pomogło to oczyścić jego umysłu. 

Mężczyzna położył go na chłodną kołdrę, schylając się by znów go pocałować. Zastanawiając się, czy ślina wampira jest uzależniająca i nie mogąc odmówić, oddał pocałunek. To niesamowite, pobudzone uczucie omdlenie, które pamiętał z ostatniego spotkania, przepływało przez niego, gdy ślina Snape’a zaczęła działać.

Jęknął, gdy mężczyzna ostrożnie położył swoje kościste ciało na nim. Ich penisy spotkały się razem w eksplozji przyjemności. Położył dłonie na długich, chudych plecach, niespokojnie wędrując, gdy Snape całował go, aż był bardziej niż oszołomiony.

Snape w końcu podniósł głowę i pozwolił mu zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
Każda komórka w jego ciele podskoczyła w podnieceniu, gdy mężczyzna pocałował jego szczękę, schodząc niżej do jego szyi, aż sięgnął do żyły szyjnej. Jego ciało pamiętało, jak Snape mógł sprawić, że się poczuje, a Harry dyszał w łkających oddechach, gdy fala po fali, czysta przyjemność rozrywała go, a ten gładki język lizał jego skórę. 

Tym razem sądził, że rzeczywiście może poczuć ślinę penetrującą naskórek i ogrzewającą krew. Był oszołomiony, odurzony i tak podniecony, że myślał, że dojdzie od samego języka poruszającego się po jego gardle. Delikatna tortura zdawała się trwać całą wieczność, zanim w końcu poczuł początkowy, ostry ból, gdy kły jego towarzysza przebiły skórę.

Te kły przeszywające jego ciało były bardzo dziwnym odczuciem, ale wtedy zęby wycofały się, a Snape zaczął ssać. Jego wszechświat pulsował z potrzeby. Każdą z dawek, którą Snape wyciągał przez te dwie małe dziurki, odczuwał prawie jak małe orgazmy. W swoim bezmyślnym stanie zachwytu, Harry mógł tylko podziwiać, jak bardzo zagubiony był w tym uczuciu. Jezu, jeśli kiedykolwiek wydałoby się jakie to jest wspaniałe, to ludzie zaczęli by się ustawiać w kolejce przed drzwiami Snape’a w tych lochach, by oddać mu krew dobrowolnie. 

Tylko, że nie zamierzał się dzielić. Ten cud był jego i planował trzymać się go tak długo, jak tylko Snape mu pozwoli. 

Leciał tak wysoko, że nie mógł być pewny, czy nie zemdlał. Rozkosz była tak intensywna i przytłaczająca, że nie zdołał się od niej odciąć emocjonalnie. Wszystko, co potrafił, to czuć i jęczeć. Lecz w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape skończył ssać. Ten uzdolniony język lizał miejsce, w którym Snape się żywił, odczulając skórę z każdym pociągnięciem tego aksamitnego, brutalnego mięśnia.

Snape uniósł twarz znad szyi Harry’ego i spoglądał na niego. Tak jak ostatnim razem, zmiana, jaką spowodowało karmienie się w organizmie wampira, była zadziwiająca. Żółte zabarwienie opuściło twarz mężczyzny. Na wątłych policzkach pozostał zdrowy, spowodowany podnieceniem rumieniec.

Gdy uśmiechnął się do Snape’a, usta jego towarzysza także odpowiedziały w małym, bezsilnym uśmiechu. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył wyraźnie kły mężczyzny. Siekacze mistrza eliksirów powiększyły się dwa razy, a ich zakończenia wyglądały groźnie. Gdyby nie czuły wyraz twarzy, zmiękczający jego oblicze, to jego zmienione zęby wyglądałyby przerażająco, ale zbyt wiele łagodności na jego mocnej twarzy sprawiło, że Harry nie mógł czuć nic innego niż szczęście.

Zaciekawiony, sięgnął by dotknąć przemienionych zębów. 

Usta Snape’a zacisnęły się.

\- Pozwól mi? - wyszeptał, gładząc szczelni zamknięte wargi czubkami palców.

Jak gdyby Snape nie mógł mu niczego odmówić, jego usta otworzyły się niechętnie. 

\- Jak one rosną? - zapytał Harry, w tej chwili ciekawość przezwyciężyła nawet pożądanie. - Nie były takie, gdy się wcześniej całowaliśmy.

Wiedział, że tak było, bo prześledził dokładnie każdy z zębów mężczyzny. 

\- Wysuwają się i chowają. Wyłaniają się, gdy moje hormony podnoszą się do pewnego poziomu, gdy zaczynam się żywić. Ukrywają się gdy ten poziom spada – wyjaśnił Snape. Z jego wyrazu twarzy było jasne, że nie czuł się do końca komfortowo omawiając szczegóły swojej przypadłości.

\- U tego gościa, którego zabiłem w uliczce, zęby były długie, mimo że skończył się żywić.

Widział, jak zaniepokojony czuł się Snape, ale wciąż patrzył mu w oczy, jak gdyby zdeterminowany by powiedzieć mu całą prawdę. 

\- Był na łowach. Adrenalina może mieć… dramatyczny efekt dla fizjologii wampira, gdy jest już... podniecony.

\- Podobają mi się twoje zęby. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mogę ich dotknąć?

Otumaniony Snape kiwnął głową i znieruchomiał. 

Harry wyciągnął palec wskazujący i dotknął zmienionego siekacza. Choć poruszał się bardzo ostrożnie, ostry jak brzytwa koniec przebił skórę. 

Jego zaskoczone sapnięcie zmieniło się w jęk przyjemności, gdy Snape wyssał krew z ranki w palcu. To ssanie szybko doszło do jego penisa, który wciąż był twardy jak kamień i dawał mu znać jak nieszczęśliwy był, że musi czekać.

Harry nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, jak światło błyszczące w tych bezdennych czarnych oczach, które wpatrywały się w niego. 

\- Jesteś niesamowity – wyszeptał Harry. Jego biodra instynktownie pchnęły pulsującą erekcję, ocierając ją o biodro Snape’a. 

\- A ty potrzebujesz dojść – odparł Snape. - Jak chciałbyś to zrobić?

\- Ja… ja nie wiem. Wszystko jest takie wspaniałe; ciężko mi myśleć – powiedział, wędrując dłonią w górę i dół po krzyżu Snape’a. 

\- To efekt mojej śliny pozostającej w twojej krwi – odpowiedział mężczyzna, gdy zacisnął ręce na ramionach Harry’ego. 

Sapnął, gdy Snape odwrócił się na plecy i zmienił ich pozycje tak, że Harry był teraz na górze. Nawet jeśli było wspaniale mieć nad sobą ciepłą wagę zakrywającą go, to było jeszcze lepiej mieć Snape’a pod sobą. Nie mógł nie zacząć ocierać się o jego krocze.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Snape był tylko półtwardy pod nim. Ale to wciąż było cudowne, tarcie o tego imponującego penisa. 

\- Spokojnie – ostrzegł go mężczyzna głosem miękkim i tak zmienionym, że ledwo rozpoznawał go, jako ten należący do Snape’a. - Szybko skończysz jeśli będziesz tak kontynuował. - Prawa dłoń mężczyzny delikatnie gładziła włosy Harry’ego. - Co normalnie robisz ze swoimi kochankami?

\- Ja nie… mam na myśli… - jąkał się, zbyt rozkojarzony, by choć spróbować wyjaśnić, że Snape jest jego pierwszym prawdziwym kochankiem i że nie ma pojęcia co lubi. - A co ty lubisz najbardziej?

Snape znów pocałował go w usta. To było jak kolejna dawka potężnego narkotyku, bo pokój znów zawirował. Gdy zdyszany Snape odsunął usta chwilę później, wyszeptał prawie w wargi Harry’ego:

\- Chcę cię, Harry Potterze, jak tylko masz ochotę.

Nogi, na których leżał, rozłożyły się. Harry chrząknął zszokowany, wpadł pomiędzy jego uda i poczuł jak mocno się na nim zacisnęły. Stopa Snape’a pocierała tył jego zarośniętej łydki sprawiając, ze zadrżał. 

\- Twoje ciało wie czego chce – powiedział Snape głębokim, hipnotycznym tonem, który przeszedł przez niego. Snape znów poruszył się pod nim, unosząc kolana w górę tak, że spragniony fiut Harry’ego wślizgnął się pomiędzy jego pośladki. Mógł poczuć ciasne wejście. - Chętnie poznam cię w taki sposób. 

Jego wnętrze zadrżało z potrzeby, gdy poczuł gorąco w miejscu, w które jego penis był wtulony. Snape miał rację. Jego ciało tego pragnęło. Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł myśleć. Wszystko, czego pragnął to pchać i dojść. Był tak blisko. Tylko, że…

Tylko, że Snape nie był w pełni podniecony ani nawilżony. Harry mógł być nowy w robieniu tego, ale znał się na teorii. Jeśliby wszedł w suche ciało Snape’a z niczym poza preejakulatem na czubku penisa, to to będzie boleć, a może nawet zrani jego towarzysza. Nie był jedną z anonimowych prostytutek. Znał tego mężczyznę. On… dbał o… przyjemność Snape’a i nie zamierzał go skrzywdzić. Ale jego ciało płonęło, żądając satysfakcji, a Snape był tak uczynny. 

Wciągnięcie powietrza, w którym były słodkie feromony mężczyzny, spowodowało tylko wzrost zdesperowanej mgły pożądania. Spojrzał w te bezdenne oczy i wykrztusił:

\- Nie bez lubrykantu.

Wyraz twarzy Snape’a stał się bardzo miękki. Sięgnął po niego i znów pocałowali się w głęboko. 

Harry zauważył, że kły się zmniejszyły. Gdy penetrował głęboko te usta, wsadzał i wyjmował język w sposób, w jaki jego penis chciał to robić. 

Mógł poczuć, jak jego wola słabnie z powodu enzymów w ślinie. Myślenie stało się prawie niemożliwe. Została jedynie drżąca potrzeba. 

Zastanawiał się, czy Snape wykorzystywał pocałunek i hormony by go przekonać. Ale gdy mężczyzna w końcu się odwrócił, wyszeptał:

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Accio lubrykant. 

Chwilę później brązowy słoik przyleciał do łóżka z otwartych drzwi łazienki. Snape złapał słoiczek w powietrzu i podał mu. 

Harry odsunął się trochę od mężczyzny, odwrócił głowę, by nie być bezpośrednio naprzeciw feromonów i wciągnął trochę świeżego powietrza. Chwilę zajęło mu uspokojenie się na tyle, by dopuścić do siebie jakiekolwiek myśli, ale w końcu jego mózg zaczął działać. 

Lubrykant był dobrym początkiem, ale wszystkie książki, które czytał mówiły o tym, że byłoby przyjemniej dla mężczyzny, gdyby był zrelaksowany i podniecony. W tej chwili ciało pod nim nie było zbyt spięte, ale Harry wciąż był świadomy faktu, że piękny penis Snape’a był tylko półtwardy. 

Odkładając słoik na brązową kołdrę za sobą, wyciągnął obie dłonie do sutków mężczyzny. Chwycił małe, różowe pączki i lekko ścisnął. 

Zadowolił go syk Snape’a i jego zaskoczony wdech. Przypominając sobie, jak wrażliwa na całowanie i ssanie była szyja mężczyzny, pochylił się i zaczął pieścić piękne, długie gardło, podczas gdy jego palce wciąż rytmicznie się zaciskały.

Gdy oddech Snape’a stał się niemal tak przyspieszony jak jego własny, zaczął zniżać się ustami do tych delikatnych pączków ciała i ssać je. Jęk, który to wywołało, był słodki i długi. 

Działając instynktownie, wargami stworzył ścieżkę w dół wklęsłego brzucha mężczyzny, aż doszedł do gęstych, czarnych włosów łonowych. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył, że ten cudowny członek stoi w pełnej gotowości. 

Wziął twardniejącego penisa w prawą dłoń i ścisnął.

Snape załkał. Harry poczuł jak kolana mężczyzny ściskają mocno jego boki, a jego ciało wygięło się.

Potrzebując spróbować tego soczystego członka, przesunął się na łóżko. Biorąc głęboki wdech, który był pełen słodkiego, piżmowego zapachu Snape’a, otworzył usta i possał czubek twardego penisa, poruszając językiem pod napletkiem.

Snape jęknął, a jego dłoń zanurzyła się głęboko w niesforne, czarne włosy Harry’ego i przytrzymała je palcami. 

Snape smakował słono, gorzkim preejakulatem i czymś nieokreślonym, co jak przypuszczał, miało związek z wampirzą naturą jego towarzysza. Ten smak przeszył go prawie w ten sam druzgocący sposób, co ślina Snape’a.

Następne kilka minut było szybkim kursem fellatio. 

Robił to tylko raz, z Ronem, i to była zupełna katastrofa. Oczy Rona były zamknięte cały czas, a gdy doszedł, jęknął imię Hermiony. Nawet teraz Harry mógł poczuć tą samą zimną zgrozę rozchodzącą się po nim, gdy został zmuszony, by przyznać się przed sobą, że nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej niż tylko ustami w ciemności dla jedynej osoby, którą kochał w swoim życiu. 

Miał jednak wrażenie, że nic takiego nie zdarzy się ze dzisiejszej nocy ze Snape’em. Po pierwsze, ledwo się tolerowali. Żaden z nich nie będzie zrozpaczony, jeśli drugi będzie myślał o kimś innym. Obaj byli tu z własnych, samolubnych powodów, a te powody nie miały nic wspólnego z czymś, co mogło ich skrzywdzić. 

Spojrzał w górę, gdy ssał główkę tego wspaniałego penisa i zobaczył ciemne, lśniące, szeroko otwarte oczy, skupione na jego twarzy. 

Nie oczekiwał zszokowanego podziwu na twarzy Snape’a, który zmiękczały jego oblicze i sprawiał, że wyglądał młodziej i nadzwyczaj wrażliwie. Zdawało się, że mężczyzna dosłownie nie może uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. 

Harry usiłował to zignorować, ale nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jakby był najbardziej niesamowitą rzeczą, jaką ktoś zobaczył. A on był tutaj, usiłując nie udławić się grubością Snape’a i nie zrobić z siebie zupełnego idioty.

Starając się sprawić mężczyźnie jak największą przyjemność, podczas gdy uczył się w trakcie jak to robić, Harry brał do ust więcej i więcej wielkiego penisa. To wymagało trochę wysiłku, ale w końcu nauczył się, jak oddychać wokół tej natarczywej objętości, starając się otworzyć gardło, by wziąć do środka tak wiele Snape’a, jak tylko mógł. 

Gdy zdawało się, że jego towarzysz jest tak blisko jak on, Harry podniósł głowę znad swojego zadania i spojrzał w dół, na jego twarz. Powieki z ciemnymi rzęsami były zamknięte. Wąskie usta miał otwarte w niemym, pełnym zachwytu „oh”.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Snape nie wyglądał ostro, złośliwie ani brzydko. Harry był niemal oszołomiony tym, co zrobił temu mężczyźnie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Snape nie zawoła żadnego innego imienia poza jego własnym, gdy dojdzie. To była dziecinna i mało ważna myśl, niewarta wspomnienia jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale to stwierdzenie sprawiło, że poczuł się silny w sposób, w jaki nigdy wcześniej się nie czuł. 

Nie trzeba było być Aurorem, by zorientować się, że to był najlepszy moment Snape’a. To było wypisane na jego dziwnie otwartej twarzy.

Mężczyzna jakby poczuł, że jest obserwowany i jego powieki się otworzyły. Ich oczy się spotkały. Czuł się tak, jakby wpadał w te ciemne głębie; było w nich tyle emocji. Głód, potrzeba, szok płonęły we wzroku Snape’a, ale było w nich coś delikatniejszego pod tymi emocjami, coś, czego nie mógł odczytać, coś co sprawiło, że jego żołądek zatrzepotał. 

Ta chwila została przerwana, gdy Snape przyciągnął kolana do piersi i podciągnął tyłek aż znalazł się on w linii wzroku Harry’ego. 

Nie było już mowy o opóźnianiu, Harry zaczął szukać słoiczka z lubrykantem, który zniknął gdzieś w kołdrze tego samego koloru. Zdjął wieczko i włożył palce w śliską, białą maź. Krem miał miły, świeży zapach, niezbyt słodki ani mocny. 

Harry nabrał sporą ilość na drżące palce i przeniósł go tam, gdzie go potrzebował, co okazało się być trudniejsze niż sobie wyobrażał, bo wejście Snape’a nie znajdowało się w miejscu, w którym go oczekiwał, gdy włożył rękę pomiędzy szczupłe pośladki. 

Snape zdawał się być zagubiony we wrażeniach i nie zauważył jego niezręcznego ruchu.

W końcu Harry znalazł swój cel. Krąg mięśni był ciasny. Okrążył je swoim śliskim środkowym palcem, a potem wsunął go przez napięty mięsień. Gdy ostrożnie pchnął w wąski kanał, czubek jego palca zahaczył o zaokrągloną wypustkę, znajdującą się na gładkiej ściance ciała. 

Snape wydał zszokowane chrząkniecie. 

Zdając sobie sprawę czego dotknął, nacisnął na grudkę ponownie. Tym razem jego wysiłki nagrodzone zostały zdesperowanym jękiem. 

Grał erotyczną symfonię przyjemności dzięki temu ukrytemu pączkowi, zachwycony każdym dźwiękiem i jękiem, które tworzył. Gdy poczuł, że kanał wokół jego palca się rozluźnia, Harry wyjął palec i włożył dwa kolejne. 

W tej chwili obaj byli już dość bezmyślni. Pracował spocony dysząc, rozciągał go jak tylko mógł. 

Wiedząc, że nie wytrzyma już ani minuty dłużej, wyjął palce, zanurzył je w otwartym słoiku i pokrył swojego powiększonego członka chłodnym, białym lubrykantem. Przytrzymał te alabastrowe pośladki i powoli je rozdzielił. 

To był pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył wejście, w którym były jego palce. Ciemne, błyszczące, wydawało się być zbyt małe, by choć myśleć o penetrowaniu go nabrzmiałym członkiem, ale nie mógł się już zatrzymać. Ustawił się naprzeciw przerażająco ciasnego otworu i pchnął. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu i uldze, prawie nie napotkał oporu. Elastyczny mięsień strzegący najbardziej prywatnego miejsca Snape’a pozwoli mu na wejście z użyciem minimum siły. Harry czuł jak ciasny kanał rozciąga się by pomieścić jego objętość. 

Obaj dyszeli i byli zlani potem, gdy jego penis otarł się o wypustkę, która tak mu się spodobała. Jęk Snape’a świadczył o czystej, zwierzęcej przyjemności. 

Pomimo tego, że był w tym nowy, Harry szybko się uczył. Kołysał biodrami i ponawiał ten kontakt z podobnymi rezultatami. Za każdym razem, gdy uderzał w ten punkt, Snape wydawał identyczny, gorący dźwięk. To było więcej niż erotyczne. Harry był tak podniecony, że myślał, że się rozpuści. 

Wytrzymał kilka zdesperowanych minut, wystarczająco długo by znaleźć rytm, który im pasował. 

Dość nagle, Snape sapnął ochryple i wydał zduszony okrzyk:

\- Potter! - Pokrył ich obu lepkim nasieniem. 

Nawet, gdy mięśnie Snape’a kurczyły się konwulsyjnie w orgazmie, Harry kontynuował uderzanie w prostatę mężczyzny, przedłużając jego słodką przyjemność na tyle, na ile mógł, zanim sam nie doszedł. 

Każda komórka jaką posiadał eksplodowała rozkoszą, gdy wytrysnął głęboko w ciele Snape’a. Jego własny okrzyk zdawał się wstrząsnąć ścianami lochów, gdy ekstaza przeszła przez niego w palącej rozkoszy.

Dochodził dochodził i dochodził… i wtedy rozpadł się niczym fala uderzająca w kamienie. Jego członek wysunął się ze Snape’a, gdy stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na swojego towarzysza. 

Mężczyzna złapał go. Silne ramiona przesunęły go na łózko, aż znalazł się pod kołdrą, używając Snape’a niczym poduszki. 

Jego przedłużony kontakt ze stymulującymi hormonami wampira dał mu się we znaki, tak jak poprzednim razem. Zdawało się, że cała energia z niego wyciekła.

Harry walczyło o oddech, gdy jego policzek odpoczywał oparty o gładką, ciepłą pierś. Mógł poczuć dłoń Snape’a głaskającą jego plecy w uspokajających okręgach.

Wtedy ciemność zabrała go ponownie i przyjemność była wszystkim, co pozostało.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Cześć – zawołał Harry dwa tygodnie później, wychodząc z kominka w salonie Snape’a.

Jak Harry już wiedział, mężczyzna siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu, sprawdzając testy. Harry nie mógł nie skrzywić się, gdy zobaczył ilość czerwonego atramentu na, jak przypuszczał, niefortunnej kartce Gryfona. 

Usiłował zignorować to podniecenie, które prześlizgnęło się przez niego na widok srogiej twarzy. Ale spędził ostatnie dwa tygodnie marząc o rzeczach, które on i Snape robili ostatnim razem. Bicie jego serca przyspieszyło na pierwszy widok mężczyzny i powietrze w pokoju nagle zdało się być gorące i trudne do złapania.

Snape spoglądał na niego, gdy chwiał się wychodząc z kominka kilka stóp od niego. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna usiłował to ukryć, to mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć jego zaskoczenie na swój widok. 

Myśląc o tym, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien był wysłać sowę rano, by potwierdzić, czy jest oczekiwany. Gdy wychodził po pierwszej nocy odkąd zawarli umowę, powiedział, że zobaczą się za dwa tygodnie, ale nie mógł nie dostrzec szoku Snape’a, nawet jeśli ten szybko go ukrył. 

\- Er, mówiłem, że wrócę za dwa tygodnie – przypomniał Harry, czując się niezręcznie. - Chyba powinienem był wysłać ci sowę, by się upewnić. Wybacz… miałeś jakieś wątpliwości?

Snape w końcu się odezwał:

\- Nie, żadnych wątpliwości.

\- A więc czemu wyglądasz na tak zaskoczonego? - spytał, nie wchodząc dalej do pokoju. Było dość prawdopodobne, że Snape miał nadzieję, że już nie wróci. Ich ostatnie spotkanie było bardziej intensywne niż którykolwiek z nich podejrzewał.

\- Myślałem, że mogłeś zmienić zdanie – powiedział Snape. - Jest już po dziewiątej.

\- Późno kogoś aresztowałem i straciłem poczucie czasu przesłuchując go. Nie mogłem wyjść, by wysłać sowę ani zafiukać – stwierdził. Ta wymówka brzmiała kiepsko nawet dla niego samego. - Przyszedłem prosto z pracy. Przepraszam, że jestem tak późno.

Spokój Snape’a zrobił na nim wrażenie. Harry nie wiedział, czy on sam siedziałby tak spokojnie i oceniał testy, gdyby Snape spóźnił się więcej niż pół godziny na pierwszy prawdziwy sprawdzian ich układu. Pomyślałby, ze został wystawiony. 

Snape, którego znał w dzieciństwie byłby wściekły, że nie dostał sowy ani nie został powiadomiony przez fiuu, ale ten obcy, noszący znaną mu, ostrą twarz mężczyzna naprzeciw niego powiedział tylko miękko:

\- To nieważne. Jesteś tu teraz.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie jesteś na mnie zły – stwierdził. - Myślałem, że będziesz wściekły. Miałbyś do tego prawo. Powinienem był dać ci znać. Dlaczego nie jesteś zły?

Nie chciał przeciągać struny, ale to powstrzymywanie się zdawało się być tak obce charakterowi Snape’a, że chciał poznać jego źródło. Mężczyzna, którego pamiętał, szalałby ze złości. 

Snape spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział:

\- Jeśli nauczysz się oczekiwać rozczarowań, to wydarzenia rzadko cię zaskakują. 

\- Myślałeś, że wycofam się z naszego układu? - zapytał Harry, starając się zrozumieć.

\- Mogłeś odzyskać rozsądek w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni i zmienić zdanie. Nikt nie byłby w stanie winić cię za chęć doświadczenia czegoś bardziej standardowego – powiedział Snape. 

Harry zastanawiał się, czy takie rzeczy przydarzały się mężczyźnie regularnie. Ich umowa dotycząca żywienia była wyjątkowa w doświadczeniach Snape’a, więc to nie mogło zaszczepić w nim zachowania typu „oczekuj rozczarowania”. Myślał, że przypadłość mężczyzny miała wiele wspólnego z jego niechętnym ludziom działaniom, ale Harry podejrzewał, że wampiryzm Snape’a nie był jedynym powodem jego anty-socjalnego postępowania. 

Snape powiedział mu, że – jak to ujął? - nie wyglądał ani trochę korzystniej, gdy był młodszy. Ludzie uważali go za brzydkiego i niemiłego w obyciu. Było całkiem prawdopodobne, że musiał znosić bardzo wiele bezmyślności i odrzucenia w swoim życiu.

\- Dam ci znać jeśli coś się zmieni – powiedział Harry, patrząc w te ciemne oczy, by Snape mógł wyczytać w nich prawdę. - Nie zachowałabym się w taki sposób, że po prostu bym się nie pokazał. 

Snape skinął głową, miękko mówiąc:

\- Tak, oczywiście.

Chociaż mężczyzna zgodził się z nim, to widział, że nie jest do końca przekonany. Nie było nic, co mógł powiedzieć, by to zmienić. Jedynym, co mogło zmienić oczekiwanie Snape’a na rozczarowanie, był czas.

To zdawało się wyczerpać temat do rozmowy. Było boleśnie oczywiste, że żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak się zachować względem drugiego. 

Więc wpatrywali się w siebie w niezręcznej ciszy, która rosła pomiędzy nimi. 

Harry myślał o tym, że doszedł w tym mężczyźnie dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a jego wzrok przeszukiwał te naturalnie ostre rysy. Odkąd się rozstali nie było godziny, by nie myślał o tamtym wspaniałym, erotycznym doświadczeniu. Chcąc użyć bardziej eleganckiego tonu, kochał się z Severusem Snape’em. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy mężczyzna także myślał o tym tak często, jak on. 

Zdawało się, że to znaczyło coś dla Snape’a, że było czymś więcej niż wampirem pozwalającym człowiekowi, który uratował mu życie, pieprzyć go jako zapłatę za krew, którą wziął. Jednak teraz, gdy zobaczył mężczyznę siedzącego w swojej zwyczajowej czarnej szacie, kamizelce i spodniach, całego zapiętego i bardzo odległego, nie mógł nie zwątpić w wiarygodność swoich wspomnień. Prawie miał wrażenie, że to się nie zdarzyło, że to był tylko jakiś gorączkowy sen. 

Usłyszał, jak Snape głośno przełknął ślinę i spytał:

\- Jadłeś coś?

Zaskoczony tym przyziemnym pytaniem, odparł:

\- Tak. Sam i ja pożarliśmy kilka kanapek podczas przesłuchania, ale to było kilka godzin temu. 

\- Sam? - spytał Snape z tak idealną obojętnością, że musiała być udawana. 

\- Sam Edgeware. Jest obrońcą w mojej drużynie quddicha. Pracujemy razem od lat. - Nie wiedział, dlaczego rozmowa o Samie sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo, ale tak było, dodał więc:

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Może to sposób, w jaki Snape na niego patrzył sprawiał, że czuł się zakłopotany. Jego instynkty mówiły mu, że rysy twarzy mężczyzny były zbyt wzburzone jak na zwyczajne wspomnienie o jego współpracowniku, ale mężczyzna nie zdradził tego ani w minie, ani w tonie, gdy odezwał się:

\- Nie musisz mi niczego wyjaśniać.

\- Wiem – powiedział Harry. - Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział. 

\- Oh. - To rozbroiło mężczyznę. Snape nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, a następnie zapytał prawie nerwowo:

\- Chciałbyś zjeść coś słodkiego?

\- Er, tak. Dzięki – odpowiedział.

\- Usiądź proszę. - Snape wskazał na lewo. Harry był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył mały stół zastawiony dla dwojga, stojący obok kominka. Był tak skupiony na swoim niepokoju związanym ze spóźnieniem i na fizycznym szoku zobaczenia Snape’a znowu, że nawet nie zauważył tego dodatku w wystroju pokoju.

Czekające na małym, okrągłym stoliczku, stały tam zestaw do herbaty i trzy talerze.

Harry wślizgnął się na dalsze krzesło, zostawiając to bliższe Snape’owi. Nie był pewien, jak formalnie powinien się zachowywać, ale patrząc na to, co ostatnio robili, gdy byli razem, miał nadzieję, że Snape nie będzie zły, jeśli sam naleję sobie trochę herbaty, gdy mężczyzna zajmował miejsce. Wiedział, że Snape nie lubił, gdy się w niego wpatrywano. Herbata i poczęstunek zaskoczyły go tak bardzo, że wiedział, że gapiłby się na mężczyznę, gdyby nie znalazł czegoś innego do zajęcia uwagi.

Więc nalał im obu po filiżance herbaty i wlewał mleko do tej dla Snape’a, aż przybrała ten sam jasnobrązowy kolor, który pamiętał z ostatniej wizyty.

Gdy ręka Snape’a poruszyła się w kierunku najbliższej z tac, by podnieść jej przykrywkę, Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jaki rodzaj deserów lubił mężczyzna. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział Snape’a jedzącego słodycze, ale w końcu jak wiele czasu spędził patrząc na niego, pomijając ostatni okres? Gdy był w szkole robił wszystko, by unikać tego mężczyzny. 

Ku jego szokowi, czekoladowe ciasto, które zawsze było jego ulubionym, wyłoniło się, gdy Snape podniósł przykrywkę srebrnego talerza. Druga z przykrywek ujawniła tartę owocową, którą Ron i on się zajadali, a trzecia zawierała kremową mieszankę, którą uwielbiała Hermiona. 

Wspomnienia sprawiły mu kujący ból, przypominając o tym co było, a już nigdy się nie zdarzy, ale udało mu się otrząsnąć z cierpienia. Snape nie zaserwował mu tego, by sprawić mu ból.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - spytał Harry, oszołomiony tym rozważnym gestem. Nie miał pojęcia skąd mężczyzna dowiedział się, jakie desery on i jego przyjaciele lubili. Z pewnością nie obserwował go aż tak blisko przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Zapytałem skrzata domowego, który należał do Malfoy’ów, tego, dla którego byłeś taki przyjazny – powiedział Snape, zdając się być nerwowy.

\- Zgredka? - jąkał się Harry. Snape powiedział Zgredkowi, że składał wizytę? Zdawało mu się, że mężczyzna będzie chciał utrzymać fakt, że nawiązują stosunki towarzyskie jako głęboki, ciemny sekret.

Snape przytaknął. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że moje działania nie były nieodpowiednie ani nietaktowne?

Choć głos mężczyzny był odpowiednio modulowany, to Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape oczekiwał na jego reakcję z niepokojem, jak gdyby wierzył, że chciałby zachować to, co robili, w sekrecie, a może nawet wstydził się tego, że się spotykają. 

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. To… bardzo miło z twojej strony. Dziękuję – powiedział, równie wzruszony co zaskoczony. 

Skoro Snape wciąż zdawał się tak zażenowany, to sam wyciągnął dłoń, podniósł nóż i uciął spory kawałek ciasta. Po zrzuceniu go na swój talerz, przypomniał sobie o manierach i zapytał:

\- Chciałbyś kawałek?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, dziękuje.

\- To może tarty owocowej? - spytał.

Ponownie, mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i grzecznie odmówił. 

\- No nie mów mi, że chcesz tą kremową potworność? Jest słodsza od ciasta! - powiedział.

\- Nie jadam deserów – odparł Snape. 

Tak więc te trzy tace ze słodyczami były tylko dla niego? Usiłując ukryć swój szok, Harry ugryzł ciasto. Było dokładnie tak pyszne jak pamiętał.

\- Jest fantastyczne! Dziękuję – powiedział mając prawie puste usta.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział Snape. Pewna sztywność zniknęła z jego spiętej postawy.

Harry próbował nie czuć się zażenowany, gdy Snape obserwował jak je ciasto. Gdy ostatni kawałek zniknął, wyciągnął dłoń i wziął trójkąt malinowej tarty z kolejnej tacy. Był dość pełny, ale nie chciał, by Snape zdał sobie sprawę jak przesadny był jego gest. Znaczyło dla niego wiele, że ten samotnik na co dzień, narobił sobie takiego kłopotu by dowiedzieć się, co on lubi i spróbować go zadowolić. 

Fakt, że Snape w ogóle chce go zadowalać był szokujący. Znając charakter mężczyzny nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Snape nalegał, by wymiana krwi następowała w chwili, gdy przybywał, a seks odbywał się tak szybko, jak to możliwe, z tak małą ilością kontaktu fizycznego i interakcji społecznych jak tylko się dało. To był taki bezosobowy scenariusz, który sobie wyobrażał, gdy proponował ich układ Snape’owi, ale to było… miłe, o wiele lepsze niż chłodna umowa biznesowa, jakiej oczekiwał.

Pamiętając, że powinien przełknąć jedzenie najpierw, Harry spytał:

\- Mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie?

Gdy Snape przytaknął, Harry kontynuował:

\- Jeśli oczekiwałeś zawodu, to dlaczego przygotowałeś dla mnie te desery?

\- Zawsze istniała możliwość, że się pomylę. W końcu jesteś Gryfonem. 

\- Nie wiem czy zostałem skomplementowany czy obrażony – powiedział ze śmiechem.

Rozbawienie błysnęło w tych ciemnych oczach.

\- Podejrzewam, że musisz zastanowić się nad źródłem i wydać osąd biorąc to pod uwagę.

\- No nie wiem. Nigdy nie byłeś nieśmiały, jeśli chodzi o obrażanie mnie prosto w twarz – zwrócił mu uwagę Hary. - Myślę, że to musiał być komplement. 

\- Jak mówiłem, zupełny Gryfon – powiedział Snape tonem tak suchym i sarkastycznym, że Harry aż pochylił się ze śmiechu.

Gdy znów mógł oddychać, napił się łyka herbaty i zapytał:

\- Jak się masz od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Co dzieję się w szkole w tym roku? 

Snape nie do końca mrugnął w zdziwieniu, ale to pytanie zdawało się go zaskoczyć.

Ta ukryta reakcja sprawiła, że zastanowił się, jak wiele osób naprawdę starało się odbywać zwyczajne rozmowy ze Snape’em. Charakter mężczyzny nie zdawał się zachęcać do takich normalnych, banalnych rozmów, które były podstawą większości relacji. 

\- Mam się… dobrze, dziękuję, że pytasz – odpowiedział zbyt formalnie Snape, ale jego oczy zdawały się być niemal ciepłe, gdy powiedział:

\- Jeśli chodzi o szkołę, to ten rok przyciągnął, zdaje się, całą rzeszę tępaków, która jest dość męcząca.

\- Jak to? - spytał, obserwując krem na tacy i zastanawiając się czy naprawdę musi zjeść kawałek, by być grzecznym. 

\- Może nie uwierzysz, ale para piątoklasistów zdołała przytwierdzić swoje twarze do zamarzniętego teleskopu na Wieży Astronomicznej w ostatnią sobotnią noc. Przez te wszystkie lata od kiedy tu jestem, to pierwszy raz.

\- Że co? Utknęli przez zaklęcie?

Snape potrząsnął głową. 

\- Najwyraźniej zajmowali się tam romantycznymi czynnościami i oparli się o teleskop. Ślina na ich policzkach przylgnęła do zamarzniętego metalu.

\- Au! - powiedział Harry. - Musiałeś ich tak przerazić, że stracili z dziesięć lat życia, gdy ich złapałeś. 

\- Tak niewiarygodne jak może ci się zdawać, to dość im ulżyło, gdy się na nich natknąłęm. Najwyraźniej tkwili tam przez ponad dwie godziny - powiedział Snape i lekko zgromił go spojrzeniem, gdy Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od roześmiania. - To nie jest żart. Obaj idioci mieli ciężkie odmrożenia na twarzy i rękach. Krzyczeli o pomoc, ale nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć przez wiatr. 

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu… nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jakichkolwiek zbłąkanych uczniów szczęśliwych, że ich złapałeś. Nas straszyłeś na śmierć.

\- Poza tobą.

\- Po prostu kryłem to lepiej. Wtedy byłeś zmorą mojego życia - stwierdził Harry.

\- Naprawdę? Dziękuję – odparł Snape.

\- Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś czuł się zdezorientowany, to nie miał być komplement – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, bo mógł zobaczyć jak zadowolony był Snape z tego wyznania.

\- Jestem pewien, że uszczęśliwi cię wiadomość, że byłeś dla mnie bardziej denerwujący niż Czarny Pan – odpowiedział mężczyzna. 

Jego uśmiech zgasł. 

\- Nie chciałem być. Zdaje mi się, że od samego początku nie rozumieliśmy się i nie ufaliśmy sobie. Ja, er, mam nadzieję, że to się teraz zmieni.

\- Być może już się zmieniło – odparł Snape niepewnie. Przez chwil zdawał się zmuszać do patrzenia Harry’emu w oczy, zanim nie zniżył ich na herbatę.

Zdając sobie sprawę, jak trudne było dla Snape’a wyciągnięcie do niego przyjaznej ręki na jakimkolwiek poziomie, Harry położył dłoń na czarnej wełnie rękawa mężczyzny. To był pierwszy raz, gdy dotknął go tej nocy. Materiał pod jego palcami mógł być szorstki i ciężki, ale ciepło, które poczuł pod spodem sprawiało, że jego oddech przyspieszył, a serce zaczęło walić. 

Kontakt sprawił, że wzrok Snape znów odnalazł jego oczy. Zanim Harry zdał sobie sprawę co robi, już pochylał się wzdłuż małego stolika, by pocałować mężczyznę. Złapał za szczupłe ramiona by oprzeć się i nie zgnieść ciasta. 

To było oczywiście niemożliwe, ale usta Snape’a naprawdę smakowały bardziej słodko niż czekoladowe ciasto. Mężczyzna zdawał się zamrożony w zaskoczeniu, tak jak przy poprzednich kilku razach, gdy Harry inicjował podobną czynność. Jednak po chwili cienkie wargi pod jego własnymi uchyliły się, a dłoń Snape’a uniosła się, by wplątać się we włosy z tyłu jego głowy. Ich języki dotknęły się niepewnie, a ich usta zaczęły gnieść się wzajemnie w pragnieniu.

Nawet opierając się o Snape’a, zaczął się chwiać. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że jego partner także się przechyla, gdy ich ciała przysuwały się do siebie, niczym księżyc grawitujący w kierunku planety, wokół której orbitował. Choć zdecydowanie kto był księżycem, a kto planetą było dość trudne do ustalenia. Obaj zdawali się być dość owładnięci pocałunkami. 

Gdy zbytnio zbliżył się do ciasta, Harry zmusił się do odsunięcia się od rozkosznych ust Snape’a. Fakt, że efekt śliny mężczyzny sprawiał, że pokój wirował, z całą pewnością nie pomagał mu w utrzymaniu równowagi.

Łapiąc oddech, spojrzał na Snape’a. Gorąco w tych ciemnych oczach zaskoczyło go równie mocno, co zadowoliło. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mężczyzna chce go dotknąć, że pragnie więcej niż tylko jego krwi. 

Harry usiłował nie przypominać sobie, że Snape by tak dobrym aktorem, że zdołał oszukać paranoicznego Voldemorta przez więcej niż osiem lat. Mógł mu po prostu pobłażać, ale Harry pragnął go tak bardzo, że był zdecydowany mu na to pozwolić. 

Kierując się impulsem, opadł na kolana przed Snape’em. Jego szaty były jak zwykle rozpięte, ukazując schludnie zapiętą kamizelę, a pod nią wykrochmaloną, białą koszulę z wysokim kołnierzykiem.

Harry położył dłonie na kolanach Snape’a i podniósł wzrok by przeszukać jego twarz.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał jakby udawał. Snape obserwował go z tym samym niedowierzaniem, które znajdowało się na jego twarzy za każdy razem, gdy Harry dotykał go z własnej woli. 

Harry pozwolił, by jego kciuki gładziły szwy spodni mężczyzny, muskając wrażliwą, wewnętrzną część ud. Mógł powiedzieć, jak ciężko Snape walczył ze sobą, by utrzymać kontrolę, ale nawet delikatna pieszczota wywołała syczący oddech. 

\- Podoba ci się? - wyszeptał Harry, wytyczając ścieżkę po wewnętrznej stronie ud, ku członkowi Snape’a. Nie patrzył na to, co robiły jego ręce. Utrzymywał wzrok na twarzy mężczyzny, usiłując coś z niej wyczytać.

Widział, jak szybko Snape oddychał. Mężczyzna, którego zaczynał postrzegać jako swojego kochanka, wyglądał jakby walczył ze sobą. 

Po kolejnej minucie, gdy palce Harry’ego wciąż bawiły się w ten sposób, Snape przełknął z trudem i odparł:

\- Tak, bardzo. 

Z wyrazu jego twarzy wynikało jasno, że mężczyzna obawia się, że dalsza stymulacja ustanie, gdy tylko przyzna się, jak bardzo go ona zadowala.

Im dłużej był z tym mężczyzną, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie posiadanie żadnej przeszłości było lepsze, niż posiadanie tak popieprzonej, która sprawiała, że miałeś wątpliwości co do każdego dotyku i aktu życzliwości. Widząc, że Snape ciągle oczekiwał zdrady, nie mógł nie docenić jak wiele odwagi wymagało zorganizowanie dla niego tych deserów wcześniej. 

Wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, skierował dłonie wyżej. 

Snape sapnął, gdy nacisnął na imponującą wypukłość pod zamkiem błyskawicznym. Przytrzymał pasek mężczyzny i odpiął guzik, a potem ostrożnie rozsunął rozporek.

Szczelina znajdująca się naprzeciw bielizny Snape’a rozszerzyła się i ten czerwony jak wino penis wyślizgnął się. Harry wziął w dłoń wilgotny członek. Dopiero wtedy opuścił wzrok, zniżył głowę, otworzył usta szeroko i wziął go całego do środka. 

Gdy to zrobił, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał się bardzo postarać, by przestać myśleć o mężczyźnie jako o „Snape’ie”, zwłaszcza gdy robili coś… intymnego. 

Zduszony dźwięk, który zabrzmiał nad nim był tak słodki i erotyczny, jak smaki, które przepływały przez niego. Snape – nie, poprawił się w duchu – Severus, smakował słono, czymś gorzkim i tą nieoczekiwaną słodyczą, która zdawała się wypalać ścieżkę przyjemności prosto do penisa Harry’ego. 

Gdy Harry zaczął ssać pięknego członka, Severus wyciągnął rękę by dotknąć jego wciągniętego policzka, a jego palce głaskały miejsce, gdzie usta Harry’ego go otaczały. Nawet dłonie Severusa w jakiś sposób wyrażały zdumienie, że to się dzieje naprawdę. 

Harry nie mógł winić mężczyzny za jego odczucia. On też nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że robił to z Severusem Snape’em. Nawet więcej, nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo podobało mu się to, co robił. 

Harry tym razem był lepszy w fizycznych aspektach robienia loda. Nie czuł, że się dławi, gdy objętość Severusa wypełniła jego gardło. Ledwie possał cztery razy, gdy mężczyzna wydał głośny jęk i eksplodował w jego ustach. 

Zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus musiał być podniecony już od jakiegoś czasu, jeszcze zanim zaczęli się całować, skoro doszedł tak szybko. Zadowolony ze swego odkrycia, Harry oparł policzek na okrytym spodniami udzie, gdy mężczyzna usiłował wyrównać oddech. Dłoń Severusa wślizgnęła się w jego włosy i zaczęła przebierać palcami przez nieporządną, czarną plątaninę.

\- Wybacz mi – wyszeptał Severus.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Uniósł głowę i spytał:

\- Co miałby ci wybaczyć?

\- To było… bardzo szybkie – powiedział Severus, a jego niezdrowe policzki pokryły się czerwienią.

\- A jednak smakowało świetnie – odpowiedział uśmiechając się szeroko w kierunku tej zażenowanej twarzy.

Zakłopotana linia zmarszczyła środek czoła Severusa, pomiędzy czarnymi skrzydłami jego włosów. 

\- Nawet cię nie dotknąłem.

\- Noc jest ciągle młoda – stwierdził Harry.

\- To prawda – zgodził się mężczyzna, a jego palce rozczesywały włosy Harry’ego, jak gdyby nie mógł się powstrzymać od dotykania ich. - Czy chciałbyś przenieść się do sypialni?

Wstał przytakując.

Tym razem rozbieranie się nie było tak stresującym doświadczeniem dla Severusa, jak ostatnim razem, gdy to robili. Ponownie, Harry skończył zanim mężczyzna rozpiął guziki kamizelki. Harry siedział na łóżku, patrzył i czekał. Severus nie odwrócił się od niego, ani się nie chował. Przeciwnie, mężczyzna nie odrywał od niego oczu, gdy się rozbierał, poza chwilą gdy przekręcił się, by odwiesić ubrania do szafy. 

Pościel miała barwę ślizgońskiej zieleni, zamiast brązu sprzed dwóch tygodni. 

\- Zmieniłeś pościel. Podoba mi się ten kolor – powiedział Harry.

\- Pasuje do twoich oczu – odparł Snape podchodząc do łózka.

\- Naprawdę? - spojrzał w dół, a potem z powrotem na mężczyznę. 

Zatrzymując się tam, gdzie Harry siedział na rogu łóżka z czterema kolumienkami, Severus przytaknął dziwnie poważnie i powiedział:

\- Twoje oczy zmieniły barwę na dziwnie głęboki, żywy kolor, gdy doszedłeś we mnie ostatnio.

Harry był zaskoczony, że Severus zastanawiał się nad czymś takim, a tym bardziej, że mu o tym powiedział. Rozważał, czy Snape myślał o nim, gdy nie byli razem; sądził, że to była odpowiedź na jego pytanie. To był takie inne od tego, jak sobie wyobrażał, że ich umowa będzie wyglądać, że nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować. Mógł poczuć, jak jego policzki się czerwienią, gdy spojrzał na pościel, która według Severusa miała kolor jego oczu, gdy dochodził. 

\- Sprawiłem, że poczułeś się niekomfortowo. Wybacz mi – powiedział Severus sztywno.

Harry znów na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie, to było całkiem miłe.

\- I dlatego właśnie zdajesz się być taki zamroczony – głos Severusa był pełen ironii, gdy siadł koło Harry’ego na brzegu łóżka, wystarczająco blisko, by Harry mógł poczuć bijącego od niego ciepło, ale bez żadnego kontaktu między ich nagimi ciałami.

\- Ja… nie wiem co powinienem robić, Potter. Moje interakcje towarzyskie przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat związane były z pracą albo ograniczone do negocjacji z prostytutkami. Nie wiem gdzie są granice – co jest, a co nie jest odpowiednie w naszej… umowie. Będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, gdy będę je przekraczał.

\- Nie przekroczyłeś żadnych granic - zapewnił go Harry. - Po prostu…

\- Tak? - Normalnie takie pytanie od Snape’a byłoby pełne irytacji, ale dziś jego głos brzmiał tylko zachęcająco, jak gdyby mężczyzna naprawdę starał się zrozumieć, czego Harry od niego chciał. 

To, że Snape w ogóle próbował, było niesamowite. 

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry starał się wyjaśnić:

\- Wydaje mi się, że oczekiwałem czegoś innego.

\- Czego? - Ostrożność pojawiła się w głosie Severusa. 

\- Wyobrażałem sobie, że skoro za sobą nie przepadamy, to po prostu się pożywisz i tę część z seksem odbębnisz jak najszybciej się da – powiedział. 

\- Rozumiem. - Przezorność Severusa zmieniła się w odtrącony dystans. Harry mógł zobaczyć te niewidzialne osłony, które pojawiły się pomiędzy nimi, tak grube, jak ściany Hogwartu.

\- Nie, nie miałem tego na myśli. Oczekiwałem, że to tak będzie wyglądało, ale to nie jest tak... wyrachowane. Jest… zabawnie.

\- Oh – odpowiedział mężczyzna miękko, a jego dystans zastąpiło zmieszanie.

\- Po prostu mnie zdumiałeś – przyznał Harry. Przełykając ślinę, zmusił się do uśmiechu i powiedział:

\- Pewnie cię nie zdziwi, gdy przyznam się, że nie do końca to przemyślałem.

\- Jedynym wielkim zaskoczeniem jest to, że wróciłeś dzisiejszej nocy - odpowiedział Severus. 

Harry przełknął, coś w środku niego zacisnęło się, jak gdyby pięść dokoła serca. Okoliczności zrobiły się trudniejsze, bardziej intensywne, niż te, które mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Wziął głęboki wdech na myśl, jak bardzo się mylił. Jak mógł być tak głupi i uwierzyć, że zaproponowanie przekazywania krwi zdesperowanemu wampirowi, który nie znał niczego innego niż pogarda przez całe swoje życie, za seks bez zobowiązań, jest dobrym pomysłem? Czy on w ogóle miał jakiś mózg?

\- Czy powiedziałem zbyt wiele? - spytał Severus w ciszy.

\- Nie – szybo zapewnił go Harry. Może i był zbyt głupi by żyć, jeśli chodzi o ocenianie emocjonalnych pułapek, ale nie był aż takim idiotą, by narażać to, co miał z Severusem.

\- Jeśli pragniesz mniej interakcji towarzyskich, to… - zaczął z posępną miną mężczyzna, zanim świadomie nie ukrył tego pod obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Nie – uciął Severus’owi. - Chcę cię lepiej poznać.

Zanim mężczyzna mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, co zaboli jego serce, Harry wziął go w ramiona i pocałował głęboko. 

Dłoń Severusa złapała jego ramiona, gdy starszy mężczyzna położył się na plecach na łóżku i przesunął go na siebie, wciąż zatopiony w pocałunku. To było wspaniałe, choć Harry sądził, że najpierw powinni zając się karmieniem, zanim zupełnie nie utonie w doznaniach. Więc przeniósł się na bok, odwrócony przodem do Severusa. 

Mężczyzna wydawał się wiedzieć, jaki efekt miała jego ślina na partnerze, bo odsunął się, gdy tylko Harry poczuł, jak jego zmysły wirują.

Uśmiechnął się do Severusa, przyciągnął głowę mężczyzny do swojej szyi i wyszeptał cicho:

\- Pożyw się teraz.

Severus nie musiał być proszony drugi raz. 

Harry był pod wielkim wrażeniem kontroli swojego towarzysza. Wiedział, że Severus musiał cierpieć z głodu przez cały czas, gdy byli razem, ale mężczyzna nigdy nie pokazywał swojej potrzeby słowami ani czynami. Za każdym razem z tych trzech, gdy byli ze sobą, nawet za pierwszym, który Severus opisał jako kryzys, zachowywał się powściągliwie i czekał, aż Harry zaprosi go do karmienia. 

Zrozumiałby to w pełni, gdyby Severus pytał lub nakłaniał go, by jak najszybciej mieć żywienie za sobą, gdy tylko przybył, ale on nigdy tego nie zrobił. Harry nie mógł go nie podziwiać. Tak jak i nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć na język liżący żyłę na jego szyi. 

Przyjemność była nie do opisania. Przemieszczała się w dół jako wielkie ciepło, które sprawiało, że stawał się zarówno ospały jak i pełen energii. Kontrast tych przeciwnych sobie odczuć był podniecający. Gdy ciepło uderzyło w jego genitalia, zmieniło się w niewypowiedzianą rozkosz. To było jak niezwykła chwila orgazmu, która została zamrożona w czasie i powtarzała się cały czas, gdy Severus się żywił. Te dzikie i niesamowicie intensywne odczucia przechodziły przez niego cały czas, gdy mężczyzna wysysał jego krew. W chwili, gdy uzdolniony język Snape’a lizał część jego szyi, by odczulić przebite dziurki, Harry był bezmyślny z potrzeby. 

Severus przewrócił się na brzuch i rozłożył nogi. Dysząc, Harry wpatrywał się w te apetyczne, lekko zaokrąglone pośladki i prawie nieskończony obszar bladej skóry zaoferowanej mu i robił wszystko, by nie dojść tylko od tego prowokacyjnego widoku. 

Mimo, że bardzo chciał po prostu oprzeć się o plecy Severusa i wziąć to, co było mu ofiarowywane, jego sumienie mu nie pozwalało.

\- Ty... nie musisz tego robić – powiedział chrapliwie. W jego głowie wciąż wirowało od działania wampirzej śliny Severusa. Prawie nie mógł myśleć, nie wspominając o mówieniu.

\- Myślę, że zrobimy to inaczej.

Może popatrzymy jak eksplodujesz bez żadnego dotyku – podpowiedział mu nieprzytomny umysł. Jeśli coś szybko nie da mu ulgi, to umrze z pragnienia. Jego penis pulsował tak mocno, że było to bolesne.

Severus przesunął się na bok, w bardziej komfortową pozycję do rozmowy. Jego dłoń wsunęła się pod poduszkę by wyciągnąć brązowy słoiczek z lubrykantem, który Harry pamiętał z ostatniej wizyty. 

\- Myślałem, że ostatnio ci się podobało – powiedział Severus, wyciągając słoik ku niemu.

\- Tak było, ale… nie musisz…

Severus wyciągnął wolną rękę, by pogłaskać palcami policzek Harry’ego.

Nawet ta delikatna stymulacja wystarczyła, by jego ciało podskoczyło z nadziei i wyrwało z niego sapnięcie. 

\- Wiem, że nie muszę – powiedział Snape tonem tak miękkim jak wyraz jego twarzy. - Chcę.

\- Naprawdę? - Zastanawiał się czy brzmi na takiego idiotę, jak mu się wydawało.

Severus zdawał się słyszeć to niewypowiedziane „dlaczego”, bo odpowiedział:

\- Penetracja nie dawała mi przyjemności od tak dawna, że zapomniałem, że może być inaczej. To, co ze mną zrobiłeś ostatnio było… naprawdę wspaniałe. 

To nie było sprawiedliwe, że nawet, gdy jego mózg rozpuścił się z pragnienia, ten mężczyzna wciąż mógł sprawiać ból jego sercu bez żadnych starań. 

\- Proszę, pozwól mi to znów poczuć – poprosił cicho Snape. 

Harry nie czuł, że się porusza, ale nagle popychał Severusa na plecy i całował go głęboko i długo. 

\- Ostrożnie – te słowa były mu już dobrze znane i zabrzmiały w chwili, gdy pokój przechylił się ostro w prawo, a potem w lewo z równie wielką siłą.

Severus odepchnął go i włożył słoik w jego dłoń. Potem podciągnął kolana do ramion, by jego tyłek został odsłonięty.

Prawie oszołomiony, Harry ściągnął pokrywkę, wylał połowę na prawą rękę i włożył śliski palec pomiędzy jego pośladki. Severus wyglądał tam tak pięknie… tak niesamowicie ciasny i gorący, gdy jego palce wślizgnęły się w głąb dobrze ukrytego otworu. 

Pracując na autopilocie, pchnął do środka, aż znalazł zaokrągloną wypustkę. Jęk Severusa potwierdził, że dotknął właściwego miejsca. Kilka następnych minut było ciemną plamą, pełną bezsilnych okrzyków przyjemności Severusa i jego własnych, pełnych bólu charczeń, gdy pracował, dopóki nie rozciągnął tego niesamowicie ciasnego wejścia wystarczająco, by mogło go przyjąć. 

W końcu Severus wydawał się wystarczająco rozluźniony. Znów chwycił słoik, wylał większość tego, co zostało na swojego penisa, ustawił się naprzeciw małego wejścia i pchnął. Wchodzenie w mężczyznę było jak powrót do prawdziwego domu, znalezionego po długim czasie. 

Ustawił się i pchnął tak, by uderzyć w ten specjalny punkt. Ochrypły okrzyk jego towarzysza powiedział mu, że trafił. Znów i znów ocierał się o to miejsce, aż świat eksplodował w rozsadzającej mózg przyjemności, gdy dochodził, dochodził, dochodził w głębi Severusa. W tej chwili nie było na świecie niczego, tylko Severus i nie chciał, by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło. 

Życie nie mogło być lepsze od tego, co teraz czuł. Nigdy nie był tak połączony z niczym, jak z Severusem Snapem w tej chwili. Nie chciał, by to się kiedykolwiek skończyło i przez moment wydawało się, że tak będzie, że rozkosz będzie trwać wieki. 

Harry był tylko półświadomy, gdy Severus oblał jego twarz i pierś swoim własnym lepkim darem i w ogóle nieświadomy, że zemdlał sekundy po orgazmie.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Auuuu – jęczał Harry, gdy rozrywały go fale czystej agonii.

\- Harry? Harry? - znany mu, zmartwiony głos, wołał go jakby z dużej odległości.

Zmusił swoje zaropiałe oczy do otworzenia się. Pierwszy, rozmazany obraz, jaki zobaczył stanowiły rude włosy i piegi.

\- R… Ron?

Czy umarł? Wiedział, że Ron nie mógł tu być, więc to on musiał być martwy, ale nie sądził, że śmierć będzie taka bolesna. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało płonie, spala się od wewnątrz. 

\- Nie Harry. Sam – głos poprawił go łagodnie.

Sam? Jego umysł przekopał się przez listę braci Weasley’ów, ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnego Sama. Więc spytał:

\- Sam?

A w każdym razie wydawało mu się, że zapytał. Brzmiało to bardziej jak skrzek. 

\- Sam Edgeware – odpowiedział głos, a potem wydawało się, że mówi do kogoś innego. - Co jest nie tak z jego pamięcią? Myślałem, że klątwa trafiła w jego udo?

\- To środki przeciwbólowe. Ciesz się. Już niedługo zupełnie przestaną działać – powiedział nadgorliwy męski głos, płynący jakby z daleka. 

Harry nie mógł skoncentrować się wystarczająco, by się skupić. Tak, jak powiedział ten ostatni z głosów; ból go rozpraszał. 

\- Harry, tak mi przykro… tak bardzo mi przykro – powiedział ten pierwszy, znajomy mu głos. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Ron… nie, jakby Sam, płakał. - To wszystko moja wina!

\- C...cooo? - Nawet wypowiedzenie tej pojedynczej sylaby, wymagało od niego dużo silnej woli, by zabrzmiała ona spójnie. 

\- Panie Edgeware, jeśli ma pan zamiar niepokoić mojego pacjenta, to muszę prosić by pan wyszedł – zganił ten oficjalny, obcy głos.

Pacjenta? Harry niejasno zdał sobie sprawę, że to musi być szpital. 

Sam tu był, więc cokolwiek sprawiło, że się tutaj znalazł, musiało być związane z pracą. Zmuszając się do myślenia, usiłował sobie przypomnieć co się stało. Zajmowali się sprawą. Czarodziejem, który rzucał Imperisua na mugolskie uczennice. Sam i on mieli sprowadzić tego bydlaka i wtedy wszystko poszło źle. Pamiętał zielone światło Klątwy Zabijającej, zmierzające w kierunku Sama. Pamiętał, jak odepchnął Sama z drogi, bo wiedział, że jego osłony były wystarczająco silne, by odbić nawet Avadę Kedavrę z powrotem do rzucającego zaklęcie, ale Sam zostałby pokonany. Jednak zanim ten drań padł, rzucił klątwę. Harry tylko o niej czytał w książkach do OPCM, a była to klątwa, której nawet szeregi Voldemorta nie śmiały użyć, bo istniała spora szansa, że zostanie odbita z powrotem do tego, od kogo wyszła. Harry był zbyt zajęty Niewybaczalnym, więc druga z klątw uderzyła w jego udo z całą mocą… i teraz było ono powoli pożerane przez jedno z najgroźniejszych zaklęć znanych Czarodziejskiemu Światu.

Ostatnim razem, gdy Harry oglądał swoje udo, miał tam krwawy pęcherz z czarnym środkiem wielkości knuta, idealnie pomiędzy kolanem, a genitaliami. Czarny środek był kiedyś fragmentem uda, ale teraz stanowił płynną, trującą miazgę, która wolno pochłaniała pozostałe ciało. Ten proces wykraczał poza agonię, a Harry nie chciał myśleć, jak szybko pnąca się zaraza dotrze do pachwiny. Nie było lekarstwa. Ta cholerna klątwa karmiła się magią, więc im silniejszy czarodziej, tym szybciej się rozprzestrzeniała. Był tak skończony, że to nie było nawet zabawne. 

Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli mu, że mogą panować nad bólem na początku, ale eliksiry nie będą działały zbyt długo. Klątwa Orbita Acidus, bardziej znana jako Acid Wheeler, * była jedną z najniegodziwszych w Świecie Czarodziejów. 

\- Jak się masz Harry? - głos Sama przerwał jego rozmyślań.

Zmuszając się do skupienia uwagi na niewyraźnej, pełnej łez twarzy, wyrzęził:

\- Nie twoja wina.

Z jakiegoś powodu to spowodowało, że łzy Sama zaczęły płynąć mocniej. 

Skoro jego przyjaciel nic nie mówił, zorientował się, że znów odpływa przez środki przeciwbólowe. Przez dłuższą chwilę czuł się niemal w porządku w jakiś pełen dystansu sposób, ale wtedy pulsujący ból w udzie zaczął rwać czerwonym gorącem i wybudził się z dławiącym łkaniem. 

\- Harry?

To był głos Sama, ale nie był tym, którego pragnął.

\- Sev’rus? - zawołał, gdy ból znów się zwiększył.

-Sev’rus? Kim jest Sev’rus? - spytał zmieszany Sam.

Głos tego dziwnego lekarza podpowiedział:

\- Jedyny Sev’rus o jakim słyszałem, to Severus Snape, mistrz eliksirów w Hogwarcie. 

Ale z całą pewnością to nie jego musi wzywać pan Potter.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Sam znów brzmiał, jak gdyby oddalał się coraz bardziej z każdą minutą.

\- Sev’rus? - zawołał znów, gdy kolejna fala bólu rozbłysła w nim. Poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego własnej, ale te palce nie były wystarczająco długie ani chłodne, by należeć do Severusa.

\- Byliśmy w innych domach, przyszedłem do Hogwartu dwa lata po Potterze. Ich pełne krzyków awantury były legendarne. Zakładaliśmy się o to, czy Potter przetrwa lekcje Snape’a wystarczająco długo, by Voldemort zdążył go dopaść – wyjaśnił uzdrowiciel.

\- Harry – zawołał Sam. - Czy pytasz o Severusa Snape’a?

\- Sev’rus… potrzebuję Sev’rusa – było wszystkim, co zdołał powiedzieć. 

\- Jest naćpany, panie Edgeware. Nie zastanawiałbym się zbytnio nad tym, co mówi – poradził mu czarodziej.

\- Er… jak długo…? - Sam spytał drżącym głosem.

\- Dwa dni, może trzy, jeśli będzie miał wyjątkowego pecha – lekarz odpowiedział miękko.

\- Cholera, czy nic nie możecie dla niego zrobić? Podobno jesteście najlepsi – domagał się Sam, brzmiąc zarówno na wściekłego, jak i przerażonego. 

\- To prawda, ale niektórych rzeczy nie da się wyleczyć, panie Edgeware. Jakakolwiek zaklęcie rzucone na tą klątwę tylko przyspieszy jej działanie i zwiększy ból. Jest tak śmiertelna jak Avada Kadavra, ale nie tak bezbolesna. 

Po tym ponurym oświadczeniu zapadła cisza i pozostała tylko ciągle wzrastająca agonia i spocona dłoń Sama ściskająca jego rękę. Harry starał się znaleźć coś, nad czym mógłby się zastanawiać, a co pomogłoby mu odciąć się od bólu i jego myśli znów powróciły do Severusa. Miał okropne wrażenie, że skamlał imię Severusa raz za razem, jak mantrę przeciw cierpieniu palącym jego ciało.

Jakiś czas później zabrzmiał dzwon i ręka Sama zacisnęła się. 

Piskliwy, kobiecy głos, należący bez wątpienia do uzdrowicielki, powiedział:

\- Przykro mi panie Edgeware, godziny odwiedzin się skończyły. Muszę poprosić pana, by pan wyszedł.

\- Nie mógłbym z nim zostać? Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że nie zostało mu już zbyt wiele czasu – prosił Sam. 

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale nawet w tej sytuacji musimy mu pozwolić na jak największy spokój i odpoczynek – stwierdziła kobieta miłym tonem.

\- O której w takim razie mogę wrócić? - spytał Sam, brzmiąc na przerażonego.

\- Jutro rano o dziesiątej – odpowiedziała.

\- Wrócę, Harry. Przyrzekam. Trzymaj się kumplu – powiedział Sam.

Otworzył oczy akurat w chwili, gdy ładna brunetka w białych szatach uzdrowiciela wzięła Sama pod ramię i wyprowadziła go przez drzwi. 

Wróciła chwilę później, podniosła koc z jego kolan i zdjęła bandaże z jego uda. Jej pulchna, ładna twarz wykrzywiła się z niesmaku, gdy zmieniała opatrunek. Po przykryciu go kocami, wyjęła małą, czarną fiolkę z kieszeni szat, otworzyła ją i podniosła jego głowę, by przelać zawartość do jego otwartych ust.

Smakowało obrzydliwie, ale ogień pożerający jego ciało trochę zmalał, gdy eliksir dotarł do jego pustego żołądka. 

\- Dzięki – wyszeptał. 

\- Niech się pan postara odpocząć, panie Potter. Zajrzę do pana wkrótce.

Zostawiła go samego z tym bólem w pokoju. Środki przeciwbólowe w końcu zadziałały i odpłynął na kolejną chwilę. 

Gdy znowu otworzył oczy, Ron i Hermiona stali przy jego łóżku, patrząc na niego. Nosili mundurki i szaty szkolne. Wyglądali dokładnie tak, jakby wciąż byli na szóstym czy siódmym roku. 

Jego oczy napawały się widokiem dawno utraconych przyjaciół. Zapomniał, jak rażący był czerwony kolor włosów Rona i jak uroczy był zadarty nos Hermiony.

Zastanawiając się czy przyszli, by zabrać go ze sobą, wyciągnął dłoń by ich dosięgnąć, ale zdawali się stawać bardziej mgliści i ciemnieć, gdy jego ręką zbliżała się do nich, a potem zniknęli zupełnie. 

\- Nie… wróćcie… - błagał, ale pokój w szpitalu był pusty. Był tu tylko on i cienie.

Następnym razem, gdy zdołał odzyskać przytomność, widmowy Severus stał w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowali się Ron z Hermioną. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu wyciągać ręki, by nie sprawić, że mężczyzna też zniknie. 

\- Przyszedłem, jak tylko się dowiedziałem - powiedział duch przyciszonym głosem.

\- Sev'rus? - szepnął.

W przeciwieństwie do jego wyobrażonych gości, Severus dotknął jego policzka. Jego chłodna dłoń wydawała się prawdziwa. 

\- Twój współpracownik powiedział, że uderzyła w ciebie Orbita Acidus – powiedział mężczyzna niskim tonem, a w jego oczach była dzikość, której nigdy wcześniej w nich nie widział.

Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć miękkiej wełny na rękawie mężczyzny i skinął głową. 

\- Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że zostały mi dni.

\- Jakie środki przeciwbólowe bierzesz? - zapytał mężczyzna, gdy jego dłoń uniosła powieki Harry’ego, by mógł zajrzeć do jego oczu. 

\- Nie wiem. Karta w nogach łóżka - wychrypiał i spytał:

\- Jesteś prawdziwy?

Severus już czytał jego kartę, przeglądając notatki medyczne, ale spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

\- Słucham?

\- Hermiona i Ron byli tu wcześniej – wyjaśnił Harry. 

Severus milczał przez chwilę, zanim nie odpowiedział dziwnie łagodnie:

\- Dostajesz mugolskie opiaty, by zmniejszyć dopływ magii. Halucynacje to normalny efekt uboczny i nie musisz się tym martwić.

\- Nie martwiłem się – odpowiedział. - Dobrze było ich zobaczyć. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Nie chcieli mnie ze sobą zabrać.

\- Jeszcze nie czas na ciebie – Severus powiedział tym samym, czułym tonem, powracając do boku łóżka.

\- Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że będzie bardzo źle… zostaniesz ze mną? - starał się nie brzmieć żałośnie, ale naprawdę nie chciał być sam.

\- To się nie zdarzy – powiedział stanowczo Severus głosem głowy domu, który nie tolerował żadnych argumentów. - Mogę cię zbadać?

\- Pewnie – przytaknął Harry.

Severus musiał dowiedzieć się z karty, gdzie został zraniony, bo podniósł błękitny koc i białe prześcieradło, a potem ostrożnie ściągnął opatrunek, którym uzdrowicielka wcześniej owinęła lewe udo. 

\- Dzięki Merlinowi – westchnął Severus. - Wciąż jest zakażone.

Harry zagapił się na czerwoną kulę ropy. Już nie miała wielkości knuta. Pęcherz krwi z cuchnącym czarnym środkiem, był teraz tak wielki, jak pół funta, które ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon dali mu jako prezent świąteczny któregoś roku. 

\- Skąd się dowiedziałeś? - spytał Harry, spoglądając w górę na twarz Severusa, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się bliżej jego gnijącej rany. - Znowu napisali o mnie w Proroku?

Snape pokręcił głową. - Twój przyjaciel Sam zafiukał do mnie piętnaście minut temu, by spytać, czy jesteśmy znajomymi. Powiedział mi co się stało i że o mnie pytałeś. Przyszedłem tak szybko jak mogłem. 

\- Dzięki. Ja, er… chciałem cię zobaczyć zanim… zanim zrobi się bardzo źle. Chciałem ci powiedzieć…

\- Potter, możesz mi powiedzieć co tylko zechcesz, ale teraz musimy się zająć tą raną zanim nie zrobi się zbyt duża – przerwał mu Severus.

\- Na Acid Wheelers nie ma lekarstwa – przypomniał mu, przygryzając wargę, gdy ból znów zaczął się zwiększać.

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał mężczyzna z dziwną intensywnością.

Nawet odurzony i na pół nieświadomy z bólu, Harry wciąż uważał to pytanie za absurdalne, skoro przez ostatnie dwa miesiące oferował temu mężczyźnie swoje gardło co dwa tygodnie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Pozwolisz mi się wyleczyć? Muszę cię ostrzec, że to będzie bardzo bolesne przez krótki czas. Ale kiedy skończę powinieneś odzyskać pełnię sił – powiedział Severus.

\- Czy mówisz o przemienieniu mnie? - To była jedyna rzecz, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, która ocaliłaby go od śmierci – przemienienie w wampira.

Szok Severusa był widoczny, nawet dla kogoś naćpanego morfiną. 

\- Nigdy. Sam bym cię zabił, zanim bym przekazał tę klątwę na ciebie. 

Harry nie sądził, że Severus mógłby to zrobić, ale musiał się upewnić. 

\- W takim razie proszę bardzo – powiedział.

To bardzo zaskoczyło mężczyznę.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć co będę robił?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nieważne. Ufam ci.

Mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój i otoczył osłonami zamknięte drzwi.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie na zasugerowanie twojej uzdrowicielce, że już wykonała wszystkie obowiązki z tobą związane, więc nie powinna nam przeszkadzać. Czy bardzo cierpisz?

\- Dość. Nie jest tak źle – zaprzeczył. 

\- Co oznacza, że pewnie doświadczasz bólu podobnego do Cruciatusa – przetłumaczył Severus cierpko.

Snape zajął miejsce tuż przy jego prawym łokciu, a potem pochylił się nad nim.

Zaskoczony zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus chce go pocałować. Wycieńczony i naćpany, mógł tylko unieść głowę. Palce Severusa objęły jego policzek, gdy się całowali, przytrzymały go i ostrożnie pociągnęły w dół, by wargi Harry’ego były tak otwarte, jak tylko się dało. 

Severus nie całował go tak po prostu. Język celowo przenosił ślinę z jego ust do ust Harry’ego. Zwykle coś takiego spowodowałoby u niego odruch wymiotny, ale był tak nieprzytomny, że po prostu przełykał ślinę mężczyzny tak szybko, jak ją dostawał.

W chwili, gdy wampirza ślina dostała się poza jego wargi, niewyraźny świat Harry’ego zaczął wirować. Pulsowanie w udzie zdawało się znacznie osłabnąć, gdy ciepłe mrowienie rozprzestrzeniło się po nim. 

Sporo czasu minęło nim Severus się odsunął. Gdy skończył z jego wargami, mężczyzna wszedł na łózko i pochylił się nad dolną połową ciała Harry’ego, jak gdyby chciał mu zrobić loda. Ale zamiast ssać jego penisa, język Severusa zaczął ostrożnie lizać obszar, w którym był pęcherz Acid Wheeler, pokrywając czerwono-czarną ranę dużymi ilościami śliny. 

Jego język sprawiał mu cholerny ból, gdy poruszał się delikatnie po pokrytej pęcherzem powierzchni. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, nie chcąc pozwolić na to, by jego jęk wydostał się na zewnątrz. Jednak po kilku chwilach ślina weszła w tkankę i przestało tak bardzo boleć. W każdym razie do momentu, gdy siekacze nie przebiły opuchniętego, umęczonego ciała.

Harry nie mógł stłumić krzyku. To było jak sól dodana do kwasu rany. To ssanie było jak czysta agonia. 

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić; jego ręka wplątała się do we włosy Severusa i ciągnęła z całej siły, by odciągnąć mężczyznę od rany, ale jego towarzysz przycisnął jego biodra ze swoją wampirzą siłą, trzymał się i kontynuował ssanie. 

Harry krzyczał, aż jego gardło zupełnie ochrypło, ale nikt nie przyszedł – pokój był pod zaklęciem wyciszającym. I wciąż Severus kontynuował to straszliwe ssanie. Miał wrażenie, że to trwa godziny.

Długo po tym, gdy krzyki Harry’ego ucichły do łkającego kwilenia, Severus w końcu uniósł głowę. Pozostawił po sobie krwawy kłębek długich, czarnych włosów, ściśnięty pomiędzy palcami obu pięści Harry’ego. 

Przerażony tym, co zobaczył, Harry wpatrywał się w pęcherz po Acid Wheeler. Nie była to już wielka, pękata masa. Pęcherz zupełnie osiadł. Czarny środek, który miał urosnąć i pochłonąć całe jego ciało zniknął, podobnie jak otaczający go płyn koloru krwi. 

Uświadomił sobie oszołomiony, że Severus wyssał z niego truciznę z klątwy. Żaden człowiek ani czarodziej nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić nie umierając od płynów Acid Wheeler, jednak wampir byłby w stanie to przetrwać. 

Zobaczył, że Severus rozgląda się szybko dookoła z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Mężczyzna zerwał się w kierunku stołu i złapał basen. Przyciągnął go do siebie i natychmiast zwymiotował do lśniącego, metalowego pojemnika. Zaczarowany basen usunął wymiociny, gdy tylko w niego uderzyły. 

Gdy Severus skończył, wziął drżący oddech, sięgnął po dzbanek z wodą dla Harry’ego, wypłukał usta i wypluł z powrotem do pojemnika. 

Dysząc z bólu, Harry obserwował szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Severus wyciągnął skalpel z szat. 

Nawet nie próbował błagać, gdy nóż ruszył w kierunku jego uda. Nagle uderzyło w niego mrożące krew w żyłach zrozumienie, jak bardzo skutecznym Śmierciożercą musiał być mężczyzna, gdy jego kochanek spokojnie wydłubał ze skóry pusty już pęcherz. 

Gdy skończył, Harry cały drżał. Wystarczająco wiele razy został ranny w swoim życiu, by rozpoznać, że jest w szoku. Ledwo miał siłę by zakwilić, gdy głowa Snape’a znów się zniżyła. 

Język powrócił do rany, obmywając ją znów śliną. Bolało prawie tak mocno, jak za pierwszym razem; tylko, że gdy Severus kontynuował, ból zdawał się zmniejszać. Znane mu uczucie ciepła powoli rozprzestrzeniało się po ciele, łagodząc agonię i usuwając drżenie.

Severus zdawał się lizać ranę przez godziny, a z każdym pociągnięciem języka po skatowanej nodze, Harry czuł się lepiej. 

Drzemał, gdy Severus podniósł się znad jego uda i usiadł. 

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie są jego okulary. Mrugając w kierunku niewyraźnego obrazu, jakim był mężczyzna, obserwował jak ten zmienia mu bandaże i przykrywa go kocami. 

Nie mógł nic zobaczyć na tyle wyraźnie, by być pewnym, ale zdawało mu się, że Severus unika jego wzroku. Harry wyciągnął rękę by ująć dłoń, która wygładzała jego koce i odkrył, że mężczyzna drżał tak bardzo, jak on sam, gdy Severus skończył usuwanie trucizny z pęcherza.

Nie był już naćpany mugolskimi narkotykami ani śliną wampira, ale wciąż był tak wykończony stresującym uzdrawianiem, że ledwo mógł myśleć. Mimo to zdał sobie sprawę, jak straszne musiało być dla Severusa to, co zrobił. 

Zrozumiał też, jak cholernie duże ryzyko podjął mężczyzna, by go tu odwiedzić. Nie mogli wiedzieć, czy nowe czujniki na wampiry nie były wykorzystywane w Świętym Mungu. Severus mógł zostać ujęty, gdy tylko przybył. Jego kochanek musiał o tym wiedzieć – a mimo to przyszedł. Po to, by zrobić coś, co mogło spowodować, że Harry go znienawidzi, choć uratował mu życie. 

Nie było więc co się dziwić, że mężczyzna drżał. 

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał, ściskając dłoń Severusa.

Te ciemne oczy z wahaniem napotkały jego wzrok. 

\- Nie było szans, by zrobić to bez zadania ci bólu – wyjaśnił Severus głosem szorstkim i chropawym, który brzmiał tak, jak gdyby to on krzyczał przez ostatnią godzinę.

Harry pociągnął dłoń mężczyzny i ku jego zaskoczeniu, Severus pozwolił mu na przesunięcie się na łóżko, tak że leżał obok niego. Jego kochanek zwinął się dokoła niego na brzegu łóżka, jednym z ramion obejmując jego pierś. Po chwili ta ciemna głowa także ułożyła się na piersi Harry’ego.

Severus nic nie powiedział. Wydawało się, że po prostu leży i wdycha zapach Harry’ego. 

Czując się silniejszy z minuty na minutę, gdy oddech za oddechem przemijał bez pojawienia się pulsowania w udzie, Harry spytał:

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że trucizna Acid Wheeler cię nie zabije?

Może i Severus był wampirem, ale wciąż był śmiertelny. Po prostu trudniej było go zabić niż większość czarodziejów. 

\- Nie wiedziałem – odparł. - To było jedyne rozwiązanie na jakie wpadłem. Jak się czujesz?

Jak się czuł? Ten mężczyzna właśnie wyssał z niego truciznę, która zapewniłaby mu straszliwą śmierć, gdyby się pomylił w swoim założeniu. Ale wiedział, że nie powinien o tym wspominać. Severus czułby się zażenowany, gdyby to powiedział. Usiłując utrzymać otwarte powieki, które same opadały, Harry uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Lepiej. A ty?

Severus uniósł głowę i zdawał się badać twarz Harry’ego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim nie udzielił odpowiedzi:

\- Też już lepiej. Powinienem za moment pójść. Zaczarowałem uzdrowicielkę, ale któryś z uzdrowicieli może wrócić. 

\- Severusie? - zawołał nieprzytomnie, gdy mężczyzna wstawał z łóżka.

\- Tak? - jego kochanek zamarł oparty na łokciu, w trakcie wstawania.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i schwycił tył głowy mężczyzny, by przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. Trwało to dłużej niż obaj oczekiwali. Jego zmysły wirowały jak pijane, gdy mężczyzna się odsunął. 

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie masz za co, Harry Potterze – odparł Severus. - Nie używaj magii na tej ranie dzisiejszej nocy. Jeśli zaproponują ci więcej morfiny to ją weź.

Harry przytaknął. 

\- Dobrze.

\- Jutro rano spróbuj lekkiego czaru leczącego na tym obszarze. Powinieneś się wykurować już przed południem – powiedział mu Severus.

\- W porządku. Prawdopodobnie zatrzymają mnie tu trochę, chcąc zbadać mój przypadek. Powinienem nie żyć. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jestem przekonany, że tak będzie. Zachowuj się tak irytująco jak zwykle, a z pewnością do jutra już cię tu nie będzie – zażartował Severus. Jego usta się nie uśmiechały, ale ciemne oczy zdawały się mieć mniej szalony wyraz, niż wcześniej.

\- W każdym razie, będę wolny do piątku. Wtedy się zobaczymy.

\- Tylko, jeśli będziesz chciał. 

\- Chciałbym teraz – stwierdził uśmiechając się, choć jego ogromne ziewnięcie przeczyło temu stwierdzeniu. 

\- Beznadziejny Gryfon – powiedział Severus potrząsając głową. Potem zaskoczył go pochylając się, by skraść kolejny pocałunek, który z pewnością trwał dłużej, niż mężczyzna planował.

W końcu Severus odsunął się i zszedł z łóżka, ze zdecydowanie brzmiącym:

\- Dobrej nocy Potter.

Severus poszedł w kierunku drzwi zdeterminowany, jak gdyby mężczyzna nie ufał sobie, że nie będzie się dłużej ociągał. 

Dziwne ciepło rozpostarło się w nim, gdy wyszeptał do pleców Severusa, który wyślizgnął się na korytarz:

\- Dobranoc.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że osłony wyciszające i zabezpieczające wciąż są na miejscu. Potrząsając głową usunął je myślą, a potem upadł z powrotem na łóżko. Wstrzymał oddech czekając na to, czy użycie magii spowoduje ponowne pulsowanie w udzie, ale poza lekkim bólem w miejscu, w którym Severus wyciął skórę, czuł się w porządku. Obracając się lekko na bok, by dotknąć ciepłego miejsca, gdzie mężczyzna leżał jeszcze moment temu, zasnął zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oczy się zamknęły. 

*****

Prawie wyleczona rana Harry’ego została ujawniona następnego ranka, gdy uzdrowicielka przyszła zmienić opatrunki, a jego ozdrowienie zostało uznane za cud. Zdawało się, że cały szpital przyszedł by się na niego pogapić. 

Sam pokazał się w samym środku zbiegowiska medyków, co sprawiło, że nie było to tak bardzo stresujące. Całe to zamieszanie było warte, by zobaczyć wyraz radości na zmęczonej twarzy przyjaciela. Krótką chwilę później odwiedzili go Minerva i Hagrid, przynosząc czekoladowe żaby i domowe, niejadalne ciasteczka Hagrida. Prorok Codzienny wołał w nagłówkach: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Przeżył Znów! Przez cały dzień przyjmował odwiedziny wyczerpującej ilości swoich współpracowników i znajomych, którzy przyszli by mu pogratulować cudownego ozdrowienia. Niestety, ta jedna twarz, którą tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć, nie pojawiła się. 

Tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że Severus zaryzykuje powrót, ale liczył na to.

To z pewnością sprawiłoby, że wizyty takie jak ta, byłyby łatwiejsze. Zmęczony tak dużą liczbą rozmów, jakie musiał dziś odbyć, Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu i starał się skoncentrować na tym, co mówił jego szef. 

\- …nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, jak bardzo się cieszę, że wyzdrowiałeś – mówił Szef Parker. Miał na sobie oficjalne, czerwone szaty Aurora ze srebrnymi epoletami przełożonego i wyglądał bardzo nie na miejscu w pełnym kwiatów i bombonierek pokoju szpitalnym. 

\- Dziękuję panu – odpowiedział. Harry. Zawsze uważał, że pełen godności wysoki i siwowłosy Parker, był idealnym wyborem na szefa Jednostki Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Mężczyzna był silny jak kamień i zwiększał pewność siebie samym wyglądem. 

\- Wiem, że jeszcze nie do końca czujesz się dobrze, ale zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy Harry? - spytał Parker.

\- Jeśli tylko jestem w stanie – odpowiedział, zmieniając pozycję na łóżku.

\- Czytałem raport Sama o tym, jak zostałeś ranny – powiedział Parker.

\- Tak?

\- Edgeware przysięga, że żaden z was nie użył Niewybaczalnego, ale Kryminalni powiedzieli mi, że mężczyzna, którego badali, niejaki Filby Dorance, zmarł przez Klątwę Uśmiercającą. 

\- Sam mówił prawdę. Nie rzuciliśmy tego zaklęcia. Dorance rzucił Avadę Kedavrę na Sama. Odepchnąłem go i zablokowałem zaklęcie. Facet rzucił Acid Wheeler, gdy odbiłem Klątwę Zabijającą. Został więc trafiony własnym zaklęciem, odpartym moimi osłonami. 

\- Twierdzisz, że możesz zablokować Avadę Kedavrę? - spytał Parker, a jego sceptycyzm był zrozumiały, bo każdy nie dowierzałby, gdyby pracownik powiedział mu, że może przetrwać klątwę, która w normalnych warunkach była w 100% śmiertelna. 

\- Tak proszę pana. Musiałem się nauczyć jak poradzić sobie z wieloma intensywnymi atakami, gdy ćwiczyłem, by pokonać Voldemorta. 

Następne słowa Parkera przypomniały mu, dlaczego mężczyzna wziął tą pracę. Jego intelekt był tak ostry, jak brzytwa, którą Severus użył na nim ostatniej nocy. 

\- Powodem, dla którego ta klątwa nazywana jest Niewybaczalną jest fakt, że nie da się jej zablokować – przypomniał mu Parker.

\- Wiem. Ale cóż mogę powiedzieć? Przetrwałem Klątwę Zabijającą jak dziecko i zawsze byłem w stanie ją zatrzymać, gdy była na mnie rzucana – powiedział Harry. 

Nienawidził myśli, że jego szef sądzi, że kłamie o tym, jak podejrzany zmarł. 

\- Tak jak Voldemort. To dlatego ten drań był tak trudny do zabicia. Nie dało się go powstrzymać zwykłymi sposobami – powiedział Parker. - A teraz zdaje się, że jesteś też odporny na Orbita Acidus.

\- Co pan sugeruje? - spytał Harry, a zimno przebiegło po jego kręgosłupie, gdy zorientował się w jakim kierunku biegną myśli Parkera. Nie mógł poprawić szefa, co do nieporozumienia o jego odporności na Acid Wheeler bez pogrążania Severusa. 

Cały dzień twierdził, że nie ma pojęcia jak wyzdrowiał ze śmiertelnej klątwy. A że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, to nikt nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad tym cudem. Większość ludzi zdawała się oczekiwać niemożliwego od Harry’ego Pottera. Ale Colin Parker nie był „większością ludzi”. On był mężczyzną odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo świata przed nadużywaniem Ciemnych Mocy. Harry rozumiał, że ktoś, kto był tak niepodatny na najbardziej znane śmiertelne klątwy, może być przedmiotem zainteresowania kogoś takiego jak Parker. Może i była to tylko mugolska sentencja, ale większość czarodziei wierzyła, że władza absolutna demoralizuje absolutnie. Wszystko, co było niepowstrzymane stanowiło zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa.

\- To po prostu dziwne; to wszystko – powiedział Parker, a jego szczere niebieskie oczy przeszukiwały twarz Harry’ego.

\- Nic nie mogę poradzić na moc, z którą się urodziłem. Nie jestem żadnym czarnym lordem, proszę pana. Nie interesuje mnie rządzenie światem – zapewnił.

Ku jego wielkiej uldze, wzrok Parkera złagodniał.

\- Wiem, Harry. Nie zamierzałem insynuować nic takiego. Po prostu muszę wyjaśnić moim przełożonym, jak podejrzany skończył zabity Niewybaczalnym, którego żaden z moich podwładnych nie rzucił. Będą pytali, a ja muszę wcześniej wiedzieć, co mam im odpowiedzieć. 

\- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział Harry.

\- Czy potrzebujesz czegoś? - troskliwie spytał Parker, usiłując zmienić niewygodny temat.

\- Tak. Sam przyniósł mi połowę zawartości Miodowego Królestwa, a moi pozostali goście donieśli resztę – zażartował.

\- Nie wygląda też, by zostawili gdzieś choć jeden kwiatek – powiedział Parker, rozglądając się po wazonach, wiązankach i roślinach doniczkowych, zajmujących każdą wolną przestrzeń w małym pokoiku szpitalnym. 

\- Prawdopodobnie ma pan rację – odparł Harry.

\- Wyglądasz jakby przydał ci się odpoczynek. Widzimy się w następny poniedziałek, jeśli tylko będziesz miał siłę – stwierdził Parker wstając. - Dbaj o siebie Harry.

\- Dziękuję panu – odpowiedział, obserwując jak jego szef opuszcza pokój. 

Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, ale Harry nie mógł nie martwić się pytaniami Parkera. Przetrwał tak długo, bo ukrywał swoje zdolności przed innymi. Wiedział, że Colin Parker jest dobrym mężczyzną; ale jego szef już nigdy nie spojrzy na niego tak samo. Od tej pory będzie baczniej obserwowany. Był ostrożny, ale jego praca ciągle stawiała go w sytuacjach, gdzie musiał ujawniać skalę swoich mocy, by się bronić. W końcu jego prawdziwe zdolności zostaną ujawnione publicznie. Uważał, że już teraz rozgłos Chłopca, Który Przeżył był wielki, ale wiedział, że to nic w porównaniu z piekłem, którym stanie się jego życiem, gdy społeczeństwo naprawdę zacznie się go obawiać. O ile w ogóle pozwolą mu żyć – jeśli chodzi o magiczny świat, to nigdy nie było pewności.

Wyciągając rękę po jedną z czekoladowych żab od Minervy, Harry zastanawiał się, czy ma jeszcze czas, by przyjąć od niej ofertę pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Acid to kwas, a wheeler – kołodziej. Nie znalazłam sensownego odpowiednika, więc nazwę pozostawiam w oryginale.


	9. Chapter 9

Zdawało się, że piątek nigdy nie nadejdzie, a jeszcze dłużej zajęło, by ten dzień minął i mógł odwiedzić Severusa. Jego mieszkanie nigdy nie było tak puste.

Udo zupełnie się zaleczyło. Nie było nawet blizny. Był zdrowy i więcej niż chętny, by spotkać się ze swoim kochankiem.

Gdy niecierpliwie czekał, aż te ostatnie godziny przeminą, Harry zapragnął, by było inaczej. Po tym, co Severus zrobił dla niego we wtorek, miał nadzieję, że może wróci by go odwiedzić lub chociaż wyśle sowę, by zobaczyć jak się ma, ale nie dostał od niego ani słowa. 

Harry wiedział, że zachowywał się dziecinnie i nierozsądnie, bo ich związek nie miał takiego charakteru, ale… bolało go, że Severus nawet nie próbował się z nim skontaktować po tym, jak uratował jego życie. 

Trudno, było jak było. To i tak było więcej niż kiedykolwiek miał. Harry powiedział sobie, że musi się na tym skoncentrować, gdy oglądał się w lustrze po raz ostatni, zanim nie podszedł do kominka.

Nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo dbał o to, by dobrze wyglądać, gdy odwiedza Severusa, ale tak właśnie było. Przypuszczał, że to naturalna chęć zrobienia wrażenia na osobie, z którą… w sumie to się nie umawiali, ale miał wrażenie, że określenie „spotykał się” pasowało.

Niebieska koszula i ciasne jeansy, które wybrał podkreśliły dobrze jego mięśnie. Na to włożył czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, zamiast typowej dla czarodziejów szaty, bo za każdym razem, gdy miał ją na sobie, wzrok Severusa prześlizgiwał się po jego ciele w niepohamowanej reakcji. 

Biorąc głęboki wdech wszedł w kominek i przeniósł się do lochów Hogwartu w przyprawiającej o mdłości podróży fiuu. 

Wyszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy w wygodnym salonie Severusa.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Harry, gdy zauważył mężczyznę w tym samym fotelu co zwykle.

Kurtka zadziałała. Gdy Harry zdjął okrycie, strzepnął nieuniknioną sadzę i odwiesił je na oparcie fotela, wzrok Severusa prześlizgnął się po nim, ale mężczyzna zdawał się zmusić wzrok do przeniesienia się na twarz Harry’ego. 

Wyraz tych ciemnych oczu sprawił, że Harry zamarł. Severus był bledszy niż zwykle. Miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami, a w nich emocje wykraczające poza zwyczajowe zdenerwowanie czy niepokój. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Harry od razu podchodząc do mężczyzny. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, czując jak jest napięte. Poddając się impulsowi, pochylił się i pocałował go lekko w czoło. 

Zwykle nie całowali się tak szybko po jego przybyciu. Trochę rozmawiali zanim pojawiał się między nimi kontakt fizyczny. Nawet po dwóch miesiącach Severus wciąż zdawał się być nieśmiały w pierwszej chwili, gdy się dotykali.

\- Severusie? - zapytał przestraszony, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego tak, jakby go wcześniej nie widział. - Co się stało?

Jego kochanek otrząsnął się, zanim nie odpowiedział wymijająco:

\- Nic się nie stało.

Harry pogłaskał zbyt blady policzek i wyszeptał:

\- Nie jestem ślepy. Coś jest nie tak.

Snape wziął drżący oddech.

\- Chyba po prostu nie byłem pewien, czy cię dziś zobaczę. - Przełknął i dodał cichym, niechętnym tonem:

\- Albo jeszcze kiedykolwiek.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, zanim jego rozsądek powrócił. Oczywiście, że Severus czuł się niejednoznacznie po tym, co musiał zrobić, by go ocalić. 

\- To, co zrobiłem we wtorkową noc przysporzyło ci ogromnego bólu – powiedział mężczyzna. 

\- To, co zrobiłeś, jest powodem, dla którego wciąż oddycham, jedynym powodem tego, że nie zginąłem straszliwą, pełną agonii śmiercią. Powiedziałem ci, że tu będę – przypomniał mu Harry. - Pamiętasz?

Severus przytaknął. 

\- Tak. Ale byłeś wtedy naćpany i pod wpływem mojej śliny.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz – powiedział siadając na oparciu fotela, by móc objąć Severusa.

Ręce mężczyzny uścisnęły go, a te długie palce złączyły się za jego szyją.

Zamiast go pocałować Severus oparł głowę na jego piersi, wdychając jego zapach tak samo, jak we wtorek, zanim nie odszedł. Dziwnie opiekuńcze ciepło przeszło przez niego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kochanek lubi go obejmować. Tego się nie spodziewał. Severus przez większość czasu był powściągliwy i daleki, ale w pewien sposób zdawał się być tak głodny uczuć i dotyku jak on sam. 

Wyczuwając, że mężczyzna musiał się zamartwiać ponurą koniecznością do której został zmuszony, Harry głaskał tłuste włosy i tulił go.

Minęła długa chwila zanim ramiona Severusa rozluźniły się.

Stwierdzając, że podoba mu się bliskość, Harry zszedł z oparcia fotela na kolana mężczyzny. Obaj zamruczeli, gdy się tam znalazł. Ułożył kolana przy oparciach i obrócił się przodem do Severusa tak, że byli skierowani twarzami do siebie, gdy będą rozmawiać.

\- W porządku? - upewnił się Harry, zastanawiając się czy jego kochanek powie, że nie jest meblem. Ale wyglądający na zmęczonego mężczyzna tylko skinął głową. Usiłując rozwiać ponury nastrój, bawiąc się jednym z guzików kamizelki, spytał:

\- Jak ci minął tydzień?

\- Był długi – odpowiedział Severus, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na plecach Harry’ego.

\- Sprawy szkolne, czy może…

\- Czy może – uciął jego wypowiedź, jakby to była odpowiedź. 

\- Już dawno temu obiecałem ci, że nie przestałbym tak po prostu przychodzić – przypomniał mu Harry zgadując, jaki był powód zmartwień mężczyzny.

\- Wiem. 

Puścił guzik i pogładził palcami czoło mężczyzny. Jego kochanek wyglądał na… pokonanego.

\- Zdajesz się być zmęczony.

\- Nie spałem – powiedział miękko Severus.

\- Bo martwiłeś się, czy wrócę? - zapytał czując się okropnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że sam powinien był skontaktować się z Severusem choćby po to, by podziękować mężczyźnie. Był tak cholernie zmartwiony naruszaniem jego prywatności, że zostawił go, by cierpiał z powodu wątpliwości przez trzy dni.

\- Po części – przyznał Severus.

\- A reszta?

Mógł powiedzieć, że mężczyzna naprawdę nie chce mu odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili patrzenia mu w oczy Severus powiedział:

– Za każdym razem, gdy udało mi się zasnąć, słyszałem twoje krzyki, gdy wysysałem z ciebie truciznę. To zbyt przypominało mi moje dni jako Śmierciożerca. 

To było pierwsze wspomnienie o byciu Śmierciożercą, jakie usłyszał od Severusa. Nawet teraz mężczyzna patrzył tak, jakby oczekiwał, że zeskoczy z jego kolan w obrzydzeniu i ucieknie do kominka. 

Harry nie wiedział czy powinien jakoś odnieść się do tego, co brzmiało na kamień milowy w ich kontaktach, czy zachowywać się jak zwykle. Wiedząc, jak bardzo Severus nienawidził jakichkolwiek słabości w sobie, Harry zdecydował się na drugą z opcji. Wyciągając dłoń, by pogłaskać policzek mężczyzny, przeprosił miękko:

\- Wybacz mi. Wiem, że to musiało być dla ciebie okropne. Usiłowałem nie krzyczeć, ale…

\- Cierpiałeś agonię – odparował Severus. 

\- A gdybyś ty nie interweniował, błagałbym o zabicie mnie kilka godzin później. To, co zrobiłeś było… bardzo odważne. Mogłeś zginąć – powiedział Severusowi.

\- Mój gatunek ciężko zabić – odpowiedział mężczyzna, jak gdyby to, co zrobił, stawało się dzięki temu mniej ważne.

\- Ale nie trudno skrzywdzić – miękko stwierdził. - Szkoda, że nie byłem dość rozsądny, by przyjść wcześniej w tym tygodniu. Mogłem ci oszczędzić kilku bezsennych nocy.

\- To nieważne – sprzeciwił się Severus. Jego dłoń o żółtych, długich palcach uniosła się, by zakryć ziewnięcie. 

Zdając sobie sprawę, że Severus z trudem utrzymywał otwarte oczy, cicho zasugerował:

\- Chodźmy się wygodnie położyć, dobrze?

Severus skinął głową znużony. 

Schodząc ostrożnie z kolan kochanka, wyciągnął do niego rękę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna pozwolił pomóc sobie wstać. 

Trzymając tą chłodną dłoń, zaprowadził Severusa do sypialni. W tym tygodniu pościel miała kremowy kolor z wzorami w brązy i rudości. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zmiany powłoczki u Severusa były jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy. 

Widząc, że mężczyzna męczy się z guzikami kamizelki, podszedł i łagodnie zaczął mu pomagać.

\- Mogę?

Severus pozwolił mu, tak jak zwykle pozwalał mu na wszystko, zdał sobie sprawę Harry. Szybko rozebrał mężczyznę, ostrożnie odwieszając każdą część garderoby, gdy ją ściągał, tak jak zawsze robił to Severus. Gdy jego kochanek był już nagi, Harry usunął własne ubrania myślą. 

Severus wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć nagiego ramienia Harry’ego. 

\- To całkiem niezła umiejętność. Nie zauważyłem, by twoje usta się poruszyły.

Harry potrząsnął ramionami. 

\- To chyba jedyna rzecz, do jakiej używam magii bezróżdżkowej. Czy to ci przeszkadza?

Wielu czarodziei krępowała demonstracja jego nienaturalnie silnych umiejętności. Magia bezróżdżkowa sprawiała, ze ludzie byli dość zakłopotani, ale magia niema była kompletnie inną sprawą. Nawet najprostsze zaklęcia czy czary bez różdżki czy słów wymagały ogromnej mocy, a ponieważ wiązało się to ze spontaniczną manifestacją woli, zupełnie wytrącało z równowagi większość ludzi. 

Severus Snape był wyjątkiem, bo potrząsnął głową by dać mu znać, że ten pokaz mu nie przeszkadzał.

Harry odsunął pościel i weszli do łóżka.

Severus pochylił się, by go pocałować, gdy tylko położyli się razem na jednej poduszce, zwróceni twarzami do siebie. Harry oddał pocałunek czując cudowne ciepło śliny Severusa rozprzestrzeniające się po nim. 

Rozdzielili się, gdy pokój zaczął wirować. 

Mięśnie na twarzy mężczyzny poruszyły się w dziwny sposób, gdy się odsunął. Chwilę zajęło Harry’emu uświadomienie sobie, że jego kochanek tłumi ziewnięcie. Popatrzył na sine cienie pod oczami i przypomniał sobie o jego wyczerpaniu.

Zwykle spędzali jakieś pół godziny na grze wstępnej, zanim Severus nie zaczynał się karmić, ale dziś wyglądał na wykończonego i Harry nie miał serca zmuszać go do czekania tak długo. Więc włożył dłoń we włosy mężczyzny, by przyciągnąć jego głowę i skierować usta mężczyzny do swojej szyi. 

Severus zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co Harry sugerował.

\- My nie…

\- Będziemy mieć na to czas później. Pożyw się teraz – wyszeptał Harry. - Proszę?

Harry pomyślał, że głodujące wampiry naprawdę nie mogły się powstrzymać, gdy oferowano im krew. Mógł zobaczyć niechęć Severusa w jego oczach, ale mężczyzna był zbyt zmęczony, by się z nim kłócić. 

Pozwolił przyciągnąć się do gardła Harry’ego. 

Aksamitna szorstkość języka Severusa dotknęła delikatnej skóry i w ciągu kilku sekund to podniecające ciepło już wnikało przez jego ciało do krwi, przemieszczając się prosto do jego członka. 

Ciepło zmieniło się w płonący ogień, gdy kły Severusa przekłuły odczuloną skórę jego gardła. Harry jęknął, gdy jego penis zapulsował pożądaniem w harmonii z rytmem ssania Severusa. Po raz kolejny fruwał w erotycznej sieci, będącej niekończącym się orgazmem.

W końcu mężczyzna skończył się karmić, a jego język zaczął dobrze mu znane lizanie.

Gdy Severus starał się zmniejszyć wrażliwość w przekłutych punkcikach, Harry wziął dłoń kochanka i owinął ją wokół swojego penisa. Palce Severusa ścisnęły go, zaskoczone, że trzymają spragnione ciało w dłoni. 

W chwili, gdy słodki nacisk zamknął się na nim, Harry pokrył ich obu nasieniem, dochodząc w ekstazie. 

Walczył z omdleniem, które zwykle następowało po karmieniu się Severusa, gdy usłyszał zmieszany głos mężczyzny:

\- Dlaczego…?

\- Jesteś zmęczony. Chodź tu – powiedział wyciągając rękę, by naciągnąć na nich pościel, jednocześnie wtulając się z pierś Severusa.

Harry był z siebie dumny. Dziś zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego policzek dotknął ciepłej, gładkiej piersi, nim stracił przytomność.

* * * 

Tydzień później Harry był nieszczęśliwy i nie miał pojęcia, co powinien z tym zrobić. 

Karmienie co dwa tygodnie już mu nie odpowiadało. Wiedział, że to jego wina. Od samego początku zachowywał się jak idiota. Jego założenie, że spotykanie się z Severusem będzie bezpieczne, bo nie ma szans, że przywiąże się do mistrza eliksirów, rozpadło się tygodnie temu – być może nawet pierwszej nocy. Pomimo jego najszczerszych chęci bardzo dbał o tego mężczyznę. Tak naprawdę, to Severus był najbliższym przyjacielem, jakiego miał w tej chwili. 

Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł być tak głupi i uwierzyć, że z tym mężczyzną możliwy będzie seks bez zobowiązań. Znał go przez dwadzieścia lat. Myśląc o tym, zrozumiał, że był zaangażowany i dbał o Severusa od chwili, gdy zobaczył swojego byłego nauczyciela w celi Ministerstwa Magii. 

Jedyną osobą, którą oszukał, by on sam i być może Severus, który zawsze był niepewny swojej atrakcyjności. 

Był tak ostrożny, by nie pozwolić mu zauważyć swoich zmieniających się uczuć, by przestrzegać zasad ich umowy. Początkowo wszystko było tak wspaniale proste i cudowne. Mógł zafiukać do kwater Severusa w każdy piątek co dwa tygodnie po szlabanach i spędzali noc odkrywając rozkosze, jakie ich ciała mogą przetrwać. Następnego ranka opuszczał mężczyznę całując go i nie widzieli się ani ze sobą nie rozmawiali przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. 

Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Za każdym razem, gdy był z Severusem, popychał coraz mocniej, by dostać się poza ochronę mężczyzny – i kochanek mu na to pozwalał. Nie było już bezpiecznego dystansu emocjonalnego. Harry nie mógł już oszukać nawet samego siebie, nie, gdy tęsknił za mężczyzną w kilka godzin po tym, jak się rozstawali. 

Ostatniego piątku zrozumiał prawdę. Nie dbał o seks. Wszystko czego chciał, to upewnić się, że Severus dostanie krew, a on będzie mógł trzymać wampira, gdy ten spał. Choć to raczej mężczyzna tulił jego, gdy zasypiał po utracie przytomności, ale właściwie było to to samo. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że nie chodziło już o seks – jeśli seks w ogóle kiedykolwiek się liczył. 

Starał się być silny, trzymać się zasad ich umowy, ale kolejnego piątku, w który nie spotykał się ze Snape’em, czuł się bardzo przygnębiony. Dwie noce towarzystwa w miesiącu nie były wystarczające. Potrzebował więcej.

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że nie był już niedoświadczonym partaczem. Mógł wyjść i spędzić noc z kimś, kogo poderwie w barze. Tylko, że nie chciał żadnego nieznajomego. Chciał Severusa.

Jedynym problemem było to, że nie wiedział czy Severus pragnął jego. Choć mężczyzna bezwstydnie zaspokajał wszystkie jego zachcianki, gdy byli razem, to nigdy nie dał Harry’emu żadnych przesłanek, że coś jest nie tak z ich układem. Harry wiedział, że jego kochanek jest od niego starszy i niekoniecznie ma takie same jak on potrzeby, zarówno emocjonalne, jak i fizyczne. Severus był niepoprawnym samotnikiem z bardzo sztywną rutyną. Istniejące między nimi porozumienie odpowiadało mężczyźnie, bo spełniało jego zapotrzebowanie na krew jak najmniejszym kosztem. Severus mógł nie chcieć, by jeszcze bardziej wpieprzał mu się w życie i czas wolny.

Harry wiedział, że nawet sugestia zmian ich umowy, mogła być odebrana jako naruszenie zaufania. Choć bardzo pragnął być z Severusem, to nie chciał, by ten czuł się do czegoś zmuszony… Po prostu go… chciał. 

Przez cały tydzień męczył się rozważaniami o moralnym prawie proszenia Severusa o więcej. Gdy zaproponował ten układ, to oczekiwał, że mężczyzna za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, będzie tak złośliwym draniem jak zawsze, ale Severus go zaskoczył. Choć jego sarkazm wciąż był wystarczająco ostry by przeciąć jedwab, to rzadko był on kierowany w stronę Harry’ego. Nie walczyli ani nie sprzeczali się o drobnostki, tak jak tego oczekiwał. Wręcz przeciwnie, rozmawiali o wszystkim, pomiędzy kolejnymi turami fantastycznego seksu. 

Harry był rozdarty. Severus zdawał się szczerze lubić noce, które spędzali razem. Ale to niekoniecznie znaczyło, że chciał, by spędzali więcej czasu razem. 

Był tylko jeden sposób by się dowiedzieć. 

Cholernie zdenerwowany, zafiukał do Severusa w piątek rano, zanim wyszedł do pracy.

Dobrze mu znany salon wydawał się pusty, gdy zawołał:

\- Severusie?

Mężczyzna szybko przyszedł z łazienki. Już sam widok bladej piersi, widocznej spod zielonego szlafroka sprawił, że chciał wyjść z kominka i wziąć go w ramiona. 

Severus był zaskoczony ale zamiast rzucić złośliwą uwagę, spytał z napięciem:

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - Mężczyzna przyklęknął naprzeciw paleniska, by z nim porozmawiać. 

Te ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jakby szukając obrażeń. Rozumiejąc, że zaalarmował kochanka, Harry poczuł się jak idiota. 

\- Przepraszam. Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu… wiem, że nie jesteśmy umówieni na spotkanie aż do przyszłego tygodnia, ale… czy masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? Jeśli nie… czy mógłbym się z tobą zobaczyć?

Nie wiedział jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwać, ale był zaskoczony w momencie, gdy wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zmiękł. Głos Severusa brzmiał równie łagodnie:

\- Tak, oczywiście, że możesz. Mam cię oczekiwać o tej porze, co zwykle?

Prawie zemdlał z ulgi. 

\- Tak, i Severusie…?

\- Słucham?

Oczarowany czułością na twarzy kochanka, wychylił się z kominka, chwycił szczupłe ramiona i przyciągnął mężczyznę do pocałunku. Żaden z nich nie chciał go zakończyć, ale w końcu był zmuszony odsunąć się, gdy ślina Severusa dostała się do jego ciała i pokój zaczął wirować. 

\- Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się i wrócił do kominka.

Severus czekał na niego wieczorem. Jedyną różnicą było to, że nie siedział i nie pił herbaty.

Gdy wyszedł z sieci fiuu, jego kochanek przekopywał się przez pudło ze zwojami pergaminów tak starych, że wyglądały, jakby były zapisane hieroglifami. 

\- Cześć – przywitał się.

Severus spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się małym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem, który był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd znał tego mężczyznę, nigdy nie widział, by się uśmiechał w taki sposób do kogokolwiek, z tak szczerymi emocjami. W przeszłości, jego uśmiechy były albo złośliwe albo wymuszone. 

\- Witaj. Weź sobie drinka jeśli chcesz – poinstruował go mężczyzna.

Gdy podszedł do stolika, spytał:

\- Co to jest?

\- Kolejna kolekcja mrocznych tekstów, które zakupiłem na wyprzedaży majątku – odpowiedział Severus w roztargnieniu, przeszukując wzrokiem zakurzony pergamin w dłoniach.

\- Szukasz w nich lekarstwa? - spojrzał na te wszystkie papiery otaczające fotel Severusa. - Są ich tuziny. Zajmie ci lata, zanim się przez nie przebijesz.

\- Tamten pokój – Severus wskazał na drzwi obok łazienki, w których Harry nigdy nie był, – jest wypełniony pudłami takimi jak to. Byłbyś zaskoczony, jak szybko możesz się nauczyć rozróżniać obiecujące dokumenty od śmieci. 

\- A czy któryś z tych jest obiecujący? - spytał Harry patrząc na stosy starożytnych tekstów.

\- To zależy. Jeśli chcesz mieć demona, który będzie strzegł twojego łózka, gdy śpisz, ten może ci się przydać. Jak do tej pory nie ma nic związanego z moją przypadłością. 

\- Można to zrobić? - spytał siadając na tym fotelu, co zawsze. - Przywołać demona, który chroni cię, gdy śpisz? 

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Severus. - Sądzisz, że jak te papiery skończyły w tamtym majątku? Idiota, który napisał to bzdurne zaklęcie, został zamordowany we śnie przez demona. 

Harry roześmiał się i upił drinka, obserwując Severusa czytającego pergamin. 

\- Przeszkadzam ci? 

\- Nie, tak naprawdę to nie – odparł Severus.

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi przyjść – powiedział miękko.

Severus spojrzał na niego znad zżółkniętej kartki w dłoniach.

\- Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany Potter.

Te cicho wypowiedziane słowa ogrzały go. 

\- Dziękuję ci. To… wiele znaczy.

Te ciemne oczy przez chwilę wpatrzone były w jego własne, zanim nie odwróciły się z powrotem do tekstu. Zajęty czytaniem, skomentował:

\- Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Myślałem, że będziesz z przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie, nie miałem żadnych planów na dziś – powiedział, czując się jakby znowu miał dwanaście lat i Snape złapał go po ciszy nocnej. 

Może i byli teraz kochankami, ale Severus wciąż był dobry w wyczuwaniu jego wykrętów i kłamstw, tak jak wtedy, gdy był jego nauczycielem. Jego wzrok powrócił do twarzy Harry’ego i przeszukiwał jego rysy. 

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale zastanawiałem się czym zajmujesz się w czasie wolnym, gdy cię tu nie ma?

Jego gardło zacisnęło się, ale odpowiedział tak płasko jak mógł:

\- Gram w quidditcha z kolegami z pracy w sobotnie popołudnia. Jesteśmy całkiem nieźli jak na amatorską drużynę. 

Chciał właśnie zaprosić Severusa na któryś z meczów, gdy przypomniał sobie, że mężczyzna mógłby zostać rozpoznany przez jego współpracowników jako wampir, którego rzekomo zabił w celach w styczniu. 

\- To tylko soboty. Co poza tym robisz?

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Severus naprawdę spytał o cokolwiek dotyczącego jego prywatnego życia. Choć wolałby nie rozmawiać o swoim żałosnym życiu towarzyskim, to nie chciał zniechęcić kochanka.

\- Er, no wiesz, to co wszyscy. Wychodzę na drinka z Samem i innymi kolegami z pracy od czasu do czasu. Mam telewizor w mieszkaniu. Czasem go oglądam. Może cię to zaszokować, ale wieczorami nawet zdarza mi się czytać książki. 

\- Zdaje się, że te siedem lat, które tu spędziłeś nie poszło tak całkiem na marne - stwierdził Severus lekko, dokuczając mu. Ale te przeszywające oczy wciąż go nie opuszczały. - Pytam tylko dlatego, że… mówisz tylko o pracy, gdy tu jesteś, ale nigdy nie słyszałem żebyś opowiadał o przyjaciołach. Pewnie regularnie widujesz się z tymi nicponiami, bliźniakami Weasley’ów i byłymi kolegami z domu.

To bezpośrednie pytanie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Mógł wykręcać się od ogólników, ale nie czuł się komfortowo mówiąc mężczyźnie kłamstwo prosto w twarz, nawet jeśli wolałby wszystko inne zamiast powiedzenia prawdy. 

\- Er, nie, właściwie to nie. Spotykam się z Minervą i Hagridem na obiad co kilka tygodni, ale poza tym bardzo rzadko widuję się z kimś z dawnych czasów. 

Severus odłożył pergamin na stos leżący na stoliku i odwrócił się by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Więc kim w takim razie są twoi przyjaciele?

Harry spojrzał w dół na drinka w swojej dłoni. Jego kostki zbielały od zaciskania dłoni na szkle. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożniejszy, to szklanka pęknie. Zmuszając się do rozluźnienia mięśni, powiedział tak zwyczajnie, jak mógł:

\- Stałem się samotnikiem w ostatnich latach.

Mógł zobaczyć z jakim trudem Severus starał się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale emocje szybko przebiegły przez te ciemne oczy. W końcu, mężczyzna ostrożnie stwierdził:

\- To wydaje się… niepodobne do ciebie. W szkole zawsze byłeś otoczony przyjaciółmi.

\- Moi przyjaciele nie żyją! - Harry nie do końca krzyczał. Znajoma, pełna agonii strata rozbłysła w nim i zorientował się, że odstawia z trzaskiem drinka na najbliższy mu stolik. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu pod tym spostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, wstał i podszedł do kominka. Patrząc nic nie widzącym wzrokiem na płomienie, starał się zapanować nad emocjami. 

Oczekiwał, że Severus da mu dystans i prywatność. Mężczyznę ciężko było nazwać natrętnym w sprawach problemów uczuciowych. Jednak silna dłoń chwyciła jego ramię, odwracając go. Mógł albo spojrzeć na mężczyznę, albo szarpać się bezsensownie. Prawie zły, pozwolił, by Severus go odwrócił. 

\- Moi przyjaciele nie żyją – powtórzył niższym, bardziej roztrzęsionym głosem.

Mężczyzna, którego Harry, jak sądził, znał, bez wątpienia zareagowałby zjadliwą reprymendą, że po dwunastu latach powinien był się już zebrać do kupy. Wiedział, jaki był popieprzony. Wiedział, jak złe było to, że jedynym kontaktem z człowiekiem, jaki miał w swoim życiu, był związek z wampirem, z którym ustalił transakcję dotyczącą karmienia.

Jednak Severus nie nakrzyczał na niego ani nie napomniał go za pobłażanie sobie. Mężczyzna przybliżył się i objął go ciasno ramionami. 

Schował głowę w przodzie koszuli Severusa, wdychając słodki, znany mu zapach, słuchał bicia serca pod policzkiem. Trząsł się cały, czując jak gdyby jego żal miał eksplodować i upokorzyć go jeszcze bardziej. Tylko, że Severus nie zachowywał się jak gdyby to było coś zawstydzającego. Po prostu obejmował go i głaskał jego plecy. 

To było prawie tak, jakby to ciche wsparcie było ostatnią kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Ku swojemu przerażaniu, Harry poczuł gorącą ciecz wypływającą z jego oczu. Wiedząc, że mężczyzna wyczuje jego łzy, wepchnął twarz głębiej w szorstką, białą bawełnę wykrochmalonej koszuli kochanka. 

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, usiłując wziąć się w garść.

\- Ciii – uspokajał go Severus. - To ja jestem ci winien przeprosiny. Nie powinienem był się tak wtrącać. Nasz układ nie daje mi prawa do naruszania twojego osobistego życia.

Biorąc drżący wdech, uniósł twarz i napotkał wzrok Severusa. Emocje jego kochanka zawsze trudno było odczytać, ale mógł zobaczyć, jak zmartwiony był Severus tym, że przekroczył granice ich ustaleń. 

\- Ty jesteś moim życiem osobistym. Jesteś jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem.

Ciemne oczy nabrały ciepłego wyrazu. 

\- Miło, że tak mówisz, ale z pewnością przesadzasz.

Wiedząc, że to chwila, w której musi wszystko wytłumaczyć, patrząc Severusowi w oczy, powiedział:

\- Nie, to prawda. Nie dopuściłem nikogo do siebie odkąd… Ron i Hermiona zginęli. A przed tym… - wziął głęboki wdech zanim kontynuował:

\- Zakochałem się w Ronaldzie Weasley’u, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. On zakochał się w Hermionie mając lat czternaście. Nigdy… Ron nigdy się nie dowiedział, co do niego czułem, a gdy jego już zabrakło… nic nie czułem. Aż do tej nocy, w którą zaakceptowałeś moją propozycję umowy. To wtedy ja… zacząłem znów czuć, że żyję. 

Czysta panika przeszyła Harry’ego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele ujawnił. Severus mógł nie chcieć takich emocjonalnych komplikacji w ich układzie dotyczącym żywienia. Jak mógł być tak głupi i powiedzieć to wszystko na głos? 

Wysunął się z ramion mężczyzny. Prawie był w stanie dotknąć szoku Severusa. Spojrzał w dół i powiedział cicho:

\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie chciałeś tego usłyszeć… - przerwał, gdy dłoń Severusa złapała jego podbródek i skierowała jego wzrok na swoją intensywną twarz.

\- Potter, sprawiłeś, że doświadczenie, które nie było niczym innym, jak nieustannym upokorzeniem dla mnie, zmieniło się w zmysłową przyjemność i śmiech. Nie ma nic osobistego, czego nie mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co by mnie nie zainteresowało. 

\- Oh – powiedział Harry, tym bardziej wytrącony z równowagi.

Severus zdawał się odczytywać go, niczym eliksir ważący się w jego kociołku. Objął ramieniem Harry’ego i powiedział:

\- Chodź, usiądźmy. 

Severus podprowadził go do kanapy, zamiast do samotnego fotela. 

To silne ramię wciąż go przytrzymywało, a Harry wziął głęboki wdech i rozluźnił się dzięki ciepłu koło siebie. 

Po dłuższej chwili, Severus spytał z wahaniem:

\- Gdy mówiłeś, że nie dopuściłeś nikogo blisko od… ostatniej bitwy, to to była przenośnia, czy…

\- Miałem na myśli dosłownie – odpowiedział Harry, a jego policzki zrobiły się ciepłe. - Byłeś moim pierwszym prawdziwym kochankiem. Trochę się zabawiałem w szkole. No wiesz, wspólne sesje masturbacji… a Ron pozwolił mi raz zrobić sobie loda… ale nic więcej. Przed tobą były tylko takie rzeczy dla dzieciaków.

Severus spiął się obok niego. 

\- Powinieneś był mi o tym powiedzieć. Mogłem zrobić ci przez przypadek krzywdę, gdyby moje skłonności szły w innym kierunku. Dlaczego ukryłeś takie informacje?

Odwrócił się by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. 

\- Szczerze? Na początku obawiałem się, że będziesz się ze mnie śmiał. To nie jest coś, z czego jestem dumny. Wiem jak żałośnie to brzmi.

Severus milczał przez chwilę, zanim nie powiedział łagodnie:

\- W związku z tym, jak wyglądały nasze interakcje podczas twoich lat szkolnych, mogę zrozumieć dlaczego… wahałeś się z przyznaniem się do takich osobistych spraw. Ale… czy nie przeszliśmy już poza ten brak zaufania? Naprawdę wierzysz, że drwiłbym z ciebie – po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, by mi pomóc? 

Zdając sobie sprawę, że uraził uczucia Severusa, starał się szybko wyjaśnić:

\- Teraz wiem, że nie śmiałbyś się ze mnie. Po prostu… bałem się, że spieprzę to, co mamy… przez zbyt wielki sentymentalizm. Ja… wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy uważasz mnie za swojego przyjaciela. Jestem twoim przyjacielem? Mam na myśli, no wiesz, uratowałeś mi życie w zeszłym tygodniu, ale...

Harry wstrzymał oddech, bo odpowiedź Severusa miała nadać charakter ich przyszłemu związkowi.

\- Może zabrzmi to melodramatycznie, ale uważam, że jesteś jedną jasną rzeczą, która pojawiła się w mojej nieszczęsnej egzystencji. Jeśli nazywasz to przyjaźnią, to tak, uważam cię za przyjaciela Harry Potterze.

Przełknął. To brzmiało tak, jakby Severus sądził, że jest czymś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. Jednak mógł zobaczyć, jak zdenerwowany był mężczyzna przyznaniem się choćby do tego, więc nie naciskał. 

\- To dobrze, prawda? Że obaj… o siebie dbamy? - spytał.

Severus skinął głową, obserwując go, jakby oczekiwał, że coś strasznego wydarzy się teraz, gdy powiedział mu o swoich uczuciach. 

Przysunął się i pocałował mężczyznę w usta. Severus wciąż wydawał się być przytłoczony ich rozmową, ale znane mu dobrze iskry, które wywołały ich spragnione usta, zdawały się zmniejszać te nerwy, przynajmniej na tyle, by mógł oddać pocałunek. 

Gdy się rozdzielili chcąc złapać oddech i by pokój przestał wirować dokoła, Harry z wahaniem zapytał:

\- Czy mogę tu spędzić weekend? Możesz odmówić. Nie będzie mi przykro.

Nie była to do końca prawda, ale postanowił, że będzie się zachowywał jak dorosły. 

Opuszki palców obu dłoni Severusa głaskały twarz Harry’ego.

\- Zostań na weekend. Zostań cały rok, jeśli chcesz. 

Jego serce wirowało w ten sam sposób, co jego równowaga po długim całowaniu. Uśmiechnął się i zniżył głowę po więcej. Gdy znów się rozdzielili, spytał łagodnie:

\- Mógłbyś się dziś pożywić. Chciałbym tego.

Severus zamarł w jego ramionach. 

\- Absolutnie nie.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie przeszkadza mi to – powiedział Harry, chcąc dać Severusowi do zrozumienia, jak bardzo lubił to doświadczenie.

\- Ja… dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie będę ryzykował twojego zdrowia. Spora utrata krwi dwa razy w miesiącu to już wystarczające obciążenie dla zdrowej osoby, a ty wciąż musisz wydobrzeć po Acid Wheeler – stwierdził Severus.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku. A utrata krwi to nic strasznego. Twój eliksir wzmacniający sprawia, że od razu czuję się świetnie – zaprotestował, chcąc dać Severusowi to, czego potrzebuje. - Wiem jak… cierpisz przez cały czas. Chcę żebyś poczuł się lepiej.

Severus milczał przez chwilę, a potem powiedział niezdecydowany:

\- Nic nie sprawi, że poczuję się lepiej Potter. Ale doceniam twoją propozycję. 

Palce mężczyzny pogładziły jego gardło w miejscu, gdzie zwykle się żywił, powodując u niego dreszcz oczekiwania. 

\- Proszę? - wyszeptał Harry. 

\- Nie proś mnie o to. Zrobię wszystko, tylko nie to – odmówił łagodnie Severus, a jakaś desperacja pojawiła się w jego oczach. 

Zdając sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna walczy ze swoim ciałem, otworzył usta by poprosić znowu; ale Severus mu przerwał. 

\- Nie odmawiam tylko ze względu na ciebie. Jeśli będę się karmił częściej, to mój wygląd się zmieni.

\- W jaki sposób? - spytał Harry. 

\- Gdybym żywił się raz w tygodniu, wyglądałbym prawdopodobnie tak, jak zaraz po tym, gdy dajesz mi swoją krew – wyjaśnił.

\- Wyglądasz fantastyczne zaraz po tym, gdy się pożywisz – stwierdził, wciąż nie rozumiejąc w czym tkwi problem. - Co w tym złego?

\- Jeśli ktoś, z kim pracujesz pojawiłby się pewnego dnia wyglądając dwadzieścia lat młodziej, to nie byłbyś ciekawy jak to możliwe? Zwłaszcza, gdyby tych zmian nie dało się powiązać z czarem zmieniającym wygląd. Moja przeszłość czyni mnie wystarczająco podejrzanym, bym nie chciał ryzykować takiej uwagi.

\- Oh – powiedział Harry i upewnił się:

\- To nie znaczy, że nie możemy się kochać, prawda?

Łagodne światło pojawiło się w oczach Severusa, który miękko powiedział:

\- Nic nie stoi temu na przeszkodzie. 

\- Nie, zupełnie nic. Chodź tutaj – pospieszył, wciągając Severusa na siebie.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, Harry czuł, że ktoś go naprawdę pragnie.


	10. Chapter 10

Coś było nie tak. Ta świadomość zbudziła Harry’ego. Jego ciało było napięte, gotowe do walki. Moc trzeszczała wokół niego, przygotowana na walki z niebezpieczeństwem, które wybudziło go ze snu. Zanim choćby otworzył oczy, zdawał sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy – tego, gdzie jest i poczucia zagrożeniem. Zapach seksu na pościeli uświadomił mu, że jest w pokojach Severusa, a jego instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiedział mu, że jest obserwowany. 

Otworzył oczy i odwrócił głowę w kierunku źródła niepokoju, gotowy na wszystko, poza widokiem Severusa leżącego nago obok niego, z rozwichrzonymi po seksie włosami, z obliczem wykrzywionym bólem i ciemnymi oczami płonącymi pragnieniem. W wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny była jakaś dzikość, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział i więcej głodu, niż nawet pierwszej nocy, w którą odwiedzał jego komnaty, gdy Severus nie żywił się przez trzy tygodnie. 

Po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli swój dziwaczny związek, Harry poczuł prawdziwy strach przechodzący dreszczem po jego kręgosłupie. Severus nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Żelazna kontrola, która była jego główną cechą, teraz zniknęła. Wszystko, co widział na twarzy kochanka, było czystą, zwierzęcą potrzebą głodnej bestii. 

To był tydzień, w którym mężczyzna się nie karmił. Harry je znienawidził, bo Severus był wtedy zawsze opryskliwy i nie w sosie. A w każdym razie bardziej niż zwykle. Jednak nigdy nie był taki jak teraz, taki przerażający. 

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i starał się nie okazywać swojego strachu, gdy te wygłodniałe, czarne oczy prześledziły ruch jego jabłka Adama, niczym pantera obserwująca zwierzynę. Nie mógł znaleźć ludzkiej inteligencji we wzroku mężczyzny, był tam tylko ogromny głód.

Właśnie ten nie dający się ukryć ból pozwolił mu na uporanie się z początkową paniką. Severus bardzo cierpiał.

Był już tak przyzwyczajony do wampirzej natury mężczyzny, że często zapominał o jego przypadłości. Dla niego to była jedynie część Severusa. Wampirze moce były tylko ekscytującymi dodatkami do ich życia seksualnego. Jego kochanek miał nad sobą tak bezwzględną kontrolę, że to pozwoliło mu zapomnieć o tym, że wampiryzm dla mężczyzny oznaczał dręczącą walkę związaną z odmawianiem sobie każdego dnia.  
Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jakie to uczucie potrzebować krwi, doświadczać skurczów z głodu i posiadać kochanka, który śpi tuż obok, u którego możesz wyczuć płyn, którego tak bardzo pragniesz.

Minęły prawie trzy minuty intensywnego wpatrywania się, zanim Severus zorientował się, że Harry się zbudził, a nawet wtedy jego wygłodniały wzrok niewiele się zmienił. 

\- Cześć – wyszeptał Harry i wziął w dłoń rękę mężczyzny. Mięśnie w dłoni jego kochanka były tak ściśnięte, że przypominały kamień. - Jestem tutaj. Nie jesteś sam i nie musisz cierpieć.

Przyciągnął sztywną pięść do swojej szyi i położył w miejscu, gdzie Severus zwykle się pożywiał. 

Usłyszał jak mężczyzna gwałtownie łapie oddech. Te długie palce zwinęły się dookoła jego gardła, zaciskając się mocno, jak gdyby chciały wyczuć pulsujące życie pod skórą. Nacisk bolał. 

Blade, suche usta Severusa otworzyły się, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydał żadnego dźwięku.

Kolejny dreszcze przeszedł przez Harry’ego, gdy ujrzał perłowe czubki kłów wystające po obu stronach ust. Zwykle nigdy ich nie widział, bo wyłaniały się tylko wtedy, gdy Severus lizał jego szyję przez jakieś pięć czy dziesięć minut, był silnie podniecony lub tuż przez karmieniem się. 

Nagle przypomniał sobie coś, co mężczyzna powiedział pierwszej nocy, gdy zobaczył jego zęby, że istnieje korelacja pomiędzy ich wydłużaniem się, a polowaniem i adrenaliną. 

Severus patrzył na niego przez wieczność, a jego pragnienie było tak wielkie, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna da radę przestać, zanim nie wyssie jego krwi do końca. Jednak nie odsunął się spod bolesnego uścisku dłoni na gardle, tak jak nie wycofał swojej propozycji. 

Mógł poczuć drżące mięśnie Severusa tuż przy sobie.

Powieki o ciemnych rzęsach zacisnęły się, gdy mężczyzna zamknął oczy. Potem, dość nagle, Severus wyszarpał swoją dłoń i stoczył się z łóżka. 

Mężczyzna stał nagi obok, głęboko oddychając. Sięgnął po różdżkę i skierował ją na siebie. Znana mu czarna wełna pokryła tą piękną, bladą skórę. Z dramatycznym falowaniem szat, Severus wyszedł z pokoju.

Chwilę później usłyszał, jak frontowe drzwi komnat zamknęły się.

Oddech, który wcześniej nieświadomie wstrzymywał, wyleciał z niego ze świstem. Nie wiedział, czy powinno mu ulżyć, czy ma się czuć rozczarowany. Jednak jego ciało czuło się tak, jakby zostało odsunięte od brzegu klifu, na którym stało, chwiejąc się i prawie spadając na pewną śmierć. Cholera.

Nienawidził tego, ze Severus tak się męczy. Nienawidził jeszcze bardziej, że mężczyzna nie pozwalał sobie pomóc. Cierpiąc za swojego przyjaciela, wtulił się w poduszkę mężczyzny. Wciągając ten kojący zapach zamknął oczy, by czekać na powrót kochanka.

Do czasu, gdy świt nadszedł, a potem przeminął, mężczyzna wciąż nie wrócił.

Wzdychając, zszedł z łóżka i rzucił na siebie szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące. Gdy już się ubrał, wyszedł szybko z pokojów mistrza eliksirów. Wsadził głowę do klasy eliksirów myśląc, że może Severus przeprowadza jakiś eksperyment, by zająć czas, ale pokój okazał się pusty.

Ponieważ była dopiero siódma rano w sobotę, nie minął się z żadnymi uczniami na korytarzach, gdy szedł w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Zajrzał w otwarte drzwi. W środku siedziało może z dziesięciu uczniów, a przy stole nauczycielskim była tylko Minerva.

Wycofując się, poszedł do głównego wyjścia z Hogwartu. Był chłodny, marcowy poranek, wiał północny wiatr, a deszcz padał lekko z ciemnoszarych chmur w górze.

Nie wiedząc, gdzie mógł pójść jego kochanek, skierował się w stronę jeziora. Mijał właśnie chatkę Hagrida, gdy zaskoczony, głęboki głos odezwał się szorstko:

\- Harry?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył półolbrzyma o ciemnej brodzie, stojącego w otwartych drzwiach w brązowej kamizelce, zielonej chłopskiej koszuli i brązowych spodniach, które zawsze sprawiały, że Hagrid wyglądał jak dąb. 

\- Witaj Hagridzie.

Jak zawsze, wesoła twarz Hagrida sprawiła, że się uśmiechnął. 

\- Ah, dobrze cię widzieć Harry. Co tu robisz? Czy wszystko w porządku? Nie masz jakichś kłopotów, co? - ciemne oczy przeszukiwały teren, a gajowy zdawał się być gotowy na walkę z jakimkolwiek wrogiem, który gonił Harry’ego.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

\- Nie, żebym nie cieszył się, że cię widzę, ale co robisz w Hogwarcie? - spytał Hagrid podchodząc do niego.

Nie wiedząc co robić, Harry uśmiechnął się do poczciwego mężczyzny, który był jego pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Stwierdzając, że najlepsza jest prawda, zaczął miękko:

\- Ja, er, odwiedzałem profesora Snape’a.

\- Profesora Snape’a? - zapytał Hagrid ze zrozumiałą dezorientacją. - Nie jesteś chory, co?

Zdając sobie sprawę, że zapewne jedynym powodem, dla którego Severusa odwiedzali byli uczniowie, było zdobycie eliksiru, Harry potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie. Jestem zdrowy. Choć może zabrzmi to dziwnie, to profesor i ja zostaliśmy ostatnio… przyjaciółmi.

Okrągła twarz Hagrida rozciągnęła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Naprawdę? Dobrze to słyszeć. Profesorowi z pewnością przyda się przyjaciel albo dwóch i jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko moim słowom, to tobie też.

Harry zaśmiał się. 

\- Widziałeś go może dziś rano?

Rozbawione iskry zniknęły z oczu Hagrida. Jego twarz stała się bardzo poważna, gdy powiedział:

\- Czasem, gdy nie może zasnąć, idzie do lasu. Możesz go szukać tam, gdzie kończą się drzewa, a zaczyna jezioro. Nie raz go tam widywałem rano. Harry… jak dobrze znasz profesora? Mam na myśli…

Słowa Hagrida utknęły w niezręcznej pauzie. Harry był zszokowany, widząc w oczach przyjaciela to, czego ten starał się nie mówić. 

\- Wiesz o nim, prawda? - zapytał Harry cicho. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł rozpoznać mroczne stworzenie, to z pewnością był to Hagrid. 

Hagrid uroczyście skinął głową. Wiatr szarpał jego brodą i plątaniną włosów, chłostając nimi po jego twarzy. 

\- Nigdy mi nie powiedział, ale… widziałem go, er… polującego w lesie. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale on wie, że ja wiem. Jestem zaskoczony, że ci powiedział. 

Harry spojrzał na tego mężczyznę, którego znał od tak wielu lat i zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. Pamiętał jak Hagrid znalazł go pewnej nocy przy jeziorze, gdy miał szesnaście lat i był nieszczęśliwy, czując się jak zboczeniec przez to, że pragnie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. To Hagrid powiedział mu, że miłość to miłość i że kochanie kogoś nigdy nie jest czymś złym. 

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry powiedział łagodnie:

\- Właściwie to profesor Snape i ja jesteśmy czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

\- Ty i Severus Snape? Naprawdę?

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonego przyjaciela. 

Hagrid zdziwił go szerokim uśmiechem i poklepaniem po plecach, które prawie go przewróciło, a olbrzym stwierdził:

\- To wspaniale! Jestem szczęśliwy ze względu na was dwóch.

\- Dzięki Hagridzie. 

\- Będę już leciał do stajni. Mam nową niespodziankę dla uczniów. Powinieneś wpaść później i zerknąć. Ale daj mi znać zanim przyjdziesz, żebym cię odpowiednio przedstawił. Możesz przyprowadzić ze sobą profesora Snape’a. 

Doceniając wysiłki Hagrida, by pokazać swoje wsparcie dla ich dość niezwykłego związku, przytaknął i uśmiechnął się. 

\- Zobaczę co powie. Do widzenia Hagridzie.

\- Do widzenia Harry. Zobaczymy się później. 

Pocieszony tym spotkaniem, Harry poszedł północną ścieżką do jeziora, gdzie las spotykał się z wodą. Wiatr był tutaj nawet silniejszy, bo uderzał w jezioro sprawiając, że jego twarz kuła z zimna i przyciskając okulary do skóry, aż jego nos bolał. 

Szedł dalej ścieżką. Niżej nasyp zmieniał kierunek. Dróżka, którą się przemieszczał, kluczyła pomiędzy lasem i błoniami przez kilka mil kierując się na zachód, aż wysokie drzewa zasłoniły widok na zamek w oddali. Ogromne iglaki trzeszczały dokoła niego pod wpływem wiatru. To była straszna muzyka towarzysząca jego niewesołym myślom.

Jednak Hagrid miał rację. Severus tam był. Mógł zobaczyć wysoką sylwetkę swojego kochanka, widoczną w słabych promieniach słońca, gdy mężczyzna stał na dużym kamieniu, o który odbijały się fale. Szaty Severusa łopotały za nim szaleńczo, a jego półdługie włosy powiewały dokoła jego głowy. Na tle szarego nieba, wampir odcinał się ciemną i dumną sylwetką. 

Patrząc na samotnego mężczyznę, zdawało się, że Severus utknął pomiędzy dwoma światami, a w żadnym z nich nie był mile widziany. Dziki i ciemny las majaczył z tyłu, równie niebezpieczny jak niewybaczające jezioro naprzeciw niego. 

Harry wszedł ostrożnie na płaski, śliski kamień i stanął u boku Severusa. 

Mężczyzna nie zareagował na jego przyjście. Jednak nie odszedł, a to już było coś. 

Harry patrzył na ostry wyraz twarzy kochanka. Wiatr miotał jego długimi, czarnymi włosami po oczach. Ta siła przywróciła trochę koloru na policzki mężczyzny. Uderzana wiatrem skóra sprawiła, że zastanowiło go, jak długo wampir tu stoi.

Ta dzikość, która otaczała wcześniej Severusa, teraz zniknęła. Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czym nakarmił się mężczyzna. Myśl o nim, polującym w Zakazanym Lesie, tak jak opisał to Hagrid spowodowała, że przeszedł po nim dreszcz. Były tam stworzenia o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż tropiący wampir.

Jednak ścisła kontrola jego kochanka już wróciła. Severus wyglądał na więcej niż kontrolującego się, zdawał się być wręcz skamieniały, w dosłownym i emocjonalnym znaczeniu. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby Severus stał, a jego mięśnie zamarły w przerażeniu.

Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć by przekroczyć otchłań, która zdawała się otworzyć pomiędzy nimi, Harry stał w ciszy przez chwilę. W końcu spytał łagodnie:

\- Czy byłoby ci łatwiej gdybym nie zostawał na noc?

\- Tak byłoby bezpieczniej – głos Severusa brzmiał gburowato i ochryple, jakby długo krzyczał.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – zaprzeczył Harry. 

\- Mogłem wyczuć twój strach – powiedział Severus martwym tonem.

\- Obudziłem się z głębokiego snu. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. To wszystko. Nigdy wcześniej cię takim nie widziałem. Co się stało?

Severus obserwował fale, które odbijały się o kamień, zanim nie odpowiedział:

\- Skurcze z głodu zawsze są gorsze, gdy śpię. Moja kontrola jest słabsza. 

\- Czy to się zdarza często? - łagodnie spytał Harry, przysuwając się do słabego ciepła mężczyzny na zimnym, mokrym głazie.

Szaty Severusa były przemoczone przez chluszczące fale. Bezgłośnie i bez użycia różdżki, Harry rzucił na nich szybki czar suszący i ogrzewający, a potem dodał zaklęcie odpychające wodę. 

Wzrok mężczyzny nawet nie skierował się w jego stronę, ale pewne napięcie opuściło jego twarz. Wciąż przygnębiony, Severus odpowiedział:

\- Raz albo dwa na tydzień. Prawdopodobnie byłoby rozsądniej, gdybyś w przyszłości nie zostawał na całą noc – o ile w ogóle jeszcze wrócisz. Bo gdybyś się już nie pojawił, to byłoby to oczywiście najrozsądniejsze ze wszystkich działań. 

Kilka tygodni temu odebrałby te słowa jako odtrącenie ze strony Severusa, ale teraz mógł poczuć jak zmartwiony był mężczyzna tym, co się wydarzyło. Wiedział, że kieruje nim troska o niego i jego bezpieczeństwo.

\- Powiedziałeś, że zawsze będę tu mile widziany.

\- Widziałeś tej nocy jakim potworem jestem – syknął Severus, w końcu odwracając głowę w jego stronę, by na niego spojrzeć. 

Agonia i nienawiść do siebie, które zobaczył w tych bezdennych oczach sprawiły, że miał ochotę krzyczeć z gniewu. Severus nie powinien był cierpieć w taki sposób.

\- Widziałem twój ból – miękko poprawił go Harry.

\- A ja wyczułem twój strach.

Westchnął.

\- Tak, to prawda. 

\- Więc dlaczego chcesz zostać? Wiesz, czego mogę się dopuścić, gdy stracę kontrolę.

\- Tak, wiem co mógłbyś zrobić. Ostatniej nocy udowodniłeś jednak, że tego nie zrobisz – argumentował Harry wyciągając dłoń, by objąć rękę Severusa. Jego ciało było lodowate, czuł się, jakby trzymał zwłoki. Pomimo tego, splótł swoje palce z tymi długimi, zażółconymi i trzymał je mocno. Podniósł lewą rękę, by delikatnie odepchnąć włosy Severusa z jego oczu, a jego palce lekko pogłaskały tą wysmaganą wiatrem twarz.

\- Słuchaj, nie sądziłem, że to będzie proste. Jesteś wampirem. Mogę nie być w stanie pojąć jaka presja spoczywa na twoich ramionach, ale jestem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy cierpisz. Tak, to jest przerażające, gdy walczysz, by odzyskać kontrolę, ale chcę zaryzykować.

\- A ja nie. Gdybym cię skrzywdził... albo gorzej…

\- Nie zrobisz tego – nalegał Harry.

\- Jak możesz być taki pewny? - pytał Severus. 

\- Bo cię znam. Spójrz na siebie teraz – jesteś rozdarty, bo twoja kontrola zmniejszyła się na tyle, że zobaczyłem, jak się męczysz. Severusie, zamierzałeś zamknąć się w grobie, by pomału umrzeć z głodu, zamiast stać się zagrożeniem dla kogokolwiek tej nocy, gdy przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. Wiem, że prędzej byś umarł zanim byś mnie skrzywdził. 

\- Ale ostatniej nocy…

\- Ostatniej nocy nic się nie zdarzyło. Nic. Twoja kontrola osłabła, ale nie zniknęła – powiedział Harry.

\- Bo wyszedłem.

\- No i co z tego, że wyszedłeś? Co w tym złego? Wiedziałeś, że możesz mieć problemy z zapanowaniem nad głodem, jeśli zostaniesz ze mną, więc poszedłeś gdzieś indziej i się pożywiłeś. W sposób bezpieczny rozwiązałeś problem.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci, że twój kochanek biega po lesie przez pół nocy, wysysając krew z małych, puszystych króliczków? - spytał Severus.

\- Trzy dni temu jadłem na obiad gulasz z królika. Nie widzę różnicy. Po drugie, mój kochanek nie musi wysysać krwi z małych, puszystych króliczków, jeśli obraża to jego delikatne uczucia. Ma stałe pozwolenie, by skorzystać z do mojego gardła. 

Severus wypuścił oddech z płuc ze świstem. 

Widząc jak wytrącony z równowagi był mężczyzna, Harry objął ramieniem w pasie wyższego od siebie kochanka i przyciągnął go bliżej. Po dłuższej chwili, która była zapewne kilkoma sekundami poczuł, jak Severus rozluźnia się w jego objęciach, a te długie palce łączą się ze sobą za jego szyją. Twarz mężczyzny zanurzyła się w zgięciu jego szyi, przywierając do niego, jakby był jego liną ratunkową. 

Delikatnie pogłaskał jego plecy.

Stali tak na wietrze, na zimnym kamieniu, zamknięci w objęciach przez długi czas. W końcu Severus wziął głęboki oddech i odsunął się. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział mężczyzna, a jego zmęczony wzrok mówił o wiele więcej.

\- Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować – zaprzeczył Harry łagodnie. - Chodź. Wracajmy do zamku. 

Zeszli z głazu Severusa. Bok przy boku, poszli wąską ścieżką. Jego prawe ramię uderzało w lewe mężczyzny. Po kilku otarciach, Severus objął go i spytał:

\- Czy to ci przeszkadza?

W odpowiedzi, sam owinął ramieniem wąską talię, uścisnął go zachęcająco i uśmiechnął się szeroko do zmartwionego mężczyzny. Odkąd ich umowa się rozpoczęła, nie byli razem poza pokojami Severusa. W tej głuszy byli sami i odizolowani od wszystkich, ale zawsze pozostawała szansa, że ktoś może iść ich ścieżką pomimo pogody. To, że jego bardzo prywatny i pełen godności kochanek zachowywał się w ten sposób w publicznym miejscu, rozgrzewało go. Niezupełnie w przenośni; Severus świetnie zasłaniał wiatr.

Przypominając sobie coś, o czym powinien był powiedzieć mężczyźnie wcześniej, stwierdził:

\- Er, a mówiąc o sprawieniu, że ludzie czują się niekomfortowo, jak zły byłbyś, gdybym powiedział komuś, że jesteśmy razem?

\- To by zależało od tego, kim byłby ten ktoś. Zakładam, że to nie jest pytanie retoryczne? - spytał Severus, brzmiąc tak jak zwykle.

\- Nie. Gdy tu szedłem, spotkałem Hagrida. Rozmawialiśmy i, er, powiedziałem mu, że jesteśmy kochankami. Powinienem był się najpierw upewnić. Wybacz – przeprosił miękko, pewny, że Severus będzie wściekły przez jego nieostrożność. 

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Hagrid przez te wszystkie lata udowodnił, że jest bardzo dyskretny. Zaskakująca cecha u kogoś, kto nie potrafi kłamać – odpowiedział mężczyzna. 

\- Od kiedy zna prawdę o tobie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Od pierwszego roku, gdy zacząłem nauczać w Hogwarcie. Zobaczył mnie w lesie pewnej nocy w dość kompromitującej sytuacji, która nie dawała szans na żadne zaprzeczenia dotyczące mojej natury.

\- Masz na myśli, że złapał cię, gdy się karmiłeś? - przetłumaczył.

Severus przytaknął. 

\- Nie wiedziałem czego oczekiwać, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką Hagrid o tym powiedział, było: „przepraszam pana” - to właśnie stwierdził, gdy na mnie wpadł. Nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniał. Skąd wiedziałeś, że on o mnie wie?

Severus brzmiał na zaciekawionego, a nie zdenerwowanego. 

\- Zapytał mnie jak dobrze cię znam. Mogłem poznać po jego głosie i wyrazie twarzy, że ma świadomość czym jesteś.

\- Ah.

\- Więc między nami wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Harry po kilku cichych minutach, w których prawie się tulili idąc po zamarzniętej ścieżce.

\- Pod jakim względem? - zapytał Severus.

\- Pod „czy wciąż jestem mile widziany, by spędzać u ciebie noc” względem – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Zawsze jesteś mile widziany – powtórzył swoje słowa Severus.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał w huczący wiatr.

Ramię obejmujące jego własne zacisnęło się, dając mu znać, że wrażliwe wampirze zmysły wychwyciły jego słowa.

\- Nie, Harry Potterze, to ja dziękuję tobie – za wszystko.

\- To zaczyna się robić ckliwe – zachichotał.

\- Więc może powinniśmy rozmawiać na mniej stresujący temat – zasugerował mężczyzna.

\- Jak ten, że gdy wyjdziemy zza tego zakrętu, to będziemy widoczni z wież szkoły? - zażartował, oczekując, że ramię Severusa odsunie się jak najszybciej.

Silna, kojąca waga na jego ramionach nie zniknęła. 

Severus prychnął. 

\- Jedynymi osobami, które będą na wieżach przy takim wietrze, będą zajęci romansowaniem uczniowie. Po trzydziestu latach uczenia mogę cię zapewnić, że nie zauważyli by nas, chyba że spadlibyśmy na nich prosto z nieba. A może nawet wtedy nie, jeśli nie przerwalibyśmy ich objęć.

Harry zachichotał i ostrzegł mężczyznę:

\- Przy jeziorze mogą być jakieś dzieciaki. Jeśli zobaczą nas, to plotka rozniesie się po szkole do lunchu. 

Severus przystanął. 

\- Czy myśl, że ktoś połączy nasze nazwiska w taki sposób przeszkadza ci?

Harry już znał ten ton. To był głos zranionego Severusa usiłującego zachować spokój.

\- Nie – powiedział. - Nie przeszkadza mi, że ktoś się dowie. Myślałem, że tobie będzie. 

\- Może i nie miałem wcześniej nikogo, ale mam prawo do posiadania prywatnego życia – odparł Severus.

\- W porządku. Chodźmy więc. 

Po nagłym napięciu w ciele kochanka, gdy doszli do ostatniego z zakrętów i zamek pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku poznał, że Severus był tak zdenerwowany jak on sam. Uścisnął mężczyznę zachęcająco w pasie, pochwycił jego wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

Chociaż fakt, że nie spotkali nikogo poza duchem domu w drodze powrotnej do lochów był bardzo rozczarowujący, to Harry mimo to czuł, że podjęli pewną decyzją. Świat mógł być jej nieświadomy, ale on i Severus byli, a tylko to miało znaczenie. 

* * * 

Ponad dwa miesiące później, Harry siedział przy biurku we wtorkowy wieczór, od kilku minut zajmując się raportem z aresztowania, gdy Sam siedzący naprzeciw niego skomentował:

\- Słyszałeś o tym wampirze złapanym przy Aptece Sluga i Jiggera? Sklep testował jeden z tych automatycznych czujników na wampiry od Ministerstwa. Ten gagatek wszedł prosto w niego, taki odważny. Siatka paraliżująca zadziałała świetnie. Od razu go ogłuszyła. Wszystko, co musieliśmy zrobić, to po prostu po niego iść. 

Pióro wypadło mu z ręki, rozlewając atrament po pergaminie z raportem i kilku innych oficjalnych dokumentach na blacie, ale Harry niczego nie zauważył. Jego krew zamarzła w żyłach, gdy spojrzał na Sama i spytał:

\- Kto to był?

Nie sądził, by Severus odwiedził Ulicę Pokątną po jego ostrzeżeniu, ale to było prawie pięć miesięcy temu. Mężczyzna mógł myśleć, że szanse na jego rozpoznanie po takim czasie były wystarczająco nikłe, by ryzykować szybką wizytę w słynnej aptece.

\- Nie wiem. Drań nie podał imienia – powiedział rudzielec, odwracając stronę w Proroku Codziennym. 

\- Gdzie on jest? W celach? - Harry usiłował zachować normalny głos, ukryć strach ściskający jego wnętrze.

\- Nie, Jednostka Utylizacyjna wzięła go na górę już jakiś czas temu. Harry? Harry?

Mógł usłyszeć głos Sama rozbrzmiewający za nim, gdy biegł ze wszystkich sił po schodach. 

Osłony anty-aportacjyjne w budynku, nie pozwoliły mu szybko się przemieścić, więc musiał dotrzeć tam o własnych siłach. O ile nie chciał się przez nie przebijać. Był dość pewien, że byłby w stanie to zrobić, ale naruszenie ochrony uruchomiłoby kilkadziesiąt alarmów. Gdyby Severus był trzymany jako więzień, to przydałby mu się element zaskoczenia, by wydostać ich z budynku. Użył czaru przyspieszającego, by iść szybciej, ale nawet wtedy zajęło mu wieczność dostanie się do Jednostki Utylizacji Wampirów na trzynastym piętrze. 

Jego serce waliło w piersi jak skrzydła pojmanego gołębia, gdy zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed dębowymi drzwiami do wydziału. Biorąc głęboki wdech, usunął czar przyspieszający i wszedł do pokoju tak stosowanie jak tylko mógł w swoim przerażeniu.

Harry nie miał pojęcia co zrobi, jeśli Severus był wampirem, którego pojmali. Nie było szans, że jego współpracownicy uwolnią pojmanego krwiopijcę wbrew prawu.

\- Potter – powiedział drobny brunet, Aly Fillum, spoglądając znad papierów na biurku. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Spokojnie, bądź spokojny – powtarzał sobie Harry, trzymając różdżkę w pieści ukrytej w kieszeni szaty. - Ja, er, usłyszałem, że pojmaliście dziś wampira. 

\- Tak. Jeśli chciałeś obserwować utylizację, to spóźniłeś się jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Wszystko, co pozostało z tego drania, to popiół. 

Lodowata pięść ścisnęła jego serce. Po niej nadeszła fala czerwonej, gorącej, oślepiającej nienawiści. Zgroza i furia przeszły przez niego, a każde z nich rywalizowało ze sobą o pierwszeństwo. Harry czuł, jak jego magia pulsuje w nim w sposób, w który zachowywała się, gdy miał jedenaście albo dwanaście lat i nie kontrolował jeszcze swoich mocy. Domagała się, by uderzył przeciwko uśmiechniętemu idiocie i pomścił kochanka. Ledwo dając radę opanować moc i powstrzymać się przed impulsywnym zachowaniem, wysapał:

\- Czy już go zidentyfikowaliście?

Uśmiech zniknął z okrągłej twarzy Filluma. Ciemnowłosy Auror z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę z magii wirującej dookoła nich. Brązowe oczy mężczyzny obserwowały go rozpoznając niebezpieczeństwo, w którym był, nawet jeśli nie rozumiał jego powodu.

\- Er, nie. Jego różdżka jest na dole, u Kryminalnych. Powiedzieli, że miną trzy godziny nim go zidentyfikują. Czy wszystko w porządku Potter?

Trzy godziny. Nie wytrzyma tak długo. 

\- Jak wyglądał ten wampir, Aly? 

\- Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, niebezpieczny. Stereotypowy. Prawie nie potrzebny był czujnik, by móc stwierdzić, że nim był. 

Słowa „wysoki, ciemnowłosy i niebezpieczny” mogły się odnosić do Severusa. Jego początkowa panika wytłumiła się w coś ostrego w nim, zimny lęk, który przecinał jego krwawiące serce tak, jak zęby Severusa zanurzające się w jego gardle. 

\- Potter, czy wszystko w porządku? - Głos Filluma wywołał go z pogranicza tego ciemnego miejsca, w którym był, gdy Ron i Hermiona zmarli. Wiedział, że jeśli straci Severusa, to już nigdy się z niego nie wydostanie.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku Harry? - spytał Fillum ponownie. 

Rozumiejąc, że musi jakoś odpowiedzieć, Harry skinął głową i powiedział:

\- Dzięki – a potem odszedł. 

Potknął się w drodze do najbliższego kominka. Był tylko jeden sposób, w jaki mógł się dowiedzieć prawdy. 

Jego żołądek był tak mocno ściśnięty w supeł, że ledwo zauważył mdlącą podroż fiuu.

Gdy wyszedł z paleniska, salon Severusa był ciemny. Zapalił kinkiet na ścianie za pomocą myśli i rozejrzał się po przerażająco cichej komnacie. Otwarta książka leżała na oparciu ulubionego fotela mężczyzny. W salonie stało także kilka dużych pudeł, których nie było tam, gdy wychodził w sobotę rano na trening quidditcha, prawdopodobnie kolejna kolekcja Ciemnych Artefaktów z wyprzedaży majątku – pomyślał. Jednak nie było ani śladu po Severusie.


	11. Chapter 11

Usiłował zapewnić głos wyjący w jego środku, że ciemny pokój nie oznacza nic złego, ale to było samo poczucie lęku, które chwyciło go, gdy spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie Ron i Hermiona stali w czasie ostatniej bitwy z siłami Voldemorta i zobaczył nieruchome ciała swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, leżące tuż przy bramie Hogwartu.

Wiedząc, że takie myśli zawiodą go prosto ku szaleństwu, powstrzymał się od nich i usiłował się skoncentrować na teraźniejszości, nie porównując jej do wielu strat w przeszłości. 

Okej, Severusa tu nie było. Powiedział sobie, że to przecież nie znaczyło, że jego kochanek leży w torbie w Jednostce Utylizacji Wampirów. Musiał myśleć. Gdzie jeszcze mógł być mężczyzna o 19.40 we wtorkowy wieczór?

Oczywista odpowiedź nie przyszła do niego od razu. Harry był zbyt zdenerwowany, by jasno myśleć, ale w końcu przypomniał sobie, że ich co tygodniowe spotkania zawsze były umawiane po pewnym wydarzeniu – szlabanach. 

Wybiegł przez drzwi kwater Severusa, jak pierwszoroczny spóźniony na pierwszy dzień lekcji, zanim do jego mózgu w ogóle dotarła informacja o ruchu.

Klasa eliksirów znajdowała się na końcu korytarza. Minął kilku uczniów w barwach domu Slytherina, którzy spojrzeli na niego, zdziwieni widokiem Aurora w czerwonych szatach biegnącego przez lochy, ale nikt nie starał się go zatrzymać.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed salą i wpadł przez drzwi oczekując pustej klasy, ale zamarł, gdy znajomy, piorunujący wzrok napotkał jego własny. Jego nogi zmiękły tak bardzo, że prawie ugięły się pod nim, gdy ogromna ulga przeszła przez niego. Żył. Severus żył. 

Harry mógł tylko wpatrywać się w miejsce, w którym mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, naprzeciw jakichś papierów. Widział, jak złość Severusa ustępuje miejsca zakłopotaniu, gdy zobaczył kto zakłóca jego szlaban. 

Czterech pechowych uczniów siekających coś, co wyglądało na serca ropuch, wpatrywało się w szoku w Aurora, który przerwał ich karę.

Wzrok Severusa przeniósł się z kochanka na swoich uczniów. Potem mistrz eliksirów powiedział:

\- Wystarczy na dziś. Możecie iść.

Gdy jego zaskoczeni uczniowie zaczęli sprzątać bałagan na ławkach, Severus syknął wściekle:

\- Zostawcie to i wynoście się. Natychmiast.

Czwórka dzieciaków z szeroko otworzonymi oczami zebrała swoje rzeczy i pobiegła do drzwi.

Gdy mijali stojącą tam skamieniałą postać Harry’ego, usłyszał jak blondyn z Gryffindoru szeptał do ciemnowłosej dziewczyny z Ravenclawu:

\- Mój boże, to Harry Potter! Myślisz, że przyszedł tu aresztować tego tłustowłosego drania?

\- To byłby fart – odszepnęła.

Spojrzał na Severusa, który dzięki wyostrzonym, wampirzym zmysłom słyszał to, czego większość ludzi nie mogła. Mógł powiedzieć, że mężczyzna usłyszał słowa uczniów, ale po prostu potrząsnął głową, gdy wychodzili, jakby te komentarze nie były warte jego uwagi.

Gdy dzieciaki zniknęły, Severus wstał, patrząc na niego z ledwo ukrywaną troską.

\- Co się stało?

Harry otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk.

Severus podszedł do niego.

Z całych sił powstrzymywał się, by nie rzucić się kochankowi w objęcia. Pamiętał jednak, gdzie są i pozwolił Severusowi wziąć się pod ramię i zaprowadzić do jego pokojów. 

Gdy drzwi do komnat zostały zamknięte i osłonięte, mężczyzna objął go.

\- Drżysz.

\- Ja… - wsunął dłonie pod szatę kochanka i przytulił się mocno. Ciepło i szczupłe, umięśnione ciało, które go trzymało przekonały go o tym, że Severus jest prawdziwy w sposób, w jaki samo patrzenie na niego nie mogło. 

\- Czy coś się stało w pracy? Zostałeś przeklęty? - mężczyzna odsuął się, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

Bliskość Severusa uspokoiła go, wziął więc głęboki wdech pełen zapachu kochanka i zmusił się, by odpowiedzieć:

\- Przepraszam za to... dramatyczne wejście. Sądziłem, że… 

\- Tak? - zachęcił go mężczyzna, a jego dłoń zaczęła odsuwać jego czarne, splątane włosy z czoła i blizny w kształcie błyskawicy.

\- Apteka Sluga i Jiggersa pomagała dziś Ministerstwu testować te nowe automatyczne czujniki na wampiry. - Severus spiął się w jego ramionach. - Złapali kogoś i, er… zutylizowali go zanim tam dotarłem. Zidentyfikowanie jego różdżki zajmie kilka godzin, a ja… ja myślałem, że to mogłeś być ty. Przepraszam, że wywołałem taką scenę. Po prostu… musiałem cię zobaczyć. 

Musiałem się upewnić, że jesteś cały. 

Ułożył głowę na piersi Severusa, ciesząc się żywym ciepłem mężczyzny. 

\- Jak widzisz ze mną wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go kochanek, ale mógł usłyszeć zmartwienie w jego głosie. Severus trzymał go w objęciach przez długą chwilę, zanim spytał ponuro:

\- Instalują te czujniki we wszystkich sklepach?

\- Nie. Ministerstwo poprosiło kilka większych placówek o pomoc w testowaniu tych urządzeń – zapewnił go szybko Harry, zdając sobie sprawę jak alarmująca była to wiadomość. - Boże, nie cierpię tego.

Severus zamarł w jego ramionach, po czym odsunął się z niemal szarym odcieniem twarzy i powiedział:

\- Rozumiem. Byłeś bardzo… szczodry. Bywaj zdrów, Harry Potterze. 

\- Że co? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dałeś mi znać, że już nie jesteś zadowolony z naszego układu…

Tym razem rzeczywiście rzucił się na Severusa. Przytulił mężczyznę ciasno do siebie i włożył palce w te tłuste, nieumyte włosy, przyciągając kochanka do głębokiego pocałunku, który trwał wieczność. Początkowo Severus stał sztywno i nie odpowiadał, ale potem zdawał się zatopić w usta Harry’ego. 

Harry już lepiej radził sobie z narkotycznym efektem śliny mężczyzny, więc minął dłuższy czas, zanim był zmuszony się odsunąć. Ręce jego towarzysza zaciskały się na jego ramionach, jakby nigdy nie chciały go wypuszczać. 

Harry wpatrując się w te piękne, czarne oczy, wyjaśnił:

\- Nienawidzę tego, że jesteś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie za każdym razem, gdy wchodzisz z zamku. Nienawidzę tego, że ktoś mógłby po prostu podejść do ciebie i zabić cię bez żadnego innego powodu, jak tylko twoje istnienie. Tego nienawidzę, a nie bycia z tobą. Kocham być z tobą. Ja… kocham cię.

\- Ty… - Severus wydawał się być zupełnie ogłuszony. 

Emocje obu z nich były bardzo wzburzone. Severus pochylił się, by znów go pocałować. Ich dłonie zdzierały z siebie szaty, ciągnąc i szarpiąc, aż czarne i czerwone ubrania leżały na podłodze. Sweter Harry’ego zszedł bez problemu, ale wszystkie guziki z kamizelce Severusa padły ofiarami ich pośpiesznego rozbierania się. 

Gdy już wszystkie ciuchy i buty leżały dokoła nich, niczym liście Wierzby Bijącej pod koniec października, Harry popchnął kochanka do ściany przy salonie i stanął na palcach by pocałować go gwałtownie. 

To sprawiło, że był przyciśnięty mocno do mężczyzny. Ze względu na różnice w ich wzroście, ich genitalia nie znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości, ale Harry czuł twardy członek wbijający się w jego brzuch poniżej pępka, a uda mężczyzny cudownie zaspokajały jego własną, pełną potrzeby erekcję. Ocierał się o kochanka w bezradnej konieczności, dopóki nie przestało mu to wystarczać. 

\- Więcej… więcej… proszę… - błagał, ściskając dłońmi ramiona Severusa i popychając go na stos ich ubrań. 

Ręce mężczyzny wciąż gwałtownie gładził jego plecy, nawet gdy zniżyli się na podłogę, zamknięci w kolejnym pocałunku. 

W końcu jednak Harry zaczął odczuwać narkotyczny efekt śliny i musiał się odsunąć. Zdesperowany, by zyskać większy kontakt, zaczął całować to alabastrowe gardło, mocnymi, ssącymi pocałunkami, zostawiającymi trwałe, czerwone ślady.

Severus jęknął, gdy usta Harry’ego natrafiły na jeden z sutków i delikatnie przygryzły wrażliwe ciało. 

Bezradny krzyk tylko zwiększył jego potrzebę. Zwykle Harry miał więcej finezji, ale dziś przerażenie pozostawiło w nim napiętą strunę, która nie pozwalała mu czekać. Popchnął Severusa na bałagan, jaki stanowiły ich ubrania i sam opadł za nim. 

Jego ręce i wargi przemieszczały się brutalnie, zdesperowane, by dostać się do członka kochanka. 

Ku jego wielkiej uldze, mężczyzna zdawał się nadążać za nim. Zamiast się spiąć lub usiłować zwolnić, Severus naciskał paznokciami na jego nagie ramiona i przyciągał go bliżej. 

On i ten naprężony, czerwony penis byli już dobrymi znajomymi. Harry zniżył się ku niemu jak hipogryf łowiący łososia z jeziora, połykając go całego. To było dokładnie to, czego potrzebował. Nic nie uświadamiało mu bardziej, że Severus wciąż żyje, niż jego zapach i smak oraz ta wielka erekcja w jego gardle. 

Harry zajmował się spragnionym penisem, aż Severus był spocony i drżący, prawie dochodził. Wtedy Harry uniósł głowę i zawołał:

\- Accio lubrykant.

Mógł zobaczyć po wyrazie twarzy Severusa, że jego kochanek jest zaskoczony, że myślał na tyle, by przywołać słoiczek z kremem. Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo mu się spieszyło, nigdy nie zapomni o bólu, jaki mężczyzna musiał znosić regularnie w zamian za krew, dającą mu życie.

Otwierając brązowy słoiczek, włożył trzęsące się palce do środka białego kremu i wyjął sporą ilość, przenosząc ją do ciała kochanka. Severus był zawsze taki ciasny. Łkając z potrzeby, Harry użył palców, by rozluźnić przytulny kanał na tyle, by mógł go przyjąć. Zajęło to chwilę, ale przynajmniej jego towarzysz był gotowy. 

Układając długie, szczupłe nogi mężczyzny na swoich ramionach, ustawił się w kierunku małego wejścia i pchnął. Teraz już wiedział jak się odpowiednio ułożyć, by uderzać w prostatę Severusa. Obaj krzyknęli po pierwszym, idealnym trafieniu. 

Harry wpadł w łatwy rytm, dzięki któremu obaj jęczeli. To było tak dobre, zawsze tak dobre, ale dziś potrzebował więcej. Potrzebował wszystkiego. 

Wchodząc tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, zamarł i pochylił się do przodu, aż jego głowa znalazła się w pobliżu ramienia Severusa. Chwycił szyję mężczyzny i przyciągnął głowę kochanka do swojego gardła. 

\- Pożyw się. Proszę. Pozwól mi poczuć, że żyjesz.

Severus spiął się pod nim w odmowie, bo robili to w poprzedni piątek, ale zanim mężczyzna wypowiedział choć jedno słowo, Harry bezwstydnie zaczął błagać:

\- Proszę? Dla mnie?

Harry wiedział, że na niego naciska. Jedyną rzeczą, co do której mężczyzna zawsze był nieugięty, było żywienie się co dwa tygodnie. Jednak jego kochanek zdawał się wyczuwać tą dziką potrzebę, która prowadziła go tej nocy.

Zamiast mu odmówić albo się odsunąć, ten szorstki, aksamitny język zaczął lizać skórę pod szczęką w znajomy sposób, który uwielbiał. Całe jego ciało podskoczyło w podnieceniu, gdy gorąco zaczęło wirować, zmieniając go w jedną wielką rozkosz.

Wyciągnięte zęby przebiły skórę kilka chwil później, a enzymy w ślinie spiskowały przeciw temu, co pozostało z jego rozsądku, rozpuszczając jego mózg zupełnie. 

Harry nigdy nie mógł się poruszać, gdy Severus się karmił. Nie mógł myśleć. Mógł tylko czuć. To była bez wątpienia najbardziej erotyczna rzecz, jaką dzielili i gdyby Severus nie był tak nieugięty to oferowałby swoje gardło co minutę każdego dnia. 

Latając wyżej, niż smok podczas godów, zaskomlał na wspaniałe uczucia przechodzące przez niego. 

Zbyt szybko było po wszystkim, a język mężczyzny znów lizał jego gardło. 

Jak gdyby uwolnione spod zaklęcia petryfikującego, jego ciało obudziło się do życia, a pragnienie przebiegło przez niego. Harry znów zaczął wchodzić w mężczyznę, zanurzając się szybkimi, równymi pchnięciami, które powodowały, że obaj jęczeli. Każde trafienie wchodziło głębiej i było dziksze niż ostatnie. Ręce Severusa zaciśnięte na jego ramionach przyciągały go coraz silniej, a jego chudy tyłek poruszał się, by napotkać jego pchnięcia w wielkiej potrzebie.

Harry nie wytrwał długo. Nie mógł, nie po tym, jak mężczyzna się pożywił. Świat eksplodował i stracił przyjemność, opadając na Severusa. 

Gdy obudził się nieokreślony czas później, wciąż leżąc na podłodze w wejściu. Bez poruszania się mógł powiedzieć, że jego gardło zostało wyleczone. 

\- Proszę, wypij to – odezwał się mężczyzna pod nim. Jęknął, gdy Severus poruszył ich, aż leżał płasko na niewygodnej górce z ich ubrań, a kochanek podtrzymywał jego głowę, podnosząc brązową fiolkę do jego ust, której zapach rozpoznał jako ten należący do eliksiru wzmacniającego. 

Harry przełknął gorzki płyn i usiłował nie poruszać się zbytnio, dopóki nie dał on efektu. Czyjś but wżynał się w jego lewą nerkę. 

\- Cześć – powiedział kilka minut później, szczerząc się niemądrze w kierunku Severusa.

\- Jak się czujesz? - mężczyzna był w trybie martwienia się. - Minęły tylko cztery dni, odkąd ostatnio pozwoliłeś mi się karmić. To, co zrobiliśmy było szaleństwem.

\- Może i tak, ale było wspaniale, prawda? 

\- Nie o to chodzi. Znaczna utrata krwi to nie powód do żartów. Mogłeś…

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i objął nią policzek kochanka. Severus wyglądał o wiele lepiej po żywieniu się i fakt, że nie mogli tak ryzykować każdego dnia, łamał jego serce. 

\- Wiem. Dziękuję, że mi na to pozwoliłeś. Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Po prostu musiałem poczuć, że żyjesz. 

\- I wysysanie z ciebie twojej życiodajnej krwi ci na to pozwoliło? - prychnął Severus, zły na siebie, że ustąpił błaganiom swojego kochanka. 

\- Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. To takie wspaniałe uczucie. Nie mogę go opisać.

\- Harry, to tylko enzymy w mojej ślinie – zaprotestował.

Harry. Nie Potter. To był pierwszy raz. Czasem, gdy Severus był bardzo poruszony, używał obu członów, ale nigdy samego imienia. 

\- Nie – Harry starał się wyjaśnić. - Wszystko. Wiedza, że utrzymuję cię przy życiu, gdy to robimy… sam nie wiem, to sprawia, że karmienie cię stało się dla mnie czymś… świętym. - Czuł się jak idiota, ale czułość w wyrazie twarzy Severusa była tego warta. Widział, że mężczyzna stara się odpowiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć. Więc Harry łagodnie dodał:

\- Ja, er… zrobiłem ci kilka malinek na szyi. Chcesz żebym to zaleczył?

Uśmiechnął się, gdy Severus wolno pokręcił głową. 

\- W każdym razie powinniśmy wstać z tej podłogi. Tu na dole jest chłodno – stwierdził mężczyzna prawie swoim normalnym głosem.

\- Zapomnij o zimnie, but wżyna mi się w plecy.

\- Tak, mnie też przeszkadzał jeden z nich, gdy wcześniej byliśmy… zajęci.

\- Wybacz – Harry się zarumienił, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo stracił kontrolę. 

Wyraz twarzy Severusa stał się bardzo intensywny, nawet jak na niego. 

Pełen ulgi, uśmiechnął się i pozwolił Severusowi pomóc sobie w siadaniu. Eliksir wzmacniający już działał, a jego głowa i żołądek czuły się lepiej. 

Spojrzał na bałagan, jaki tworzyły ubrana pod nimi i bezdźwięcznie przywołał ich szlafroki z sypialni. Ten Severusa był długi do kostek, elegancki i zrobiony z zielonej wełny. Jego był jasnoniebieski i sięgał tuż za kolana. 

Gdy wstali by zawiązać szlafroki, Harry rozejrzał się po salonie i po pudłach, które zauważył wcześniej w swoim panicznym pośpiechu. 

\- Kolejna wyprzedaż majątku?

\- Tak. Ta wygląda obiecująco – odpowiedział Severus. Po wyłowieniu różdżki z kupki na podłodze, mężczyzna przelewitował trzy pudła z kanapy. 

Harry podążył za kochankiem do cieplejszej części pokoju, przyglądając się ciekawie zawartości najbliższego z kartonów, gdy przechodził obok. Pergaminy były tak zażółcone wiekiem, że wyglądały jakby miały się rozpaść pod najlżejszym dotykiem.

\- Wyglądają na starożytne. Ile lat mają te rzeczy?

\- Część z nich prawdopodobnie kilka tysięcy. To możliwe, że znajdę to, czego szukam w tej partii – powiedział Severus z ledwo maskowanym entuzjazmem. - Te dokumenty są wystarczająco stare. 

\- Wystarczająco stare na co? - zapytał Harry, siadając na kanapie obok mężczyzny. Był wdzięczny za ciepło płynące od ognia, a nawet wdzięczniejszy, że jego ukochany wciąż żył, by je z nim dzielić. Jednak tę myśl zachował dla siebie. Mieli wystarczająco dużo ostrej emocjonalnej jazdy na dziś. Potrzebowali po prostu pobyć trochę razem.

\- Brzmi to prawie tak, jakbyś szukał czegoś konkretnego. Myślałem, że interesuje cię tylko inspiracja?

Powieki z gęstymi rzęsami opadły, by zasłonić jego wzrok.

\- Chyba po prostu ścigam… mrzonkę. 

\- Jaką mrzonkę? - zapytał zaintrygowany, bo Severus był najmniej niefrasobliwym mężczyzną, jakiego znał. 

\- W historii magii, przez te pięć tysięcy lat, z których pozostały jakieś dokumenty, zarejestrowano tylko jeden przypadek wyleczonego wampiryzmu. 

\- Co? - wpatrywał się w Severusa pewien, że się przesłyszał. - Myślałem, że nie ma żadnego lekarstwa. 

Severus przytaknął.

\- Bo nie jest znane – w dzisiejszych czasach. Ale tysiąc lat temu, Salazar Slytherin uzdrowił swoją narzeczoną, którą stałą się ofiarą wampira. Zgodnie z historią, została w pełni zmieniona. Slytherin uratował ją, gdy uwięziła ją jej własna rodzina, czekająca na urzędników, którzy mieli ją zutylizować. Zabrał ją do swojego sekretnego miejsca i przez trzy lata pracował wytrwale nad lekarstwem. Gdy powrócili do Czarodziejskiego Świata po tych trzech latach, została zbadana przez największych uzdrowicieli i ekspertów od Czarnej Magii tamtych czasów. Wszyscy oni potwierdzili, że była człowiekiem w 100%, nie było nawet śladu po klątwie. Właśnie to, że ją wyleczył spowodowało, że został najwspanialszym czarodziejem swoich czasów. 

\- Ale… z pewnością powiedział, jak to zrobił?

Severus potrząsnął głową. 

\- Tajemniczość zawsze stanowi źródło mocy. Slytherin twierdził, że dokonał tego dzięki sile woli.

\- Nie wierzysz mu? - zapytał Harry, zaskoczony sarkazmem w głosie kochanka. 

\- Czy myślisz, że gdyby zdjęcie klątwy zależało od własnej woli, to byłby odnotowany tylko jeden przypadek ozdrowienia w historii? Nie, Salazar był mistrzem eliksirów i entuzjastą Czarnej Magii, podobnie jak ja. Musiał wynaleźć eliksir albo zaklęcie, które ją uleczyło. 

\- Czy jego potomkowie by tego nie odnaleźli, gdyby tak było? - spytał Harry.

\- Niekoniecznie. W tamtych czasach rywalizacja pomiędzy czarodziejami była o wiele większa.

Nie dzielono się odkryciami. Strzeżono ich pilnie, by mag, który je stworzył, zyskał większy rozgłos wśród innych. Jeśli ktoś potrzebował na coś lekarstwa, to musiał dotrzeć do tego czarodzieja, który je wynalazł i za nie zapłacić. Mistrzowie eliksirów szyfrowali swoje notatki. W połowie przypadków ich spadkobiercy nie byli w stanie odczytać najbardziej dochodowych odkryć rodziców, nawet trzymając pergamin w dłoni. Gdy Salazar zmarł, jego dzieci przetrząsnęły całą pracownię i sprzedały wszystkie dzienniki i fiolki. W tej chwili to lekarstwo może być wszędzie. O ile wciąż istnieje. 

Harry zamarł, gdy wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Severusie, czy Slytherin wyleczył ją przed, czy po rozstaniu z pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu? 

\- Lata przed. Wyleczenie jej dało mu sławę. Stwierdzono, że to największy czarodziej wieku. - Coś w głosie Harry’ego musiało dla mężczyzny zabrzmieć dziwnie, bo gdy udzielił odpowiedzi, to spytał:

\- Dlaczego pytasz? Coś ci wpadło do głowy?

Harry zawahał się, gdy zwątpił we własną ideę. Z pewnością to nie mogło być tak proste?

\- No wiesz – zaczął powoli – jeżeli ta rywalizacja naprawdę była tak wielka i chciał schować swój lek, by zachować sławę, to czemu miałby go zostawić w swojej pracowni dla chciwych dzieciaków, które by go sprzedały? Czy nie byłoby sensowniej ukryć tego w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu?

Severus przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa, a potem przytaknął.

\- Tak, to ma sens. Ale moją jedyną nadzieją na znalezienie antidotum jest szansa, że w jakimś momencie znalazło się ono w czyjejś kolekcji Mrocznych Artefaktów.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i niepewnie powiedział:

\- Myślę, że wreszcie zrozumiałem coś, co intrygowało mnie przez większość mojego życia.

Sześć miesięcy temu Severus zażartowałby sobie z niego, że wszystko go intryguje, jednak dziś po prostu poprawił się na kanapie obok niego i zapytał:

\- Co to takiego? 

\- Właściwie… wszystko dotyczące bazyliszka i Komnaty Tajemnic. To nigdy nie miało żadnego sensu. Dlaczego ktoś zadałby sobie taki trud, by zbudować szkołę i potem zamknąć w niej coś zabójczego dla uczniów, coś, co tylko ta osoba może kontrolować? W końcu nawet jeśli Slytherin był fanatycznym czystokrwistym, który chciał zachować czystość rasy, to nie mógł być pewien, że każdy z jego dziedziców będzie się trzymał tych standardów. Zamykanie tego bazyliszka w szkole nie miało racji bytu, ale może Slytherin nigdy nie chciał, by on kogokolwiek skrzywdził. Jeśli zbudował Komnatę, by ukryć swoją największą tajemnicę, to nabiera sensu fakt, dlaczego zostawił tam coś, mającego to chronić i przepuszczającego tylko jego potomków.

Severus spiął się obok niego.

\- Sugerujesz, że…

\- Że Salazar Slytherin zbudował Komnatę Tajemnic, by ukryć lekarstwo, które sprawiło że stał się sławny. I umieścił tam tego cholernego węża, by bronił go przed wszystkimi, poza prawowitymi dziedzicami. W chwili, gdy Riddle wszedł do Komnaty, jej oryginalne przeznaczenie już dawno przepadło. Wszystko, co mógł zobaczyć, to potwór słuchający jego rozkazów. 

Wszystkie kolory, jakich twarz Severusa nabrała podczas żywienia się, zdawały się opuścić jego oblicze. Zupełnie zszokowanym głosem zapytał:

\- Sądzisz, że antidotum jest pod Hogwartem?

\- To ma sens, prawda? Warto spróbować.

\- Ale tylko dziedzic Slytherina może… - Severus przerwał.

\- Ty, er, sypiasz z potomkiem Slytherina. A raczej z kimś, kogo osłony komnaty rozpoznają jako takiego – poprawił się Harry. - Myślę, że powinniśmy zejść na dół i to sprawdzić.

Severus przytaknął. Harry był zadowolony, że widzi podniecenie i nadzieję błyszczące w oczach kochanka. Po chwili mężczyzna odezwał się:

\- Nie dziś. Może spróbowalibyśmy wejść do Komnaty w sobotni poranek, gdy będziemy mieć cały dzień na jej przeszukanie?

\- Tak będzie w porządku. Ja, er, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to tam jest. Ale mogę się mylić – powiedział Harry, zdając sobie sprawę, że może powinien był zachować swój pomysł dla siebie i zbadać to w pojedynkę, by oszczędzić Severusowi rozczarowania.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale… twoja teoria, że Slytherin zbudował Komnatę i zostawił tam bazyliszka, by strzegł jego sekretów, ma o wiele większy sens niż ta, że zamknął niebezpiecznego potwora w szkole, którą pomagał zbudować, tylko ze złośliwości. Wiem, że być może nic nie znajdziemy, ale… tak jak powiedziałeś, warto to zbadać. 

Harry przytaknął, nie mogąc ukryć ziewnięcia. Zdecydowanie miał zbyt wiele wzburzeń jak na jedną noc, by chociaż myśleć o rozpoczynaniu kolejnej przygody o tej godzinie. 

\- Powinienem się ubrać i iść do domu. Jest już bardzo późno.

Severus wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego ramienia. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, to możesz tu zostać. O ile oczywiście masz ochotę. 

Patrząc w oczy kochanka pomyślał, że ma ochotę. Severus nigdy nie mówił rzeczy, których nie miał na myśli. Jednak nie chciał naruszać prywatności mężczyzny. Wiedział, że Severus troszczy się o niego, ale doceniał także, że lubił swoją samotność. Nie był w stanie odczytać z twarzy kochanka, czego ten tak naprawdę chciał, więc był zmuszony zapytać:

\- Nie chciałbym się wpraszać, wiem jak zajęty jesteś w dni szkolne. 

Te ciemne oczy zdawały się patrzeć prosto w niego. Harry oparł się impulsowi, by poprawić się na miejscu. 

\- Wpraszanie się sugeruje… brak przynależności albo nie bycie mile widzianym. Żadne z nich nie odnosi się do ciebie – powiedział Severus sztywno. Nigdy nie był dobry w wyrażaniu uczuć, ale Harry uwielbiał te prawie poetyckie próby przezwyciężenia powściągliwości.

Harry nie był pewien, ale zdawało mu się, że mężczyzna właśnie powiedział mu komplement. 

Zaśmiał się zmęczony i ostrzegł:

\- Nie kuś mnie. Mogę nigdy nie odejść.

\- Więc nie odchodź – odpowiedział Severus niepewnym i cichym głosem.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszał coś takiego. 

Całe jego rozbawienie nagle zniknęło, a on zaczął wpatrywać się w te napięte rysy.

\- Żartowaliśmy na ten temat kilka razy, ale teraz się nie śmieję.

\- Ja też nie – odparł oschle Severus.

To właśnie ten ledwo ukrywany strach przekonał go, że jego kochanek mówi poważnie. 

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że zniesiesz mnie pod tym samym dachem przez siedem dni w tygodni?

\- Byłbym skłonny spróbować.

Severus mógł nigdy nie powiedzieć mu, że go kocha, ale ta niepewna propozycja przekazała mu to o wiele jaśniej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa. 

Harry wiedział, że to na wiele sposobów mogło skończyć się katastrofą. Mogli walczyć jak pies z kotem i skończyć nienawidząc się wzajemnie. Albo gazety mogły dowiedzieć się, gdzie spędza noce i umieścić zdjęcie Severus, tak że zobaczy je cały magiczny świat, co spowoduje śmierć niedawno uwolnionego wampira. Tak wiele spraw mogło pójść nie tak, że byłby szalony, gdyby choćby tylko to rozważał, ale wszystko w ich związku było szalone od samego początku. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry przytaknął.

\- Dobrze. Spróbujemy. Stąd dostanę się do Ministerstwa równie łatwo, co z mojego mieszkania w Londynie.

\- Albo mógłbyś rozważyć ofertę pracy, którą Minerva ciągle ci proponuję. 

Ostatnie okruchy niepewności Harry’ego zniknęły, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Z cała pewnością to nie było coś, co wpadło Severusowi do głowy nagle. Jego kochanek musiał zastanawiać się nad tym pomysłem od jakiegoś czasu. 

Jeśli miałby być szczery, to on też to robił. Parker obserwował go niczym jastrząb od wypadku z Acid Wheeler. Nieufność jego szefa bardzo go męczyła. Jego praca była wystarczająco trudna bez ciągłego pilnowania się przy ludziach, którzy mieli być po jego stronie.

Może nadszedł czas zmian. Całe przywiązanie, jakie miał dla Aurorów wyczerpało się lata temu. Wciąż tam pracował, bo to było łatwiejsze, niż decydowanie co chciałby robić w zamian. 

\- Pomyślę o tym – przyrzekł Harry. - Ale nie dziś. Obaj jesteśmy padnięci. Prześpijmy się trochę.

Harry nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek widział Severusa tak zadowolonego jak wtedy, gdy szli do sypialni. Doceniał to uczucie. Nie był tego świadomy na początku, ale po swojej decyzji o wprowadzeniu się do mężczyzny czuł się tak, jakby jakaś ciężka waga została zdjęta z jego ramion, co było zupełnie obłąkane, zważywszy na to, do kogo miał zamiar się wprowadzić, czyli najbardziej skomplikowanego i kłótliwego mężczyzny na świecie. Ale był to też mężczyzna, w którym był szaleńczo zakochany, a to stanowiło różnice. A raczej miał nadzieję, że ją stanowiło.

Gdy wtulili się w siebie pod ciepłą pościelą, tym razem w kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni, czuł się, jakby podjął właściwą decyzją pomimo oczywistych zagrożeń.

* * * 

Nadeszła zimna i mokra sobota, a że w lochach Hogwartu zawsze było wilgotno i chłodno, to pogoda na zewnątrz nie robiła wielkiej różnicy. 

Harry myślał, że wprowadzenie się do kogoś po tym, jak żyło się samotnie przez tyle lat, będzie dziwne. Musiał przyznać, że był zdenerwowany jak cholera, gdy przetransportował swój kufer i klatkę Hedwigi przez sieć fiuu do salonu Severusa w środę po pracy, zwłaszcza, że mężczyzny tu nie było, bo był zajęty wieczornymi szlabanami.

Znalazł jednak notatkę wiszącą na parującym dzbanku herbaty, stojącym tuż obok jego ulubionego ciasta czekoladowego, na której przeczytał, że ma się rozpakować i czuć jak u siebie. Gdy wszedł do sypialni, by umieścić tam kufer, który miał poczekać tam na ich wspólną decyzję o tym, co zrobią z jego rzeczami, odkrył nową, mahoniową komodę, stojącą obok tej Severusa. Na niej również znajdowała się notatka, a także na drzwiach od szafy, w której zawartość została przesunięta, by zrobić miejsce na jego rzeczy. W łazience obok wanny była nowa półka na jego produkty toaletowe, a połowa szafki na leki też stała pusta.

Wciąż musieli jeszcze porozmawiać z Minervą, by dowiedzieć się, czy miała jakieś obiekcję, co do tego, by jadał przy stole dla nauczycieli. Był ciekawy i chciał usłyszeć, co Severus powie Dyrektorce, by wyjaśnić swoją prośbę, ale mężczyzna stwierdził, że sam się tym zajmie, więc nie musiał się martwić. Dopóki tego nie załatwią, Zgredek był więcej niż zachwycony dostarczaniem jedzenia do kwater Severusa, więc nie będzie chodził głodny.

Starania, które poczynił mężczyzna, by przystosować dla niego swój dom, były wzruszające. Pomimo jego początkowych obaw, nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się nigdzie milej widziany.

Fakt, że przez cztery dni udało im się funkcjonować bez zabicia się wzajemnie, był największą ulgą. Spędził wystarczająco wiele weekendów u Severusa, by wiedzieć, że pasowali do siebie. 

Jednak kilka nocy w tygodniu to było nic w porównaniu z przebywaniem z kimś każdego wieczoru w tygodniu. Bał się, że będzie działał temu samotnikowi na nerwy, ale póki co nie pokłócili się ani razu. Oczywiście to wciąż był początkowy etap. 

Mimo to, taki harmonijny start jest zachęcający – pomyślał Harry, prowadząc kochanka pustymi korytarzami na drugie piętro. 

Na szczęście dziś była sobota w Hogsmeade. Większość uczniów poszła do miasteczka po śniadaniu, więc nie minęli się z nikim, idąc opustoszałymi przejściami do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty. A to było fartowne, bo Severus prawie się zaparł w miejscu, gdy zobaczył gdzie jest kierowany. 

\- Wejście znajduje się w damskiej toalecie? - zapytał mężczyzna.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytaknął. Był dość zaskoczony, że profesor Dumbledore nie ujawnił położenia Komnaty Tajemnic Severusowi, ale Albus zawsze lubił trzymać swoje karty w dłoniach.

\- Zamierzasz tak po prostu… wejść do środka? Bez zapowiedzi? Jak wyjaśnisz naszą obecność, jeśli ktoś jest w środku? - wyraził swoje zakłopotanie Severus. Te ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w drzwi oznaczone jako toaleta damska, jakby po drugiej stronie czekała na nich horda ludożernych wiedźm.

Rozbawiony tym pokazem staromodnej wrażliwości i wstydliwości, zapewnił go łagodnie:

\- Nikogo tam nie ma. Uwierz mi na słowo. 

Harry był zaskoczony, że Severus nie wiedział o Jęczącej Marcie. Mężczyzna mieszkał w tej szkole od ponad trzydziestu lat. 

\- Potter, widziałem twoje oceny z Wróżbiarstwa.

Harry zachichotał. 

\- To nie ma związku z Wróżbiarstwem, przyrzekam. Nikt tu nigdy nie przychodzi. Chodź.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nikt nie używa toalety dla kobiet w korytarzu, z którego nie korzystałeś od dwunastu lat?

Otwierając drzwi, Harry wszedł do środka. Komnata wciąż była tak samo ciemna, duszna i gotycka jak ta, którą pamiętał. Spojrzał przez ramię i wyjaśnił:

\- Po pierwsze większość dziewczyn nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z…

\- Kto tu jest? - płaczliwy dziewczęcy głos rozbrzmiał w pustej łazience. - Co robią mężczyźni w damskiej toalecie? Naskarżę na was!

\- Merlinie – wymruczał Severus stojący obok niego, blednąc. - Wiem, że powinniśmy uciekać, ale jakoś nie mogę. 

\- Wszystko w porządku Severusie. To tylko Marta. Cześć Marto – zawołał Harry tak wesoło jak mógł. 

Chwilę później, widmo brunetki w dwóch kucykach i w szatach szkolnych, które pamiętał dobrze, uniosło się nad boksem. Jej okrągła twarz w okularach była nieufna. 

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? Kim jesteś? 

Dziwnie było zobaczyć na pół przezroczystą osobę przyglądającą mu się z góry. 

\- To ja, Harry. Harry Potter. Nie pamiętasz mnie? - zapytał ducha swoim najbardziej czarującym z tonów.

Pamiętał ją jako raczej zwyczajną i nieatrakcyjną dziewczynę, starszą od niego o kilka lat, ale teraz, gdy na nią patrzył, wydawała mu się bardzo młoda. 

\- Harry! Minęły wieki! Dlaczego nie przychodziłeś mnie odwiedzić? Obiecałeś – skarciła go.

\- Wiem Marto. Przepraszam. Jestem teraz Aurorem. Ciągle jestem zajęty – wyjaśnił, a stojący obok Severus zdawał się być ogłupiony tą wymianą zdań. 

\- Czy było kolejne morderstwo? Po to tu przyszedłeś? - zapytała.

\- Nie. Chciałem pokazać przyjacielowi Komnatę Tajemnic. Zgodzisz się, bym go tam zabrał? Nie zostaniemy długo – powiedział.

\- Wrócisz mnie odwiedzić, gdy skończysz? - poprosiła. - Nikt tu już nie przychodzi. 

Gdy był młody jej nawyki go drażniły, ale teraz Harry ujrzał młodą, samotną dziewczynę, którą była, uwięzioną na wieki w miejscu, gdzie została zamordowana. Ta tragedia poruszyła go w sposób, w jaki nie była w stanie, gdy był młodszy. 

\- Tak Marto. Przyjdę cię odwiedzić, obiecuję.

\- W takim razie w porządku – powiedziała. - Zobaczymy się później. 

Potem zjawa odwróciła się i zanurkowała w otwartą toaletę, pozostawiając po sobie rozpryśniętą wodę. 

\- Naprawdę masz niezwykłe znajomości – stwierdził Severus, gdy zniknęła. - Najpierw skrzat domowy, a teraz duch. Ktoś jeszcze? 

\- W szafie klasy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią siedzi bogin – zażartował, tylko po to, by zobaczyć kwaśną minę towarzysza. 

\- Bardzo zabawne. Jak wejdziemy do komnaty? Przez toaletę, jak twój duch?

Chichocząc, Harry potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie. Dlaczego nie znasz Jęczącej Marty? Myślałem, że skoro patrolujesz korytarze, to wiesz o wszystkim, co tu się dzieje. 

Piorunujące spojrzenie, które rzucił mu Severus sprawiłoby, że zwiędłyby wszystkie wiosenne pączki na gałęzi. 

\- Szukam tych, którzy wałęsają się po ciszy nocnej. Zapewniam cię, że nie szwendam się po damskich toaletach, a w każdym razie nie po tych, w których nie łamie się zasad. Tak właściwie to chyba nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś wchodził do tej łazienki.

\- I to nie wydało ci się dziwne? - droczył się z nim Harry. Widział zirytowanie Severusa, spowodowane tym, że ktoś wiedział o Hogwarcie coś, czego on nie wiedział. 

\- Nigdy też nie widziałem nikogo wychodzącego z Pokoju Życzeń, ale to nie znaczy, że istnieje jakiś groźny powód, dla którego nie jest często odwiedzany – odpowiedział Severus, a potem spytał:

\- Nie miałeś mi pokazać wejścia do komnat Slytherina?

\- Będziesz zachwycony – przyrzekł mu Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Podszedł do ozdobnych umywalek, a Severus podążył za nim. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu odnalezienie właściwego kranu, na którym znajdował się wąż. 

Nad każdym ze zlewów były lustra. Gdy Harry stanął przed właściwym, mógł poczuć mężczyznę stojącego za nim, nawet jeśli nie widział jego odbicia.

To był pierwszy raz odkąd tak się stało. Poza malutkim lusterkiem w łazience, w komnatach Severusa nie było ani jednego zwierciadła. 

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyciemniony obraz siebie, potem obejrzał się przez ramię na mężczyznę za nim i spytał:

\- Dlaczego wampirów nie widać w lustrze? Czytałem te bzdury o nie posiadaniu duszy, ale to zupełny bezsens. Masz większą duszę, niż ktokolwiek inny, kogo znam. 

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Severus, spoglądając przez ramię Harry’ego na groźnie wyglądające, puste zwierciadło. - Naukowe podstawy tego fenomenu nigdy nie zostały do końca wyjaśnione. Istnieją spekulacje, że anatomia wampira inaczej odbija światło. Inni z kolei sądzą, że wampiryzm jest rezultatem starożytnej klątwy, która została wypaczona, a że jej źródło to magia, to efekty nie mogą być potwierdzone w sposób naukowy ani logiczny. Nic nie zostało udowodnione.

\- Wiesz, nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego Ministerstwo wynalazło takie wydumane czujniki, by zidentyfikować wampira. Czy nie mogli po prostu zamontować luster, tak jak mugole kiedyś łapali wampiry? - zapytał Harry. Może i to nie był odpowiedni czas na takie dyskusje, ale to była pierwsza okazja na wyjaśnienie pewnych spraw, jaką dostał. Zawsze czuł się niepewnie pytając Severusa o szczegóły jego przypadłości. Zbyt ciężko starał się przekonać mężczyznę, że nie jest okropnym potworem, by spędzać teraz czas skupiając się na różnicach pomiędzy nimi, ale po prostu chciał pewne rzeczy zrozumieć. 

Severus nie wydawał się zdenerwowany tym opóźnieniem. Zamiast tego wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na niemal łobuzerski, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Pokażę ci, dlaczego nie mogą wykorzystywać luster, by nas wykryć. Spójrz jeszcze raz.

Harry odwrócił się do zwierciadła i wciągnął oddech, gdy zobaczył odbicie Severusa w miejscu, gdzie ten powinien się znajdować.

\- Jak?

\- Prosty glamour. Muszę go świadomie rzucić, ale gdybym podejrzewał, że mogę przechodzić koło luster, to jest to prosta rzecz do zrobienia. Mogę nawet tak wykorzystać zaklęcie, że pojawi się ono automatycznie, gdy w pobliżu znajdzie się jakaś odbijająca wizerunek powierzchnia. Jednak, jeśli przyjrzysz się z bliska to zobaczysz, że ta podobizna nie jest idealna. Minęło trzydzieści lat odkąd ostatnio widziałem własną twarz.

Harry przypatrzył się, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo niepodobne były pewne rysy twarzy mężczyzny ze zwierciadła do jego ciemnowłosego kochanka.

\- Masz rację. Z bliska wcale nie przypomina ciebie, ale wystarczyłoby, by na pierwszy rzut oka kogoś oszukać.

\- Tak – powiedział Severus. Jego ukochany stracił zainteresowanie lustrem, a jego wzrok skierował się ku umywalce naprzeciw której stali. 

Harry starał się nie być zaalarmowany, gdy obraz Severusa zniknął ze zwierciadła, ponieważ mężczyzna przestał koncentrować się na zaklęciu. 

\- Czy to wejście? - zapytał Severus.

\- Tak. Pokaże ci, jak się otwiera. Odsuń się dobrze? - Wpatrując się w malutkiego, wygrawerowanego węża, Harry powiedział coś, co w jego myślach było słowami „otwórz się”, a co w rzeczywistości zabrzmiało jak „ Shurrresssssh hasssssaaaa”.

Tak jak siedemnaście lat temu, gdy stał w tym miejscu i wypowiedział te same słowa, rozległ się mechaniczny szum, a po nim głośny zgrzyt i umywalki odsunęły się, odsłaniając wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. 

Obaj wpatrywali się w zupełnie ciemny szyb. 

\- Ostatnim razem po prostu skoczyliśmy – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową na myśl o brawurze młodości. Obserwując odbarwione kamienne ściany tunelu, milcząc transfigurował rosnące na niej porosty w żelazną drabinę. - To powinno pomóc.

\- Wygląda jak brama do piekieł – stwierdził Severus ponuro.

\- Nie wiesz nawet połowy. Przynajmniej nie ma już bazyliszka – powiedział Harry, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni zielonych szat.

\- Wcześniej, gdy mówiłeś w Wężomowie, co powiedziałeś? - zapytał go mężczyzna.

\- Er, chyba „otwórz się” - odpowiedział.

\- Czy mogę spytać, jak sprawiasz, że słowa wychodzą jako Wężomowa? Voldemort jej używał, ale był bardzo tajemniczy co do takich rzeczy. Nie ma zbyt wiele informacji o tej umiejętności poza tym, że z tym talentem trzeba się urodzić i że nie da się go nauczyć, no i że jest jedną z najrzadszych zdolności – powiedział Severus.

\- Voldemort pewnie nie mógł tego nikomu wyjaśnić – odpowiedział Harry. - Nie bardziej niż ja. Ja, er, nie mam nad tym kontroli. W większości przypadków nie wiem nawet, że jej używam. Po prostu patrzę na węża, albo tak jak w tym przypadku jego podobiznę i kieruję to, co mówię do niego. Wydaje mi się, że używam angielskiego, ale słowa wychodzą w Wężomowie. Gdy wąż odzywa się do mnie, to to też brzmi jak angielski. Bardzo dziwne uczucie.

\- Tak – zgodził się Severus, trochę rozczarowany.

\- A więc idziemy? - zapytał Harry, wskazując na ciemną dziurę przed sobą. - Muszę cię jednak ostrzec. Ostatnim razem było tam rumowisko, które blokowało główne wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Być może będziemy musieli przeszukać kilka tuneli, zanim znajdziemy ten właściwy, prowadzący do komnaty. 

Severus skinął głową, spoglądając na wejście niepewnie. 

Harry poklepał ramię mężczyzny, a potem odwrócił się, by znaleźć szczeble drabiny. Do dołu było tak daleko jak pamiętał; ale tym razem trochę łatwiej było się tam dostać. Potknął się na ostatnim stopniu, zeskoczył na trzeszczącą ziemię i odnalazł równowagę na nierównym gruncie. Było tu tak zimno i wilgotno, że lochy przy tym miejscu zdawały się być prawie ciepłe. 

Wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni, Harry rozświetlił ten obszar prostym zaklęciem lumos. Złotawe światło świeciło niczym reflektor, rozjaśniając rumowisko prowadzące do komnaty. Paskudna ziemia dokoła niego była pokryta dużymi kawałkami ściany i kamieniami, które były wyższe niż on. Rzucały groźne cienie po kanale, będącym kiedyś legowiskiem potwora.

Harry przypuszczał, że kamienie były lepsze niż to, co jest pod spodem. Nikt tu nie był odkąd zabił bazyliszka. Wciąż były tu setki, jeśli nie tysiące szkieletów gryzoni i innych małych zwierząt. Suche kości trzeszczały i chrzęściły przy każdym kroku. 

Spojrzał w górę szybu i zobaczył ciemne szaty Severusa falujące niczym peleryna wampira, gdy jego kochanek schodził po drabinie. 

Gdy mężczyzna dołączył do niego po chwili, druga różdżka rozjaśniła przestrzeń. Ciemne oczy przeszukiwały teren. 

\- Jak uroczo. - Severus poszedł kilka jardów dalej w ciemność i uklęknął na podłodze. - Czy to skóra bazyliszka?

Harry dołączył do niego i zerknął na ogromną wylinkę, którą pamiętał sprzed siedemnastu lat. Suche, żółtawe łuski wyglądały tak samo. 

\- Tak. To miejsce musiało być nieźle zapieczętowane, bo nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd byłem tu z Ronem i ją znalazłem w wieku dwunastu lat. 

\- Ma prawie sześćdziesiąt stóp długości – wyszeptał Severus.

\- Tak. Sam bazyliszek był nawet dłuższy. 

\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że przyszedłeś tu w tak młodym wieku, zwłaszcza wiedząc, że stworzenie, które pozostawiło tą skórę było żywe – powiedział miękko mężczyzna. 

\- Tu była Ginny – powiedział Harry, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Przypuszczał, że dla innego Gryfona tak by było. Nienawidził stereotypów domowych, zwłaszcza tych twierdzących, że Gryfoni mieli więcej odwagi niż rozsądku, ale musiał przyznać, że to często była prawda.

\- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? - zapytał Severus.

\- Właśnie myślałem o tym, jak Gryfońska była to odpowiedź – przyznał. 

\- Tylko ktoś z tego domu miałby wystarczającą, umm, odwagę, - Harry wiedział, że nie było to słowo, którego chciał użyć Severus, ale docenił jego dyplomację, – by wejść do takiego miejsca.

\- Ty tu jesteś – zauważył Harry.

\- Jestem tu niemal dwadzieścia lat po śmierci bazyliszka, gdy niczego tu nie ma, a towarzyszy mi najpotężniejszy z czarodziejów tego tysiąclecia. Ciężko porównywać te okoliczności – odpowiedział Severus. 

\- Taką mamy nadzieję – powiedział Harry, sprawdzając wejścia do ciemnych i ponurych tuneli dokoła. Główne wejście było wciąż zasypane, ale wiedział, że inne drogi też musiały do niego prowadzić. W środku Komnaty, gdzie znalazł nieprzytomne ciało Ginny, niematerialne Toma Riddla i to aż nazbyt materialne, należące do bazyliszka, dostrzegł dziesiątki wejść.

\- Co to niby ma znaczyć? - zapytał go mężczyzna.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zupełnie nie znam się na rozmnażaniu się bazyliszków. W Zakazanym Lesie może żyć wszystko. To coś biegało sobie wolno przez kilka miesięcy. Mogło się z czymś parzyć. Niewykluczone, że trafimy prosto w gniazdo pełne młodych – powiedział Harry.

\- O tym nie pomyślałem – stwierdził Severus.

\- Ja też nie, aż do teraz.

\- Nie musimy tam iść – powiedział mężczyzna.

Spojrzał w oczy Severusa.

\- Właśnie, że tak. Jeżeli rozwiązanie naszych problemów istnieje, to z pewnością znajduje się właśnie tu. To jedyna nadzieja, jaka nam została.

\- Została nam? - powtórzył za nim mężczyzna. 

\- Tak, nam – upierał się Harry, kładąc dłoń na plecach kochanka. - Żaden z nas nie jest już sam. Jeśli coś dotyczy jednego z nas, to dotyka także drugiego. A może się mylę?

Nagle Harry stracił swoją pewność. Może to, że wprowadził się do Severusa wcale nie znaczyło tego, co mu się wydawało?

Dwa silne, wampirze ramiona złapały jego własne. Wzrok, który się w niego wpatrywał był poważny i otwarty, jakby zaskoczony. 

\- Wybacz mi. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do…

\- … do tego, że ktoś cię kocha? - dokończył Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Wiem. Czuję to samo.

To nie było odpowiednie miejsce na takie rzeczy, ale ich usta znalazły się bez udziału świadomej woli. 

Dłuższą chwilę później, Severus odsunął się. Zdając się być tak rozgrzany i przejęty jak Harry, mężczyzna przeciągnął dłonią po świeżo umytych włosach i rozejrzał się po otaczających ich mrocznych ruinach. 

\- Jak prawdopodobne jest według ciebie, że to stworzenie się rozmnożyło?

Biorąc głęboki wdech i starając się uspokoić pewną część swojej anatomii, starał się skoncentrować na pytaniu Severusa. Gdy jego mózg w końcu się włączył, odezwał się:

\- Nie wiem. Myślę jednak, że powinniśmy transfigurować coś w małe lusterka, tak na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Mądry środek ostrożności – przytaknął Severus. - Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że to jest zupełnie nie-Gryfońskie zachowanie. Sądziłem, że zawsze porywacie się z motyką na słońce. 

\- I co to o tobie mówi? – zażartował. - Poszedłeś tu za mną.

\- Być może nie jest to najlepszy moment, by dyskutować o moich defektach umysłowych – odparł Severus. - Fakt, że poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie nie świadczy dobrze o naszych szansach na przetrwanie. 

\- Pochlebiaj mi tak dalej, a skończymy robiąc to na górce starych kości.

Wzrok mężczyzny rozejrzał się po obrzydliwej podłodze. 

\- Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, to wołałbym jednak darować sobie to doświadczenie. 

Uścisnął ramię Severusa i odsunął się. Przyjrzał się ciemnym ruinom, usiłując zorientować się w terenie. 

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy iść na północ, czyli w tamtym kierunku.

Wskazał na kanał prowadzący w mniej więcej tym samym kierunku, co ten blokujący główne wejście. 

\- Dobrze. - Severus przystanął przed mrocznym wejściem. Chwilę później podał Harry’emu małe lusterko, dość podobne do tego, które Hermiona trzymała, gdy została spetryfikowana lata temu. W lewej ręce mężczyzny znajdowało się takie samo zwierciadło. Prawa dłoń Severusa zacisnęła się w pięść dokoła różdżki. - Chyba powinienem pójść pierwszy.

\- Nie – automatycznie zaprotestował Harry.

\- Nasze szanse na przetrwanie zmaleją drastycznie, jeśli silniejszy z czarodziei zostanie spetryfikowany przy pierwszym spotkaniu z tym stworzeniem – argumentował jego kochanek. - Jeśli to ja zostałbym spetryfikowany, to masz o wiele większe możliwości na wydostanie nas stąd żywych. Wiesz, że to co mówię ma sens. 

Harry niechętnie skinął głową. 

\- Nie podoba mi się to.

Severus przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Doceniam to. Jeśli natkniemy się na bazyliszka w tych tunelach, to proponuję stworzenie ściany odgradzającej nas od bestii, zamiast wymijania jej czy bronienia się.

\- Na to bym nie wpadł – zaśmiał się Harry. 

\- To jest zapewne podstawowa różnica pomiędzy naszymi Domami. Gryfoni preferują rzucenie się na wrogów głową wprzód, w heroicznym pędzie. Ślizgoni wolą uporać się problemem z jak najmniejszymi dodatkowymi szkodami. 

\- I właśnie dlatego wymieniałeś się zaklęciami z szeregami Voldemorta w pierwszej linii podczas bitwy, chcąc uniknąć tych dodatkowych szkód – zauważył czule Harry. 

Severus pochwycił jego spojrzenie, a iskry rozbawienia tańczyły w jego oczach.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem dobrym Ślizgonem. Idziemy?

Przełykając swój instynktowny protest, co do Severusa wystawiającego się jako pierwszy na niebezpieczeństwo, poszedł za kochankiem w kierunku tunelu, który wskazał. Mężczyzna przystanął przy wejściu i rozświetlił różdżką ciemny kanał. Potem uniósł lustro i spojrzał w jego powierzchnię nim ruszył. Harry stąpał za nim, tak cierpliwie jak mógł.

Tunele nie wyglądały lepiej po siedemnastu latach. Wciąż były ponure i klaustrofobicznie wąskie. W niektórych miejscach znajdowała się woda. W innych było tak sucho jak w egipskim grobowcu.

Harry był pod wrażeniem, jak umiejętnie Severus radził sobie z niewygodnymi obserwowaniem drogi w lustrze. Szli niewiele wolniej, niż gdyby robili to bez pomocy zwierciadeł. 

Gdy minęły ponad trzy godziny i nie dostrzegli ani śladu bazyliszka ani nawet szczura, Harry zaczął myśleć, że potwór strzegący Slytherina zmarł bez rozmnażania się. Zaczął się też martwić, że zgubią się tu na dole i że sama Komnata zapadła się przez te lata. Wiedział, że dłużej zajmie dostanie się do środka bocznymi korytarzami, z których korzystał bazyliszek, ale nie sądził, że będzie to trwało aż tyle. 

Harry właśnie miał zasugerować, by skończyli na dziś i kontynuowali poszukiwania jutro – o ile oczywiście znajdą wyjście – gdy Severus zamarł naprzeciw niego i wydał zaskoczone westchnięcie.

\- Co? - zapytał zmartwiony Harry, obawiając się, że mężczyzna napotkał jedno z dzieci bazyliszka i jego lustro upadnie w następnej chwili. 

\- Chodź i sam zobacz – powiedział Severus.

Harry podszedł cicho do kochanka i wyciągnął lusterko. 

\- Wydaje się być bezpiecznie – stwierdził mężczyzna wyciągając różdżkę trochę dalej. - Zakładam, że to tego szukaliśmy?

Obniżając zwierciadło, Harry rozglądał się po przepastnej, podobnej do katedry komnacie. Głowy węży wielkości dorosłego mężczyzny, o wysadzanych kamieniami szlachetnymi oczach, otaczały wejście do Komnaty i lśniły groźnie. Królewsko wyglądająca, wysoka na dwieście stóp posągowa głowa, na której zabił bazyliszka, wciąż zdawała się rozglądać się po sali. Pod posągiem znajdowała się czarna, oślizgła plama i długi na siedemdziesiąt stóp szkielet, czyli wszystko, co pozostało z potwora po siedemnastu latach rozkładu.

Basen, obok którego znalazł leżącą Ginny i poznał szesnastoletnią, widmową manifestację Toma Riddle’a, błyszczał w świetle ich różdżek. Na ornamentowych fasadach ścian bocznych znajdował się motyw ze splecionych węży, elegancki w swojej zawiłości. W swoich najlepszych latach to musiała być bardzo imponująca kryjówka. 

Jednak Komnata wciąż sprawiała wrażenie nieprzyjaznej Harry’emu, tak jak wtedy, gdy miał dwanaście lat i był przerażony. Nawet kamienie pod ich stopami zdawały się pulsować starożytną magią. Płaskie oczy statuy obserwowały ich nieufnie, gdy szli pod wysokim sklepieniem. Wspaniałość sali sprawiła, że obaj poczuli się mali i nic nie znaczący, bo Severus zdawał się odczuwać te same emocje co on, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy.

\- Tu jest nadzwyczajnie – powiedział jego towarzysz, oglądając skomplikowaną architekturę Komnaty.

\- Tak. Nigdy nie widziałem niczego podobnego.

\- Gdzie Salazar mógł ukryć swoje skarby? - zapytał mężczyzna. Chociaż wielka komnata była bardzo imponująca, to znajdowało się w niej niewiele, a już na pewno nie było miejsca, by ukryć jakikolwiek zapiski.

Harry spojrzał w dół na centralne przejście i w górę na posąg twarzy brodatego człowieka, pełniącego rolę strażnika nad Komnatą od ponad tysiąclecia. 

\- Gdy byłem tu ostatnio, to bazyliszek wyszedł z ust statuy. Może jest tam jakiś tajemny pokój.

Spojrzenia, które wymienili, zdawały się komunikować ich obawy bardziej wyraźnie niż słowa. 

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by to sprawdzić, prawda? - powiedział Severus i podszedł do okrągłego, ciemnego wejścia w ustach posągu.

Dziura wyglądała nawet mniej zachęcająco niż kanały. Harry nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, że jeśli bazyliszek miał jakieś młode, to chowałyby się one tam, gdzie ich matka miała gniazdo przez te wszystkie wieki. 

Ich kroki odbijały się echem w przepastnej sali. 

Korzystając z lusterka i różdżki, Severus sprawdził mroczne wejście, a potem przez nie przeszedł.

Harry poszedł tuż za nim, jego nerwy były naciągnięte tak mocno, że pewnie spaliłby pierwszą rzecz, która by się poruszyła. Ich oddechy wydawały się grzmieć w podobnym do jaskini otoczeniu.

Początkowo tunel zdawał się być mały i wąski. Sufit był tak blisko, że Severus musiał się pochylać, gdy przeszli przez próg. 

Po dwóch minutach doszli do dużego pokoju pełnego kości małych zwierząt, jak i kilku ludzkich czaszek. Pomimo, że prawdopodobnie minęły lata odkąd ktoś tu był, pokój wciąż pachniał rozkładem. 

Ich światło pokazało kolejny, podobny tunel z tyłu, wychodzący z tego, co z całą pewnością było gniazdem bazyliszka. 

Trzeszcząc, przeszli przez szkielety do następnego korytarza. Ten różnił się od pozostałych. Dziesiątki węży zostały wygrawerowane w szarym bazalcie okrągłego wejścia.

On i Severus zamarli w tej samej chwili, gdy surowa i przerażająco silna magia przeszła przez nich. 

Osłony – pomyślał Harry. Mogli podejść kilka stóp do wejścia, ale nie bliżej. Osłony sprawiały wrażenie niewidzialnych pól moc, które Harry zawsze widział w mugolskich filmach science fiction, nie było jedynie dramatycznych efektów wizualnych. Nic się nie iskrzyło ani nie jarzyło, gdy usiłowali przejść. Po prostu nie byli w stanie przedostać się dalej. 

\- To tarcza – wyszeptał Harry. Wypuścił własną moc, by zbadać zaklęcie. Obok siebie poczuł, jak Severus robi to samo.

\- Nie sądzę, że jestem w stanie ją pokonać bez zapadnięcia się nam na głowy tych tuneli, a może nawet całej Komnaty – powiedział Harry.

Severus przytaknął. 

\- Być może wcale nie musisz się przez nią przebijać. Czujesz moc przepływającą przez nas?

Harry skinął głową. 

\- Może powinieneś odezwać się do węży na ścianie. Spróbuj im powiedzieć, że potomek Salazara Slytherina wrócił i że chcesz, by pozwoliły ci przejść – zasugerował Severus.

\- W porządku. 

Harry podszedł jak najbliżej do wygrawerowanych węży, jak się dało ze względu na odpychające go osłony i powiedział:

\- Jestem spadkobiercą Salazara Slytherina. Podnieście osłony i pozwólcie nam przejść.

Tym razem mógł prawie usłyszeć syczące słowa magicznej, świszczącej Wężomowy.

Najpierw nic się nie stało. Nagle poczuł całą moc magicznych osłon, które opadły. Harry był tak blisko zaklęcia, że zatoczył się, gdy przestało działać. 

\- Super! - wykrzyknął.

\- Niby co? Oh – stwierdził Severus, widząc go stojącego o stopę od wejścia bliżej, niż on sam się znajdował. - Zdaje się, że tarcza wpuściła tylko potomka Slytherina. 

\- Cholera.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy miał podobną, potężną, starożytną osłonę w swoim dworze. Bez zaproszenia mogli przejść tylko spadkobiercy krwi. W ten sposób żaden z dziedziców nie mógł zostać zmuszony do przyjęcia wroga w dworze. Następca mógł przejść przez nie bezpiecznie, ale obcy zostawał zatrzymany przy bramie, dokładnie w taki sposób. Spróbuj mnie zaprosić – zasugerował Severus.

\- Severus Snape, głowa domu Slytherina, może wejść – powiedział Harry, kierując komendę zarówno do kamiennych węży jak i swojego towarzysza z krwi i kości. Po raz kolejny jego słowa wyszły z ust jako sycząca Wężomowa. 

Severus zachwiał się, a potem przeszedł. 

\- Dobrze – pochwalił go mężczyzna.

\- To był twój pomysł – przypomniał, ściskając na powitanie łokieć kochanka. 

Spojrzeli na siebie. 

Choć ciężko było coś wyczytać z twarzy Severusa, Harry mógł zobaczyć jak zdenerwowany był mężczyzna. Trzydzieści lat nadziei miało właśnie zostać kompletnie zrujnowane lub bądź wynagrodzone. Albo znajdą prywatne zapiski Salazara Slytherina w tym pokoju, albo Severus powróci do bezowocnych poszukiwań lekarstwa, które zapewne zaginęło bezpowrotnie wieki temu w kolekcjach Mrocznych Artefaktów.

Harry wiedział, jak czuł się jego kochanek. Jego żołądek był ciasno ściśnięty ze zmartwienia. 

To znaczyło dla nich tak wiele. 

Severus dobrze to ukrywał, ale Harry wiedział, że cierpiał w swojej wstrzemięźliwości każdego dnia. W ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy, przez które spędzał z mężczyzną całe weekendy, nie mógł zliczyć razów, w które budził się nad ranem w te dni, gdy Severus się nie karmił i znajdował kochanka wpatrzonego w sufit, lub niepokojąco wgapionego w niego z głodem i potrzebą tak silną, że prawie mógł ich dotknąć. Gdy Severus przyłapywał go na patrzeniu na siebie, wstawał z łóżka bez słowa i opuszczał pokój. Czasem wychodził nawet z komnat. 

Choć Harry bardzo chciał pomóc, to od ich rozmowy nad jeziorem, gdy to stało się pierwszy raz, nauczył się nie oferować swojej krwi w momentach słabości Severusa. Pomimo tego, że jego własna ciężko zdobyta dyskrecja i powściągliwość zbliżyła ich do siebie, to wciąż nie mógł patrzeć na cierpienie kochanka. 

Poza ciągłym dyskomfortem Severusa, on sam żył w ciągłym strachu o bezpieczeństwo mężczyzny za każdym razem, gdy ten opuszczał szkołę z jakiegokolwiek powodu. 

Styczniowa panika w związku z tamtym wampirem mogła minąć cztery miesiące temu, ale tamte morderstwa zmobilizowały Ministerstwo do zajęcia się problemem wampirów w sposób, w jaki nic innego nie mogło. Te nowe czujniki wciąż były bardzo drogie; jednak technologia poprawiała się i cena kiedyś spadnie. W ciągu najbliższych kilku lat Severus mógł zostać ograniczony do przebywania tylko na terenie szkoły. O ile Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu nie postanowi zainstalować jednego z takich urządzeń w placówce. Nie chciał nawet zastanawiać się, jak wyglądałoby życie Severusa, gdyby coś takiego się stało. 

Jeśli to im nie wyjdzie, to Severus mógł równie dobrze żyć pod karą śmierci w Czarodziejskim Świecie. 

\- Jeżeli nic tu nie znajdziemy, to możemy przeszukać kanały. Mogą być inne ukryte pokoje – powiedział Harry.

Mężczyzna przytaknął zgadzając się, ale jego oczy wyglądały tak samo posępnie jak Harry czuł się na myśl, że dziś zawiodą. 

\- Dobrze – powiedział Severus, prostując się w sposób charakterystyczny do przygotowania się, by przeciwstawić się się trudnej sytuacji.

\- Jak się masz? - spytał łagodnie Harry, dotykając sztywnego ramienia Severusa. - Tylko szczerze.

\- Szczerze? - spytał mężczyzna, patrząc jakby nie był pewien, czy jego kochanek naprawdę chce usłyszeć prawdę. Gdy Harry przytaknął, Severus przyznał cicho:

\- Czuję się tak, jakby te ściany miały się nade mną zamknąć. Te czujniki na wampiry oznaczają koniec mojego gatunku. Mam wrażenie, że to… moja ostatnia szansa. 

To wyznanie było bliżej wyrażenia strachu przez Severusa, niż jakiekolwiek inne. Harry nie był pewien, czy jego dumny kochanek przyjmie jego gest, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Podszedł i przytulił go mocno. 

Być może była to wina atmosfery panującej w mającej kilka wieków, sekretnej komnacie, ale Severus spiął się w jego objęciach. Po chwili jednak rozluźnił się.

\- Masz alternatywę – nalegał Harry, odsuwając się na tyle, by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. 

\- Jeśli nie znajdziemy lekarstwa Slytherina zanim Ministerstwo nie przeforsuje tej kampanii przeciw wampirom, to przeniesiemy się do mugolskiego Londynu. Razem. 

Wzrok Severusa rozgrzał się uczuciem do niego i nie tylko tym.

\- Co niby robiłbym w mugolskim Londynie?

\- Zostałbyś utrzymankiem bogatego, młodego kochanka? - powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

Uśmiech Severusa był słaby i krótkotrwały, ale pojawił się, a tylko to się liczyło.

\- Pomyślę nad tym. 

\- Pamiętaj po prostu, że masz alternatywę – powtórzył z powagą. 

Severus przytaknął i podszedł do wejścia. Jak zawsze ostrożny, mężczyzna najpierw włożył różdżkę i lustro przez drzwi, by upewnić się, że nie ma tam bazyliszka, nawet jeśli byli już prawie pewni, że stworzenie zmarło nie pozostawiając żadnych jaj. 

Po stwierdzeniu, że pokój jest pusty, przeszli do czegoś, co wydawało się być pracownią eliksirów. Półki pełne szklanych pojemników, rurek, fiolek i słoików z ingrediencjami zajmowały ściany, podobnie jak w pracowni Severusa. Kilka kociołków stało na blacie. Pokój był czysty, ale widocznie używany, zupełnie jak przestrzeń robocza jego kochanka.

Zadziwiające było zorientowanie się, że czary domowe mogły przetrwać ponad tysiąc lat, bo sekretna pracownia wyglądała tak, jakby jej właściciel wyszedł przed chwilą.

\- To jest niesamowite – skomentował Severus z szacunkiem, oglądając słoiki na najbliższej z półek. - Te składniki są idealnie zachowane. Spójrz na te oczy traszki!

\- Wolałbym nie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Mam bardzo żywe wspomnienia oczu traszki i serc ropuch ze szlabanów. 

Severus zdawał się go nie słyszeć; był tak oczarowany tym, co znajdowało się w słoikach. Żaden z nich nie był podpisany, co było wielką różnicą między słojami Severusa a Slytherina. Wszystkie składniki jego kochanka były oznaczone w widocznym miejscu.

Gdy mężczyzna przeszukiwał pojemniki, Harry ruszył w głąb pokoju. Na samym końcu znalazł antyczną, drewnianą skrzynię, w której trzymano rolki pergaminów. Skrzynia była tak wielka, że przypominała rozmiarem trumnę. 

\- Severusie? - musiał zawołać imię kochanka dwa razy, nim ten odsunął się od nieoznakowanych zapasów Slytherina. - Chyba coś znaleźliśmy.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i obaj zajęli się cedrową skrzynią. Była wypolerowana i miała wygrawerowane ornamentowe węże na brzegach wieka i herb Slytherina na górze z przodu. Nie było żadnego widocznego zamka, a gdy Severus spróbował otworzyć wieko, ono ani drgnęło, pomimo sił wampira. 

\- Zaczekaj chwilę – poradził mu Harry. Skupiając się na najbliższym wężu, kazał się otworzyć skrzyni. Słowa znów zabrzmiały jak: "shurrresssssh hasssssaaaa".

\- Dobrze myślisz – pochwalił Severus, gdy wieko odskoczyło przy pierwszej próbie Harry’ego. 

Obaj wciągnęli oddech, gdy ujrzeli zawartość. W środku znajdowały się dosłownie tysiące pergaminów. Wyglądało na to, że każdy kawałek kartki, jaki zapisał Salazar Slytherin przez dziewięćdziesiąt lat swojego życia, został tu schowany. 

\- To zajmie nam dłuższy czas – Harry powiedział to, co było oczywiste. 

\- Tak - zgodził się mężczyzna, ale nie brzmiał na zmartwionego tą możliwością. - Jednak… to jest bardzo obiecujące.

Zachwycony podekscytowaniem, którego Severus nie był w stanie ukryć, zapytał łagodnie:

\- Chcesz, żebym to zmniejszył i zabrał z nami do twoich komnat? To ponad trzy godziny na nogach. Powinniśmy już iść.

Gdy mężczyzna skinął głową, zmniejszył skrzynię i ostrożnie włożył ją do kieszeni szaty.

\- Czy chcesz zabrać stąd coś jeszcze? - spytał Harry, modląc się, by Severus nie chciał żadnego z tych obrzydliwych słojów z nieokreśloną zawartością, składającą się z kawałków żyjących kiedyś stworzeń, pływających w mętnym, żółtym płynie.

\- Nie, ale chciałbym tu wrócić – odpowiedział mężczyzna, a jego wzrok ochoczo błądził po pokoju.

\- Skąd wiedziałem, że to powiesz? - uśmiechnął się.

Ramię przy ramieniu, ruszyli w długą drogę powrotną do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.


	13. Chapter 13

Gdy powrócili do kwater Severua - a raczej do ich kwater, poprawił się w myślach Harry - mężczyzna zniknął w swoim pokoju badań i nie wyszedł aż do późnych godzin nocnych.

Harry siedział w swoim ulubionym, szarym fotelu naprzeciw buzującego ognia, usiłując rozgrzać się po przebywaniu w lodowato zimnych tunelach.

Ostatni numer miesięcznika Quidditcha leżał otwarty na jego kolanach. Czytał ze smutkiem o gasnącej karierze Viktora Kruma popijając gorącą herbatę z filiżanki, gdy przygnębiony Severus dołączył do niego.

Harry obserwował jak jego kochanek opada na fotel obok bez słowa. Twarz mężczyzny pełna była gniewu i rozczarowania. W prawej dłoni trzymał dwa z znalezionych pergaminów.

Harry spojrzał na kartkę i na pierwszy rzut oka zobaczył na niej coś wyglądającego na linijki pełne małych, zielonych węży.

\- Zdaje się, że mamy poważny problem - powiedział Severus.

Przypominając sobie co mężczyzna powiedział mu o starożytnych metodach ochrony swoich odkryć przez mistrzów eliksirów, zapytał:

\- Co się stało? Nie możesz rozszyfrować kodów Slytherina?

\- Rozszyfrować? Nie mogę tego nawet przeczytać - westchnął jego towarzysz.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Spójrz na to. Jest kompletnie niezrozumiałe.

Severus podał mu pergamin. Odkładając magazyn o quidditchu wziął zwój i przyciągnął do siebie. Popychając okulary głębiej na nos, Harry wpatrywał się w pożółkłą stronę.

Wtedy stała się rzecz dziwna. Na początku widział tylko linijki pełne miniaturowych węży, ale gdy przybliżył pergamin na taką odległość, by móc go odczytać, zobaczył że węże to tak naprawdę litery. Charakter pisma był mu nieznany, ale łatwy do odczytania.

\- Żywokost na choroby w piersi, w szantach jest najlepszy. Dodaj do reszty, mieszaj od południa na wschód...

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Severus prostując się w fotelu.

\- Czytam. Nie ma to zbyt wiele sensu, ale...

\- Widzisz tam słowa? Po angielsku? - zapytał ostro jego towarzysz.

\- Er, tak. Ty nie? - wyjąkał Harry.

\- Nie, ja do cholery zupełnie nic tam nie widzę. To tylko linia za linią z tymi samymi obrazkami węży. Nie ma tam nic, co da się odczytać. Co tam jest napisane?

\- Przecież właśnie ci powiedziałem...

\- Nie - poprawił go mężczyzna. - Mówiłeś w Wężomowie.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry niemądrze.

Severus przytaknął i powiedział po chwili:

\- Mężczyzna, który zaczarował te pergaminy był prawdziwym geniuszem i zapewne był tak potężny magicznie jak ty. Salazar nie tylko użył zaklęcia, by pozwolić na wejście do Komnaty tylko swojego spadkobiercy używającego Wężomowy, ale także sprawił, że jego notatki odczyta tylko właściwy potomek. Nigdy nie widziałem niczego podobnego. Czy wyczuwasz na tym jakieś zaklęcie?

Harry zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na papierze. Poza silnym czarem ochronnym, zwój był zupełnie zwyczajny. Mimo tego, w dokumencie pozostał słaby ślad pulsującej mocy, jak bicie serca umierającego człowieka.

\- Na tym pergaminie znajduje się tylko zaklęcie ochronne. Czar szyfrujący pochodzi z atramentu - powiedział Harry. Otwierając oczy, wpatrzył się w stronę. Słowa wciąż wyglądały dla niego zwyczajnie. - To naprawdę nie jest angielski, gdy na to patrzysz?

Severus potrząsnął głową.

Harry zobaczył ulgę w jego spiętym wyrazie twarzy.

\- To utrudnienie, ale nie koniec- wymamrotał mężczyzna do siebie. Po chwili patrzenia w trzeszczący ogień, Severus spytał łagodnie:

\- Potter?

Wiedząc, co nadchodzi, wymruczał senne:

\- Mmmm?

Cisza, która nastąpiła była długa i dziwnie napięta. W końcu Severus zdawał się zmusić do zadania pytania tonem, który prawdopodobnie miał być rozbawiony, a brzmiał na przerażony, co było bez wątpienia tym, co czuł jego kochanek, pytając o coś takiego:

\- Jak bardzo mnie kochasz?

To były pierwsze słowa odnosząca się do deklaracji Harry'ego. W te ostatnie cztery dni, w czasie których mieszkał u Severusa, wszystkie uczucia jego towarzysza były pokazywane czynami, a nie słowami. Wiedząc, jak trudno było mężczyźnie powiedzieć coś takiego, Harry odezwał się:

\- Wystarczająco, by przetłumaczyć dla ciebie cała skrzynię pełną pergaminów w Wężomowie, jeśli to masz na myśli.

\- Tak - odpowiedział mężczyzna z małym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem, który czasami unosił kąciki jego ust. - Dziękuję.

\- To w końcu nasz wspólny problem, prawda? - przypomniał mu Harry i zapytał:

\- Chcesz zacząć już teraz? Ten pergamin w twoich rękach wygląda, jakby zawierał eliksir na zmniejszenie zatoru płucnego. Nie sądzę, że tego właśnie szukamy.

Severus odłożył zwój na stolik ze zmęczonym westchnięciem.

\- To może zając bardzo dużo czasu.

\- Na szczęście masz swojego własnego, mieszkającego z tobą tłumacza - zażartował Harry. - Więc powinniśmy zacząć to rozszyfrowywać?

\- Jeśli masz na to siłę - odpowiedział jego kochanek.

To był długi dzień i obaj byli wyczerpani, ale Harry mógł zobaczyć podniecenie Severusa na myśl o posiadaniu lekarstwa na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej je znajdziemy.

\- Szybko to chyba niezbyt adekwatny termin. Widziałeś ile jest zwojów w tamtej skrzyni? - zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Pesymista. No chodź. Możesz robić notatki z tego, co czytam, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś chciał wypróbować jakiś eliksir, który nie jest antidotum na twoją przypadłość - powiedział Harry, wiedząc jak zachęcić Severusa.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu długie spojrzenie, po czym zapytał niewinnie:

\- Masz na myśli, że mogę notować twoje syczenie na kartce?

\- O tym zapomniałem - przyznał Harry.

\- Tak właśnie pomyślałem.

\- Więc uważasz, że będę musiał to wszystko zapisywać? - spytał Harry, usiłując nie wpadać w panikę na myśl o ogromie zadania stojącego przed nim.

\- Jeśli będziesz w stanie - odparł Severus.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie mamy pojęcia, czy zaklęcie w atramencie pozwoli ci na przetłumaczenie tych notatek na angielski. Istnieje możliwość, że skończysz pisząc w Wężomowie.

\- Czyż to nie jest zachęcająca myśl? No dobrze, nie twórz nam więcej problemów niż już mamy. Zobaczmy co mogę zrobić, a resztą zajmiemy się później, dobrze?

Z ponurym skinięciem głową, Severus zaprowadził go do pokoju pełnego papierów. Aż do teraz, Harry widział tylko fragmenty tego wszystkiego, gdy jego kochanek wchodził lub wychodził ze środka.

Rozświetlony kinkietem pokój dosłownie wibrował mocą z wielu mrocznych artefaktów tu zgromadzonych. Harry rozejrzał się po pudłach i półkach pełnych książek i magicznych sprzętów, blokujących ponad 80% dużego pokoju. Pozostałe miejsce zajmował mały blat do warzenia eliksirów, dzielący teraz swoją niewielką przestrzeń z otwartą skrzynią Slytherina.

Długi blat zapełniony był pergaminami wypełnionymi linijkami węży, ale otwarta skrzynia nie wyglądała, jakby cokolwiek z niej wyjęto.

Severus miał rację. To zajmie im długa chwilę.

* * *

Sześć tygodni później koniec szkoły zbliżał się, a oni ledwo naruszyli zawartość skrzyni. Każdej nocy Harry wracał do domu z pracy, jadł szybko posiłek w ich komnatach i czekał aż Severus skończy nadzorowanie szlabanów. Gdy mężczyzna wracał, wchodzili do pokoju badań i spędzali kolejne trzy czy cztery godziny przedzierając się przez pergaminy Slytherina.

Obawy mężczyzny okazały się być uzasadnione. Harry nie był w stanie zapisywać tego, co przeczytał. Musiał przeczytać to w Wężomowie, odwrócić się od dokumentów i powiedzieć Severusowi po angielsku o tym, czego się dowiedział, a jego kochanek zapisywał to i robił notatki, albo rzucali zaklęcie na pióro, by pisało to, co jest dyktowane. To był żmudny proces i wystawiał na próbę ich charaktery. Jednak jakoś udało im się wzajemnie nie pozabijać.

\- Wiesz - powiedział chrapliwie w pewien piątkowy wieczór, po czterech godzinach tłumaczenia, spoglądając na Severusa siedzącego na równie niewygodnym stołku przy blacie obok niego, - w takim tempie, w jakim nam to idzie, zdążymy umrzeć z naturalnych przyczyn na długo przed tym, nim znajdziemy lekarstwo w tym bałaganie.

\- Albo nienaturalnych - odparł Severus rozdrażniony. - Czy ostatnie słowo nie powinno brzmieć "kozieradka", zamiast "koza Radka"? *

Harry spojrzał na pergamin, sprawdził i westchnął.

\- Wybacz.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz uważał na to, co czytasz, rzeczywiście będziemy tu przez wieczność - skarcił go Severus.

\- Mam pewien pomysł, który mógłby to ułatwić - powiedział.

\- Twoja ostatnia sugestia, mająca wszystko ułatwić sprawiła, że pomieszaliśmy dwa tygodnie pracy z nieprzetłumaczonym materiałem - powiedział mężczyzna, nawet na niego nie spoglądając znad długiego zwoju, do którego dodawał ostatnie tłumaczenia. To był złośliwy głos Severusa, który wykorzystywał na szlabanach, ten, który wciąż był w stanie go zdenerwować.

Bardzo się starając, by nie zareagować na ten ton, Harry wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział:

\- Tak, pamiętam. Myślę jednak, że wiem, co zrobiliśmy źle.

\- Poza próbami przyśpieszania magią czegoś, co może zostać osiągnięte powolną pracą badawczą?

\- Chcesz usłyszeć mój pomysł, czy może spędzić dwadzieścia następnych lat kłócąc się o rzeczy typu "kozia rada"?

\- To zioło nazywa się kozieradka i nie - odpowiedział Severus.

Zupełnie zagubiony, Harry westchnął i zapytał:

\- Czego dotyczy to "nie"?

\- Nie, nie chcę spędzić następnego wieku słuchając jak masakrujesz nazwy ziół, które znajdowały się teście dla pierwszego roku. Jaki jest ten twój genialny pomysł?

\- Jeszcze jeden sarkastyczny komentarz i kończymy na dziś - ostrzegł go Harry. - Już przekroczyłeś dzisiejszą normę.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jakąś mam - odpowiedział Severus łagodniejszym, rozbawionym głosem.

\- Cztery godziny złośliwości to mój limit. - Spojrzał na jego hardą twarz.

Severus odłożył pióro i zmęczony potarł nos.

\- Minęło już prawie pięć godzin. I masz rację, wyżywałem swoje frustracje na tobie.

To nie do końca były przeprosiny, ale Severus rzadko przepraszał. Wyczerpany wygląd twarzy mężczyzny pozwolił mu na wspaniałomyślność.

\- Nie martw się. Możesz mi to wynagrodzić w łóżku. Więc chcesz usłyszeć o moim pomyśle, czy nie?

\- Czekam ze wstrzymanym oddechem - odpowiedział mężczyzna, prostując się na krzesełku z dobrze słyszalnym trzeszczeniem w kręgosłupie.

\- To był sarkazm - powiedział Harry, składając ramiona na piersi i piorunując kochanka wzrokiem.

\- Oh, no na... Potter, po prostu powiedz mi na co wpadłeś, bez tych Gryfońskich dramatyzmów proszę? - stracił nad sobą panowanie Severus.

Musiał się na to uśmiechnąć.

\- Gryfońskie dramatyzmy? I to mówi mężczyzna, który nie opuszcza pokoju bez miotania się jak przestraszony kruk? W każdym razie sądzę, że ostatnio podeszliśmy do tego źle, gdy usiłowałem przywołać lekarstwo.

\- To oczywiste.

\- Chcesz mnie wysłuchać czy nie? - Gdy szyderczy wyraz twarzy Severusa zmienił się w obojętność, kontynuował:

\- Ostatnim razem próbowałem wezwać jakikolwiek dokument zawierający słowo "wampir". Powinno było zadziałać. Jednak Slytherin musiał rzucić czar na zawartość skrzyni, by zapobiec zrobieniu tego, co my próbowaliśmy osiągnąć. Zamiast przywołać antidotum, moje próby sprawiły, że wszystkie pergaminy wróciły do skrzyni i się wymieszały.

\- Moja pamięć nie zawodzi, ale za to moja cierpliwość tak - powiedział Severus. - Byłem tu. Wiem, co się działo. Wciąż staramy się to naprawić.

\- Myślę, że to się stało, bo zapomniałem o podstawowym elemencie, z którym mamy do czynienia we wszystkim w spuściźnie po Slytherinie - powiedział Harry.

\- Czyli? - spytał mężczyzna.

\- Usiłowałem przywołać lekarstwo po angielsku, a nie w Wężomowie. To był błąd. Cała praca Slytherina jest zakodowana i reaguje tylko na ten język. Myślę, że zaklęcie zadziała, jeśli użyjemy mowy wężów. Co o tym myślisz?

\- Myślę, że jestem idiotą. Powinienem był pomyśleć o tym tygodnie temu - przyznał Severus łagodnie, odsuwając włosy z twarzy niecierpliwym gestem.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mężczyzny siedzącego obok niego na stołku i przeciągnął palcami po jego nieumytych włosach. Może i nie były zbyt czyste, ale z pewnością bardzo miękkie.

\- Miałeś inne sprawy na głowie. A ja mogę się mylić.

Pochylił się, by scałować zirytowany wyraz na zaciśniętych ustach Severusa.

Te zdolne, długie palce pogłaskały jego plecy sprawiając, że zadrżał.

\- Nie mówiłem ci tego ostatnio, ale doceniam czas, jaki poświęcasz na ten projekt - powiedział jego kochanek, gdy się rozdzielili, bo stołek Harry'ego zachwiał się, gdy przechylił się w stronę mężczyzny. - Wiem, że są inne rzeczy, które robiłbyś z większą ochotą.

Pogładził włosy i czoło Severusa.

\- To nasz problem, prawda? Myślisz, że powinniśmy spróbować w Wężomowie? Jeśli się mylę, to sześć tygodni pracy znowu zmiesza się z resztą.

Ochronne zaklęcie Slytherina, które ten rzucił na pergaminy było tak silne, że starożytne zwoje odpychały nowy atrament. Nie mogli nawet oznaczyć tych dokumentów, które już przetłumaczyli. Jak do tej pory, ponownie trafili na zaledwie trzy z tych, którymi już się zajmowali w początkowych dwóch tygodniach. Dla niego to wszystko to były jakieś bzdury. Nawet Severusowi zajmowało zwykle kilka minut, by rozpoznać powtórkę. Gdyby stracili sześć tygodni pracy, to kosztowałoby ich to sporo czasu.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był bardzo miękki, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Warto spróbować.

\- Teraz? - zapytał Harry zdenerwowany. Naprawdę nie chciał zobaczyć całej ich pracy wracającej do skrzyni, tak jak ostatnim razem.

Severus przytaknął.

\- W ten czy inny sposób, skończymy na dziś. No dalej. Spróbuj.

\- Ja, er, potrzebuje węża albo jakiegoś odpowiednika, by na niego spojrzeć.

Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i wymruczał szybkie zaklęcie. Chwile późnej kałamarz na blacie zmienił się w piękny pierścień z wężem.

Harry przez chwilę podziwiał gładkie, czarne ciało i lśniącą czerwoną obrączkę. Patrząc na płaskie, błyszczące, czarne oczy gada, powiedział coś, co w jego głowie brzmiało jak "Accio pergaminy zawierające słowo wampir oraz jego synonimy". Słowa, który wyszły z jego ust przypomniały bardziej "Sssssh sharrr haasshsharssssh shesharra shesssssssh".

Harry wstrzymał oddech.

Początkowo wydawało się, że nic się nie stało, a potem usłyszał jak zwoje w otwartym kufrze po ich prawej stronie poruszyły się, tak jak wtedy, gdy wszystko powróciło do jej środka. Jednak tym razem spory stos pergaminów po lewej stronie Severusa ani drgnął.

Harry patrzył, jak prace Slytherina uniosły się formując tunel powietrzny, który wirował w koło w kufrze. Po jakiejś minucie pięć dokumentów oddzieliło się od reszty i podleciało do Harry'ego. Prawie nie mogąc w to uwierzyć wyciągnął ręce, by złapać je w powietrzu.

Harry szybko przeszukał wzrokiem pierwszą ze stron.

\- To jest lekarstwo na brodawki, które wymienia... pająka wampirzego?

Severus przytaknął.

Harry wyciągnął następny ze zwojów.

\- Ten zdaje się dotyczyć środka owadobójczego, wykorzystującego...

\- Wino wampirze - zgadł Severus.

\- Tak. - Harry zerknął na trzeci z pergaminów w dłoni i zamarł, gdy przeczytał pierwsze linijki. - To jest to.

\- Co to jest - zaklęcie czy eliksir? - zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Eliksir - odpowiedział powoli, sprawdzając pozostałe dwa arkusze. - Właściwie, to wszystkie trzy dotyczą lekarstwa.

\- Lekarstwo to eliksir, którego instrukcje wynoszą sześć stóp pergaminu? - Severus brzmiał na zszokowanego.

\- Nie, to jest kilka eliksirów. Cały cykl księżycowy. Mikstura na każdy z dni - Harry odpowiedział w roztargnieniu, gdy jego uwaga skupiona była na czymś, co był pewien, że źle odczytuje.

\- Muszę brać eliksir przez dwadzieścia osiem dni, by zostać wyleczony? - zapytał mężczyzna wyglądając zarówno na chętnego jak i zdenerwowanego.

\- Er, nie. Wygląda na to, że ja muszę je brać - odpowiedział Harry miękko, gdy był już pewien co czyta.

\- Słucham? - ciemne brwi Severusa wygięły się do góry.

\- Zgodnie z tekstem, by antidotum zadziałało, musi zostać przefiltrowane przez krew dawcy.

Szybko czytając, Harry wyjaśnił:

\- Napisano tu, że dawca wypija eliksir każdego dnia o wschodzie słońca, a potem wampir karmi się każdej nocy. Na wszystkie fazy księżyca są inne mikstury, ale wydają się mieć podobną bazę. Ostatniej nocy... - przerwał Harry, musząc jeszcze raz przeczytać dwie ostatnie części. Boże, ten etap był przerażający. Biorąc się w garść, kontynuował:

\- Ostatniego dnia o wschodzie słońca, wypiję eliksir tak jak zawsze, tylko, że... zaraz po tym muszę wypić twoją krew. Slytherin pisze, że zmiany, które spowoduje żywienie się na mnie codziennie po tych eliksirach, zmienią drastycznie skład twojej krwi i nie zostanę zmieniony. Musimy poczekać do zachodu słońca aby mój system przefiltrował miksturę i twoją krew. Potem się pożywisz i będziesz wyleczony.

Nastała kompletna cisza.

Harry był zbyt zajęty przetwarzaniem tego, co należało zrobić, by myśleć o reakcji kochanka. Jeśli chciał, by Severus został wyzdrowiał, musiał wypić krew wampira. Jakoś nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie tego w ten sposób, gdy mężczyzna powiedział mu o zaginionym lekarstwie.

Najwyraźniej jego towarzysz też nie, bo miał przerażoną minę.

Po dłuższej chwili, mężczyzna powiedział:

\- Absolutnie nie.

\- Severusie...

\- Nigdy nikogo nie zmieniłem. Nie zrobię tego tobie. Jeśli ten eliksir nie zadziała albo popełnię błąd przy warzeniu, zostaniesz przeklęty, tak jak ja. - Twarz jego kochanka była napięta i blada.

\- Chcę zaryzykować - łagodnie nalegał Harry, a niechęć Severusa dawała mu siłę, by wznieść się ponad własne lęki. Mógł to zrobić - dla Severusa. Jeśli lekarstwo nie zadziała... nie chciał o tym myśleć. Musiało zadziałać. Nie było innej opcji.

\- A ja nie - powiedział mężczyzna, wstając i wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Severusie! Severusie!

Harry usłyszał jak zewnętrzne drzwi do komnat się zamykają.

Wzdychając, wrócił do pierwszej strony opisu eliksiru i zaczął żmudne zadanie, dyktując tekst zaczarowanemu pióru.

* * *

Dwie godziny później, mężczyzna wciąż nie wrócił.

Wreszcie kończąc tłumaczenie, Harry ostrożnie odłożył notatki i zamknął drzwi do pokoju badań.  
Pracował przez cały dzień i spędził ostatnie siedem godzin nad tymi pergaminami. Był wyczerpany. Spojrzał tęsknie na sypialnię, ale wyszedł przez drzwi wyjściowe w salonie i poszedł szukać swojego kochanka.

Późna czerwcowa noc była ciepła i jasna. Zmniejszył swoje szaty i włożył je do kieszeni spodni. Jego niebieski mugolski T-shirt był o wiele odpowiedniejszy na ten wczesnoletni wieczór.

Wiedząc, gdzie powinien szukać, Harry poszedł w dół ścieżką oświetlaną księżycem. Zdawało się ze od bardzo długiego czasu nie czuł nocnego powietrza na swojej skórze. Lekka bryza dmuchała na jego twarz i ramiona. Niosła ze sobą mokry, żywy zapach lasu z jego prawej strony i czysty, świeży zapach wody. Z jakiegoś powodu ten zapach przypomniał mu o Severusie.

Jego umysł pełen był planów i możliwości dotyczących lekarstwa. Przetłumaczony opis antidotum uświadomił mu jasno, ze nie jest to coś, w co powinien pakować się bez zastanowienia. Poza szansą, że krew Severusa zmieni go w wampira, pozostawał fakt, że codziennie wypijane eliksiry sprawią, że będzie chory za każdym razem, gdy je weźmie, a musiał to robić przez dwadzieścia osiem dni.

Wzdychając, wpatrywał się w wodę. Jezioro było gładkie i lśniło czarno, co przypominało mu kolor oczu Severusa. Pełny księżyc odbijał się w wodzie i towarzyszył mu, gdy szedł błotnistą drogą, a łagodny wiatr bawił się trzciną rosnącą przy brzegu jeziora.

Spacer do miejsca, w którym znalazł mężczyznę ostatnim razem, gdy jego kochanek ukrył się w ten sposób, zajmował pół godziny. Zgodnie ze swoimi przyzwyczajeniami, Severus tam był. Nawet ze sporej odległości mógł zobaczyć półdługie włosy i szaty trzepoczące łagodnie na kojącym wietrze.

Coś w nim się rozluźniło, gdy zobaczył tą szczupłą sylwetkę.

Harry wszedł na płaski kamień i stanął w bliskiej odległości.

\- Miło tu. Powinniśmy tu częściej przychodzić.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Twarz mężczyzny pełna była napiętych linii, a jej wyraz wyglądał na burzliwy i groźny.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie łatwo - powiedział Harry po chwili. - Musiał istnieć powód, dla którego zrobiono to tylko raz w historii.

\- Nie zaryzykuję ciebie - odparł w końcu Severus, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

\- A ja nie chce ryzykować straty ciebie, a dzieje się tak za każdym razem, gdy wychodzisz z zamku. To się musi skończyć. Znaleźliśmy lekarstwo. Kilka godzin temu byłeś gotowy poświęcić wszystko, by wyzdrowieć - przypomniał mu.

\- Tak było, ale tylko ja płaciłbym tą cenę. Gdybym się otruł albo zabił jakimś durnym antidotum, to to byłoby tego warte. Ale nie mogę cię w to mieszać.

\- Już jestem w to zamieszany. Nie rozumiesz? Kocham cię!

\- Jaka byłaby nasza miłość, gdybyś pozwolił się przekląć ze względu na nią? - odpowiedział zmęczony Severus.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, co mężczyzna powiedział. Cichym głosem stwierdził:

\- To pierwszy raz, gdy przyznałeś, że mnie kochasz.

Severus odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że Harry instynktownie się odsunął. Te ciemne oczy błyszczały, gdy spoglądał na niego, wypełnione miłością i desperacją, tak ciemne i lśniące jak jezioro za nimi.

\- Przyznałem, że cię kocham? Jesteś jedyną radością, jaką poznałem w życiu. Umarłbym dla ciebie.

\- Czy ja nie mogę czuć się w ten sam sposób? Nie zrobiłbyś tego samego, by mi pomóc? - pytał Harry, przytrzymując ramiona mężczyzny. Severus wybierał śmierć - przez wzgląd na niego. - Tak naprawdę to już to dla mnie zrobiłeś, pamiętasz? Gdy wyssałeś truciznę z Acid Wheeler.

\- Okoliczności były zupełnie inne. Byłeś w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu - argumentował Severus.

\- Tak samo jak ty. Za każdym razem, gdy opuszczasz szkołę. Cierpisz przez cały czas. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by to się skończyło. Chcę, żebyśmy obaj żyli. Razem. To nasza szansa na normalne życie. Proszę, Severusie? - błagał, wyciągając dłoń, by pogłaskać jego policzek.

\- A jeśli eliksir zawiedzie i się zmienisz? Jakie byłoby to życie? Co wtedy zrobisz?

Usiłując pozostać tak spokojnym, jak tylko mógł, Harry odpowiedział pewnie:

\- Będę spacerować z tobą nocami, tak długo, jak będziemy mogli. Jednak to się nie stanie. Jesteś największym mistrzem eliksirów tego wieku. Tak jak Salazar w swoim. Nie popełnisz błędu. Zadziała.

\- Zadziała tylko wtedy, jeśli te notatki są dokładne - poprawił go miękko Severus. - Mistrzowie eliksirów byli tak zazdrośni o swoje odkrycia, że często sabotowali swoje zapiski przez opuszczanie ważnych kroków albo umieszczanie substytutów składników, które mogą spowodować katastrofę w rękach ignoranta.

\- O tym nie pomyślałem - przyznał Harry. - Ale gdyby Slytherin tak zrobił, to czy strzegłby antidotum tak ostrożnie? Pomyśl o tym. Ktoś, kto znalazł ten opis musiałby pokonać bazyliszka, być potomkiem Salazara i mówić Wężomową. Dlaczego miałby robić coś, co naraziłoby jego własną krew po takich wysiłkach, by zachować dla niego swoja pracę?

\- Złośliwość? - zasugerował Severus. - Zazdrość o tych, którzy wciąż żyją, podczas gdy on zmarł? Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Wszystko, co wiem, to...

\- To że się boisz - powiedział łagodnie Harry. - Ja też. Nie jestem głupcem. Wiem, że to szaleństwo i że jest bardzo niebezpieczne, ale... chcę żyć normalnie. Ciągle cierpisz. To nie w porządku.

\- Dawałem sobie radę przez trzydzieści lat. Dam radę kolejne trzydzieści, jeśli muszę.

\- Może ty dasz, ale co ze mną? - łagodnie spytał.

\- Z tobą? - bezmyślnie powtórzył mężczyzna.

\- Nie możemy nawet wyjść na obiad do miasta bez ryzykowania, że jeden z tych cholernych czujników na wampiry nie jest testowany. Martwię się o ciebie przez cały czas Severusie i... istnieje sposób powstrzymania tego strachu.

\- Który może cię zabić albo nawet gorzej - odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Być może, ale nie sądzę, by Salazar to zrobił, nie po tych wszystkich problemach, na które musiał się narazić, by być pewnym, że tylko spadkobierca dostanie się do jego pracy. Proszę, daj nam szansę na normalne życie?

\- Nie mógłbym żyć ze sobą, gdybym coś ci się stało przeze mnie - odpowiedział Severus. Te słowa nie były przesadą. Harry wiedział, że gdyby lekarstwo Slytherina sprawiło, że umrze albo odebrało mu człowieczeństwo, to zabiłoby to Severusa.

\- Więc będziemy razem, żywi albo martwi - stwierdził Harry. - Czy to naprawdę takie straszne?

Oczy jego kochanka były tak ciemne jak noc dokoła nich.

\- Nie rozumiesz mnie. Nie chcę być powodem twojej śmierci. Nie powinieneś nawet być ze mną. Powinieneś być z kimś młodszym, bardziej ludzkim, który...

Położył dłoń na ustach Severusa, by zatrzymać te słowa.

\- Kocham cię - tylko ciebie. To się nigdy nie zmieni. Proszę, zrób to dla mnie?

Harry uniósł dłoń z zaciśniętych ust mężczyzny.

\- To nie fair, że o to pytasz - powiedział Severus.

\- Wiem. Jednak i tak o to proszę. Jeśli mnie kochasz, to to udowodnij. Zrób to dla mnie. Zrób to dla nas.

\- Nie będę udowadniał mojego uczucia przez skazywanie cię na taki los! - krzyknął Severus. - Absolutnie nie!

\- W takim razie sam uwarzę ten cholerny eliksir i go wezmę. Jeśli będę musiał to rzucę na ciebie Imperiusa i wmuszę antidotum w twoje gardło - piorunował wzrokiem zupełnie nieszczęśliwe oczy Severusa.

\- Nie porzucisz tego szalonego pomysłu, prawda? - zapytał mężczyzna zupełnie pokonany.

\- Nie. To nasza jedyna szansa. Musimy spróbować - nalegał Harry.

\- Nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, że prędzej bym umarł, niż był dla ciebie zagrożeniem. Nie dbasz o to, ze nie chce tego robić - ani trochę. Moje pragnienia nic dla ciebie nie znaczą?

\- Znaczą - wyszeptał Harry, - ale...

\- Ale i tak mnie zmusisz - skończył Severus. - Nawet jeśli to zabije jednego z nas albo obu, a może nawet uczucie, które do siebie żywimy?

\- Jeżeli muszę - odpowiedział Harry, gdy pojawiła się w nim znana mu, ponura determinacja. On tez potrafił być uparty, gdy musiał.

Prostując się, Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś, prawda? Wciąż jesteś rozpuszczonym dzieciakiem, który musi dostać to, czego chce. Zrozum, nie zrobię tego. Jeśli będziesz nalegał i próbował mnie zmusić, to możesz zebrać swoje rzeczy i wynieść się stąd do jutra.

Potem Severus odwrócił się bez słowa i poszedł z powrotem do zamku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów - fenugreek = from the greek ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Zszokowany tą groźbą, Harry szybko ruszył za mężczyzną chcąc go dogonić, ale przez całą drogę do lochów zdawało się, że Severus jest ciągle o krok do przodu przed nim, a emocjonalnie o odległość kontynentu.

\- Naprawdę mnie wyrzucasz? - zapytał Harry, idąc pustą ścieżką koło jeziora z powrotem do zamku. Jednak kochanek mu nie odpowiedział. Po prostu szedł dalej.

Ponieważ było sporo po północy, to nie spotkali nikogo wracając do domu. Mężczyzna z całą pewnością dałby jakiemuś nieszczęsnemu uczniowi szlaban do końca życia.

Taki nastrój trwał aż do czasu, gdy dotarli do sypialni i zaczęli się rozbierać. Harry co chwila zerkał na sztywną twarz kochanka mając nadzieję, że zmięknie, ale mężczyzna był zupełnie zamknięty.

Harry nie zapomniał, że to była noc karmienia, nawet jeśli Severus tak.

W końcu będąc nadzy, ułożyli się po przeciwnych stronach łóżka z czterema kolumienkami i zieloną pościelą. Po raz pierwszy jego towarzysz nie odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Harry wpatrywał się w wąskie, nagie plecy, celowo wystawione na jego widok i westchnął.

Wszystko z tym mężczyzną było tak skomplikowane. Poza seksem nic nie przychodziło im łatwo.

Harry czekał, aż stało się jasne, że Severus nie zrobi pierwszego ruchu. Nie mogąc już znieść tego dystansu między nimi, wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na ciepłym ramieniu.

Mężczyzna drgnął, jakby uderzył go batem. Szczupła forma zdawała się kulić w sobie, choć Severus nie poruszył ani jednym mięśniem, by się od niego oddalić.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest to, na co liczyłeś - powiedział Harry głaskając spięte ramię. - Przykro mi.

\- Czy to znaczy, że zostawisz ten temat i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomnisz? - zapytał Severus tonem pełnym nadziei, łamiącym mu serce.

\- Nie. Po prostu mi przykro, że jesteś tak zdenerwowany. Wciąż chcę żebyśmy to zrobili - powiedział w kierunku napiętych pleców kochanka. - Naprawdę mnie wyrzucasz?

Severus przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił, a potem gwałtownie się odwrócił. Twarz jego kochanka pełna była wściekłych linii, których Harry nie widział od czasów szkolnych, gdy ten powiedział:

\- Jeśli mnie do tego zmusisz, to z nami koniec. Przez większość mojego dorosłego życia byłem pionkiem silniejszych czarodziejów. Nie stanę się także twoim. Nie będę żył z kimś, kto nie dba o moje pragnienia. Więc zastanów się nad tym dokładnie, Potter. Czy warto tracić to, co mamy? Bo jeśli zmusisz mnie do tego, to tak właśnie się stanie.

Choć Severus mówił już podobne rzeczy od chwili, gdy zdenerwował się nad jeziorem, to tym razem mocno to nim wstrząsnęło. Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna go kocha, i że ta groźba była wynikiem obawy o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale wiedział także, że jego towarzysz potrafił być najbardziej upartym człowiekiem na świecie. Ich miłość nigdy nie zostawiła wystawiona na próbę przeciwko dumie Severusa. Jeżeli stawiał takie ultimatum, to mógł postąpić zgodnie z nim, nieistotne czy lekarstwo zadziała czy nie.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest ryzyko, które musi podjąć.

\- Jeśli będziesz tego chciał, to zabiorę się stąd następnego ranka po tym, gdy zostaniesz wyleczony. Jednak nie odejdę zanim tego nie zrobimy.

\- A mówią, że to Ślizgoni są aroganccy - powiedział Severus. - Jeśli będziesz nalegał w taki sposób, to zmienię osłony tak, że nie dostaniesz się już do tych komnat.

Harry spiorunował wzrokiem tę wściekłą, nieprzyjemną twarz, którą pokochał.

\- W porządku. Poproszę Minervę o miejsce w Wieży Gryffindoru. Sam uwarzę ten cholerny eliksir i rzucę na ciebie Imperiusa, by ci go podać jeśli będę musiał, ale ty weźmiesz to lekarstwo.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Severus groźnym tonem, który posłał dreszcz po kręgosłupie Harry'ego.

Nie chciał tego robić w ten sposób. Nie mógł się jednak wycofać. Od tego zależało życie mężczyzny.

\- Tak. Nie doszliśmy tak daleko tylko po to, by się poddać. Zrobimy to. Wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły, ale kocham cię i cię nie stracę. Nie, gdy mogę zrobić coś, by temu zapobiec.

\- Kochasz mnie? Nie wiesz co te słowa oznaczają - prychnął Severus.

Harry'emu udało się zdławić wściekłą ripostę. Zamiast tego, odpowiedział:

\- Może masz rację. W końcu nie mam z tym zbyt wiele doświadczenia. Jesteś jedyną osobą, do której czułem coś takiego. Straciłem wszystkich, o których się troszczyłem, ale ciebie nie stracę.

\- Nawet nie próbuj grać na moim współczuciu - odparł ze zjadliwym sarkazmem Severus.

\- To nie miałoby sensu, prawda? Nie masz żadnego, gdy zachowujesz się w taki sposób – odparował Harry. 

\- No tak, bo grożenie mi Imperiusem, jeśli odmówię ugięcia się pod twoją wolą, jest takie Gryfońskie - stwierdził Severus.

Jego usta otworzyły się, by odparować kolejną kontrą, gdy słowa mężczyzny wreszcie do niego dotarły. Zagroził kochankowi Niewybaczalnym. I jeszcze się dziwił, że Severus był wściekły?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i postarał się uspokoić własną furię.

\- Przepraszam. Masz rację. Straciłem głowę. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego powiedzieć.

Czuł się tak, jakby miał do czynienia ze Snape'em z czasów dzieciństwa, małostkowym, wybuchowym człowiekiem, z którym nie wiedział jak postępować. Po oczach Severusa widział, że ten się nie poddaje; pozostały twarde jak niewyszlifowane diamenty. Jednak to był ten sam mężczyzna, obok którego obudził się tego ranka. Nieważne, jak zły był jego kochanek w tej chwili, Harry wiedział, że żaden argument nie sprawi, że ich uczucie zniknie w jedną chwilę. Severus mógł być tak wściekły, że najchętniej by go teraz zabił, ale pod tą złością wciąż go kochał. Sześć miesięcy ciężkiej pracy nie gasło tak szybko; po prostu nie było w stanie.

Przeszywające spojrzenie mężczyzny nie zmieniło się ani trochę.

\- Czy te nieszczere przeprosiny mają sprawić, ze poczuję się lepiej? Jesteś zbyt potężnym czarodziejem, by wypowiadać takie groźby tylko dlatego, że nie dostajesz tego, czego chcesz. Powinieneś dorosnąć Potter, zanim popełnisz taką arogancką pomyłkę z nieodpowiednią osobą, która nauczy cię błędów w twoim postępowaniu.

\- Tak jak ty? - sprowokował go Harry lekceważąco, nie cierpiąc złośliwości w tonie Severusa, którą ten torturował go przez cały jego pobyt w Hogwarcie.

Z całą pewnością wciąż mieli ten talent do krzywdzenia się. Walka przychodziła im zbyt łatwo. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie bardziej niż Severus. Zawsze doprowadzali się do ostateczności. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy to działało na ich korzyść, gdy się do siebie zbliżyli, ale zbyt łatwo było wpaść w stare nawyki. Dopiero po swoich słowach zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem posunął się za daleko.

Na niemal kpiące pytanie Harry'ego, oczy mężczyzny błysnęły czymś błędnym i dzikim. Przez chwilę Severus tylko leżał, z furią płonącą w oczach, a jego magia trzeszczała groźnie dokoła. Harry zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna straci kontrolę i uderzy w niego bezróżdżkową magią, gdy jego kochanek wyszeptał wściekle:

\- Ty mały... - i zaatakował go fizycznie.

Zanim Harry zorientował się, co się właściwie dzieje, został przyciśnięty do łóżka. Poczuł się tak, jakby wylądował na nim Norweski smok Kolczasty - a może wampir, którym był Severus - gdy został przygnieciony przez wyższą, nienaturalnie potężną sylwetkę.

Mężczyzna w tym momencie zdawał się być szalony. Bezsilny gniew na twarzy Severusa był przerażający. Jednak gdy spojrzał głęboko w te nieczułe oczy, to dostrzegł w tym udręczonym wzroku strach, którego Harry nigdy tam nie widział.

Te dzikie emocje przeszywające jego kochanka złamały jego serce. Tym razem to uczynił. Popchnął tego kontrolującego się mężczyznę poza jego limit.

\- Severusie? - zawołał.

Nie było odpowiedzi.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po nim, gdy zauważył te porcelanowobiałe czubki kłów wystające z ust mężczyzny. Poziom adrenaliny u jego kochanka musiał być bardzo wysoki, skoro to się stało.

\- Severusie? Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Proszę... spróbuj się uspokoić... - Harry miał paskudne wrażenie, że mówi do dzikiego, wygłodniałego łowcy, który zmuszał mężczyznę do opuszczania ich łóżka kilka nocy w tygodniu, potwora, w którym Severus bał się zagubić.

Harry z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Nie umiał w porę zamknąć ust. Musiał go popchnąć. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy przypłaci za swoją głupotę życiem. W każdym razie liczył, że właśnie to się stanie, jeśli sytuacja skończy się źle. Było coś gorszego, co Severus mógł mu zrobić, niż wyssanie go do sucha.

Prawie oczekiwał, że mężczyzna rzuci mu się do gardła, ale tak się nie stało.

Zamiast tego, usta Severusa przykryły jego własne z siłą, która mogła go posiniaczyć.

Ostre krawędzie jednego z kłów przebiły jego puchnące wargi, gdy całowali się ostro, a Severus zaczął wysysać mała rankę.

Zupełnie spanikowany, Harry zastanawiał się, czy kochanek rozerwie jego usta, by się pożywić, ale gry krew przestała lecieć, mężczyzna nie starał się zdobyć jej więcej.

Wargi jego towarzysza przywarły do jego w brutalnej desperacji. Cała złość, gniew i zmartwienie, których doświadczał mężczyzna, przekształciły się w nagłą, oszalałą agresję. Te nieludzko silne dłonie złapały jego ramiona w karzącym uścisku. Severus całował go tak, jakby wysysał z niego życie, z większą złością niż Harry sobie wyobrażał.

Ta jego część, której zależało na przetrwaniu, dawno już przestała panikować i była na dobrej drodze ku przerażeniu. Zakpił z głodnego, wściekłego wampira, by się na nim pożywił. To nie była jego najmądrzejsza decyzja. Severus nigdy nie dotykał go inaczej niż z łagodnością podczas karmienia się. A to było straszne.

Stało się to tylko raz albo dwa w ciągu sześciu miesięcy odkąd byli razem, ale zwykle, gdy Severus wyczuł jego strach, natychmiast przestawał i czekał aż Harry się uspokoi. Jednak dziś nie przestał. Wręcz przeciwnie, całował go gwałtowniej, jakby strach go podniecał.

Harry gwałtownie łapał oddech, usiłując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, a jeśli to zawiedzie, to opanować własne przerażenie. Jednak Severus plądrował jego usta z brutalnością, która sprawiała, że czuł się gwałcony i nie mógł myśleć. Mógł tylko reagować.

Z mocno bijącym sercem, Harry usiłował złagodzić pocałunek, zwolnić ze względu na nich obu, ale mężczyzna tego nie chciał. Jego kochanek był zbyt wściekły na niego, by się powstrzymywać i nad sobą zapanować.

To zostawiało Harry'ego tylko z opcją walczenia albo poddania się. Mógł spetryfikować Severusa myślą, ale on wciąż potrzebował się pożywić. Pomimo całej furii, jaką wyczuwał w swoim zdenerwowanym kochanku, to mężczyzna nie zrobił nic, by go skrzywdzić tak naprawdę.

Harry w głębi serca wiedział, że gdyby użył magii, by zapanować nad zdenerwowanym towarzyszem, to Severus nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdy już wróci mu rozsądek. Nie chciał zostać odepchnięty dla swojego własnego dobra. Byli tego już bardzo blisko, przez ich kłótnię, która doprowadziła mężczyznę do takiego stanu. Nie chciał dodawać kolejnych problemów do tego podstawowego, ale nie chciał też poddawać się przemocy.

Zdecydowany, by przetrwać sztorm i nie korzystać z magii, dopóki nie stanie się to konieczne, gdyby Severus próbował go naprawdę skrzywdzić albo wyssać całą krew, Harry wplątał palce w ciemne, nieumyte włosy i pocałował go z równą siłą.

Miał nadzieję, że jego udział zmiękczy Severusa, ale te wargi wciąż gniotły jego własne. Starając się złagodzić okrucieństwo, głaskał dłońmi szczupłe plecy w uspokajających okręgach, ale jego działania zdawały się być próżne.

Gdy mężczyzna złapał jego nadgarstki i przytrzymał je przy jego bokach, Harry miał dość. Mógł być o wiele niższy od Severusa, ale pracował jako Auror, a co tygodniowe mecze quidditcha sprawiły, że był sprawny i zaskakująco silny. Wykorzystując zaskoczenie i swoją pozycję, zrzucił z siebie mężczyznę.

Szybki jak uderzenie pioruna, Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę, oparty na dłoniach i kolanach, z napiętymi mięśniami, niczym długi, ciemny wąż gotowy do ataku.

Harry nie mógł nie zadrżeć, gdy zobaczył twarz kochanka. Kły były wyciągnięte. Jedyne słowo, które pasowało do wyrazu twarzy Severusa to "dziki". Mężczyzna nie do końca zasyczał, tak jak ten wampir w styczniu, ale jego zęby wyszczerzyły się groźnie i patrzył na niego niczym bestia, której odebrano jedzenie.

\- Wystarczy! - jego własna złość rosła z każdą sekundą, gdy Harry siedział i piorunował wzrokiem mężczyznę. Z zaklęciem petryfikującym na ustach, czekał na następny ruch Severusa.

Ku jego wielkiej uldze, jego kochanek mrugnął, jak gdyby nie wiedział gdzie jest, rozluźnił swoją postawę tuż przed atakiem i usiadł.

\- C-czy jesteś ranny? - wyszeptał Severus, orientując się, co się stało po wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego i ich pozycjach.

Zbyt wściekły, by ufać własnemu głosowi, spięty Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. Gdy sądził, że może już mówić bez krzyczenia, wysyczał:

\- Nie dzięki tobie. Co się właśnie kurwa stało?

Oczy mężczyzny się zacisnęły. Zęby Severusa wciąż były wyciągnięte, ale już nie wyglądał groźnie. Gdy Harry na niego patrzył, wargi kochanka usiłowały przykryć kły, jak gdyby chcąc je ukryć.

Zauważając obniżoną głowę i ciemne włosy zasłaniające twarz mężczyzny, Harry starał się uspokoić. Kolejna awantura nie była im potrzebna.

\- Severusie? - zapytał mniej agresywnie.

\- Powinieneś odejść - cichy, pusty szept uniósł włoski na jego karku. Brzmiał na pozbawiony życia i nadziei.

Zadowolony, że znów rozpoznawał mężczyznę, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i przeciągnął dłonią po splątanych włosach.

\- Myślę, że jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia. Nigdy cię takim nie widziałem. Co się stało?

Posępne spojrzenie Severusa napotkało jego oczy. Harry zobaczył, jak jabłko Adama jego kochanka podskakuje w głośnym przełknięciu śliny. Przyglądając się zobaczył, że Severus oddycha szybciej niż normalnie, prawie dyszy.

\- Severusie? - Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Znał tego mężczyznę przez dwadzieścia lat i nigdy nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego. Przysunął się bliżej kochanka i położył ostrożnie rękę na jego ramieniu. - Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi co się z tobą stało?

Całe ciało Severusa zdawało się wibrować pod jego dłonią. Wzrok, który napotkał jego własny był bardzo zmartwiony. Czysta desperacja i nieszczęście w tych ciemnych oczach zabiła resztę jego złości. W czymkolwiek tkwił problem było widać, że Severus cierpi z tego powodu - bardzo cierpi.

Mężczyzna ponownie przełknął i powiedział chrapliwie:

\- To... zbyt wiele. Nie mogę...

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zadał pytanie, którego jak sądził, nigdy nie będzie musiał zadawać:

\- Chcesz mnie skrzywdzić, ukarać? To o to chodzi?

Severus drgnął i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, ale i tak powinieneś odejść. Proszę... nie mogę...

\- Ciii - uspokajał Harry obejmując go ramionami. Dłuższe ramiona Severusa otoczyły go, prawie boleśnie ciasno, gdy mężczyzna schował głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Wszystko w porządku. - Czując dreszcze przeszywające długie ciało kochanka, zapytał łagodnie:

\- Czekaliśmy zbyt długo? Czy to głód?

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna zwykle karmił się na długo przed dziewiątą w noce żywienia się; teraz było już po pierwszej.

\- Częściowo - Severus oddychał nierówno w jego szyję. - To jak... sztorm, który szaleje we mnie. Nie mogę kontrolować...

Wstyd zatrzymał dalsze słowa. Harry mógł go usłyszeć w ekspresyjnym głosie Severusa.

Przypuszczał, ze to wcale nie było tak dziwne, że kontrola mężczyzny dziś pękła. Oboje byli pod dużym stresem szukając lekarstwa Slytherina w skrzyni pełnej pergaminów. Od tygodni funkcjonowali na mniej niż pięciu godzinach snu dziennie. Po całej ich ciężkiej pracy, Severus w końcu odkrył antidotum tylko po to by dowiedzieć się, że było to coś tak moralnie odrażającego i to go załamało. Dodając do tego gorzkiego rozczarowania głód, który stale nękał mężczyznę, jego strach o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego, gdyby usiłowali zastosować lekarstwo, a także gniew i adrenalinę spowodowane ich kłótnią, jedyną dziwną rzeczą było to, jak Severusowi udało się powstrzymać.

Harry głaskał gładkie plecy kochanka. Nie wiedział, czy jego dotyk i obecność pomagają, ale nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść, nawet jeśli tego chciał Severus. Nie wiedział do czego go to zaprowadzi, ale stojąc naprzeciw bólu mężczyzny, nie mógł się powstrzymywać.

\- Przestań walczyć.

Severus wypuścił pełen szoku oddech.

\- Nie mogę. Potrzebuję...

Wciąż utrzymując fizyczny kontakt ze swoim kochankiem, Harry popchnął Severusa tak, by mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy.

\- Musisz się pożywić i obaj potrzebujemy się wyspać.

\- Nie rozumiesz - wyszeptał mężczyzna. - Ja...

Patrząc w te udręczone, czarne oczy, Harry sięgnął wgłąb siebie i znalazł siłę, która utrzymywała go w najtrudniejszych chwilach jego życia. Cokolwiek działo się w głowie Severusa, denerwowało jego kochanka tak samo, jak jego. Wiedział, że podejmuje ryzyko, że mężczyzna mógł się zupełnie złamać pod ciągłą presją, pod którą był, ale w swoim sercu Harry wiedział, że jego towarzysz nigdy by go świadomie nie skrzywdził.

\- Weź to, czego potrzebujesz. Po prostu... nie przyciskaj mnie ani nie zmuszaj tak jak wcześniej, dobrze? To było... przerażające.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Nie możesz chcieć...

Harry uciął resztę protestów całując kochanka.

To zaskoczyło Severusa. Przez chwilę pozostał spięty w jego ramionach, a potem uchylił wargi, by oddać pocałunek.

Wszystkie zmartwienia Harry'ego osłabły, gdy zadziałał afrodyzjak w ślinie. Mógł poczuć desperację mężczyzny w tym, jak jego usta i dłonie poruszały się gwałtownie. Pomimo, że Severus wciąż był udręczony emocjonalnie, to bardzo starał się go nie skrzywdzić, a tylko to miało znaczenie. Mogli sobie poradzić ze wszystkim innym poza przemocą albo myślą, że kochanka podnieca jego strach i ból.

Pocałunek trwał o wiele dłużej niż zwykle, zapewne dłużej niż było to bezpieczne, ale Harry nie usiłował się odsuwać. Severus go nie krzywdził. Wrażenia były trochę dzikie, ale nie przerażające. Wręcz przeciwnie, długa ekspozycja na afrodyzjak szybko go podniecała.

Głowa Harry'ego pływała, tak jak zawsze po nieprzerwanym kontakcie ze śliną kochanka. Zwykle Severus już by się odsunął, ale wciąż go całował i zmysły Harry'ego zaczęły wirować w ogromnej potrzebie. Był bliski mdłości z powodu zawrotów głowy, gdy wargi mężczyzny wreszcie zsunęły się na jego gardło.

To niesamowite lizanie pod szczęką dopełniło to, co zaczęły pocałunki. Ciało Harry'ego rozpuściło się pod rozkoszą przepływająca przez niego. Był zupełnie zagubiony w odczuciach. Wyrywały się z niego niezrozumiałe dźwięki wynikające z potrzeby, gdy ten zdolny język na gardle rozbrajał go swoja bezlitosną zręcznością.

Jak zawsze, gdy mężczyzna się pożywił, jego postrzeganie przyjemności wzrastało niepomiernie, gdy wrażenia szalały w nim. Po początkowym, ostrym bólu wynikającym z przebicia delikatnej skóry kłami, to znane, chętnie witane, upojne ciepło, rozprzestrzeniało się pulsującymi wstrząsami od szyi prosto do członka, gdy Severus zaczął ssać.

Być może były to tylko enzymy wampira, ale było to najbardziej erotyczne z wrażeń, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, odczuwanie jak kochanek pożywia się w ten sposób. Harry nie usiłował walczyć ani nie starał się łagodzić tego, co się dzieje. Czegokolwiek Severus chciał, dostanie to, nieważne czy była to jego krew czy własne życie. Wszystko, czym był, otworzyło się i objęło mężczyznę. Jego ramiona zacisnęły się dokoła szczupłej piersi wampira, nogi wplątały się w te dłuższe kochanka. Leciał coraz wyżej i wyżej, pijany wrażeniami, naćpany miłością do tego skomplikowanego, wyczerpanego nerwowo człowieka.

Zbyt szybko ssanie ustało i Harry poczuł znane mu lizanie. Nienawidził samej myśli o utracie tego wspaniałego, pełnego erotyzmu, intymnego kontaktu, ale Severus wynagrodził mu rozczarowanie znów go całując.

Mężczyzna zwykle nie robił tego długo po karmieniu się. Zazwyczaj odwracał się, rozkładał nogi i zapraszał Harry'ego do wzięcia go. Jednak dziś nie było nic uległego w Severusie.

Harry’emu ulżyło, bo Severus nie wydawał się zrozpaczony ani zły na niego. Ręce błądzące po nim nie były brutalne, tylko zaborcze. Ta oszalała potrzeba, by go dotknąć, wciąż była w jego pieszczocie, ale jemu się to podobało.

Wciąż byli zamknięci w odurzającym pocałunku, a ich języki przesuwały się po sobie w śliskim tańcu, który wznosił Harry’ego wyżej i wyżej. Mógł wyczuć metaliczny posmak swojej własnej krwi pozostałej w ustach mężczyzny. Było to trochę obrzydliwe, ale także dziwnie podniecające.

Właściwie wszystko było podniecające w kontakcie z magiczną śliną. Severus nigdy nie całował go tak równomiernie. Pomiędzy własnym, bezsilnym podnieceniem i efektami afrodyzjaku, Harry był gotowy by dojść.

Lewa dłoń Severusa, wcześniej zaplątana w jego włosy, sięgnęła po coś. Ponieważ ich pocałunek znów się pogłębił, co sprawiło, że jego zmysły drżały w ekstazie, Harry mgliście zobaczył, że jego kochanek czegoś szuka. Cokolwiek to było, nie miało znaczenia. Liczył się tylko pocałunek.

Harry prawie doszedł, tylko od dotyku ich warg, gdy Severus uniósł się trochę. Palce głaskały miejsce pomiędzy jego udami. Harry natychmiast rozchylił nogi, by pozwolić tym zdolnym dawcom przyjemności na dostęp to tej jego części, która najbardziej potrzebowała uwagi.

Harry załkał, gdy Severus pogładził jego członka. Sekundy dzieliły go od orgazmu, a mężczyzna zdawał się to wyczuwać.

Lewa dłoń zostawiła penisa, by dotknąć go niżej, pieścić ściśnięte jądra, gdy druga z rąk wślizgnęła się pod jego lewe biodro i został uniesiony. Jego kolana zostały przyciśnięte do piersi, by odkryć tyłek, a palce mężczyzny gładziły miejsce pomiędzy pośladkami.

Wrażenia eksplodowały w nim. Mężczyzna nigdy go tam nie dotknął, nawet raz w ciągu sześciu miesięcy odkąd zostali kochankami. Harry zadrżał, jego ciało pragnęło czegoś, o co nigdy wcześniej nie dbało. Usta wciąż całowały jego własne, wampirza ślina sprawiała, że czuł się jak na haju, oszołomiony i uległy.

Harry zaszlochał w pocałunku, gdy te palce zostawiły go. Mężczyzna znów czegoś szukał, po czym palce powróciły, pokryte grubą warstwą kremu. Najdłuższy z nich, środkowy, krążył dokoła miejsca, które zastąpiło członek Harry’ego jako to najbardziej potrzebujące uwagi.

Nigdy wcześniej niczego nie był tak bardzo świadomy w swoim życiu, jak tego szczupłego palca wślizgującego się w niego. To było dziwne odczucie, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet wiwisekcja nie byłaby nieprzyjemna, gdyby Severus tak go całował w trakcie.

Jego kochanek zdawał się wiedzieć, co robi. Po kilku chwilach rozluźniania mięśnia, który zacisnął się jak imadło na nieoczekiwanym gościu, Severus pchnął dalej. Czubkiem dotknął punktu głęboko w nim i fajerwerki wybuchy pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami.

Intensywny wybuch przyjemności rozpuścił go i nowe wrażenia przebiegły przez niego. To było jak orgazm, tylko silniejszy i bardziej skoncentrowany.

Harry jęknął w usta kochanka, gdy palec wyszedł z niego, ale niemal natychmiast powrócił z towarzyszem. Harry wciąż jęczał i sapał w ten niekończący się pocałunek, gdy palce rozciągały go ostrożnie. Co jakiś czas Severus gładził to magiczne miejsce w nim, które sprawiało, że latał.

Drżał od pocałunku, był na haju przez enzymy wampira i seks, gdy palce Severusa znów się wycofały.

Mężczyzna poruszył się, Harry poczuł główkę nieobrzezanego penisa naciskającą na mięsień, a wargi Severusa wciąż go całowały, spragnione.

Członek jego kochanka wydawał się wielki. Musiał się dość rozciągnąć by móc go przyjąć. Gdy wchodził w niego, poczuł lekki ból, ale język Severusa w jego ustach zapewnił mu dostatni zapas afrodyzjaka w ślinie, więc po chwili to nie miało już znaczenia.

Gdy ten gruby penis uderzył w jego prostatę, świat zmienił się na zawsze. Harry’emu wydawało się, że przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy poczuł każdą przyjemność, jaką mężczyzna może doświadczyć, ale okazało się, że był w błędzie. Niczego nie wiedział. Palce Severusa były słodkim wstępem do najbardziej niesamowitej rozkoszy, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Ekstaza rozrywała jego ciało, prawie zbyt silna, by mógł ją znieść. Doszedł na swój brzuch przy pierwszym trafieniu w prostatę. Każde kolejne otarcie sprawiało, że drgał i dochodził znów i znów. Gdy Severus zaczął w niego wchodzić miarowo, był stracony.

Śliski język naśladował ruch poniżej, wchodząc głęboko w usta Harry’ego za każdym razem, gdy penis Severusa wysyłał go w kolejną płaszczyznę istnienia. Z każdym ruchem języka, otrzymywał kolejne dawki śliny. Nigdy nie czuł się tak naćpany. To było tak, jakby umierał albo się rodził. Rozkosz była niezwykła.

Zdawało się to trwać wieki. Potem Severus zamarł w jego środku i Harry bardziej zrozumiał niż wyczuł orgazm kochanka.

Usta mężczyzny odsunęły się w zaskoczonym krzyku, który wypełnił wirujący pokój.

Ostatnią, na wpół świadomą myślą Harry’ego było to, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że Severus mógł wydać taki dźwięk. Znów ogarnęła go dobrze mu znana ciemność.


	15. Chapter 15

Gdy Harry się obudził, wyczuł, że jest już rano. Miał wrażenie, że jego głowa stoczy się z ramion, jeśli tylko poruszy się zbyt gwałtownie, a w jego żołądku coś przelewało się alarmująco.  
   
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był Severus w zielonym szlafroku, siedzący sztywno z boku łóżka, patrzący na niego. Właściwie to wyglądało tak, jakby tylko głowa mężczyzny tam była, a jego blada twarz latała przed nim, bo strój kochanka zmieszał się kolorem z zasłonami.  
   
Gdy oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się, Severus przytrzymał i uniósł jego głowę co sprawiło mu ogromny ból. Nie protestował jednak, bo poczuł znajomy zapach eliksiru wzmacniającego, który dawał mu mężczyzna po karmieniu się. Połknął gorzki płyn z westchnieniem, gdy przytknięto mu fiolkę do ust. Potem Severus ostrożnie ułożył jego głowę z powrotem na poduszce.  
   
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział Harry, gdy sądził, że może już zaryzykować i nic strasznego nie stanie z głową albo żołądkiem. Jego mózg wciąż jeszcze nie zaczął działać, bo zapytał:  
   
\- Hej, co się dzieje? - zanim przypomniał sobie ich kłótnię, gwałtowny seks i groźbę Severusa o zakończeniu ich związku, jeśli Harry będzie nalegał na użycie lekarstwa Slytherina.  
   
\- Poza tym, że zmusiłem cię do kontaktu z moją narkotyczną śliną przez prawie pół godziny, a potem odebrałem ci niewinność, zupełnie nic. - Severus nie odwrócił wzroku. Jego oczy były zmartwione. Wyglądał na chorego, co nie powinno się zdarzyć po nocy żywienia.  
   
Mózg Harry'ego chwytał powoli. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Z trudem zdołali nie uciec się do przemocy. Ich początkowa interakcja seksualna nie była co prawda gwałtem, ale była tego bardzo bliska. Gdyby był trochę bardziej przestraszony albo Severus jeszcze bardzie zły i nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, ta noc mogłaby się skończyć katastrofalnie.  
   
Ze strasznym uczuciem zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie zostało ustalone. Byli w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj, zanim nie poszli do łóżka - gdy mężczyzna zagroził, że go wyrzuci, jeśli uprze się, by wykorzystać antidotum. Niestety, ostatnia noc tylko upewniła go w przekonaniu, że desperacko potrzebują wypróbować eliksir Slytherina.  
   
\- To nie była tylko twoja wina. Obaj byliśmy wściekli - powiedział Harry siadając, by byli na tym samym poziomie. Wpatrując się w bladą twarz Severusa, dodał:  
   
\- Jestem zaskoczony widząc cię tutaj. Myślałem, że znikniesz, by mnie przekonać do swojego zdania.  
   
\- Rozważałem to - odpowiedział łagodnie jego kochanek.  
   
\- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?  
   
\- Co by z nas zostało, gdyby mnie tu nie było po ostatniej nocy? - zapytał mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego tak, jakby serce mu krwawiło. To, że Severus wciąż chciał, by między nimi coś pozostało, było bardzo zachęcające. - Nie mam żadnych wymówek na to co zrobiłem...  
   
\- Nie skrzywdziłeś mnie - uciął Harry, zanim mężczyzna kontynuował. - I przestałeś...  
   
\- Gdy zrzuciłeś mnie z siebie jak dzikie zwierzę, którym zresztą byłem - przerwał mu Severus. Jego wzrok wypełniony był pogardą do samego siebie, tak że Harry ledwo mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
   
\- Powiedziałem ci, że możesz wziąć to, czego potrzebujesz i tak zrobiłeś. Nie słyszałeś bym narzekał, prawda? - zapytał.  
   
\- Nie narzekałeś. To jest właśnie cel feromonów - sprawić, by ofiara wampira była tak uległa i nie potrafiąca się przeciwstawić, jak tylko się da. Wykorzystałem cię jak zwierzynę - obrzydzenie do samego siebie było prawie namacalne w głosie mężczyzny.  
   
\- Nie, wcale nie. Może zaczęło się w ten sposób, ale wszystko się zmieniło. Severusie... nie skrzywdziłeś mnie...  
   
\- Tylko dlatego, że... współczułeś mi i zaoferowałeś pomoc. Gdyby nie ty...  
   
Nienawidząc tego, jak cała ta sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, Harry zaprotestował:  
   
\- To nie była litość. Co boli ciebie, boli także mnie.  
   
Nie mógł przebić się do mężczyzny. Twarz Severusa była prawie szara z obrzydzenia do siebie, gdy powiedział cichym, oszołomionym głosem:  
   
\- Ja... ja nigdy wcześniej nie straciłem w taki sposób kontroli.  
   
\- Hej, żaden z nas nie jest bez winy. Tak, straciłeś kontrolę, ale ja też. Ty była noc karmienia. Wiedziałem jak zdenerwowany i głodny jesteś, a i tak na ciebie naciskałem. Każdy z nas wie, co powiedzieć drugiemu, by jak najbardziej zabolało - powiedział Harry.  
   
\- To nie jest usprawiedliwienie. Mogłeś umrzeć - albo gorzej. - Ta myśl sprawiła, że Severus wyglądał jakby miał zwymiotować. - Czułem twój strach i to sprawiało tylko, że wpadałem w coraz większą dzikość.  
   
Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
   
\- Słuchaj, ja nie sądzę, że naprawdę byś mnie skrzywdził, ale... przestraszyłeś mnie wczoraj. Nasz związek zawsze był pełen pasji i wzburzeń. Będziemy ze sobą walczyć o pewne sprawy; to część życia, ale nie możemy ryzykować, że utracisz kontrolę za każdym razem, gdy będziemy się kłócić. Wcześniej czy później któryś z nas na tym ucierpi.  
   
Severus zdawał się bardzo upokorzony i przytaknął tylko sztywno. Był bardziej przestraszony, niż Harry czuł się ostatniej nocy. Harry nie mógł wiedzieć, jak to jest mieć takiego potwora w środku, z którym trzeba walczyć każdej minuty, każdego dnia i nocy o kontrolę.  
   
\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by upewnić się, że więcej do tego nie dojdzie - powiedział łagodnie Harry.  
   
Severus spojrzał w dół i zasugerował spięty:  
   
\- Powinieneś odejść?  
   
Ostatniej nocy mężczyzna groził, że go wyrzuci i zmieni osłony, by go więcej nie wpuściły. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę ile kosztowało Severusa postawienie mu takiego ultimatum.  
   
Przytrzymał zimną dłoń kochanka co sprawiło, że jego wzrok z powrotem powrócił do twarzy Harry'ego w zaskoczeniu.  
   
\- Nie. Nawet gdybym odszedł, to nie ma gwarancji, że coś podobnego nie stanie się z kimś innym. Jedynym sposobem, by się upewnić, że więcej nie stracisz kontroli jest wyeliminowanie problemu. Powinniśmy spróbować lekarstwa Slytherina. Wiesz, że mam rację.  
   
Instynktowny protest, który pojawił się w oczach mężczyzny, nie został wypowiedziany. Po długiej, nienaturalnej ciszy, Severus powiedział:  
   
\- Istnieje alternatywa. Sam mógłbym oddać się w ręce władz.  
   
Jeśli nauczył się czegoś po ostatniej nocy, to z pewnością było to nie naciskanie na mężczyznę, gdy rzucał takimi szalonymi groźbami. Ściskając jego dłoń, Harry spytał cicho:  
   
\- Czy wiesz jak bardzo by mnie to zraniło?  
   
\- Podejrzewam, że byłoby to podobne doświadczenie, do tego, które jak bym przeżył, gdybym cię zmienił - odparł Severus. - Zdaje się, że znowu mamy pat.  
   
Szybko myśląc, Harry potrząsnął głową.  
   
\- Może nie. Słuchaj... myślę, że masz rację z paroma rzeczami.  
   
\- Takimi jak? - podejrzliwie spytał mężczyzna.  
   
\- Eliksir może być pułapką. To idiotyzm tak się spieszyć. Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy to zrobić, ale ostrożnie. Leczenie potrwa 28 dni. Aż do ostatniego dnia nie muszę pić twojej krwi. Powinniśmy podążać za wskazówkami Slytherina aż do ostatniego dnia i zobaczyć, co będzie się działo. Notatki mówią, że wraz z upływem czasu twoje wampirze cechy powinny zacząć zanikać. Jeśli zobaczymy, że tak się dzieje, to zrobimy dokładnie to, co jest w zapiskach. Jednak, jeśli nie będzie żadnych zmian, to zrezygnujemy z tego pomysłu i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomnę.  
   
Severus milczał dłuższą chwilę. W końcu stwierdził:  
   
\- Jeśli to zrobimy - a nie twierdzę, że tak - to jeżeli nic się nie zmieni we mnie, to trułbyś się przez tygodnie bez żadnego powodu.  
   
\- Chcę zaryzykować. Zrobisz to? - spytał Harry.  
   
\- Dajesz mi wybór? - zapytał Severus, a wyraz jego twarzy był intensywny i ostrożny.  
   
Pamiętając, że to groźba użycia Imperiusa i przymusu spowodowała, że mężczyzna stracił kontrolę ostatniej nocy, Harry zdusił w sobie chęć nacisku.  
   
\- Tak. Jeśli tego nie chcesz, to cię nie zmuszę. Będziemy kontynuować tak jak dotychczas i liczyć na to, ze nie będziemy się zbyt wiele kłócić.  
   
Ukryte przypomnienie tego, co stało się po ich awanturze wczoraj, było dobrze dobrane. Oczy Severusa odwróciły się, jego twarz się napięła, jakby w bólu. Harry nie lubił denerwować kochanka w taki sposób, ale chciał, by Severus przyznał, ze istnieje poważne zagrożenie, jeśli odmówi wzięcia antidotum Slytherina.  
   
\- Touché - stwierdził Severus. - Spróbujemy. Jeśli w moim organizmie nie zajdzie żadna transformacja, to nie będziemy kontynuować ostatniej fazy, zgoda?  
   
Harry wydał pełne ulgi westchnienie, przytaknął i powiedział delikatnie:  
   
\- Dziękuję. - Pochylił się, by pocałować kochanka.  
   
Początkowy opór zniknął, gdy zmartwiony mężczyzna rozluźnił się i opadł na niego, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi, gdy przerwali pocałunek. Przywarli do siebie w bezsilnej potrzebie, zbyt przestraszeni, by puścić. W końcu Severus odsunął się, wyglądając już bardziej jak on sam.  
   
\- Powinieneś coś zjeść - stwierdził mężczyzna zmartwiony jego fizycznym stanem.  
   
\- W porządku - zgodził się Harry wstając.  
   
Gdy ich kłótnia się zakończyła, Severus podał mu niebieski szlafrok i przeszli do salonu.  
   
Mężczyzna musiał poprosić skrzaty domowe o postawieniu tu małego stolika i dwóch krzeseł naprzeciw paleniska. Srebrne tace z rzuconym na nie zaklęciem ogrzewającym pachniały bekonem, kiełbaskami i jajkami.  
   
\- Jeśli mamy to zrobić, to muszę się zapoznać z tym eliksirem - powiedział Severus podchodząc do krzesła.  
   
Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że kochanek nie kazał mu gorzko zapłacić za zwycięstwo, Harry szybko przywołał tłumaczenie lekarstwa na wampiryzm Slytherina, które przepisał.  
   
\- Wczoraj sprawdziłem ten tekst dwa razy, ale powinniśmy się dziś upewnić jeszcze raz.  
   
Harry podniósł pokrywki z tac i położył je na najbliższym stoliku. Napełniając talerz pięknie pachnącym jedzeniem, usiadł i zaczął szybko jeść. Spoglądając na mężczyznę zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien był poczekać, aż jego kochanek skończy jeść, bo długi nos zanurzony był w pergaminie, a Severus zupełnie ignorował pusty talerz.  
   
Wyciągnął rękę i nałożył mu sporą porcję jajek, kiełbasek i tostów z masłem. Severus nawet nie zauważył; tak zajęło go tłumaczenie.  
   
W końcu obniżył zwój, ale nie zaczął jeść.  
   
\- Ten eliksir będzie bardzo brutalny dla twojego organizmu.  
   
\- Tak, zrozumiałem to tłumacząc tekst - przyznał Harry. - Skurcze, wymioty, biegunka, osłabienie... brzmi jak miesiąc zatrucia pokarmowego. Jednak Slytherin zapewnił, że to nie zabije żadnego człowieka w dobrym zdrowiu.  
   
\- Nie, sprawi tylko że będziesz marzył o śmierci - odparł Severus, a jego twarz znów zrobiła się ponura i zmartwiona. - Instrukcje ostrzegały, że żaden inny eliksir o właściwościach magicznych nie może być użyty, gdy będziesz przyjmował lekarstwo. Nie będę w stanie podać ci niczego, co ma choćby działanie uspokajające.  
   
\- Utrzymanie czystości mojej krwi podczas brania antidotum musi być ważne. Jest sporo rzeczy, których nie będę mógł jeść ani pić. Twoja własna także musi być nieskażona. Nie wolno ci pić żadnej innej krwi przez miesiąc. Czyli nie możesz brać krwi zwierząt ani eliksirów, które przedłużały twoje okresy karmienia się - powiedział Harry.  
   
\- Nigdy nie musiałem obchodzić się bez tych eliksirów - stwierdził mężczyzna, zmartwiony.  
   
\- Wiem, ze to brzmi straszne, ale wszystko będzie w porządku, Severusie.  
   
\- Nie sądzę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak źle będziesz się czuł przez tą mieszankę - powiedział mężczyzna. - Im więcej o tym czytam, tym mniej jestem pewien * co do całej tej procedury.  
   
Choć sam pomysł tak bardzo przerażał jego kochanka, Harry'emu nie było trudno w to uwierzyć i nie był zaskoczony.  
   
\- Celem całej tej procedury jest uczynienie cię bardziej krwistym * - stwierdził Harry. Po morderczym wzroku, który otrzymał po swoich słowach, odparł:

\- Wiem. Będzie ciężko, ale przejdziemy przez to.  
   
\- Czy zdejmiesz wreszcie te różowe okulary i poszukasz głosu rozsądku? To nie sprawi, że poczujesz się trochę źle. Nie będzie przypominało grypy. Znam efekty wszystkich z tych składników. Osobno sprawiłyby, że kiepsko się poczujesz. Razem... to będzie jak branie silnej trucizny każdego dnia.  
   
\- Ale mnie nie zabiję - argumentował. - A co najważniejsze, wyleczy cię. Na tym obaj musimy się skoncentrować. Na celu, nie procesie.  
   
Severus wydawał się być zupełnie nieprzekonany.  
   
\- Jeśli to zrobimy, to będziesz zupełnie niesprawny przez dwadzieścia osiem dni. Nie będziesz mógł chodzić do pracy. Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli dasz radę dostać się do toalety.  
   
\- Więc będziesz musiał się mną zająć, prawda? - odpowiedział wpatrując się w niego. Wzrok Severusa się zniżył.

\- Nie w tym rzecz.  
   
\- Wiem, że będzie ciężko. Sporo o tym myślałem - Harry zignorował parsknięcie, które usłyszał po swoich słowach, - gdy poszedłem cię wczoraj znaleźć. Musze cię o coś spytać i chcę, żebyś był zupełnie szczery.  
   
Uniesiona brew Severusa była wystarczającym komentarzem.  
   
Złośliwy wyraz twarzy jego kochanka był już prawie normalny jak na niego. Sprawił, że Harry poczuł się lepiej, ale po tych groźbach o zmianie osłon i wyrzuceniu go nie był pewien, jak jego pomysł zostanie odebrany.  
   
\- W świetle kłótni, którą mieliśmy, być może to nie jest najlepszy moment, by o to pytać, ale... rozważam złożenie wymówienia szefowi w poniedziałek i powiedzenia Minervie, że akceptuję propozycję zostania nauczycielem OPCM-u we wrześniu. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy chcesz być ze mną tak często? Teraz jesteśmy rozdzieleni przez jakieś dwanaście godzin. Jednak, jeśli wezmę tą pracę, to stale będziemy blisko siebie. Wiem, że cenisz sobie swoją samotność. Nie chcę zniszczyć tego, co mamy, przez dawanie ci zbyt wiele siebie. Co o tym myślisz?  
   
Wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział, ze ma szczęście, że wciąż tu jest. Ich ostatnia kłótnia mogła ich zniszczyć. Jednak chociaż Severus nie zmusił go do odejścia, to wciąż była to wielka zmiana. Nie chciał usłyszeć, że mężczyzna nie chcę go w pobliżu przez tak dużo czasu, ale musiał dać swojemu introwertycznemu kochankowi wybór.   
   
\- Myślę, że powinieneś wziąć tą pracę - odpowiedział Severus, a w jego głosie nie było ani śladu wahania.   
   
Wypuszczając ze świtem powietrze, Harry uśmiechnął się i upewnił:  
   
\- To, że będę z tobą tak często, nie sprawi, że oszalejesz?  
   
\- W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy moje zdrowie psychiczne to kwestia sporna. Dam sobie radę - powiedział Severus swoim zwykłym, formalnym tonem, ale Harry mógł zobaczyć zadowolenie kochanka ze swojej decyzji.   
   
Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
   
\- W takim razie w porządku. Zrezygnuję w poniedziałek. To da nam dwa tygodnie na przygotowania. Pierwszy dzień cyklu eliksirów to nów, czyli za dwa tygodnie od dziś. Czy zdążysz uwarzyć eliksir?  
   
Severus zajrzał w pergamin.   
   
\- Mógłbym go zrobić na dziś, gdybym musiał. Sam eliksir nie jest trudny. To zmiany w organizmie mnie martwią.   
   
Przypominając sobie słowa Severusa, że różnica pomiędzy ich dwoma domami polega na tym, że Ślizgoni zawsze próbują zminimalizować straty w każdej sytuacji, a Gryfoni po prostu prą do przodu na ślepo, stwierdził:  
   
\- Już sześć tygodni temu ustaliliśmy, że nie jesteś zbyt dobrym Ślizgonem, więc po prostu zachowujmy się jak Gryfoni i nie martwmy się zmniejszaniem strat.  
   
\- Ponieważ to ty ucierpisz, to nie mogę się nie martwić – odparł mężczyzna, a jego obawy wciąż były widoczne.   
   
\- Wiem, ale to mój wybór. A nawet więcej, moja przyjemność.  
   
\- Zobaczymy co o tym powiesz za dwa tygodnie, dobrze? - powiedział Severus, w końcu odkładając tłumaczenie, by zając się śniadaniem.  
   
* * *   
   
Wieczorem dwa tygodnie później, Harry leżał w łóżku po wzięciu pierwszej dawki lekarstwa na wampiryzm i musiał niestety przyznać Severusowi rację. To nie była przyjemność; tak naprawdę, to doświadczenie było tak odległe od przyjemności, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak to jest czuć się dobrze, a to było dopiero szesnaście pierwszych godzin procesu.  
   
Gdy Harry o wschodzie słońca, w nów księżyca, wypił pierwszy łyk parującego, żółtego, obrzydliwego naparu, cały ranek spędził siedząc na toalecie z powodu biegunki, a popołudnie wymiotując do wiaderka. Był więcej niż nieszczęśliwy, marząc, by istniał jakikolwiek inny sposób by to zrobić.   
   
Dowodziło to uporu Gryfona, że ani razu nie pomyślał o wycofaniu się ze swojego pomysłu, choć Severus groził, że nie uwarzy kolejnej dawki. Wygrał tą kłótnię. A tak mu się w każdym razie zdawało. Trudno było uważać za zwycięstwo coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się tak źle.   
   
Nawet gorszy niż to, co niezdrowy eliksir robił z jego ciałem, był efekt jaki to doświadczenie wywierało na Severusie, który patrzył jak cierpi. Wina zjadała mężczyznę żywcem, a to był dopiero pierwszy dzień. Jego kochanek z trudem patrzył mu w oczy.   
   
Severus krążył przed otwartymi drzwiami łazienki przez cały dzień, usiłując nie zakłócać mu prywatności, ale być na tyle blisko, by go złapać, gdyby zemdlał - co wciąż było prawdopodobne.   
   
Teraz, gdy skurcze, wypróżnianie i wymioty wreszcie ustały, Harry był oparty o stos poduszek na łóżku i starał się odpocząć.   
   
Severus siedział na krześle u jego boku. Jego twarz wyglądała jak wyryta w kamieniu; pełna była sztywnych i pełnych bólu linii.   
   
Mężczyzna trzymał na kolanach miseczkę z delikatnym, warzywnym bulionem. Spoglądał w niego tak, jakby ukrywał wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata w swoich mętnych głębiach. Jego półdługie, czarne włosy osłaniały twarz, bo jego głowa była pochylona.   
   
Harry nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek widział kochanka tak pokonanego.   
   
Jakby wyczuwając jego wzrok, Severus zerknął na niego.  
   
\- Chciałbyś spróbować wypić kolejny łyk zupy?  
   
Harry'emu nie udało się utrzymać ostatniej z porcji w sobie.   
   
\- Tak, poproszę - powiedział, choć zrobił to głównie po to, by Severus się do niego zbliżył.  
   
Mężczyzna przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Włożył delikatnie dłoń pod jego głowę, podniósł go i przytrzymał miskę drugą ręką przy jego ustach.    
   
Harry wziął łyk chudego, słonego bulionu i wyszeptał podziękowania. Ten łyk zdawał się chcieć pozostać tam, gdzie dotarł.   
   
\- Jeszcze?  
   
\- Nie, dzięki. - Harry położył rękę na ramieniu Severusa i powiedział:  
   
\- Nie musisz na to patrzeć. Poppy może się mną zająć, jeśli jej powiemy, co robimy.  
   
Pani Pomfrey, Minerva, Hagrid i Severus byli jedynym pracownikami, którzy pozostali w zamku na wakacje.   
   
\- Czy wolałbyś być z nią? Wiem... że nie jestem zbyt współczującym opiekunem - odpowiedział mężczyzna sztywno, znów uciekając wzrokiem.  
   
W tej chwili Harry zrobiłby wszystko, by zobaczyć drwinę skierowaną na siebie.   
   
To widmo pełne poczucia winy, było dla niego boleśniejsze niż skurcze spowodowane eliksirem.  
   
\- Nie to miałem na myśli - szybko poprawił go Harry. - Po prostu wiem, że to dla ciebie tortura.  
   
Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń, by dotknąć policzka kochanka.   
   
Oczy Severusa zacisnęły się, gdy odwrócił twarz, by wtulić policzek w jego spoconą dłoń, a jego prawa ręka uniosła się i przytrzymała jego własną.  
   
\- To ja powinienem to znosić.   
   
\- I tak jest. Obaj to znosimy.  
   
Przycisnął rękę do twarzy Severusa, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Przez sekundę lub dwie, mężczyzna się wzbraniał, ale potem podciągnął długie nogi i skulił się przy nim na małej przestrzeni na brzegu łóżka. Jego głowa spoczywała obok głowy Harry'ego na rogu poduszki. Ciemno odziane ramię ułożyło się na jego piersi, a Severus wydał dźwięk brzmiący niemal jak łkanie.   
   
Harry przycisnął mocniej do siebie to ramię. Nie spojrzał na dumną twarz kochanka, bo wiedział jak ciężko było Severusowi utrzymać kontrolę.   
   
\- Czuję się lepiej - powiedział Harry, jak gdyby nic nie usłyszał. Był zaskoczony, że jego słowa okazały się być prawdą. Był tak słaby, jak przysłowiowy kociak, ale przynajmniej nie było już więcej skurczów ani problemów trawiennych.  
   
\- Obejmowanie cię pomaga.   
   
Uświadamiając sobie, co robił przez cały dzień i fakt, że jego kochanek ma bardzo wrażliwe zmysły, Harry stwierdził:  
   
\- Z pewnością nie pachnę teraz za dobrze.  
   
Ręka Severusa zacisnęła się. Harry poczuł wargi mężczyzny przyciskające się do jego czoła, a jego towarzysz odpowiedział:  
   
\- Pachniesz jakbyś był żywy. To wszystko na czym mi zależy.  
   
Utulony w chroniącym go cieple, zasnął.    
   
Harry nie wiedział, jak długo spał, ale gdy otworzył oczy odkrył, że ogień w kominku prawie się wypalił. Severus wciąż go obejmował i zdawało się, że nie poruszył się przez kilka godzin.   
   
Harry wciąż czuł się słabo, ale nie potrzebował toalety ani wiadra. Odwracając się, napotkał ciemne, obserwujące go oczy.  
   
\- To już chyba czas, byś się pożywił.  
   
Severus spiął się na to zaspane oświadczenie. Ten pełen winy wzrok wciąż się w niego wpatrywał, bez słów błagając go, by nie musiał tego robić.   
   
\- Cały koncept opiera się na filtrowaniu lekarstwa przez moją krew - powiedział Harry, a jego głos był zgrubiały z powodu snu. - Jeśli jej nie wypijesz, to to wszystko pójdzie na marne.   
   
Harry ułożył dłoń na karku Severusa i przyciągnął głowę kochanka do swojego gardła. Mężczyzna mu na to pozwolił.  
   
Harry zadrżał, gdy poczuł wilgotny oddech na wrażliwej skórze szyi. Nawet czując się jak na pół martwy, to perspektywa żywienie się przez mężczyznę podnieciła go.   
   
Harry czekał. Minęła minuta, potem następna, a język wciąż go nie dotknął.   
   
\- Severusie?   
   
Długie palce zacisnęły się ma bawełnianej koszuli nocnej, którą nosił Harry. Severus uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Wyraz jego twarzy pełen był emocji, których nigdy wcześniej na niej nie widział.   
   
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. Jesteś zbyt chory. To wyczerpie cię za bardzo. Proszę... nigdy nie czułem się jak potwór będąc z tobą. Nie rób mi tego. Nie, gdy tak źle się czujesz.   
   
Jego żołądek zacisnął się i powodem tego nie były skurcze. Severus nigdy go o nic nie prosił. Nie w łóżku ani nie poza nim.  
   
Harry głaskał tłuste włosy, odsuwając je z niespokojnej twarzy kochanka. Od chwili, gdy poczuł się fatalnie tego ranka wiedział, że to będzie najtrudniejsza część. Choć Severus nigdy go nie rozpieszczał, to był w stosunku do niego bardzo opiekuńczy. Wiedział, że myśl o karmieniu się na nim po takim dniu zabijała mężczyznę.   
   
Harry przełknął ślinę suchymi ustami.   
   
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz tego robić. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co czułeś, patrząc na mnie w takim stanie przez cały dzień, ale... musimy to zrobić. To nasza jedyna szansa. To będzie miesiąc z piekła rodem, ale pozostanie nam cała reszta życia. Tak bardzo tego pragnę. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale proszę, pożyw się? To tylko dwie minuty. To nawet nie w przybliżeniu tyle, ile to trwa zwykle. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Przyrzekam.   
   
Gdyby wiaderko stało w pobliżu, to chyba podałby je Severusowi. Jego kochanek wyglądał na fizycznie chorego w związku z tym, czego od niego wymagał. Jednak mężczyzny nie można było nie nazwać odważnym. Po długim, drżącym oddechu skinął głową. Ponura determinacja sprawiła, że te ostre rysy nabrały stalowego charakteru i Severus po raz kolejny pochylił głowę do gardła Harry'ego.  
   
Tym razem nie musiał czekać długo, by ten zdolny język go dotknął. Eliksir musiał go naprawdę wyczerpać, bo chociaż poczuł takie samo ciepło jak zawsze, gdy enzymy wniknęły przez jego skórę, by ją odczulić, to nie podniecił się seksualnie.   
   
 Harry zastanawiał się, czy eliksir już działał i jego brak reakcji był związany z antidotum Slytherina, czy może chorobą.   
   
Odwrócił głowę na bok, tak by widzieć zegar, który postawił na nocnej szafce. To był zegar na mugolskie baterie, z wielkimi cyferblatem, który mógł odczytać bez okularów.   
   
Ból płynący z kłów Severusa przebijających skórę był tak ostry jak zawsze, ale zmniejszył się szybko.   
   
Severus zdawał się wiedzieć, kiedy minuta się zmieniła. Zaczął ssać dokładnie o 23:37.  
   
Dziwnie i rozczarowująco było nie czuć, jak jego ciało lata z rozkoszy, gdy Severus się żywił, ale była to także ulga. Gdyby stał się zbyt podniecony, to nie byłby w stanie pilnować czasu, a instrukcje Slytherina były bardzo jasne co do tego, że wampir nie mógł wypić zbyt wiele zmienionej krwi dawcy przy jednym karmieniu.   
   
Gdy ostatni numer zmienił się na 9, Harry dotknął pleców mężczyzny i szepnął:  
   
\- Już.  
   
Severus natychmiast wycofał kły i polizał obszar, aż cały ból zniknął.  
   
Gdy mężczyzna uniósł głowę, jego pełen winy wzrok odwrócił się. Nie potrzeba było dużych umiejętności obserwacyjnych, nawet będąc zmęczonym, by dostrzec w oczach mistrza eliksirów nienawiść do samego siebie.  
   
Harry objął dłonią gładki policzek kochanka i znów na niego spojrzał. Mężczyzna wciąż miał wystające kły.   
   
\- Dziękuję.  
   
Oczy Severusa zamknęły się, by za moment znów się otworzyć i odpowiedzieć słowami pełnymi udręki:  
   
\- Znosisz to dla mnie. To ja powinienem dziękować tobie.   
   
Harry patrzył z fascynacją, jak czubki kłów zmniejszają się. Zwykle mdlał już z rozkoszy i nie widział jak to się działo.   
   
\- Nigdy byś tego nie zrobił, gdyby cię nie zmusił - odparł Harry zgrzytliwie.  
   
Palce mężczyzny dotknęły miejsca, w którym się pożywiał.   
   
\- Nie mogę nawet uleczyć twoje gardła. Instrukcje nie pozwalają używać na tobie żadnej magii.   
   
\- W porządku. To nie boli.  
   
Spoglądając na Severusa, spytał:  
   
\- Czujesz jakieś zmiany związane z moją krwią?  
   
Mężczyzna wolno potrząsnął głową.  
   
\- Nie. Czuje się tak samo. Tyle, że...  
   
\- Tak? - zachęcił go Harry.  
   
\- Dwie minuty normalnie nie byłby wystarczające, by mnie nasycić a... nie czuję teraz głodu.   
   
\- To świetnie - uśmiechnął się. Wydarzenia z tego dnia nałożyły się na siebie i Harry wymamrotał:  
   
\- Jestem zmęczony. Możesz mnie obejmować jeszcze przez jakiś czas?  
   
Severus szybko rzucił zaklęcie transfigurujące, by zmienić swoje ubranie w szarą koszulę. Potem bez słowa przesunął ich tak, by mógł leżeć płasko na plecach i ułożył Harry'ego na sobie.   
   
\- Tak lepiej - stwierdził Harry. - Obudzisz mnie o wschodzie słońca?  
   
\- Tak.   
   
\- Czy następna dawka eliksiru jest gotowa? - upewnił się.  
   
Severus ponuro odpowiedział:  
   
\- Tak.   
   
\- Kocham cię.   
   
Harry nie mówił tych słów zbyt często, bo wiedział jak niekomfortowo czuł się Severus słysząc je, ale uważał, że powinien je powiedzieć dziś.   
   
Mężczyzna w ogóle nie ruszał się pod jego policzkiem, prawie zdawał się nie oddychać. Po dłuższej przerwie, usłyszał szept:  
   
\- Po dzisiejszym dniu nie mógłbym mieć co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Mam nadzieję, że ty też znasz moje... uczucia.   
   
Wiedząc, że nie powinien robić zamieszania słysząc taką deklarację, uśmiechnął się i śpiący powiedział:  
   
\- Więc wszystko w porządku, prawda?  
   
Jego ostatnim świadomym odczuciem była dłoń Severusa głaszcząca jego plecy, gdy zasypiał.  
   
   
* Słówko "sanguine" oznacza zarówno optymistyczny jak i krwisty.


	16. Chapter 16

Następne dwadzieścia siedem dni było najtrudniejszymi w życiu Harry’ego. Godziny podczas których nie spał, wypełnione były skurczami żołądka, wymiotami i wypróżnianiem się, gdy eliksir zmieniał jego ciało po to, by wyleczyć jego kochanka. Severus snuł teorie, że enzymy w miksturze Slytherina działały na Harry’ego na poziomie molekularnym, czasowo zmieniając strukturę jego komórek krwi.

Przypuszczał, że miało to sens, skoro Severus został zainfekowany poprzez wypicie anormalnej krwi, by tylko inna, anormalna krew mogła zwalczyć zakażenie. Wiedział tylko, że transformacja w nim bolała bardziej niż cokolwiek, czego doświadczył.

Nie mógł pić wystarczająco dużo, by być odpowiednio nawodnionym, więc Severus nauczył się mugolskiej sztuki podawania mu płynów i pozostałych składników dożylnie. Jego oczy otworzyły się na świat mugolskiej medycyny. Mężczyzna chciał więc spróbować załagodzić najgorsze symptomy niemagicznymi sposobami, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na to bojąc się, że zakażą krew i zrujnują całą ich ciężką pracę. Jedyną rzeczą, której był bardziej pewien niż miłości do kochanka było to, ze nie dałby rady przejść przez to drugi raz.

Choć wiedział, że poczucie winy u Severusa się nie zmieniło, to mężczyzna nauczył się ukrywać je lepiej w ciągu kolejnych czterech tygodni.

To był dziwny okres cierpienia i niesamowitego wiązania się ze sobą. Severus był przy nim każdej minuty, każdego dnia, pomagając mu, gdy szedł do toalety, trzymając go siedząc na brzegu wanny, gdy walczył z jękami z powodu skurczów, podawał mu kroplówkę, by go nawadniała, obejmował, by mógł odpocząć… fizycznie było to okropne doświadczenie, ale nigdy nie czuł się bardziej kochany i doceniany w swoim życiu.

Każdego dnia widział zmiany jakie przynosiły ich starania w Severusie. Początkowo różnica była ledwo zauważalna dla któregokolwiek z nich, ale po jakimś tygodniu kolory mężczyzny się zmieniły. Żółtawy odcień opuścił jego skórę. Jego kochanek twierdził także, że ciągła potrzeba picia krwi zmalała.

Te małe zwycięstwa pomagały Harry’emu się trzymać. Każdego dnia rano spoglądał na lekko zaróżowione policzki, gdy jego kochanek budził go o wschodzie słońca, a to dawało mu odwagę, by wypić wstrętny napar, który sprawiał, że skręcał się z bólu w łazience przez cały dzień.

To był ostatni poranek. Dwudziesty ósmy dzień, ten na który czekali. Teraz musiał tylko wziąć ostatni eliksir, pić krew Severusa przez dwie minuty, pozwolić ciału przetworzyć miksturę i krew wampira przez cały dzień, sprawić by mężczyzna wypił z niego po raz ostatni i wtedy jego kochanek będzie wyleczony.

To właśnie ta część o piciu krwi Severusa wciąż go martwiła, ale wszystko szło tak dobrze, że ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że teraz się rozpadnie. Musiało zadziałać. Po prostu musiało.

Obudził się, gdy jego towarzysz opuścił ich łóżko na godzinę przed wschodem słońca. Już wrócił, z czarą pełną parującego, żółtego eliksiru w dłoniach. Nie podszedł prosto do niego, tak jak za każdym wcześniejszym razem, by podać mu miksturę. Jego kochanek stał przy szafce nocnej, a ]zmartwiony wzrok przenosił się pomiędzy naparem, a Harry’m.

\- To ostatni – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.

\- To może być twój ostatni dzień jako człowiek – odpowiedział Severus.

\- Wiedzieliśmy o tym, gdy zaczynaliśmy. Jednak tak się nie stanie – nalegał Harry, patrząc w ten udręczony, ciemny wzrok. - Lekarstwo działa tak, jak napisano w notatkach Slytherina. Poprawia ci się każdego dnia. Spójrz na siebie! Twoje policzki są bardziej zaróżowione niż moje.

\- Poza faktem, że trułeś się, co sprawiło, że jesteś blady, to karmiłem się ludzką krwią każdego dnia przez miesiąc. Powiedziałem ci, że to zmieniłoby mój wygląd dramatycznie – przypomniał mu Severus. - Nie mamy dowodów, że antidotum odpowiada za to w jakikolwiek sposób.

\- Nie piłeś wystarczająco dużo, by przeżyć – odpowiedział Harry. - I przestałeś brać eliksiry, które pomagały ci przetrwać bez krwi. Powinieneś być w kryzysie po kilku dniach, gdyby antidotum nie działało, ale tak nie było. Czujesz się dobrze, a jutro będziesz wyleczony.

\- O ile finalny eliksir nie zawiedzie. Mogliśmy pomylić się w tłumaczeniu, albo mogłem zepsuć napar… możesz się obudzić zmieniony, o ile w ogóle się obudzisz. Składniki w ostatniej porcji byłyby wystarczające, by zabić.

\- Tak się nie stanie – westchnął Harry. - Moja krew też się zmieniła, tak jak to przewidziały notatki. Tłumaczenie jest prawidłowe. Sprawdziliśmy je wielokrotnie. Jest idealne. Wiesz o tym. A jeśli mowa o popsuciu przez ciebie eliksiru – kiedy zdarzyło ci się to ostatni raz?

\- Nie o to chodzi! - nalegał Severus. - Jeśli ta mikstura nie zadziała, skażę cię na na takie samo piekło, która ja znosiłem od trzydziestu lat...

\- Severusie, już o tym rozmawialiśmy – przerwał miękko. - Jestem gotowy podjąć ryzyko. Cokolwiek się stanie będziemy razem.

\- Jeśli to zawiedzie, to nie będziemy mogli być ze sobą tak, jak dotychczas. Gdy się zmienisz nie będę mógł się na tobie karmić. Obaj musielibyśmy szukać pożywienia gdzieś indziej. Oddalimy się od siebie i…

\- Nie oddalimy się! Zadziała. Podejdź tu i daj mi ten cholerny eliksir - stwierdził Harry, tracąc cierpliwość do tej kłótni. Czy Severus naprawdę sądził, że zniósł ten miesiąc choroby, by wycofać się w ostatniej chwili?

Przez niechęć mężczyzny przy ostatniej fazie i jego powolne kroki, każdy by pomyślał, że to Severus jest ofiarą wampira, zmuszaną wbrew własnej woli do karmienia głodnego potwora, albo że był pod Imperiusem. Było jasne, że mężczyzna robił to wbrew własnemu rozsądkowi.

Jego kochanek przystanął dotykając brzegu łózka udami przykrytymi spodniami, ale nie podał mu czarki.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć ornamentowane naczynie z zaciśniętych dłoni i przełknął obrzydliwy napar tak szybko, jak mógł. Jak zawsze, musiał się bardzo starać, by nie zwymiotować. Tego ranka, dawka smakowała bardziej gorzko niż zwykle.

Przesuwając się na środek łóżka, Harry poklepał ciepłą powierzchnię, którą właśnie opuścił.

\- Chodź. Musimy się tym zająć zanim pojawią się skurcze.

Wszystkie kolory, które Severus odzyskał w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni teraz zniknęły. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć albo zacząć uciekać. Poczucie winy uderzyło w Harry’ego, gdy zauważył, że jego towarzysz drży.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Proszę, połóż się obok mnie?

W jego twarzy widoczna była obawa, jeśli nie przerażenie, gdy niechętnie opadł na łóżko.

Harry nie rozluźnił się, dopóki odziane w czarne buty stopy nie oparły się na brązowej pościeli.

\- Accio nóż – szepnął Harry, przyzywając mały, bardzo ostry nóż z szafki nocnej. Gdy chłodna, koścista rączka dotknęła jego dłoni, odwrócił się do Severusa i zamarł. Nie zastanawiał się nad faktem, że będzie musiał przeciąć ciało, by dostać się do krwi. Strach w oczach kochanka sprawiał, że poczuł się okropnie. Usiłując go zignorować, przełknął ślinę i spytał:

\- Gdzie mam…?

Patrząc mu w oczy, mężczyzna rozpiął sztywną, czarną kamizelę i białą koszulę, odsłaniając szyję. Długie, poplamione palce uniosły się, by wskazać miejsce na gardle tuż pod szczęką.

\- Tutaj. Pamiętaj, tylko przez dwie minuty. Będę obserwował zegar.

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w kierunku szafki ze stojącym na niej mugolskim zegarem.

Nienawidząc tego, Harry ostrożnie przeciął skórę i żyłę. Severus nawet nie drgnął. Krew rozlała się po porcelanowobiałym ciele niczym na śniegu. Jego żołądek buntował się, gdy czekał na słowa kochanka.

\- Zacznij na trzy. Raz, dwa…

Harry obniżył głowę i zaczął ssać, gdy zabrzmiało „trzy”. Ohydny, metaliczny posmak wypełnił jego usta. Ledwo był w stanie przełykać. Był zbyt świadomy tego, że Severus mógł mieć rację, że to może być jego własna zguba, a nie ich ocalenie. Jednak nie mówił tego na głos. Nie mógł się już wycofać.

Przerażała go trochę ilość krwi spływającej do jego ust. Połykał i połykał modląc się, by nie zwymiotować, gdy tylko skończy. Jego obrzydzenie sprawiało, że dławił się przy każdym przełknięciu. Eliksir i krew leżały niczym worek ołowiu w jego pustym żołądku.

Gorszy był jednak wstręt Severusa z powodu tego, co robili. Mężczyzna był tak niechętny, że Harry czuł się jakby go gwałcił. Leżał sztywno jak zwłoki, ledwo oddychając, gdy Harry ssał z jego gardła. Dłonie jego kochanka były zaciśnięte na kołnierzyku nocnej koszuli Harry’ego jakby zmuszając się, by go z siebie nie zrzucić.

To wcale nie było gorące i seksowne jak wtedy, gdy Severus się na nim karmił. Wymusiła to ponura konieczność i obaj musieli po prostu to zrobić.

Te dwie minuty zdawały się trwać wieczność. Harry zmusił się, by pić z przecięcia, choć bardzo chciał wypluć dziwnie smakującą krew.

W końcu dłoń Severusa dotknęła jego głowy.

\- Już czas.

Odsunął usta od szyi kochanka i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć głębokiego cięcia z boleśnie wyglądającymi śladami po ssaniu, a potem wyszeptał czar leczący. Instrukcje eliksiru nie mówiły nic o nieużywaniu magii na wampirze, tylko że dawca musi pozostać nieskalany magią. Slytherin tak precyzyjnie wszystko opisywał, że nie zapomniałby wspomnieć o czymś tak ważnym.

\- To koniec – powiedział Harry, a jego głos był gruby i niewyraźny.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Severus podobnym tonem, a jego przeszywający wzrok wpatrywał się w twarz Harry’ego.

\- Gdy zostałeś zmieniony, to jak dużo czasu zajęło krwi wampira zabicie cię? - Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że takie pytanie powinien był zadać zanim zaczęli.

Jakieś dziesięć minut – Severus zdawał się czuć jego strach, bo dodał łagodnie:

\- Nie było żadnego bólu. Przeszyło mnie zimno i zasnąłem – obudziłem się trzy dni później.

\- Obejmiesz mnie? - zapytał Harry cicho, wiedząc, że zmusił mężczyznę do tego i tak naprawdę nie miał prawa o to prosić.

Jednak ramiona Severusa natychmiast się na nim zamknęły, przyciągając go do piersi. Trzymał go prawie niewygodnie ciasno, gdy Harry przyciskał policzek do rozpiętej, sztywnej, wykrochmalonej koszuli i wdychał zapach kochanka.

\- Harry?

Nawet teraz mężczyzna rzadko używał jego pierwszego imienia.

\- Tak?

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek się wydarzy… kocham cię. Nie będziesz sam.

Oczy Harry’ego zacisnęły się i objął mężczyznę ciaśniej.

\- Wiem. Też cię kocham.

\- Po tym wszystkim nie mógłbym mieć już żadnych wątpliwości – wyszeptał Severus głaskając jego włosy. Po minucie spytał:

\- Gdy znów będziesz się dobrze czuł, a ja zostanę uleczony, czy chciałbyś świętować z jakiejś konkretnej okazji?

Harry nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek docenił jakieś słowa bardziej. Czuł napięcie w mięśniach i mógł powiedzieć, że jego towarzysz leżał i czekał aż umrze. To, że jego na co dzień pesymistyczny kochanek starał się go rozweselić, choć sam oczekiwał najgorszego, poruszył go głęboko.

\- Chciałbym pojechać gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło i słonecznie, gdzie moglibyśmy leżeć na plaży przez cały dzień i kochać się na piasku.

\- Czy w ogóle leżałeś kiedyś na piasku? - zapytał Severus rozbawionym tonem, który często pojawiał się, gdy Harry zadał głupie pytanie.

Harry spojrzał w górę, by napotkać wzrok kochanka. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z taką intensywnością, że zdawał się go utrwalać w pamięci.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem oceanu ani nie spacerowałem po żadnej plaży, poza tą przy jeziorze w Hogwarcie.

Żal pojawił się na tych zazwyczaj ostrych rysach.

\- Nigdy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdy byłem w szkole, zawsze zagrażał mi Voldemort. A potem… po śmierci Rona i Hermiony, nie widziałem w tym żadnego sensu. Nigdy nawet nie byłem na wakacjach. Wolne brałem tylko wtedy, gdy zostałem ranny w czasie akcji i potrzebowałem odpoczynku.

\- Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Mamy jeszcze miesiąc zanim szkoła się zacznie. Jutro poszukamy jakiejś plaży – obiecał mu Severus. Ramiona znów się na nim zacisnęły.

Usiłując nie myśleć o tym, co jutro może się dziać z jego ciałem, Harry leżał bez ruchu w objęciach kochanka i słuchał jego równego bicia serca.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Severus jakiś czas później.

\- Dobrze.

\- Żadnego chłodu?

\- Nie, ale trzymasz mnie pod pościelą – zauważył Harry. - Zawsze mi ciepło w twoich ramionach.

Rytm serca mężczyzny i jego oddech ukołysały go i wyciągnęły z niego napięcie. Przypominając sobie jak fizycznie wymagający był ostatni miesiąc, Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie odpłynąć.

\- Harry?

Wybudził się. Jego serce zaczęło walić w panice. Nie wiedział jak długo spał, czy minęły trzy dni, czy trzy minuty.

Wciąż tkwił w objęciach Severusa, ale nie był pewien, czy jego kochanek nie spędziłby trzech dni u jego boku, czekając aż się obudzi.

\- Minęła godzina. Jak się czujesz? - w głosie Severusa słychać było pierwsze ślady prawdziwego podniecenia. - Wypiłeś wystarczającą ilość mojej krwi, by cię zabiła. Gdybyś miał się zmienić, to już by się zaczęło.

\- Ja, er, czuje się dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze. Nawet eliksir jeszcze nie sprawia mdłości. Skurcze już powinny się pojawić, prawda? - zapytał Harry, zdziwiony.

\- Tak było za poprzednimi razami – odparł Severus.

\- To dobry znak, czyż nie?

\- Nie mogę nie cieszyć się z czegoś, co zmniejsza twoje cierpienie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, pochylając się, by pocałować jego czoło.

\- Czy chciałbyś poczytać mi dalej tę książkę z wczoraj, gdy będziemy czekać? - zapytał Harry. Severus czytał mu „The Holmes - Dracula File” Freda Saberhagena przez ostatnie dwa dni. Mężczyzna powiedział, że to jedna z niewielu powieści opisujących jego przypadłość, która mu się podobała. Podejrzewał, że miało to większy związek z Holmesem, niż z tą częścią o wampirach. Severus zdawał się być zaintrygowany fikcyjnym, wiktoriańskim detektywem.

Gdy skończą z antidotum, Harry chciał kupić kochankowi całą serię książek Conana Doyla. Potem wziąłby mugolski odtwarzacz i kupił wszystkie filmy o Sherlocku Holmesie, jakie mógł znaleźć. Tak wiele chciał dzielić z kochankiem, mieli tyle rzeczy, na które mogli czekać w przyszłości.

Przytulił się do boku mężczyzny, gdy jego towarzysz usiadł, by sięgnąć po powieść z szafki nocnej. Gdy głęboki, bogaty głos zaczął czytać tam, gdzie wczoraj skończył, Harry zamknął oczy i cieszył się zmysłowym tonem kulturalnego głosu.

Dzień minął szybko, o wiele szybciej niż poprzednie cztery tygodnie. Choć Harry był słaby i wyczerpany to fakt, że czuł się lepiej poprawiał jego nastrój. Mężczyzna też zdawał się być pocieszony. Zamiast po prostu popychać jedzenie na talerze podczas lunchu, Severus w końcu coś zjadł. Fakt, że Harry też był w stanie zjeść i utrzymać w sobie coś innego niż słabą zupę, zdawał się zachwycać mężczyznę, choć jego kochanek usiłował ukryć podekscytowanie.

Teraz, kilka godzin po zachodzie słońca, nadeszła chwila prawdy.

Harry siedział na łóżku w miejscu, w którym spędził większość czasu przez ostatni miesiąc, obserwując twarz Severusa, gdy jego towarzysz odczytywał ostatni rozdział powieści siedząc na krześle. Mężczyzna wyglądał o wiele zdrowiej i to było wspaniałe. Harry nie mógł się doczekać, aż sam poczuje się na tyle dobrze, by mogli świętować.

Gdy historia doszła do nieuniknionego zakończenia, Harry nie mógł nie czuć, że ich własne życie wyglądało podobnie dziwacznie. Nieważne co się dziś stanie, wszystko zmieni się dla nich na zawsze.

Jeśli wszystko potoczy się tak, jak tego oczekiwali, zmiana będzie fantastyczna. Harry nie chciał myśleć co się stanie, jeśli lekarstwo zawiedzie. Nie tylko znaczyłoby to, że jego cierpienie przez cały miesiąc poszło na marne; pozostawiłoby to Severusa bez nadziei na znalezienie antidotum. Nie miałby już po co już szukać zaginionej wiedzy w kolekcjach Mrocznych Artefaktów. Nie byłoby więcej szans na cuda. Severus zostałby skazany na taki los na dobre, chyba że sam stworzyłby lekarstwo.

Całym sercem modlił się, by antidotum Slytherina zadziałało. Harry wiedział, ze jeśli tak się nie stanie, to on będzie musiał ich przez to przeprowadzić. Nie wiedział jednak, czy ma wystarczającą siłę, by dać sobie radę z tak ogromnym rozczarowaniem po tak ciężkim miesiącu.

\- Przypuszczam, że czekanie dłużej byłoby tylko zwlekaniem – zauważył Severus, odkładając powieść na szafkę.

\- Tak.

\- Jeśli to zawiedzie… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Zadziała – nalegał Harry. Przesunął się na łóżku, by zrobić mu miejsce.

Patrzył, jak Severus zdejmuje szatę, kamizelkę, koszulę i buty, zanim nie położył się obok w samych spodniach i podkoszulku.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na tak spiętego, jak Harry się czuł. Obaj byli bardzo zdenerwowani.

Głaskając włosy Severusa wyznał cicho:

\- Wiesz, będę za tym tęsknił. - Wzrok kochanka zdawał się poddawać w wątpliwość jego zdrowie psychiczne. - Oczywiście nie chcę żeby lekarstwo zawiodło, ale zawsze uwielbiałem, gdy się karmiłeś.

\- Wciąż jesteś obłąkany – powiedział Severus łagodnie. - I bardzo możliwe, ze nie będziesz musiał za niczym tęsknić.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, to będzie nasz ostatni raz. Zadziała. Czuję to… w mojej krwi. A mówiąc o tym, myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć.

Severus przytaknął i pocałował go. Nawet, jeśli ostatnio był zbyt chory, by się podniecić, zawsze uwielbiał całować mężczyznę. Otworzył usta przy pierwszym dotyku warg kochanka.

Pocałunek był mokry i długi. Harry czekał aż początkowe zawroty głowy uderzą w niego, ale chociaż obaj praktycznie wysysali z siebie płyny, pokój pozostał nieruchomy.

Severus odsunął się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Moja ślina już na ciebie nie działa.

\- Może to efekt napicia się twojej krwi. Notatki Slytherina mówiły, że gdy eliksir będzie działał w tobie, to twoje wampirze cechy się zmniejszą. Wyciągnięcie kłów zajmuje ci wieczność – przypomniał mu Harry.

\- Tak, tym bardziej powinniśmy już zacząć – powiedział Severus i pochylił głowę, mając nadzieję, że to ostatni raz.

Harry zadrżał, gdy ciepły, wilgotny oddech dotknął jego skóry. Potem język mężczyzny zaczął lizać to dobrze mu znane miejsce. Choć to było cudowne, to zabrakło ekstatycznego ciepła rozchodzącego się z punktu karmienia. Do tej pory ślina Severusa powinna już przejść przez skórę i odrętwić ten obszar tak, by gdy kły się przebiją ból był mniejszy i by się podniecił. Jednak dziś wieczorem jego wrażliwość nie zmalała. Nie było żadnego seksualnego podniecenia od dnia, w którym Harry wypił pierwszy z eliksirów Slytherina. Czuł, jak język Severusa liże go przez bardzo długi czas. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nic go nie odczuli, Harry w końcu stwierdził:

\- Po prostu się pożyw. Ślina dziś nie działa.

\- Ja… nie mogę – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Severusie, to tylko mały ból. Zniosę go przez dwie minuty.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Moje… zęby się nie wysunęły – stwierdził Severus. Jego zdenerwowany ton wyraźnie mówił, że jego kochanek nie wiedział, czy być zaalarmowanym czy może powinno mu ulżyć.

\- Accio nóż – powiedział Harry, przywołując ostrze, którego używał wcześniej, by wypić krew Severusa. - Proszę. Użyj tego.

Mógł poczuć niechęć mężczyzny, gdy ten wziął ostrze do ręki, ale kochanek nic więcej nie powiedział. Po tym jak Severus wziął się w garść, ostrożnie przeciął skórę pod żyłą szyjną.

Bolało tak, jak zawsze bolała rana po nożu. Gdy popłynęła ciepła krew, Harry odwrócił głowę, by obserwować zegar, szykując się do powiedzenia mężczyźnie, kiedy ma zacząć się karmić. Gdy 21.26 zmieniła się na 21.27 Severus zaczął ssać ranę.

Harry nigdy nie wiedział, jak bardzo te ostre kły wkładane prosto w żyłę, które utrzymywały ją otwartą, pomagały zmniejszyć dyskomfort żywienia. Gdy mężczyzna wysysał krew przez otwarte cięcie, to cholernie bolało. Jednak nie poruszył się i pozwoli kochankowi pić.

Wskazówka na zegarze przemieściła się na 21.29. Otworzył usta, by poinformować o tym Severusa, ale ten podniósł głowę.

\- Skończyłem – stwierdził łagodnie jego towarzysz.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dziwnie – odpowiedział Severus. - Pozwól mi to wyleczyć, skoro magia może być już używana…

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył wziąć różdżkę, jego oczy przewróciły się do tyłu i opadł na jego pierś.

\- Severusie! - zawołał.

Zsunął z siebie wyższego towarzysza, kładąc go płasko na plecach. Gwałtownie szukał pulsu na gardle kochanka, przykładając mu głowę do piersi. Zarówno serce jak i puls były wyczuwalne. Szybkość, z jaką biło serce była przerażająca; ale biło, a tylko to miało znaczenie.

Pierś Severusa unosiła się wolniej niż zwykle, ale równomiernie. Nie wiedział, czy to zły znak, skoro jego serce tak prędko biło.

Kropla jasnoczerwonej krwi spadła na białą koszule mężczyzny. Przypomniało mu to o przeciętym gardle, więc Harry szybko rzucił czar leczący, by ją zamknąć. Nie było już powodów do nie korzystania z magii. Albo to zadziała, albo zawiedzie.

Wszystko, co mógł teraz zrobić to siedzieć i czekać.

Początkowo Severus spał spokojnie jak dziecko, ale potem jego rysy twarzy wykrzywił ból i zaczął wydawać ostre, przejmujące dźwięki, a jego ciało skuliło się.

Notatki Slytherina informowały, że wampir będzie spał przez godzinę, a potem obudzi się zdrowy. Jednak zapiski nic nie mówiły o tych płaczliwych odgłosach ani bólu. Choć Harry sądził, że tego drugiego należało oczekiwać.

Zmiany dziejące się w ciele mężczyzny były radykalne. Cały jego organizm przekształcał się dzięki eliksirowi, przeobrażał się z powrotem na ludzki. Harry nie miał zbyt wiele kontaktu z mugolską nauką, ale wiedział dość, by przypuszczać, że ciało Severusa zmieniało się na poziomie genetycznym, całe jego DNA tworzyło się na nowo. Nie zaskakiwało go, że taka transformacja musiała boleć niczym Cruciatus.

Każdy z tych udręczonych jęków przeszywał go. To był jego pomysł; zmusił mężczyznę, by to zrobił. To jego krew przysporzyła mu agonii.

Teraz, gdy był w tej samej pozycji co Severus przez cały miesiąc, musząc stać obok bezsilnie i patrzeć, jak jego kochanek cierpi, nie miał pojęcia jak mężczyzna radził sobie z tym tak długo. Wiedział, że to było trudne dla jego towarzysza, ale teraz, gdy był tu czując to samo, zdał sobie sprawę jak nieznośnie okrutne to było.

Życząc sobie, by mógł zabrać ból i przenieść go na siebie, wtulił się w skulonego mężczyznę i przytrzymał go ciasno, przykładając usta do spoconych włosów przy karku Severusa.

Czuł się jakby leżał tu od lat, przyciskając blisko pełne bólu ciało kochanka. W końcu Severus wydał ostatni, ostry krzyk, który brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał jego jądra. Potem całe napięcie opuściły go i mężczyzna przestał się poruszać.

Jednak wciąż oddychał, Harry czuł jak szczupłe plecy, o które opierał się piersią, opadały i wznosiły się w równym rytmie.

Po paru minutach, mężczyzna zaczął się wybudzać.

\- Harry?

Ledwo mogąc w to uwierzyć, skinął głową i wychrypiał:

\- Jestem tu. Jak się czujesz?

\- Potrzebuje iść do toalety. Szybko.

Wypuszczając Severusa poderwał się szybko i pomógł kochankowi zejść z łóżka.

Mężczyzna zaczął się gwałtownie chwiać, gdy się wyprostował.

Harry chwycił go i pomógł utrzymać się na nogach. Obejmując ramieniem pas Severusa odprowadził go do toalety, w ten sam sposób, w jaki on był prowadzony przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Gdy dotarli do małej łazienki, puścił kochanka. Nie czekając, aż zostanie poproszony, szybko ściągnął mu spodnie oraz bieliznę i posadził na toalecie.

Podszedł z powrotem do drzwi, gdy Severus korzystał z ubikacji. Nie chciał zakłócać prywatności towarzysza, ale był zbyt zmartwiony, by się wycofać.

\- Masz skurcze? - zapytał współczując mężczyźnie, gdy ten wypróżniał się, a zapach ekskrementów wypełnił małe pomieszczenie. Zwykle to była jego wina.

\- Nie, po prostu…

Uśmiechnął się rozumiejąc, gdy policzki Severusa uroczo się zaróżowiły.

\- Wiem. To było najgorsze. Wymiotowanie nie jest przyjemne, ale to…

\- Dokładnie tak – odpowiedział Severus spięty. - Nie musisz tu stać.

\- Ty mnie nie zostawiałeś – przypomniał.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Myślę, że się umyję, gdy ty jesteś… zajęty.

\- Masz na to siłę? - zapytał Severus, jego własna wstydliwość zdawała się znikać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak Harry chwiał się ostatnio.

\- Czuje się wspaniale. Jestem trochę słaby, ale… to nic, czego kilka posiłków i sen nie załatwią.

Odwracając się do zlewu, przyzwał flanelową szmatkę z wanny, napuścił ciepłej wody do umywalki i zaczął myć twarz. Umył tak całe ciało, zmienił koszulę nocną i był w trakcie mycia zębów, gdy usłyszał odgłos spuszczanej w toalecie wody.

Severus podszedł do niego, by umyć ręce.

Przesuwając się znów zaczął szczotkować zęby, gdy zauważył coś, co sprawiło, że zamarł.

Ze względu na przypadłość Severusa, jedynym lustrem w kwaterach było małe zwierciadło na szafce z lekami, naprzeciw którego właśnie stali. Mężczyzna w ciągu lat nauczył się nie patrzeć w jego kierunku. Brak odbicia wciąż musiał mu przeszkadzać.

Stali tak bok przy boku każdego dnia, myjąc zęby obok siebie przez ostatni miesiąc. Zawsze w małym, kwadratowym lustrze było tylko jego własne odbicie, chyba że Severus celowo rzucał glamour. Jednak dziś… dziś Severus był przy nim wyraźnie widoczny.

Szczoteczka wypadła mu z dłoni z szoku. Odbiła się od namydlonych dłoni mężczyzny i spadła na białe kafelki.

\- O mój boże.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Severus wycierając pastę, którą Harry splunął na jego policzek.

\- Spójrz.

\- Na co?

\- Na siebie – w lustrze. Spójrz! Zadziałało. Mój boże, zadziałało. Jesteś wyleczony! - powiedział, wydając pełen triumfu wycie, gdy Severus w szoku wpatrywał się w maleńkie zwierciadło, którego normalnie unikał.

Jego ręce zostawiały mydlane bańki, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się, by na siebie spojrzeć i ogarnął go dziwny spokój. Severus uniósł namydloną dłoń, by dotknąć własnego policzka, jak gdyby chcąc zweryfikować to, że jest solidny.

-Merlinie, jestem paskudnym draniem, czyż nie? - powiedział Severus z szerokim, szczęśliwym uśmiechem, którego Harry wcześniej nie widział. Zmienił on całą jego twarz, ujmując mu lat.

Potem obaj śmiali się, głośno i niekontrolowanie. Jeśli był w tym histeryczny ton, to żaden z nich o to nie dbał.

Szczęśliwy, objął Severusa. Te długie palce złapały jego ramię, przyciągając go do radosnego uścisku.

Powoli ich śmiech się uspokoił, ale choć przestali chichotać, to Severus wciąż drżał.

Chwile zajęło mu zrozumienie, że to już nie wesołość sprawia, że jego kochanek się trzęsie. Gdy mężczyzna ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, Harry poczuł gorącą wilgoć spływającą na jego świeżą koszulę nocną, ale to właśnie się działo. Po cierpieniu przez ponad trzy dekady, przypuszczał, że wysoce emocjonalna reakcja Severusa była zrozumiała. Jak mogłoby być inaczej? Znał ten problem dopiero od sześciu miesięcy, a jego własne oczy zaczęły piec. Jak musiał się czuć jego kochanek, gdy wreszcie horror zniknął?

Zaciskając ramiona, odwrócił twarz w nieumyte włosy Severusa i pocałował pasmo najbliżej siebie.

\- Jesteś wolny kochanie. Wolny. Dokonaliśmy tego.

Severus uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na niego mokrymi, czerwonymi oczami.

\- To ty tego dokonałeś. Gdyby nie ty… - zgrubiały głos drżał z emocji.

Wyczuwając, że dla jego kochanka zbyt wiele się działo, przesunął ramiona na jego pas i wyprowadził go z łazienki z powrotem do sypialni.

Harry czuł się lepiej. Nie miał problemu z transfigurowaniem ubrań Severusa w długą, czarną koszulę nocną.

Położył mężczyznę na łóżku i sam wsunął się obok. Przykrywając ich pościelą ułożył się na plecach i przysunął do siebie kochanka. Gładził te szczupłe, kościste ramiona długo po tym, gdy drżenie ustało, a Severus zamarł.

Transformacja wiele kosztowała mężczyznę. Nie było więc niczym zaskakującym, że znów zasnął. Po fizycznych efektach eliksiru i emocjonalnej reakcji na lekarstwo Severus musiał być wykończony.

Sam czuł się zmęczony, zamknął więc oczy i podążył za kochankiem w głęboki sen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kilka następnych dni było czasem cichego leczenia dla nich obu. Gdy jego siły powróciły, Harry zdołał nakłonić Severusa do wychodzenia z Hogwartu na kilka godzin każdego popołudnia. To był pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał, gdy jego kochanek nie skręcał się w niewygodzie z powodu promieni słońca.

Powrócili do jedzenia posiłków przy stole nauczycielskim w Wielkiej Sali, trzy dni po wyleczeniu mężczyzny; choć byli tam tylko Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid i oni. Nauczyciele byli zebrani w małej grupce przy krańcu stołu, gdy on i Severus weszli na śniadanie po ponad miesiącu, od kiedy zniknęli.

Minerva rzuciła na niego jedno spojrzenie i zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Harry, co się stało? Jesteś blady jak śmierć.

Jej oskarżycielskie, niebieskie oczy spiorunowały wzrokiem Severusa.

Harry rozumiał, dlaczego była podejrzliwa. Policzki mężczyzny miały zdrową, różową barwę. Żółtawy odcień zniknął z twarzy i dłoni. Świeżo umyte włosy lśniły, a jego ciało wyglądało tak, jak zawsze tuż po karmieniu się. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz Severus wyglądał jak dobrze odżywiony wampir.

Widząc to samo oskarżenie odbijające się na wszystkich trzech twarzach, zatrzymali się kilka kroków od stołu. Było jasne, ze ich przyjaciele podejrzewali, że mężczyzna znęcał się nad nim podczas żywienia się.

Tej sytuacji żaden z nich nie oczekiwał. Byli tak odizolowani w kwaterach Severusa w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, że zapomnieli o innych ludziach świadomych przypadłości mężczyzny, osobach, które zauważą dramatyczne zmiany w wyglądzie, których jego kochanek starał się uniknąć i przez które cierpiał trzy dekady.

Minerva, Poppy i Hagrid zachowali się wspaniale i zaakceptowali ich związek. Żadne z nich nie skomentowało jego wprowadzenia się do lochu poza tym, że dobrze będzie mieć Harry’ego w pobliżu. Jasne było, że cała trójka ich przyjaciół właśnie zastanawiała się nad swoją akceptacją tego niezwykłego związku.

W każdym razie, twarze Minervy i Poppy wyrażały sztywną dezaprobatę. Otwarta, brodata twarz Hagrida pokazywała jego furię. Pół olbrzym piorunował Severusa wzrokiem, jakby chciał wykorzystać nogę od stołu, by zatłuc nią wampira.

\- Proszę, nie patrzcie tak na niego – stwierdził Harry siadając na tym, co zwykle krześle, dwa siedzenia na prawo od McGonagall. - Nie zrobił nic złego. Tak naprawdę, to zrobił dokładnie to, co powinien. Jest wyleczony.

\- Zbyt wielkie pobłażanie sobie nie wyleczy tego, na co cierpi – zganiła go Poppy, prostując się w swoich wykrochmalonych, białych szatach. - Jestem zszokowana Severusie. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś tak… niedbały. Spójrz na chłopaka! Stracił z 6 kilogramów i jest bledszy niż ty.

\- Nie jestem chłopcem! - przypomniał im gwałtownie tonem, który przeczył temu twierdzeniu.

Głęboki, rozsądny głos przeciął zaczynającą się histerię.

\- Madame, nie rozumie pani. Potter nie mówił o leczeniu mojego głodu, tylko o mojej przypadłości.

\- Twojej… - usta Poppy otworzyły się, a Minerva obok wykrzyknęła:

\- Niemożliwe.

Hagrid, który zawsze była najbardziej łatwowierny z grupy, wpatrywał się w nich zdziwiony i wymamrotał:

\- Kurde.

Pod pełnymi niedowierzania spojrzeniami, Severus wolno wsunął się na krzesło pomiędzy Harry’m, a dyrektorką.

\- Zapewniam cię, że to prawda – nalegał mężczyzna, sięgając po talerz pełen jajecznicy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do kochanka, który nałożył mu jajka na talerz, zanim nie obsłużył siebie. Nie było to już konieczne, bo czuł się o wiele zdrowiej, ale i tak sprawiło to, że czuł się wyjątkowy, gdy Severus robił dla niego te małe rzeczy, zwłaszcza wśród ludzi. Zawsze zarachowując się z rezerwą, Severus nigdy nie był niedyskretny, jednak od pierwszego dnia, podczas którego Harry towarzyszył mu przy stole nauczycielskim, mężczyzna nigdy nie próbował ukrywać ani zaprzeczać temu, co ich łączyło.

\- Jak? - zażądała odpowiedzi Minerva, wciąż nieprzekonana. - Nie ma lekarstwa na wampiryzm.

\- Kiedyś istniało – przypomniał im Severus.

\- To tylko plotki – odpowiedziała Dyrektorka.

\- Jak znalazłbyś takie antidotum, nawet gdyby istniało? - zapytała Poppy.

\- Nawet gdyby co wciąż istniało? - zapytał Hagrid zmieszany.

Poppy zwróciła się do wielkiego mężczyzny u swego boku i wyjaśniła:

\- Salazar Slytherin zdobył sławę tysiąc lat temu, lecząc swoją młodą żonę z wampiryzmu. To jedyny udokumentowany przypadek i ma tysiąc jedenaście lat.

\- Slytherin zazdrośnie strzegł swojego lekarstwa, gdy żył. Zaginęło po jego śmierci – dodała Minerva i odwróciła się, by spytać:

\- Gdzie odnalazłeś antidotum Salazara po tylu latach?

\- W prywatnym, ukrytym laboratorium Slytherina – odpowiedział Severus.

\- Jego czym? - zapytała Minerva.

\- Slytherin miał pracownię w Komnacie Tajemnic – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- W… - jej twarz wyrażała to samo zaskoczenie, które poczuł Harry, gdy ten pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy.

\- Tak Minervo. Przez trzydzieści lat przeszukiwałem każdą kolekcje Mrocznych Artefaktów na świecie, tropiąc lekarstwo Slytherina, a dosłownie na nim siedziałem – powiedział Severus tonem pełnym ironii. - Gdy Potter dowiedział się czego poszukuję, zajęło mu jakieś dwie sekundy, by rozpracować tajemnicę, że jeśli Slytherin ukrył swoją pracę, to zrobił to z pewnością w Komacie Tajemnic.

\- Poszliście tam? - zapytała Minerva.

\- Tak – odparł Severus.

\- Znaleźliśmy laboratorium Salazara i całą skrzynię jego notatek – odpowiedział podekscytowany Harry, usiłując przełykać jajka tak, by nie dać nikomu poznać, że mówi z pełnymi ustami. Przez ostatnie trzy dni nadrabiał stracone posiłki.

\- Slytherin zakodował teksty w Wężomowie, więc Potter musiał je dla mnie przetłumaczyć – dodał Severus.

\- W Wężomowie? - znów odezwał się Hagrid. - Język węży, co? Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje też w formie pisanej.

\- Ja też nie – odparł Severus. - Pismo na notatkach wyglądało dla mnie jak identyczne linijki pełne węży, ale Potter widział w tym słowa.

\- To niesamowite – powiedziała Minerva.

\- Nieprawdaż? - Harry się rozjaśnił. - Severus ma się teraz dobrze.

\- Nie sądzę, by dyrektorka to właśnie miała na myśli – mężczyzna wyjaśnił mu łagodnie.

Harry zaczerwienił się, gdy uśmiech na twarzy Minervy powiedział mu, że jego kochanek ma rację. Kobieta mówiła o ich znalezisku i tłumaczeniu.

\- Jednak to też jest niesamowite – stwierdziła Minerva, tak jakby miał sześć lat i potrzebował takiego zapewnienia.

\- Lekarstwo było zaklęciem czy eliksirem, Severusie? - zapytała Poppy.

\- To był eliksir, którego bazę stanowiła psianka. Na szczęście pozostałe składniki neutralizowały jej halucynogenne działanie – odpowiedział mężczyzna i zaczął wymieniać ingrediencje, gdy madame Pomfrey o nie spytała. - To był delikatny balans trucizn.

\- Musiałeś wziąć wszystkie naraz? Z takim składem, lekarstwo musiało mieć bardzo nieprzyjemne efekty uboczne – stwierdziła Poppy.

\- Eliksir musiał być wypijany przez dawcę krwi każdego dnia o wschodzie słońca przez pełen cykl księżycowy i przefiltrowywany przez jego organizm. Otrzymywałem go poprzez żywienie się – odpowiedział Severus.

\- Mówisz, że… - zaczął Hagrid i urwał, wpatrując się w Harry’ego z przerażaniem w oczach.

\- Musiałem je brać – potwierdził Harry. - Dlatego straciłem tyle na wadze. Nie byłem w stanie utrzymać w sobie niczego przez ostatni miesiąc. Severus nie chciał bym to robił, ale nalegałem – dodał szybko, by uniknąć nieporozumień.

\- Musisz naprawdę troszczyć się o profesora – zauważył Hagrid.

Spojrzał w lewo na Severusa, który zrobił się niemal szkarłatny na twarzy. Położył dłoń a ramieniu kochanka i cicho powiedział:

\- To coś o wiele więcej niż troszczenie się.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że pozostali mogą nie potrzebować tak szczegółowych informacji, poczuł jak jego własne policzki robią się ciepłe i spojrzał w dół na stół, ale cała trójka ich przyjaciół uśmiechała się

\- To cudownie Harry – entuzjazmował się pół olbrzym. – Ty i profesor byliście samotni zbyt długo.

Obie, Minerva i Poppy, potwierdziły swoją aprobatę.

Po chwili madame Pomfrey powiedziała:

\- Harry, chciałabym cię obejrzeć po śniadaniu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Niczego innego nie oczekiwałem – odpowiedział.

\- Więc brałeś eliksir przez miesiąc, a Severus otrzymywał go poprzez karmienie się. Co za wyjątkowy pomysł – skomentowała dyrektorka.

\- Nigdy nie rozważałem takiego rozwiązania – zgodził się mistrz eliksirów. - Jednak notatki Slytherina mówiły jasno, że napar nie może dostać się do organizmu wampira inaczej, niż poprzez ludzką krew. Ostatnia faza była najtrudniejszą i najbardziej szaloną z rzeczy, na jakie się natknąłem.

\- Dlaczego? - Poppy, która poza Severusem, przy tym stole miała najlepszą znajomość eliksirów, zapytała:

\- Ostatni etap wymagał, by dawca wypił krew wampira wraz z ostatnią dawką mikstury. To tek krok spowodował, że rozpoczęła się moja transformacja w człowieka – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

Hagrid zaczął mówić:

\- Masz na myśli, że Harry... – jednak urwał w zszokowanej ciszy.

\- To było spore ryzyko – odezwała się madame Pomfrey, ganiąc wzrokiem Severusa.

\- Nie chciał tego robić, ale go zmusiłem – powiedział Harry. - To była nasza jedyna szansa na normalne życie.

\- Nie ma się więc co dziwić, że zrobiono to tylko raz w historii – powiedziała Dyrektorka, wciąż roztrzęsiona. - Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

\- Jednak wszystko się udało – odpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się. - Było ciężko i przerażająco, ale dokonaliśmy tego, a teraz Severus jest wolny.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi – odparła Minerva, a Hagrid i Poppy potwierdzili.

\- To odkrycie, oczywiście, musi poznać świat – stwierdziła Poppy. - Istnieją tysiące nieszczęsnych dusz, którym można dzięki temu pomóc.

\- Powinienem skończyć moją rozprawę na temat lekarstwa Slytherina dziś po południu – odpowiedział Severus. Przez cały czas, gdy przez ostatnie dni Harry leżał w ogrodzie różanym i pławił się w promieniach słonecznych, Severus siedział przy nim zerkając do notatek i spisując wszystko na długim na trzy stopy pergaminie. - Wyślę sowę do Miesięcznika Eliksirów i Kwartalnika Uzdrowicieli zanim jutro wyjedziemy.

\- Wyjeżdżacie? - spytał Hagrid.

\- Wybieramy się na plażę – stwierdził Harry, żałując, że nie może ukryć swojego podekscytowanego niczym u sześciolatka głosu. Nawet on mógł usłyszeć, jak absurdalnie podniecony był swoimi pierwszymi wakacjami.

\- Na plażę? - zaskoczony wzrok Minervy skierował się na Severusa, podobnie jak zrobiła to Poppy i Hagrid.

Harry mógł zrozumieć ich zdumienie. Jego żyjący w lochach kochanek był niesławny z nienawiści do jasnego światła. Część z tej niechęci wyjaśniała jego przypadłość, ale poza tym była to także naturalna preferencja mężczyzny.

\- Wynająłem willę na Santorini na następny miesiąc – powiedział mężczyzna, a jego głos pełen był ironii.

\- Nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewała – wykrzyknęła Poppy lekkim, droczącym się tonem. - Romantyczne miejsce ucieczki na śródziemnomorskiej plaży przez miesiąc!

Oczywiste było, że wypowiadała myśli całej trójki.

Harry spiął się, oczekując, że Severus zacznie się wyśmiewać. Jednak mężczyzna czuł się przy tej trójce komfortowo. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, po prostu wyjaśnił:

\- Potter nigdy wcześniej nie widział plaży. - Potem dodał, rozbawiony:

\- Uwierz mi, to łatwa opcja. Po części oczekiwałem, że skończę na safari w Afryce. To w końcu młody Gryfon.

Spoglądając w oczy Minervy, Harry mrugnął do swojej byłej głowy domu i odwracając się do kochanka, powiedział szczerze:

\- Właściwie, to miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się pojechać do Nairobi w czasie przerwy wiosennej.

Harry wiedział, że naciskał na Severusa, który bez wątpienia zacznie rzucać sarkastycznymi uwagami, odmawiając tej niedorzecznej sugestii, jednak nie mógł odmówić sobie drażnienia się z nim przez moment.

Harry obserwował, jak zadowolony z siebie uśmiech mężczyzny znika z jego mocnych rysów. Ku jego zdumieniu, gdy zdziwienie zniknęło z jego twarzy, jego kochanek stwierdził po prostu:

\- To pozwoli mi na zebranie bardziej egzotycznych składników samemu, o ile nie zostanę zjedzony przez faunę.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek potrzebował dowodu na to, jak bardzo Severus Snape go kochał, to właśnie go otrzymał. Zszokowany siedział cicho, patrząc na pozostałych, wpatrujących się w niego z uśmiechem.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd pochował Rona i Hermionę poczuł się tak, jakby miał prawdziwą rodzinę.

Nawet jeśli Minerva, Poppy i Hagrid go nie kochali, to był szczęśliwy będąc tutaj tylko ze względu na to, że akceptowali Severusa. Gdy był młodszy, lojalność Albusa i pozostałych „dorosłych” w stosunku do Snape’a dezorientowały go i frustrowały. Jednak teraz, gdy widział jak ten niechętny ludziom mistrz eliksirów komunikował się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, zaczynał rozumieć. Może i był wampirem i byłym Śmierciożercą, jednak mężczyzna wciąż należał do rodziny Hogwartu. Zszokowało go, gdy zrozumiał, że Minerva i pozostali przywitali go z otwartymi ramionami, gdy się wprowadził do kochanka, zarówno ze względu na niego, jak i Severusa.

\- Wczoraj w Proroku pojawił się artykuł o twoim odejściu od Aurorów – powiedział Hagrid. - Widziałeś go?

\- Masz na myśli tekst „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Gaśnie w Mroku”, czy może „Co zrobi Czarodziejski Świat bez Niego”? - lekko zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Chyba oba – odarł Hagrid.

\- Jak mógłbym je przegapić? - zapytał.

\- Twój szef brzmiał na smutnego, że musi się z tobą rozstać – powiedział pół olbrzym. - Wydaje się być dobrym mężczyzną.

\- Jest jednym z najlepszych – natychmiast zapewnił go Harry, nie wspominając o przenikliwości Parkera, która była jednym z powodów dla których odszedł.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że go za to winię – stwierdziła Poppy. - Strata Aurora, ale nasz zysk.

\- Tak, wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni, że tu jesteś, Harry – dodała Dyrektorka. - Mam nadzieję, że uczenie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nie sprawi, że zgaśniesz w mroku.

Śmiejąc się spojrzał na kochanka i powiedział kpiąco:

\- Jestem pewien, że te wszystkie korzyści pomogą mi uniknąć zupełnego zniknięcia.

Gdy śmiech zamarł, konwersacja przeniosła się na bardziej osobiste tematy. Harry całą uwagę skierował na śniadanie. Już zaczynał się czuć tak, jakby tu przynależał. Wdzięczny za to nowe życie, które rozpościerało się przed nim i Severusem, uśmiechnął się i zaczął jeść.

* * *

Severus poszedł do swojego prywatnego pokoju badań zaraz po śniadaniu, by skończyć rozprawę na temat lekarstwa Slytherina. Nie żeby Harry miał szansę za nim zatęsknić. Poppy zajęła go badaniami przez następnych kilka godzin. W końcu stwierdziła, że jest zdrowy, akurat na czas lunchu, który jego kochanek opuścił.

Byli już spakowani na podróż, spędził więc popołudnie czytając w fotelu, który transfigurował w ogrodzie różanym, nie chcąc tracić tak pięknej pogody. Cztery dni ciągłego słońca były chyba rekordem na tym obszarze.

Severus pojawił się na moment na obiedzie, ale wrócił z powrotem do pokoju zanim podano deser. Nie wychodził z niego aż do teraz.

Gdy zegar w salonie wybił północ, a dłoń wskazująca Severusa wciąż tkwiła na napisie „W pracy”, zamknął powieść ze zmęczonym westchnięciem. Wciąż jeszcze nie wydobrzał na tyle, by siedzieć do późna.

Wstając z fotela zanim na nim przysnął, poszedł do łazienki, by się umyć. Gdy wszedł do sypialni w szlafroku, wycierając mokre włosy, zaskoczony zobaczył, że Severus już tu jest.

Jego kochanek był w trakcie rozbierania się. W szafie wisiały już szata i kamizelka, był w trakcie zdejmowania spinek w mankiecie, gdy Harry wszedł.

\- Cześć. Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz – powiedział uśmiechając się.

\- Wybacz mi. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Nie chciałem cię dziś zaniedbywać – odpowiedział Severus przechodząc przez pokój, by go objąć.

Przytulając się, spojrzał w oczy towarzysza:

\- Wiem, że spieszyłeś się, by ukończyć tę rozprawę zanim wyjedziemy. Nie masz za co przepraszać. Skończyłeś?

\- Tak. Wysłałem sowy do redaktorów parę minut temu.

\- To dobrze – powiedział.

\- Kopia znajduję się na szafce nocnej, jeśli chcesz ją przejrzeć – stwierdził Severus.

Nie będąc pewnym, czy zrozumie cokolwiek z monografii z zakresu eliksirów, podszedł do szafki. Przenosząc mokry ręcznik i przewieszając go przez łokieć, podniósł pergamin. Zerknął na pierwszą stronę i poczuł jak jego szczęka opada, gdy przeczytał pierwszy linijki: „Rozprawa o Lekarstwie na Wampiryzm Salazara Slytherina, napisana przez Severusa Snape’a, Mistrza Eliksirów, Magiczna Szkoła Nauki Oxford oraz Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera, profesora OPCM-u, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

\- Umieściłeś na niej moje imię.

\- Nie dokonałbym tego bez twojej pomocy – powiedział Severus.

Tak, jak się obawiał, gruby dokument był zbyt specjalistyczny dla kogoś, kto nie uwarzył eliksiru od dwunastu lat.

\- Er, to jest dość skomplikowane. Nie rozumiem połowy. Jak wyszło?  
Severus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ciężko było mi unikać odniesień do mojego własnego doświadczenia z tym lekarstwem.

\- Dlaczego nie mogłeś pisać o tym, co zrobiliśmy? - zapytał ziewając, odłożył pergamin i przelewitował mokry ręcznik do łazienki.

\- Bycie wampirem automatycznie oznacza wyrok śmierci. Nie wiedziałem jakie są konsekwencje bycia byłym wampirem – dla mnie, albo dla ciebie i pozostałych, bo pomagaliście mi przez te wszystkie lata. Nie chciałem zostać wyleczony tylko po to, by spędzić moje pozostałe dni w Azkabanie za ukrywanie mojej przypadłości przez trzydzieści lat.

\- Nigdy o tym nie myślałem – powiedział. - Cholera. Wszyscy tutaj byliby w niebezpieczeństwie, bo oferowanie pomocy albo żywienie wampira jest nielegalne.

\- Zaprezentowanie zebranych danych w taki sposób, by nie oskarżyć siebie, było bardzo frustrujące.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - spytał wiedząc, że Severus znalazł jakieś wyjście.

\- Skończyło się na tym, że dodałem to, czego nauczyliśmy się z opisu Slytherina przez dowiedzenie, ze tak naprawdę istniały dwa przypadki wyleczonego wampiryzmu tysiąc lat temu. Nie powiedziałem wprost, że ten drugi był współcześniejszy niż pierwszy, a tylko to zasugerowałem.

\- Mądry Ślizgon – pochwalił go Harry.

Severus odwrócił się, by odpiąć koszulę.

\- Wciąż popełniłem naukowe oszustwo. Nie czuje się z tym dobrze, ale to był jedyny sposób, by bezpiecznie przekazać informacje.

\- Może twoje odkrycie zmieni te prawa, sprawi, że staną się bardziej ludzkie – powiedział, patrząc jak Severus zdejmuje koszulę i podkoszulek. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy zobaczył gładką, nagą skórę. Minął już ponad miesiąc odkąd po raz ostatni poczuł, jak jego ciało reaguje na coś seksualnym podnieceniem.

\- Można tylko mieć nadzieję. Niestety, niewielu zarażonych wampirów będzie w stanie skorzystać z lekarstwa Slytherina – powiedział Severus spiętym głosem, bo właśnie pochylił się, by zdjąć buty.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, usiłując nie być zbyt rozproszony widokiem dobrze umięśnionego tyłu. Choć Severus krył swoje ciało, jakby było czymś czego musi się wstydzić, to spodnie pasowały na niego bardzo dobrze. Czarny materiał był naciągnięty na tyłku, pokazując każdy ruch mięśni. Ten prowokacyjny widok posłał gorąco prosto do jego członka.

Severus wyprostował się, jego półdługie włosy kołysały się lekko. Wiedział, że jego powściągliwy kochanek nigdy by tak o sobie nie pomyślał, ale wyglądał w tej chwili groźnie i zmysłowo, jedynie w spodniach, o nagiej piersi i stopach.

Zupełnie nieświadomy efektu jaki na nim wywierał, Severus kontynuował:

\- Większość wampirów żyje na granicy społeczeństwa, na którym się pożywia i ma do czynienia z niewielką ilością interakcji społecznych. Strzeliłbym, że jakiś jeden na tysiąc z wampirów ma kochanka, który byłby chętny dzielić z nim swoją krew regularnie, tak jak ty, nie mówiąc już o cierpieniu i wyniszczeniu, które powoduje lekarstwo.

\- Być może antidotum zachęci ich, by być mniej drapieżnymi w swoich kontaktach z ludźmi – powiedział, a jego wzrok przeniósł się na dłonie kochanka, który rozpinał spodnie.

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał Severus, odpinając guzik i zamek błyskawiczny.

Jego temperatura zdawała się rosnąć wraz z obniżaniem się rozporka.

\- Jeśli potrzebują dawcy, może będą bardziej chętni, by zrobić coś poza polowaniem na ludzi. Może stworzą związek, tak jak my.

\- A może po prostu kogoś porwą i zmuszą do wzięcia antidotum – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Potrzebowaliby codziennie warzyć eliksir – stwierdził. - Żaden mistrz eliksirów celowo nie pomoże wampirowi, który zmusza kogoś do wzięcia lekarstwa, prawda?

\- Antidotum nie jest tak trudno uwarzyć. Większość czwartorocznych dałaby sobie radę – odpowiedział Severus.

\- Jednak czy ktoś, kto wyszedł ze szkoły lata temu, myślałby o zaryzykowaniu swojego życia? Ja bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony jak wiele może osiągnąć ktoś, nawet tak bardzo ułomny w warzeniu jak ty, kto ma wystarczającą zachętę.

Spodnie i bielizna ześlizgnęły się z długich nóg Severusa. Jego wzrok skupił się na imponującym członku i ciężkich jądrach, które się ukazały. Przez ostatni miesiąc przynajmniej raz w ciągu dnia widział kochanka nago, ale to był pierwszy razy, gdy wreszcie mógł docenić widoki.

Obserwował mężczyznę podchodzącego do szafy po koszule nocną.

Poruszając się szybko, złapał Severusa zanim ten zdążył choćby otworzyć drzwiczki.

\- Er, czy musisz to dziś zakładać?

\- Zakładać co? - spytał Severus zmieszany.

Czując się jak idiota, wyjaśnił:

\- Wkładać koszulę. Miałem nadzieję, że może zrobilibyśmy to, na co przez ostatni miesiąc nie czułem się wystarczająco dobrze.

\- Oh.

Wyraz twarzy Severusa nie był zachęcający. Mężczyzna zdawał się niemal zaskoczony, a może zmartwiony. W każdym razie, to nie była odpowiedź, na jaką liczył.

Aż do tej chwili nie przyszło mu do głowy, by zastanawiać się, czy Severus wciąż będzie go pragnął, skoro początkowo ich związek motywowany był potrzebą krwi. Ta potrzeba już zniknęła. Nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna jest mu zupełnie oddany, jednak to nie znaczyło, że go pożądał fizycznie.

Czując się zraniony, powiedział szybko:

\- Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz. Tak tylko sobie pomyślałem.

\- Wciąż zdrowiejesz po eliksirach. Sądziłem, że będziesz zbyt zmęczony.

Ta słaba wymówka potwierdziła jego największe obawy. Mógł dostrzec kłamstwo w oczach Severusa.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Chyba raczej miałeś nadzieję – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - zapytał Severus.

Zwrócił się w stronę łóżka, zdjął szlafrok i stwierdził:

\- Nie martw się. Możesz włożyć koszulę.

Nie mając odwagi odwrócić się, by mężczyzna nie mógł nic wyczytać w jego wzroku, położył się na swojej stronie posłania i obrócił w stronę ściany.

Cisza w pokoju brzmiała bardzo głośno.

Kilka minut później łóżko poruszyło się, gdy Severus do niego dołączył.

Zwykle, gdy jego kochanek kładł się wtulali się w siebie, nawet jeśli nie czuł się na tyle dobrze, by mogli uprawiać seks. Jednak dziś pozostał odwrócony tyłem do mężczyzny.

\- Harry?

Mógł poczuć intensywny wzrok wbijający się w tył jego głowy.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł. W środku cały się trząsł i był gotowy się rozpaść. Po tym, przez co przeszli w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca nigdy nie sądził, że straci wszystko dlatego, że Severus został wyleczony. Sądził, że to uczyni ich życie lepszym, a nie sprawi, że seks stanie się zbędny, albo nawet gorzej, że Severus będzie się czuł jakby był mu coś winny.

\- Jutro wyjeżdżamy i będziemy razem sami przez cały miesiąc. Wolałbym, gdyby nie było między nami niezgody – stwierdził Severus.

Harry przygryzł wargę i zacisnął pięść na kołdrze. Czy mężczyzna sądził, ze będzie się zachowywał jakby nic się nie stało, udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku?

\- Nie mogę ci niczego zrekompensować, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co zrobiłem źle – stwierdził mężczyzna po długiej, pełnej napięcia ciszy.

\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. Nie możesz nic poradzić na to, co czujesz.

\- Co czuję? - zapytał Severus. Nigdy nie słyszał kochanka tak zdezorientowanego. - Harry proszę… spójrz na mnie. Powiedz mi co jest nie tak.

Czując się jak idiota, odwrócił się. Trudniej było mu spojrzeć w te spostrzegawcze, ciemne oczy, niż stanąć na wprost Voldemorta. Trzymając się z trudem ostatkiem sił, walczył by powstrzymać się od oskarżeń:

\- Chyba nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że przestaniesz się mną interesować, bo zostałeś wyleczony.

Gdy już wypowiedział te słowa, natychmiast chciał je cofnąć, bo sprawiły, że stał się zupełnie nagi i odsłonięty. Nie chciał czuć się jak przylepny, potrzebujący uwagi idiota, a jego oświadczenie takim go czyniło. Nawet wtedy, gdy sobą pogardzali, Severus zawsze darzył go szacunkiem. Nie chciał, by to się zmieniło.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „przestałem się tobą interesować”? Nie rozumiem – odpowiedział mężczyzna. W jego głosie nie było kpiny ani arogancji, tylko zmieszanie.

\- Wiem, że w tym ostatnim miesiącu byłem… bardzo nieatrakcyjny. Każdy przestałby…

\- Czyś ty oszalał? - przerwał mu Severus. - Dzień w dzień trułeś się dla mnie.

\- To sprawia, że jesteś wdzięczny, nie zainteresowany. Uprawiałeś ze mną seks tylko dlatego, że wymieniałem to za krew. Teraz, gdy już jej nie potrzebujesz…

\- Uważasz, że cię nie chcę ani nie potrzebuję – skończył za niego mężczyzna. Gdy spięty skinął głową, odpowiedział:

\- Wszystko to spowodowały moje wątpliwości, gdy poprosiłeś bym nie wkładał koszuli nocnej?

Znów przytaknął, dopiero teraz zauważając, że pierś jego kochanka jest naga i że zostawił koszulę w szafie.

\- Wiem kiedy kłamiesz, a ten komentarz o tym, że nie sądzisz, bym miał siłę był bzdurą.

\- Tak, to prawda. Wybacz mi. Nigdy nie chciałem byś odebrał to jako… brak zainteresowania.

Chociaż uwielbiał dystyngowany i kulturalny sposób mówienia Severusa, to bywały chwile, gdy ten formalny sposób mówienia doprowadzał go do szału. Tak jak teraz. Chcąc przebić się przez konwenanse, stwierdził:

\- Więc o co chodziło? I nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać. Widziałem, że nie chcesz.

\- Przypuszczam, że byłem… zdenerwowany – odpowiedział mężczyzna po długiej chwili wahania, całe jego ciało napięło się w niechęci.

Zawsze, gdy Severus mówił o swoich emocjach, zaczynał zdanie od „przypuszczam”, jakby naprawdę miał tak mało doświadczenia w mówieniu o własnych uczuciach, że nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien się wyrażać.

\- Zdenerwowany? - powtórzył zmieszany. - Czym?

\- Tobą – odparł mężczyzna, wpatrując się w niego.

Mógł wyczytać prawdę w tych ciemnych, bezdennych oczach i nie wiedział jak powinien odpowiedzieć. W końcu zbliżył się do kochanka i zapytał łagodniej:

\- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego miałbyś być zmartwiony po tak długim czasie?

Ponieważ Severus nie brzmiał tak, jakby się nim brzydził teraz, gdy został wyleczony, położył dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza. Nie drgnął ani się nie odsunął, dzięki Merlinowi. Jeśli już, to wyglądał raczej jakby mu ulżyło.

\- Mam kilka powodów, a wszystkie z nich uznasz pewnie za bardzo niemądre – powiedział Severus, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Wciąż chciałbym je poznać.

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

\- Odczuwałem te same wątpliwości, które właśnie wypowiedziałeś.

\- Dlaczego? - Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić co takiego zrobił, by Severus mógł sądzić, że go nie pragnął. - Czy powiedziałem coś, co…

\- Nie, tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Po prostu…

\- Tak? - zachęcił go miękko.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że zanim poznałem stworzenie, które mnie przemieniło, byłem zupełnie niewinny. Nie, to słowo wprowadza w błąd. Byłem zupełnie niepożądany, byłem pariasem – poprawił się Severus, jakby zdecydowany, by powiedzieć mu całą prawdę.

Nie wiedząc, co powinien odpowiedzieć, pogłaskał ramię kochanka i stwierdził:

\- To było dawno temu. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Tak, ale pytałeś co mnie dręczy.

\- Wybacz mi, mów dalej – przeprosił Harry.

\- Po tym, gdy zostałem zmieniony… wszystko, co musiałem zrobić, by ktoś mnie zapragnął, to stanąć wystarczająco blisko, by moje feromony zadziałały, a potem tylko pocałować ją albo jego. Już po jednym pocałunku enzymy w mojej ślinie gwarantowały, że partner zrobi wszystko, by tylko być ze mną. Teraz, gdy mam pięćdziesiąt lat, moje moce zniknęły – Severus urwał, jakby to wyjaśniało sytuację.

\- Wciąż ich potrzebujesz? Masz teraz mnie – rzucił w ciszę.

\- Mam ciebie dzięki tym mocom, bo na tyle podobały ci się niezwykłe wrażenie zapewniane przez… sypianie z wampirem, że zaoferowałeś mi swoją krew – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Początkowo to była prawda, ale od miesięcy nie tylko to mnie przy tobie trzyma – poprawił go. - Zakochałem się w tobie już dawno temu. Nie wierzysz mi?

\- Wierzę, że mnie kochasz – teraz, gdy wspomnienia tych wszystkich odczuć są wciąż świeże w twojej pamięci. - Te zmartwione oczy odwróciły się.

\- Co to niby znaczy? - Wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się to, co jego towarzysz miał na myśli.

\- To znaczy, że mam ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, związałem się z przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną, który jest o ponad dwadzieścia lat młodszy ode mnie, który mógłby zdobyć każdego, kogo pragnie tylko o to prosząc. To ten niesamowity aspekt mojego wampiryzmu przyciągnął do mnie tego młodego mężczyznę. A teraz… nie ma we mnie już nic niezwykłego poza ciałem, którego inni pożądali.

Harry ledwo mógł oddychać w ciszy, która nastąpiła.

\- Nic niezwykłego? Oh Severusie. - Przełykając ślinę, objął kochanka ciasno. Ulżyło mu, gdy mężczyzna oddał uścisk, choć trochę bardziej desperacko, niżby tego chciał. Po dłuższej chwili powiedział:

\- To ty jesteś niesamowity, nie seks.

\- Sam mówiłeś ostatnim razem, gdy się karmiłem, że będziesz za tym tęsknił – przypomniał mu kochanek.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego słowa będą wywrzeć taki efekt na Severusie.

\- Będę tęsknił za tą intymnością, nie tylko dreszczykiem emocji. Gdy się karmiłeś, byłeś na mnie zupełnie skupiony. To moja krew utrzymywała cię przy życiu i byłem całym twoim światem. To się teraz zmieniło. Już mnie nie potrzebujesz w taki sposób. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz.

Severus uniósł głowę i odsunął się trochę, tak by ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Mogę już nie potrzebować twojej krwi, by przetrwać, ale zawsze będę potrzebował twojej obecności. Aż do dnia, gdy wyjdziesz przez te drzwi, a nawet później będziesz… jak to ująłeś, całym moim światem.

Wpatrując się w te oczy, nie mógł dyskutować z prawdą, jaką w nich dostrzegł, tak jak nie mógł zignorować faktu, że Severus całym sercem wierzył, że po pewnym czasie go porzuci.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz uwierzyć, że ja czuję tak samo? - zapytał, odgarniając włosy mężczyzny z czoła. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że wypiłem twoją krew, byśmy mogli razem wieść normalne życie. Nie wiem co więcej mógłby zrobić, by udowodnić ci moje uczucia. Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz?

Wzrok jego kochanka odwrócił się na moment. Bioąc się w garść, Severus spojrzał na niego i powiedział łagodnie:

\- Teraz już odbijam się w moim lustrze. Wszystko, co czyniło mnie wyjątkowym zniknęło, pozostała tylko rozczarowująca powłoka i nieprzyjemna osobowość.

Wiedząc, że mógłby protestować, aż zrobi się niebieski na twarzy i wciąż nie dotrzeć do mężczyzny, położył go płasko na plecach i wszedł na niego. Oddech jego towarzysza wciąż był przyspieszony, gdy zniży głowę, by przykryć wąskie wargi własnymi. Wkładając w pocałunek wszystko, co czuł, całował swojego niepewnego kochanka z brutalną desperacją.

Przyciskając język do zaskoczonych ust, pieścił je długo i głęboko. Całowali się wiele razy odkąd mężczyzna się przemienił, ale nie w taki sposób i nie z taką pasją.

Severus nawet smakował inaczej. Te słodkie enzymy, które powodowały upojną rozkosz zniknęły. To, co pozostało, było bardzo ludzkie i to podniecało go na swój własny sposób. Może i nie mógł już zostać odurzony pocałunkami, ale bezradne poddanie się ust kochanka, powodowało nawet większą gorączkę.

Gdy odsunął się, by wziąć oddech, spojrzał w czarne oczy pełne seksualnego napięcia i powiedział:

\- Ta powłoka, którą obrażasz, to mój ukochany, więc okaż trochę szacunku, gdy o nim mówisz. A jeśli chodzi o jego osobowość – dla mnie jest dobry. To wszystko o co proszę. Nie straciliśmy nic, czego nie dostalibyśmy w zamian w lepszej wersji.

\- Co dostaliśmy w zamian, co zastępuje to, co czułeś, gdy byliśmy razem w łóżku?

Widział, jak wielkie zmartwienie przysparza to mężczyźnie.

Tak bardzo się bał tego, że Severus już nie będzie go pragnął, gdy nie potrzebował więcej krwi, że nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad odwrotną sytuacją, że to mężczyzna może się bać jego utraty. Przypuszczał, że obawy jego kochanka miały sens. Severus był od niego starszy o ponad dwadzieścia lat. Słyszał od kolegów z pracy, którzy mieli podobne do niego skłonności, że młodzi mężczyźni często męczyli się starszymi kochankami, gdy początkowy dreszczyk emocji zniknął.

Nie był jednak podobny do innych mężczyzn w jego wieku. Został złamany w środku, ale miłość Severusa go uleczyła.

Uśmiechając się łagodnie do tych niespokojnych, ostrych rysów, odpowiedział:

\- Po pierwsze mogę cię całować dłużej niż kilka minut bez zawrotów głowy albo rozkojarzenia się. Właściwie, to mogę całować cię przez cały czas, gdy jestem w tobie. Mogę to robić godzinami, z wargami przyciśniętymi do twoich, gdy wchodzę i wychodzę z ciebie… jak to brzmi?

\- Godzinami? - Severus uczepił się tego słowa, które zdawało się dla niego najważniejsze. Jego wymownie uniesiona brew świadczyła o wątpliwościach.

\- Godzinami – potwierdził obiecując. - Chciałbyś żebym zademonstrował?

\- Tak, chociaż wątpię, by którykolwiek z nas wytrzymał dziś wieczorem więcej niż pięć minut – odpowiedział Severus.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Może i masz rację, ale przecież nie ma nic złego w próbowaniu, prawda?

\- Tylko w celach naukowych – odpowiedział mężczyzna żartobliwym tonem, który uświadomił mu, że rozbawił Severusa tak, że ten zapomniał o swoim braku pewności siebie – choć na moment.

Znał towarzysza na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że te zmartwienia w jakimś stopniu zawsze będą go nękały.

Czując się wystarczająco dobrze, by używać niemej magii, przyzwał lubrykant z pobliskiej szafki nocnej. Kładąc słoiczek obok prawego ramienia kochanka, pochylił się i pocałował go, długo i głęboko.

Przyciskał wargi do ust mężczyzny, głaszcząc jego boki i ramiona tam, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć. W końcu jednak zapragnął więcej.

Unosząc głowę pocałował szczękę Severusa i spędził dłuższą chwilę pieszcząc jego śnieżnobiałe gardło. Mężczyzna jęknął, gdy polizał miejsce za uchem, a jego ciało wygięło się w łuk.

Przesuwał się dobrze mu znanym szlakiem, liżąc i całując, od szyi do obojczyków, a potem wrażliwych sutków, gdy Severus jęczał pomiędzy gwałtownymi oddechami. Ssąc sutek pozwolił palcom przesunąć się na środek bezwłosego, płaskiego brzucha. Gładził miękkie włoski łonowe, a potem twardego członka sterczącego poniżej.

Severus zasyczał przy dotyku. Gdy wziął wilgotnego penisa w dłoń i ścisnął, mężczyzna wydał łkający dźwięk, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

Zastawiając się czy ścisnął zbyt mocno, uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na towarzysza. Twarz kochanka była zaróżowiona i rozdarta emocjami. Zawsze tak pełen kontroli, mężczyzna nie wyglądał w ten sposób, chyba że właśnie dochodził.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Severus wziął drżący wdech i wykrztusił:

\- Ja… zazwyczaj tak się nie czuję.

\- Jak? - spytał zmartwiony. Lekarstwo Slytherina mogło zmienić cokolwiek w organizmie kochanka.

\- Tak… intensywnie. Normalnie byłem skupiony na twojej krwi będącej tak blisko… ahh… - słowa Severusa urwały się, gdy Harry zaczął kreślić językiem delikatne wzory na lśniącej główce członka.

Widząc, jak bardzo poruszony był jego towarzysz, językiem połaskotał wrażliwy punkt pod penisem, tuż pod główką. Krzyk, który wyrwał się dzięki temu prawie zrzucił go z łóżka.

Pot pojawił się na całym ciele Severusa, jego ciemna głowa zaczęła rzucać się na poduszce.

Zachwycony efektami jakie wywierał na Severusie, polizał niżej, po jądrach. Spędził długą chwilę liżąc je i ssąc. Mężczyzna był niczym zmysłowy szwedzki stół pełen przeciwstawnych smaków, zapachów i wrażeń dotykowych. Czuł słony smak potu i gorzki smak preejakulatu płynącego z tego wspaniałego członka. Słodki, podniecający zapach piżma podkreślał bardziej tajemniczy, prowokacyjny zapach wejścia do ciała kochanka. Kontrast pomiędzy twardym niczym stal penisem i aksamitnie miękkimi jądrami był zniewalający. Harry nie spieszył się, pieszcząc mężczyznę, który prawie dochodził i drżał w widocznej potrzebie.

Dopiero wtedy wziął imponującego członka do ust. Otwierając je szeroko, wziął kochanka głęboko do gardła, zaczął ssać i przełykać w rytmie, który Severus uwielbiał.

Mężczyzna załkał żałośnie i pchnął mocniej.

Przytrzymując mu biodra, wziął w siebie kochanka jak najgłębiej mógł. Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się w jego włosach, przytrzymując głowę.

Jego ukochany jak zawsze miał rację. Nie wytrzymali kilku godzin.

Ledwie po trzech minutach Severus eksplodował w jego gardle z głośnym okrzykiem. Przełykał dokoła pulsującej erekcji, wyciskając z niej każdą kroplę.

Gdy penis zmiękł, odsunął się, całując zmniejszonego członka.

Zamiast się wycofać, possał lewe jądro. Potem opuścił je, by zająć się bardziej interesującym obszarem. Rozłożył wiotkie uda i uniósł je, by zyskać łatwiejszy dostęp.

\- Mmm... co ty... oh... - jego zwykle bardzo elokwentny kochanek najwyraźniej stracił zdolność do wypowiadania myśli, gdy język Harry'ego prześlizgnął się po zaciśniętej szczelinie.

Choć tak wiele razy dotykał tam Severusa i brał go, to nigdy nie wkładał w niego języka. Potrzebował chwili, by się do tego przyzwyczaić. Pod pewnymi względami wciskanie twarzy pomiędzy czyjeś pośladki i zbliżanie się tak blisko, by dotknąć i czuć je, było bardziej intymne niż pieprzenie się.

Harry nie był pewien aż do tej chwili, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić. Jednak teraz, gdy jego język okrążał ciasno ściśnięty mięsień, słuchał ekstatycznych okrzyków od których był uzależniony tak, jak od wampirzej śliny. Wiedząc, że może sprawić, że jego powściągliwy i samotniczy kochanek zmieni się w nie mogącą się dokładnie wyrażać, błagającą istotę, szalenie go podniecała.

Harry spędził długi czas pieszcząc wejście, zanim nie dostał się do ciemnego środka.

Sądził, że już się przyzwyczaił do łkań Severusa, jednak te, które teraz wydawał były tak dzikie, że poprzednie wydawały się przy nich wręcz wyrafinowane. Czysta potrzeba w jego okrzykach przeszywała go niczym ogień i szła prosto do jego penisa. Chciał wziąć to, co tak chętnie mu ofiarowywano, jednak tym razem zamierzał zapoznać mężczyznę z nowymi rozkoszami, które zapewniało jego ludzkie ciało.

Pragnienie wzrastało z każdą sekundą, a Harry spędził długi czas gładząc ciasne wejście, ucząc się każdej zmarszczki i krzywizny. Dopiero, gdy poznał je doskonale, uniósł głowę i bez słowa przyzwał buteleczkę z lubrykantem.

Gdy popchnął kolana Severusa tak, by dotykały jego ramion, oszołomione oczy spoczęły na nim. Długa, ostra twarz jego kochanka wykrzywiła się w rozkoszy. Zupełnie odsłonięty i wrażliwy, mężczyzna był niemal niepodobny do warczącego, wyniosłego mistrza eliksirów Hogwartu.

Harry wziął sporą ilość pachnącego olejku na palce i włożył je w ciemne wejście. Łatwo weszły. Po krótkiej chwili, jego towarzysz pokryty był lubrykantem, rozciągnięty i gotowy.

Wyciągając palce, ustawił się i zamarł tuż przy wejściu, czekając aż Severus otworzy powieki i spojrzy mu w oczy.

Ciała ich obu były mokre od potu, który pokrywał ich w miejscach, w których się stykali.

\- Następnym razem, gdy pomyślisz, że coś straciłeś albo, że mogę pragnąć kogoś innego, przypomnij sobie to. - Dotknął pokrytego lubrykantem mięśnia z jękiem i pchnął. Severus zaciskał się na nim jak rękawiczka. - Jesteś mój: sercem, ciałem i duszą. - Dotyk ciasnego kanału zaciśniętego na nim nie pozwolił mu mówić przez moment. Gdy sądził, że znów da radę się odezwać, powiedział:

\- Należysz do mnie, teraz i na zawsze. Nie zostawię cię dla kogoś młodszego albo dla ładnej twarzy. Sądzisz, że ktoś inny mógłby mi dać to, co ty? - pchnął w kierunku, który jak wiedział trafi w prostatę kochanka.

Okrzyk wyrwał się z głębi duszy Severusa. Jego palce wpiły się w nagie ramiona i przyciągnęły go.

\- Powiedz mi. Chcę to usłyszeć. Do kogo należysz? - wychrypiał zamierając w ciele mężczyzny.

Jego kochanek wyglądał na zagubionego. W jego błyszczących oczach nie było inteligencji, tylko czysta potrzeba.

\- Powiedz mi - nalegał, wysuwając się. - Do kogo należysz?

Zdenerwowanie zmieniło ostre rysy w linie pełne desperacji, gdy starał się myśleć.

\- Harry...

To była prośba, nie odpowiedź.

\- Do kogo należysz? - powtórzył, wciąż się nie ruszając. Pot kapał mu z twarzy i spadał na mężczyznę pod nim.

Severus zdawał się zbierać w sobie. Z widocznym problemem, wyszeptał:

\- Do ciebie. Należę do ciebie.

\- A ja dbam o to, co moje - przyrzekł, w końcu znów się poruszając. Pchając w rytmie swoich słów, wychrypiał:

\- Jesteś mój... mój... mój... i kocham cię... kocham... kocham...

Potem przyjemność wzrosła tak bardzo, że nic już nie powiedział. Przyciskając do siebie mocno ciało kochanka, pochylił się, a ich usta się spotkały, gdy był w nim zatopiony głęboko. Włożył język w usta Severusa i naśladował ruch penisa, wchodząc i wychodząc, wciąż i wciąż.

Twardy członek kochanka był uwięziony pomiędzy brzuchem mężczyzny, a piersią Harry'ego. Za każdym razem, gdy w niego wchodził, ściskał go pomiędzy ich ciałami, a Severus wydawał łkający, pełen potrzeby dźwięk.

Harry robił to tak długo jak tylko mógł, co trwało o wiele dłużej, niż się spodziewał po miesiącu wycieńczającej choroby. W końcu przyjemność płynąca przez niego stała się zbyt silna. Całe to wspaniałe, palące gorąco połączyło się błysk ekstazy. Wszystkie komórki w ciele Harry'ego płonęły, zmienione w czystą rozkosz.

W ostatnim, dzikim pchnięciu doszedł w Severusie. Niemal w tej samej chwili jego kochanek eksplodował pomiędzy nimi po raz drugi tej nocy, oblewając ich lepkim nasieniem.

Cała energia, którą Harry posiadał, zdawała się znikać wraz z ejakulacją. Opadł na mężczyznę bez siły, tak jak po karmieniu.

Przeszył go żal, gdy poczuł że wysuwa się z Severusa. Nigdy nie czuł się tak połączony z żadnym człowiekiem przez całe swoje życie. Tak śmiesznie, jak mogło to brzmieć, jednak gdy był w mężczyźnie, to czuł jak ich dusze się dotykają. Za każdym razem, gdy jego miękki penis wyślizgiwał się, było to niemal nie do zniesienia.

Nie pomógł Severusowi, który rozprostował się pod nim i położył nogi płasko na łóżku. Zamiast zsunąć się z niego, by ułatwić mu wyprost, chwycił się go ciasno, aż leżał plackiem na kochanku, z długimi nogami leżącymi na jego łydkach i ramionami obejmującymi go.

Jedna z rąk Severusa wyciągnęła się na chwilę, by nakryć ich kołdrą, jednak powróciła szybko, gdy tylko byli osłonięci od chłodu lochów.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że trochę się wcześniej zatracił, wyszeptał:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Severus parsknął.

\- Mam się o wiele lepiej niż "w porządku". Sądzę, że niczego, co będziemy robić na naszych wakacjach, nie uda się porównać z tym, czego doświadczyłem.

Zadowolony z komplementu, uśmiechnął się prosto w gładką pierś i powiedział:

\- Nie masz racji. Będziemy to robić na plaży w świetle księżyca, potem w pełnej słońca winnicy, na łódce kołyszącej się na falach Morza Egejskiego i...

\- Powiedziałeś "w winnicy"? - zapytał Severus.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się na ten zszokowany ton. - Może w muzeum albo dwóch. Wiem, że chcesz stykać się z kulturą, gdy tam będziemy. To tylko początek. Spędzę resztę moich dni i nocy udowadniając ci jak niezwykły jesteś, Severusie Snape'ie i jak bardzo cię kocham.

Harry czekał zastanawiając się, co mężczyzna na to odpowie. Wiedział, że takie wyznanie czasem sprawiało, że jego dyskretny kochanek czuł się zakłopotany. Starał się być szczęśliwy dzięki tym kilku razom, gdy Severus przełamał się i przyznał, że go kocha, jednak czasem, tak jak teraz, tęsknił, by je usłyszeć.

Po dłuższej chwili, mężczyzna powiedział:

\- Harry?

Słysząc że całe rozbawienie opuściło jego towarzysza, zapytał poważniej:

\- Tak?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle czuje takie zdenerwowanie.

\- Kiedyś bałem się każdego wschodu słońca. Ty... zmieniłeś wszystko. Dałeś mi życie i nie mówię tylko o lekarstwie. Ja... bardzo cię kocham. Zawsze będę.

Czując się ogłuszony, pocałował gładką pierś pod swoim policzkiem i zacisnął ramiona dokoła Severusa. Nie sądził, że mężczyzna da mu takie werbalne zapewnienie.

\- Ja czuję to samo. Umierałem z samotności zanim z tobą nie byłem.

Jego towarzysz pochylił głowę, by przycisnąć wargi do blizny na czole.

-Nigdy więcej. Jestem twój.

\- A ja dbam o to, co moje - przyrzekł ziewając. - Więc pasuje - nie sądzisz?

\- Mmmm - głos Severusa był senny.

Zaskoczony, bo nie sądził, że Severus Snape mógłby być kiedykolwiek tak otwarcie czuły, poruszył się, zmieniając pozycję na wygodniejszą. Czuł, że to dopiero początek niespodzianek, jakie zapewni mu kochanek.

Odpływając, pomyślał że może były wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata i były wampir są w stanie znaleźć razem miłość i szczęście. W końcu zdarzały się dziwniejsze rzeczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali tę historię i mam nadzieję, że spodobała wam się tak jak mnie :)


End file.
